Atlantis, An Adventure
by Lady Miya
Summary: The Dark Lord is on a quest to find the forgotten kingdom of Atlantis. He will stop at nothing to get there. Even if that means working with a Mudblood.
1. Chapter 1

Happy Yule everybody! New story from yours truly! This will be a rather long fic, about 30 chapters or so. I always complete my stories, and this is already almost done. It will however take some time to beta it since it's so long and both my beta and I have a lot to do! However, I owe Ankoku Dezaia a lot for taking the time betaing this! Love you, girl!

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Harry Potter. I do not make any money of this. This disclaimer will be true through the whole story.

**Warnings; **This story is M-rated for a reason. If you can't handle so called adult situations, you shouldn't read this. The story will also contain torture, death, remorse and some other nasty little things. But since FF seem to think that sex is much worse than torture and death (because when have you seen a story be deleted because of too much torture?) I'm not writing this because I have to but because I know some readers don't like it. For you, I'll warn when something sad and violent comes up!

This story begins after HBP, but does contain some facts from DH.

If you have any questions about the historical facts in this story, you are welcome to send me a message through PM or a review. Some historical things are true, but I've manipulated a lot to suite the narrative of this story.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger tried to scream, but the curse they had put on her was keeping her silent as well as immobilised. She should have known better than to walk from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts in the evening, especially with all the disappearances that had happened ever since Albus Dumbledore was murdered just three months ago. It didn't matter that everyone knew the Death Eaters were behind it, they still managed to pop up when you were feeling safe.

Not that Hermione had felt safe in a long time. She was one of the three who was working most effectively to bring down the Death Eaters' leader Lord Voldemort. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were already out in the world, searching for the things that kept Voldemort alive; horcruxes. Hermione had stayed at their old school, Hogwarts to find clues on where they could be hidden as well as how they could be destroyed. That was why she had been down in Hogsmeade this mild October night; to get a book she had ordered.

Now it seemed she had been captured as well. She was lying on something hard, maybe the floor of a carriage, with at least three people around her. They had grabbed her just outside Hogsmeade and were obviously taking her somewhere because they hadn't harmed her other than the rough treatment. Although that wasn't necessarily something good. Maybe they would take her to one of those revels she had heard rumours about? Where they tortured their victims for hours before finally killing them off? Or maybe it would just be a selected few, torturing her for the whereabouts of Harry Potter. After all, Remus Lupin, another friend of Harry, disappeared just days before. They must be looking for Harry; why else would they go after two of his known friends?

The whole carriage bumped onto the ground (had they been flying?) and Hermione groaned silently. A moment later, the carriage stopped and she felt someone lift her up. She was carried for a couple of minutes before she was finally put down and the curse was removed from her.

She blinked at the sudden light and tested to move her limbs. She was reviled to find that they all seemed to be working and she got the courage to look around. They had placed her inside something that looked like a study. There where bookshelves at the walls and a desk about a yard in front of her. She was sitting in a brown armchair that would have been very comfortable if she hadn't been so scared. The smell of coffee reached her nostrils and she turned her head to the left and saw another armchair just like hers. In it sat none other than Remus Lupin, sipping something from a cup.

"Remus!" She tried to stand up but was pressed back in the armchair. Looking up, she saw a man with a mask over his face, obviously a Death Eater. He made his point clear and Hermione didn't try to stand again.

"Hello, Hermione," Remus said softly. "I was wondering whom we were waiting for."

"We?" she asked confused and looked around.

In that moment she could hear a door open behind her. She could barely hear footsteps, but it didn't matter because the man was soon in view. If you could call him a man. He was wearing a long black robe that seemed to float around his thin body. His fingers were bony and white, just as his naked skull. Hermione stared in horror as the man sat down behind the desk and turned his blood red eyes toward her.

"Miss Granger," Lord Voldemort said with a voice that reminded her of skates on ice or hissing snakes. "I do hope your journey was pleasant?"

She didn't know what to say so she was quiet.

Voldemort smiled. "I have brought you here because I need your… ah, assistance shall we call it? Before I tell you what that is, I'll let your friend tell you what will happen if you don't do as I wish. He has already agreed."

Hermione's eyes were wide as plates when she turned to look at Remus again. What could Voldemort possibly have said to make one of the nicest men she knew assist him?

"Well, Hermione, you remember Snape?" Remus began carefully.

Hermione nodded. How could she forget the man who had been her teacher for six years only to betray them all by killing Albus Dumbledore? Harry and Ron never trusted Snape, but Hermione had always tried to speak well of him. He had been brilliant even if he was a very unfair teacher. When he made his alliance known, Hermione had felt personally hurt.

"It seems like he hasn't been on his lazy side this summer. He has developed a potion that makes someone like me into a werewolf all the time, not just those three nights every month," Remus sounded bitter now. "If I don't… assist these people, they will remove everything that makes me human and just leave the beast. They have also informed me that once the transformation is complete, they will set me loose at Hogwarts."

Hermione gasped. Was it possible? Could Snape really have developed such a potion? Yes, he could. After all, he was brilliant with potions.

She turned to Voldemort again, angry. "You horrible excuse for a wizard! How can you…" She hadn't known she had started to stand before she was pushed down again.

"Your anger is amusing, Miss Granger," Voldemort said, smirking. "However, I hope you see the seriousness in this threat. If you don't agree to assist me, your destiny will be even worse." He rose from the desk and went around it. "Some of my Death Eaters are… really perverse. Not even I want to think about all the things they can do with a girl like you." He shuddered and she wasn't sure if he was faking it or not. "If you were to survive this, I'll once again ask for you assistance and if you deny me again, I'll have you bitten by a werewolf and let you suffer a fate much similar to your friend's."

Hermione realised that Voldemort really wanted her assistance. She also realised that she didn't want to know how pervert some of his Death Eaters was. Alas, there was only one thing left to do; bargain.

"If I assist you," she said slowly. "I want you to leave Harry and Ron alone."

Voldemort let out a cold unpleasant laugh and turned to Remus. "You and Severus were right, she is awfully clever." Then he turned back to Hermione. "You are in luck, girl. If you assist me, I won't need to bother about Potter and his friend. They can live happily ever after where I'm concerned."

That didn't sound so reassuring, but it was the best she could take. She went over her other options again. Voldemort was standing in front of her and there was another man directly behind her and who knew how many others there was in the back of the room. They had already taken her wand so there was no way she could escape. If she didn't agree, they would probably transport her to these perverse Death Eaters sooner rather than later and since she didn't know how they were going to transport her, it was unlikely she would be able to escape during the transportation. Alas, the only reasonable thing she could do, even if it pained her, was to agree and then consider her options again. It all depended on what her "assistance" involved.

"Very well, I agree to assist you," Hermione said with as much courage she could muster.

"Excellent choice," Voldemort praised her and beckoned for someone behind her. "Of course I have to take precautions so you don't escape or anything like that."

The man behind her took a hold of her shoulders and Voldemort tied her legs against the chair with his wand. Another Death Eaters, clad in a mask and robe, came up to her with a black iron in his hands. Voldemort took it and nodded at the Death Eaters who sat down on his knees next to Hermione's chair, grabbed her left arm and pulled up the arm of her robe.

Too late did Hermione realise what Voldemort was about to do. He pressed the iron against her arm and she didn't even bother to hide her pain. It felt like the iron was burning a hole through her arm. She cried when they let go of her and pressed her left arm against her chest.

"Leave us," she heard Voldemort call out.

Someone took her arm and forced her to show the burn mark. She looked and saw a very familiar unmasked man. His hand was full of some green sticky cream which he applied on her wound. It soothed her pain immediately and she let out a sigh in relief.

"Better?" Severus Snape asked as he rose again.

Hermione just nodded, not wanting to thank the man who had betrayed them all.

Two other armchairs had appeared while she was crying and they were now forming a half circle around the desk. Voldemort walked back behind the desk and Snape took the only vacant armchair. In the fourth sat another man Hermione recognised and had learned to hate; Lucius Malfoy. The wealthy blond was of course dressed in the most elegant clothes Hermione had ever seen and was watching her with a bored look on his pale face.

Remus held out a handkerchief for her. She took it, wiped her tears away and blew her nose. Her arm felt sore and when she looked down at it she could she a blacking mark. She frowned. It wasn't the Dark Mark which all Death Eaters wore and she had been certain it would be. That one was a serpent within a skull, this was a serpent around something that looked like scroll.

"I had it designed for you and Mr Lupin," Voldemort answered her thought. "I couldn't let a Mudblood and a werewolf wear the mark of a Death Eater. It would be dishonouring for the rest of them. But this mark works in the same way."

Hermione looked up at him, frowning. "Why a scroll?"

"Always the curious Know-It-All," Snape remarked and made Malfoy and Voldemort snicker.

"Now, now, Severus, that is why she is here," Voldemort said, still snickering. "And to answer your question, Miss Granger, I chose a scroll because of what I wanted you to do; research."

Hermione arched her eyebrows. Whatever she had expected, it wasn't this.

"As I'm sure Potter told you, I have made six horcruxes." This confession made Hermione even more surprised. "I'm aware that two of them have been destroyed and that Potter and Weasley are one a mission to find and destroy the rest of them. I was very angry when I heard about this, but now I'm positive I've found a way to restore my soul into one piece and become immortal." Voldemort waved his wand and a very old book appeared in Hermione's hands. "I trust you are all familiar with the legend of Atlantis?"

Hermione found herself nodding. Her father used to tell her about the Greek philosopher Platon who claimed that the Athens had defeated the great civilisation of Atlantis and then how Zeus had made it sink to the bottom of the ocean. Although, not even during Platon's time had people believed the place actually existed.

"My Lord," Snape said. "I don't believe Miss Granger has heard the true legend of Atlantis, only the Muggle version."

She frowned. No, she hadn't, although, did Snape really have to sound so patronising?

"Of course, pardon me, Miss Granger," Voldemort said with a small smile. "Lucius, I believe you know the legend best?"

Malfoy looked very superior. "Thousands of years ago, some say ten thousand; the wizards of Atlantis ruled the whole world from their island. Their own land was a paradise of wealth and fortune. Everyone was happy, powerful and immortal in contrast to the Muggles who they were trying to civilise. They were worshiped as Gods, Miss Granger."

Hermione couldn't resist rolling her eyes over Malfoy's wizard-are-superior-to-Muggles-speech. Malfoy pretended he didn't see it.

"However, there came a time when the old king should die…"

"How could he die if he was immortal?" she interrupted him.

"Because he was tired of living, of course," Lucius answered, annoyed by her interruption. "The story says he was a bit over a thousand years old. These people could die, just not by old age or diseases. Apparently his queen had been murdered and he didn't want to live without her. Alas, he had to decide between his two twins, one boy and one girl. They were both very loved, but when it was time for the election of the new leader, they both got the same number of votes. This split the people of Atlantis into two groups and war came upon them. Half the population, including the twins, were killed before the old king decided to put a curse on the island and everyone in it. They were to live under the water until a fair and righteous ruler claimed the throne and brought the people to peace again. Then he died, leaving his people at the bottom of the Ocean."

Hermione processed this information. "That sounds very much like a Muggle moral fairytale saying 'war is bad'."

"Yes, but wizards have always known that Atlantis really existed," Remus told her. "Some even claim that Atlantis was the birthplace for magic and all civilisations, really. However, few actually believe it still is a place you can go too and I haven't heard anyone thinking the people still lives there. Although, no one has ever managed to find it. Those who have tried have all gone missing and these days, no one is willing to sponsor such a mission."

Voldemort cleared his throat. "If you will take a look at that book, Miss Granger?"

Hermione had almost forgotten the book in her lap, but now she looked at it again. It was quite thin and bounded in leather. She carefully opened it and saw strange symbols on the first page, which seemed to be made of some kind of thin wood.

"I don't recognise the symbols," she admitted. "It looks a little like hieroglyphs, but they are rounder and I don't recognise most of the pictures."

"No one recognises the symbols, Miss Granger," Voldemort said. "But that is not the most interesting thing right now, what is the page made off?"

Hermione stroked her fingers with it. "It feels a little like papyrus, but that is so easily destroyed and this feels… secure."

"What would you say if I told you that book is ten thousand years old?" Voldemort wondered.

Hermione frowned. "I'd want to know how you knew that."

Voldemort chuckled. "Severus?"

She turned to look at her old professor. "I assume you have heard of the Muggle carbon dating technique? I've developed a similar technique to make it possible to see how old the magic in an object is. This book contains a protecting spell which was cast around 10,250 and 10,260 years ago."

Hermione's eyes widened and she could hear Remus gasp behind her. That was amazing! Carbon dating had been a small revolution in the archaeology world; this technique was even more revolutionary. Not only in the search for old magical things, but if he could make it more accurate, he could use it in crime fighting and things like that! Then she remembered where she was and became almost sad. Who said the world would ever hear about this technique? Voldemort and Snape would probably only use it for their own pleasures.

"You think this is from Atlantis, then?" she asked, very intrigued.

Voldemort nodded. "I'm quite certain it is. It's clearly magical and even if there were wizards in some Muggle cultures around this time, no one has ever seen that type of grass in the Muggle world before."

Hermione felt the page between the thumb and index finger. "It's soft. Almost like cotton."

"It's very similar to cotton," Voldemort explained. "But it's from another type of plant which has been extinct for maybe four thousand years. In common mouth it was called the unicorn plant because of its silvery glow and because unicorns ate it."

"Hagrid told me about it once. He said that there is a lot less unicorns around now than there were thousands of years ago because everyone couldn't adapt to the new type of food," Hermione said, more to herself than the men around her.

"Well, that and the Muggles started to hunt them down," Malfoy said and Hermione was snapped back to reality. She had been so intrigued by what she was told that she had forgotten where she was and why.

"What is it you want me to do?" she asked and looked up at Voldemort again.

"I want you to assist me in the search for Atlantis," he said simply.

"Why me?" she asked. "Or, why any of us? I thought you were book-smart as well?"

"That I am, but I want to find Atlantis as soon as possible," Voldemort explained. "I chose the four of you because of your intelligence and your other special talents. Lucius has the money I need, Severus is an expert in Potions as well as other things. Mr Lupin is one of the very few trained archaeologist in the magical world and you… well, at the tender age of twelve, you and your friends managed to find the philosophers stone, thirteen, the chamber of secrets, fourteen, Peter Pettigrew. Do I have to go on? I'm well aware that you are the brains behind the Golden Gryffindor trio and you have a talent of finding things others believe is lost."

After everything that had happened today, this was what surprised her the most. Lord Voldemort was actually impressed by her! Her! An eighteen year old Muggle-born with brushy brown hair and moderate looks. It didn't matter that he was the most evil man alive, she was flattered.

To hide her awkwardness, she turned to Remus. "I didn't know you were an archaeologist?"

"After the first war was over, I wanted to get away from the magical world. I went to a Muggle university and read archaeology for four years," Remus explained with a sad look on his face. Hermione wondered what had happened to make him quit that job.

"In about an hour, we will leave for Greece," Voldemort said to them. "Lucius, will you escort Miss Granger and Mr Lupin to the dining room? I assume you are both hungry. I'll pick you up when it's time to leave."

With that, he left the room. Hermione felt dazed as Malfoy led them to another room. In about an hour, she had been kidnapped, found out that Atlantis was real, got the mission to help the Dark Lord to find it and was now apparently to start said mission in Greece.

Why did she have the feeling she would wake up the next morning and realise that it had all been a dream?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody! Sorry, it took me a little longer than I had expected to post this chapter. Both my beta and I have been very busy. My bachelor-thesis where due this week, but now I have handed that one in and the opposition aren't until Tuesday so I had some time over to post this. IIIH! Wish me luck on my very controversial thesis!

Okay, so a small **WARNING**; this chapter contains an uncomfortable dark adult scene (nonesmut). If you don't like it, don't read the middle of this chapter!

Thank you all for reviewing! Even the three of you who aren't members. I'll give you a small answer here instead!

Anon; Love Square... hihi, after this chapter you may notice something interesting! And yes, this will be a long story, it's already over 111000 words! But it will take me some time to update because both my beta and I are busy with school.

belove; Oh, it isn't a dream, I just wanted to point out how surreal it appears for Hermione. And Severus and Lucius part of the quest will become clearer in the coming chapters. They may just have signed up for the Muggle-killing part, but the Dark Lord uses his Death Eaters for as much as possible, tihi! They do have other talents than the killing! Hope you'll like the rest of the story then!

Thank you Ankoku Dezaia for betaing this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2

Hermione did wake up the next morning, but quickly realised that the events of yesterday hadn't been a dream. She was in an unfamiliar room with two doors and no windows. Recalling what had been said when they reached the house last night, Voldemort's bedroom was behind the door on the wall left to her bed and Malfoy's bedroom was behind the door which was placed on the wall in front of her bed. It was clear that Voldemort didn't want her to escape. She had to go through one of the men's bedroom to get out to the rest of the house. Remus was in a similar position, but between Malfoy's and Snape's bedroom.

Hermione looked around in her room again. Light came from an electric lamp on the nightstand on the left to her bed and cast a gloomy orange glow over her single bed and the wardrobe next to the door which led to Voldemort's room. Hermione sat up and leaned against the solid stone wall on the right side of the bed. She felt like she could think more clearly now and she wasn't sure she liked it.

Voldemort had told them that his reason to find Atlantis was because he wanted to become immortal and the legend said that the inhabitants of Atlantis were immortal. But why did Voldemort think he would gain immortality as well? Did he really want to go through all this trouble of getting a team together based on a legend and a book no one could read? Then again, he was mad.

Her stomach started to growl and she wondered what time it was. Surely they would not let her starve in here? After she got dressed in the same robe as yesterday she went to Malfoy's door and knocked. If it was early in the morning, she didn't want to disturb Voldemort. He was the person most likely to kill her purely out of a bad mood.

No one answered so she tried the door and found it unlocked. Opening it, she discovered a much bigger bedroom with windows. It seemed to be quite late in the morning because the sun was shining brightly into the luxurious bedroom with a king-sized bed of something that looked like silk. Not wanting to be caught snooping around, she went to the door to her left and found herself in a hallway. Not remembering where she came from last night, she decided to try left first but when she had turned around a corner, she only found a door leading to a bathroom. Not liking to shower without a clean change of clothes, she closed the door and went in the opposite direction. She went past two doors which turned out to be Snape's bedroom (at least she guessed it was because there were numerous caldrons in there) and a second bathroom. Then she reached a spiral staircase which took her straight into a kitchen where Remus was sitting.

"Good morning, Hermione," Remus said with a smile. "Coffee or tea?"

"Coffee, please," she said. The kitchen was big and sunny because of the great windows. She could see the ocean behind the big dining table. "Are we really in Greece?"

"When did you see a sun like that in Britain?" Remus asked with a chuckle.

Hermione snorted. "There is nothing wrong with the summers in Britain."

"No, but we are in the first week of October," Remus said and looked thoughtfully through the window. "If our evil master doesn't come by soon, I may go for a swim." He handed her a cup of coffee.

"You seem to be coping awfully well with this," she remarked.

Remus sighed. "When they took me, I was sure they would lock me up in some cell and torture me for information. When they threatened to turn me into a fulltime werewolf… well, I guess they found my Achilles' heel. After he gave me the mark, they locked me up in a comfortable room and gave me good food three times every day. I was worried when they didn't ask me anything and I was actually relieved when they finally told me about this mission. I hope you won't judge me."

"I won't," she promised and made herself a sandwich. She hoped he wouldn't judge her either when she became a little too excited about her research. Right now, she still felt a little anxious about how they were going to treat her. Would they make her do housekeeping just because she was a Muggle-born? Would they hurt her if she didn't come up with any answers? She was also worried about Harry and Ron. What would they do when they found out she was missing? What about Professor McGonagall? Hermione would have had a lesson with her this morning! Surely McGonagall would try to find out what happened with her? And then what? If she found out Death Eaters had kidnapped Hermione, what could she do? Her left arm began to itch and she scratched it absentmindedly as she worried about her friends.

"Don't we look miserable today?" Malfoy remarked when he, Snape and Voldemort came into the kitchen from some room she didn't notice.

His comment was directed to her and she made a grimace to him. Her arm was itching even more now and she remembered the mark she got last night. She pulled up her sleeve and saw that it was black and red.

"Why does it itch?" she asked out in the room.

"Because the Dark Lord is near," Snape answered her. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"I don't want to get used to it," she mumbled with a dark look at Voldemort who looked strangely out of place in this bright kitchen.

"No one cares," Malfoy said as he poured himself a cup of tea and sat down next to Remus. Snape sat down next to her with a cup of coffee. Hermione tried not to care.

Voldemort remained standing, looking at Hermione. She didn't like the way he was looking at her, like he was measuring her for something. "After breakfast, you will join me in the library, Miss Granger."

She simply nodded and Voldemort turned to Remus. "Lucius will accompany you to Athens where you will pick up everything you think is needed for excavating findings. Severus, I want you to go as well, try to find those ingredients we talked about."

"Of course, my Lord," Snape answered. "And, if I may suggest, while Lupin can borrow clothes from anyone of us, they will hardly fit Miss Granger."

Hermione stared at Snape. Why was he being considerate? He had always made it clear that he hated her guts, what difference did it make to him if she was wearing the same clothes for weeks?

"Ah, yes," Voldemort said, like he hadn't thought about it. "Lucius, take her measurements before you leave and Lupin can pick out things for himself as well. I'll see you in a bit, Miss Granger." With that, he left the room to disappear behind the same door he emerged from.

Hermione decided it was best not to let him wait too long so she made herself another sandwich as Malfoy asked her about her size.

"Can you also pick up a toothbrush and some paste, please?" she asked as nicely as she could. "And maybe if you can find some shampoo and conditioner for frizzy hair? And a comb?"

Malfoy eyed her hair with a smirk. "Yes, I believe that would be quite necessary in this climate. Fear not, Miss Granger, I know exactly what I shall give you." He brushed his perfect long blond hair over his shoulder.

"Thank you." Hermione forced a smile, knowing that it was better for her health if she was polite, even if it pained her to have to ask a Malfoy for help. Although, if it was anything she could trust a Malfoy with, it was to know what made a person look perfect on the outside.

They all finished breakfast and the three men left the building while Hermione went to the library. She knocked on the door before she entered. It was darker in here, the big windows were covered by green curtains. Hermione almost didn't realise because her eyes fell on the books. There had to be a hundred bookcases filled with glorious knowledge. She slowly went past the lines of the parallel arrangement of bookshelves. When she came to the middle of the room, Voldemort was sitting at a big round table that was covered with open books.

"What is this place?" she asked in awe.

"I transported most of my books here when I decided we should use this house as the base of our search," Voldemort explained.

"Most of your books?" Hermione asked with big eyes.

Voldemort smiled. "Yes, Miss Granger, I have more books than this. And I also have a system which means I'll be very crossed if you misplace a book."

Hermione couldn't help but to smile back. "I've helped out in the library of Hogwarts since I was thirteen. The librarian never asked me too, but since I never misplaced a book, she let me be."

"Why, pray tell, did you do that?" Voldemort asked and leaned back in the chair.

"Because if I get to neat things up around me I neat up things in my mind as well and I think better," she answered with a shrug.

"You are a very peculiar woman," he remarked.

"Isn't that why I'm here?" she asked.

"Yes, but I was talking about how you aren't trembling with fear by being in my presence like most young women would be," he said and made a gesture for her to sit down.

"Oh," she pulled out a chair at the opposite side of the table. "Well, it's the books I think. They make me feel safe."

Voldemort chuckled. It was a rather unpleasant sound, but Hermione found herself not too bothered by it. As she had said, books made her feel safe and calm.

"Good, then you will have no problem working for me," he said and gave her some papers. When she looked at them she realised they were copied from the pages of the book he had showed her yesterday. "Considering that the symbols in that book reminded both of us of Egypt and there were people there ten thousands years ago, I hope we can find some memories in the most ancient texts, even if it's a couple of thousands year later. Will you be able to read the ancient texts?

"I know how to read it and some translations," she said shyly.

"Well, I have a lexicon… here," he found a very thick book underneath a bunch of others. "Start with things from the Old Kingdom. Look for any information on foreigners or maybe even Gods and write it down so I can compare our findings later."

"Yes, sir," she found herself saying. He just sounded like a teacher and she was used to be respectful to her teachers.

"You can go through that pile," he said and pointed on the pile to her left which seemed to contain eight books.

Hermione quickly lost track of time and was surprised when a House-Elf came in and gave her a chicken salad. She looked up and saw that Voldemort was still deep inside his book and she ate her lunch in silence. He didn't look so scary when he was reading. Although he still didn't look very human, more like one of the mythological creatures she had read about. Or maybe one of the Egypt Gods with animal head and human body. Right then, Voldemort looked up.

"What?" he asked.

She blushed. "Nothing… I was just… Aren't you going to eat something?"

He arched an eyebrow and looked at her closely for a moment before he answered. "No, I don't need food."

"You don't? Don't you need anything to keep that body going?" she asked.

"Just liquor," he replied. "What have you found?"

She handed him her notes. "Not much. There may be something, but I won't be sure until I have found other sources."

Voldemort sighed as he read through her notes. "I didn't expect us to find anything today anyway. We will continue until dinner."

She nodded, finished her dish and was then thrown back into the world of ancient Egypt. Her eyes were aching when they were interrupted by Snape who came to tell them dinner was served. Voldemort took her notes and let her leave. Apparently he didn't join his Death Eaters for dinner.

When she came out to the kitchen, she saw that Remus had a shower and new clothes, a sand coloured t-shirt and black trousers that suited him very well. As they ate, Remus told her about everything they had found that would make a dig so much simpler. You just couldn't use much magic for the risk of destroying artefacts.

Snape disappeared quietly from the table and into the library and Remus excused himself for a visit to the bathroom. That left Hermione alone with Malfoy.

"You could use a shower, Miss Granger," Malfoy remarked. "Come, I left the hair products in my room."

Silently she followed the blond man to his room. She had expected two ordinary bottles, but instead she got a whole basket with different products. She had no idea what half of the things were, but Lucius was more than happy to explain to her how to use it in a very patronising voice.

She was happy when she finally left the room and could take a shower. It took almost half an hour longer than usual to use all the products, but she was pleasantly surprised when she realised she could actually move the comb through her hair. Wrapped in a towel, she went back to Malfoy's room. He had said he would show her the clothes there.

"Much better," Malfoy remarked when he saw her hair.

Hermione held her towel tightly against her body. She liked to be able to handle her hair, but she wasn't sure she liked how Malfoy was looking at her now. Like she was a doll he could play with or something.

He went over to the bed and looked at the different bags there. "I have to tell you that I enjoyed shopping for you, Granger. Of course, if the situation was different, I would never have bought clothes to a Mudblood."

"Lucky me," she replied dryly.

Malfoy didn't seem to pick up on her sarcasm. "Yes, indeed. I have the most excellent taste."

Hermione held back a snort.

He picked up a bag and handed it to her. "Put on these pair of underwear and come back out here. I want to make sure the clothes fit perfectly."

Not really wanting to come back out here half-naked, but not seeing another option, she took the bag and went into her room. She put the towel on the bed and picked up the content of the bag.

She cursed Malfoy's very existence.

Hermione had never bothered to buy sexy underwear because she favoured the soft and comfortable kind. She did own a pair of thongs that she had needed on a special occasions under a very nice, but tight, dress. However, now was not a special occasion and she wondered if Malfoy was trying to embarrass her like his son had spent the last six years doing.

The knickers were made of some green silk-like material and when she put it on, it barely covered anything. The bra was better but a little too small so her breasts were pushed against each other. Did Malfoy really expect her to walk into his room in this?

There was a knock on her door. "Do you need any assistance, Miss Granger?"

Clearly he was serious. Merlin, what should she do? Except her parents and maybe some other girls in a dressing room, no one had seen her naked before. This was hardly any better and she didn't trust Malfoy for one second. What if he laughed at her? Sure, she shouldn't care what he thought, but like any other girl, Hermione didn't want to think she was unattractive. Not that she wanted Malfoy to be attracted to her!

The door opened. Hermione froze. Malfoy leaned against the doorframe with a smirk. Hermione prepared for the worst. He would laugh at her, he would tell her what an ugly Mudblood she was and it was not strange that she buried herself in books all day…

"Well, I see why Draco is so smitten by you," came his remark.

Hermione stared at him. Then stared a little more. "Excuse me?"

"Draco is constantly talking about you at home and if I'm not mistakes, he is teasing you a lot in school. I'm merely saying that I understand him," Malfoy said, his eyes lingering a bit too long at her chest.

She crossed her arms. "Then you can tell him that I would have been more grateful if he left me alone."

Malfoy chuckled and beckoned for her to follow him. "Well, I don't think you have to worry about my son right now. It will be a long time until you see him, or anyone else besides us, again."

Hermione stopped in her tracks and swallowed, a wave of homesickness going through her. She had been so busy today that she had almost forgotten that she had been kidnapped. Even if they found Atlantis, who said Voldemort would just let her leave? It was more likely he wouldn't let her leave to spill his secrets.

"Come along, Granger," Malfoy said and she was ripped away from her thoughts. He was holding out a dark brown halter style dress.

Thankful to get some cloths on, she pulled the dress over her head and let Malfoy help her zip it up at the back. He placed his hands at her hips and moved her to the mirror. It made Hermione fell very uncomfortable to have him so close, but when she saw herself in the mirror she forgot about that. She looked really pretty and feminine. The colour of the dress was the same as her eyes and it hugged her upper body and then turned into a quite wide skirt that ended at her knees.

"How exquisite," Malfoy purred into her ear. His hands moved from her hips and to her stomach than one continued up to her breast as the other went down to her leg. "I've turned a hag into a succubus."

Hermione didn't know what she found more offensive; that he took credit for how she looked (even if he had helped) or that he thought she had looked like a hag. However, she felt like it was time to end his intimate touching.

"Yes, Mr Malfoy, thank you for the clothes and hair products," she said properly and broke free from his arms and turned away from the mirror so she could watch him fully. "It was very kind of you."

"Kind?" he asked with an arched eyebrow and raised a hand to stroke her cheek. "My dear, I merely wanted something pretty to look at while I'm staying at this dreadful place. And… there are other ways for you to show your gratitude." His fingers moved from her cheek down her arm.

Hermione smiled nervously, could he really mean what she thought he was meaning? But he was married and had a son her age! And he was a Death Eaters and she was a Mudblood.

"I'm very grateful, Mr Malfoy," she said and danced away from his reach. "But I think it's better if we keep this purely professional."

She went backwards against the door. When she felt the handle behind her, she turned around to open in, but found herself smashed against the door. She hadn't even heard him move and now he was pressed against her. His hand came up to her hair and he turned her head forcefully so her ear was right next to his mouth.

"You seem to be under the appearance that you are here as a guest, Miss Granger," he purred into her ear. "Trust me, you are not. Who do you think would interfere if I decided to fuck you right now?"

Hermione was frozen in terror. He was right, Remus would probably have something to say about it, but he was a prisoner just like herself. Merlin, she didn't want this to happen. No, she wouldn't let it happen! She pushed him away forcefully and opened the door. Malfoy laughed behind her.

"Don't touch me again," she hissed back at him and slammed the door in his face. She raced down the stairs and out the open glass door. She saw Remus down on the beach, but walked by the side of the house, around the corner and sat down against the house wall. There she began to cry. If she had hated Malfoy before, it was nothing against how he hated him now. How would she be able to sleep knowing that he was on the other side of the door? What if he tried to sneak in? Like he had said, who would care if he raped her?

She had never felt this vulnerable before.

"Miss Granger?"

She looked up and saw Lord Voldemort standing right next to her. She winced, what would he do now? Punish her for not doing what Malfoy wanted?

"Show me what happened," he ordered and kneeled next to her.

Before Hermione had the time to protest, he made his way into her mind and was seeing what had happened; from the underwear until she came out here. When she could see clearly again, Voldemort looked furious.

"Get up," he hissed.

Hermione didn't dare anything else. Merlin, she didn't want to be tortured.

Voldemort scowled at her. "Stop looking like a scared rabbit, I'm not angry with you."

"But…" She didn't know what to say.

"You aren't here as a common whore, Miss Granger," Voldemort growled. "Lucius knows that. If he wants a cunt so badly, he knows where to go."

Hermione gaped at him, still speechless.

He grabbed her upper arm and dragged her into the house again. Malfoy and Snape were playing card by the kitchen table and Remus had a towel over his shoulder and was standing by the sink with a glass of water. All three of them stopped their movements when they saw the angry Dark Lord and the red eyed Hermione.

"Listen carefully, because I'll only say this once," Voldemort growled. "This girl is _not _for your pleasure. She is here to assist me and _only _me. The next time I find out anyone has touched her, I'll not be so kind."

Then he let go of Hermione who took a step away from him. Voldemort cast a last angry glare at them before he disappeared up the stairs. Hermione didn't know what to do so she stared down at her feet.

"What did you do?" Snape asked Malfoy in a tired voice.

"Can you blame me?" Malfoy asked. Hermione looked up and saw that he was gesturing at her body. She sent him a deadly glare.

Remus seemed a little taken aback by her appearance as well. But he scowled at Malfoy as well and went up to her and took her outside. Hermione was thankful not having to spend more time with Lucius and let Remus lead her down to the beach. The sun was about to set and it was starting to get chilly. Remus spread out his towel on the sand and bid her to sit next to him.

"What happened?" Remus asked in a kind voice.

"Malfoy felt like I should be grateful for the clothes," Hermione answered with a sigh.

"I was afraid that would happen," Remus said sadly.

Hermione frowned. "Why?"

"One young woman alone with four men? I thought it was only a matter of time before one of them decided that you could be useful for something more than books," Remus said with a blush. "And now… well, Malfoy may be a bastard but he knows how to make someone look at her best. You are very beautiful Hermione."

Hermione blushed too. "I thought so too, but Malfoy ruined it."

Remus grabbed her shoulder in a rather passionate way. "Never let anyone think you aren't beautiful, because you are, and not just on the outside. I have always admired your ambition and brains." He was shaking her a little and when he realised it, he quickly removed his hand. "Sorry."

She was a little taken aback by his eagerness, but flattered. "It's okay. Thank you, Remus."

Remus smiled shyly and looked out over the water. "I have to warn you."

"About what?" she asked, surprised over his sudden seriousness.

"I never thought I would have too because I have always seen you more as a child than a woman." He gave her an apologetic look. "But seeing you tonight… I noticed your smell. I couldn't help it." He hid his face in his hands.

Hermione frowned. "Do you mean I smell bad?"

"No!" He looked up. "No, not at all. The opposite. Don't you remember how werewolves find mates?"

Hermione became a little pale. "By smell."

He nodded. "Right now, I still see you as a friend. Just a friend. But when the full moon comes next week, considering that you are the only female… I may want to… mate with you." He looked like a lost puppy. "I'm sorry."

Hermione felt sorry for her friend and placed an arm around him. "No, I understand. I'll understand if you start act strangely. Thank you for telling me."

Remus hugged her back. "It may be better than usual. Snape has promised to make the Wolfsbane Potion to me. It gives me more control over my emotions." They withdrew from each other. "I just felt like you should know."

Hermione nodded seriously. "Yes, of course. Don't worry about it, Remus." She wasn't worried that Remus would try to do what Malfoy had done, she was more concerned about what her smell could do to him once the full moon came. She didn't want him to suffer.

"Do you think the others have found out I'm missing?" she asked and leaned her head against his shoulder for comfort.

"How long did it take for you to find out I was missing?" he asked.

She thought about it. "I think McGonagall told me the day after. I was invited to the Order meeting. They didn't know why they had taken you."

"Then I think they all know you are missing as well by now," Remus said softly. "But don't worry about them, Hermione. Just make sure to keep your head down and do what Voldemort asks you."

Hermione looked up at him. "You are planning something, aren't you?"

Remus smiled mysteriously. "I just think it will be best if you make sure they have no reason to suspect you for anything."

She decided it was best not to ask anything else and a couple of minutes later, it was getting too cold outside and they walked in again. Hermione took a book from the library, deciding she would be better off in her own room for the rest of the evening. Although, that would mean having to go through either Voldemort's or Malfoy's bedroom. Since Voldemort hadn't really done anything to harm her, she chose to knock on his door. It only took him seconds to open it.

"Just passing through," she said nervously.

Voldemort stepped away from the door and let her in. She was surprise to find a room very similar to hers. Malfoy and Snape had already got their own style on their room, but Voldemort's was very Spartan. A single bed with white covers was in one corner and in the other there was a desk. No windows, the light came from a lamp at the desk.

He closed the door behind her and she had only taken two steps toward the door leading to her room when he said her name. She turned around and looked at him curiously.

"When I said that no one was to touch you, I meant the werewolf too," he said coldly. "Not even if you want it."

Hermione frowned. "Did you hear what he said about smelling me?"

Voldemort tilted his head. "No, but I saw how he looked at you. But as I said, you are not here as a whore, Miss Granger. I want your mind focused on the books."

"It is," she replied, insulted that he would really think she wouldn't take a project, any project, seriously.

"Just as long as we are clear," Voldemort said and went back to his desk. "I'll be leaving this room in perhaps half-an-hour. You can use it as a pass way for the rest of the night. Although, don't even consider trying to sneak away."

"I won't. Good night, sir." Once again that 'sir' slinked out. She just couldn't help it! He wasn't scary anymore, just someone you didn't want to be on the wrong foot with. Like a teacher.

"Good night, Miss Granger."


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! So sorry it has taken such a long time to update. I'm so embarrassed. I've been very busy with being sick and new semester beginning and all. As from May 8th, this chapter has been betaed by Ankoku Dezaia! Thank you so much hunny!

Thank you all for reviewing.

Cosettex; Haha, glad that your heart is warm. Voldemort can be protective when needed.

Anon; Haha, I have actually published some novels and even a orginal book online, but they are all in Swedish, sorry! Hope you like this chapter instead!

Mooncalf; Mohaha, I feel so evil when people say I have them hooked. Sorry to keep you waiting so long! Hope you like this chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

The next four days went by a lot like the first. After breakfast Hermione would join Voldemort in the library where they spent at least eight hours going through books after any clue about Atlantis. Around six, Snape would knock on the door and remind her of dinner. The evenings she usually spent with Remus and sometimes Snape and Malfoy would ask them to join in a game of cards. Hermione wasn't really sure what Remus was doing during the days, but she knew he left the house with Malfoy often. Malfoy was still giving her inappropriate hints, but never tried to touch her again. She ignored him most of the time.

Snape was the real enigma of the household. He was always polite to her, which she found very strange since he had never been nice to her at Hogwarts, but he didn't really say much. It was hard to stay angry at him when he acted like that and even if she could never forgive him for killing Dumbledore, she found herself not so bothered by him as she had been.

Her fifth day in the house began with the hard task of picking out clothes. Malfoy must have spent a small fortune buying her clothes and she felt that the least she could do was to wear them. After five minutes of thought, she dressed in a crimson t-shirt and black three quarter-trousers. She placed her hair in a ponytail. It was still frizzy, but much more manageable and she liked it.

She went down to breakfast and was surprised to see Voldemort there. He was impatiently pacing and when she came down, he grabbed her arm and took her into the library.

"What do you think of this?" he asked eagerly and showed her a page in a book. There was a picture of a pillar which seemed to be a tribute.

Hermione read the text under it. Apparently a person from the sea had come with the light of Ra and saved their land. "The text doesn't say much," she noticed.

"No, that is why we are going to Egypt to read the pillar ourselves," Voldemort said with an eagerness Hermione had never seen before. "Eat something fast; we will have to fly to get there."

"F-fly?" Hermione hated flying.

"Yes, it's too far to Apparate with all the equipment I want to bring," Voldemort said in a nonnegotiable voice. "Eat. You have ten minutes."

With her head held low, Hermione left the library and went to the kitchen table. She forced herself to eat a sandwich and drink some water and then she made two more sandwiches so she could eat once they had landed to settle her stomach. She really hated flying and not only because it was scary, but also because it made her sick.

Just the thought of flying made her have to run to the bathroom. When she came back again, the four men were already outside, placing things on two carpets. She felt a little better when she saw that. At least she didn't have to fly alone on a broom.

"Miss Granger," Snape said and came up to her. He was holding a bottle in his hand. "The Dark Lord suggested I should give you something relaxing."

She felt very relieved when she drank the content of the bottle and followed Snape to the biggest carpet was. Voldemort was already sitting. He had pulled a hood over his head so she couldn't see his face, but she got the impression that he was amused by her fear.

"Sit down," he ordered them.

Snape sat down in a tailor seat and Hermione copied him. Voldemort waved his wand once and Hermione recognised the movement as a camouflage spell. Only a trained eye would be able to see them now. With another wave they were on their way. Hermione looked to her left where Remus' and Malfoy's carpet had been, but all she saw was a shimmer in the air. They flew higher and higher and despite the relaxing charm, Hermione felt her stomach lurching.

"You can lie down if you wish, Miss Granger," Voldemort called back to her.

Very grateful, Hermione lay down next to Snape and a big brown bag. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on her breathing. Merlin, she hated flying. However, this was much better than a broom, or a hippogriff.

She didn't notice, but they must have travelled very fast because an hour later they landed again in the sand a couple of miles south of Sakkara, the oldest pyramid in Egypt. The sky was clouded, but it was hot like a dragon's breath. Hermione stood, thankful to be on solid ground again. They were surrounded by ruins covered in sand but it didn't take long for her to spot the pillar from Voldemort's book. It was smaller than she had expected, and time had made the inscriptions fade.

"Severus, take pictures of the site," Voldemort said. "Lupin, use some of your tools to scrape away the sand from the area around the pillar, I want to see the stone. Lucius, I don't want any Muggles here while we work. Make sure no one enters. Granger, take notes of what I say."

Hermione took one of the sandwiches she had made this morning and a notepad and pencil. She was thankful that Voldemort had pencils; a quill would have been hard to handle out here.

"Let's see," Voldemort mumbled. Hermione wondered how he could stand to be under that black cloak, she was already dripping of sweat. "Yes, this is a token of gratitude to the… hm… family of the god? Maybe it was the family of the Pharaoh… who restored the land after the… flood. Yes, it has to be flood. Hm… they came on boats from… this is the sign from the upper valley, yes?" Hermione looked up and nodded. "Yes, form the upper valley. That must mean they came from the south. Hm… a piece is missing. Lupin! See if you can find it!"

Hermione wrote quickly as Voldemort translated the symbols on the stone. Since the pillar wasn't very high, they managed to translate what was left of it before Snape called out lunch. Hermione took her bowl of cold fish and rice to the shadow of a big stone and sat down to eat. Remus sat down next to her. He had worked very hard and had long ago ripped off his shirt and was wearing it around his head instead. Hermione envied him. She wished she could strip down to her underwear, but not only would it give all the men an eyeful, but she would probably get a nasty sun burn.

"Make sure you drink a lot," Remus advised her. "I managed to uncover more writing on the ground, we will be lucky if we get out of here tonight."

Hermione groaned. She was hot, tired and on about to get a nasty headache. A moment later, Voldemort called her back to work. She went to Snape and handed him her now empty bowl. She was about to leave when a thought hit her.

"Do you think you can put a cooling charm on me?" she asked Snape.

"You know as well as anyone the risks of tempering with the body temperature and to cool down the air around you when it's this hot?" He shook his head. "Really, I thought you were cleverer than that."

It seemed like the warmness had turned him back to his old snarky self. Hermione bit back a whine. "I know I'm just so damn hot!"

"We won't mind if you decide to dress down a bit, Granger," Malfoy said with a purr. He was lying on a blanket next to Snape, seemingly without a trouble in the world.

Hermione pulled out her tongue at him.

"Miss Granger!"

Hermione almost jump when she heard how irritated Voldemort was. She hurried over to him.

"What do we have so far?" he asked her as he looked down on the stone Remus had uncovered before.

Hermione looked at her plate. "A family came from the south and helped the Egypt's with a flooding that had destroyed most of their agriculture. They were clearly magical because they were able to move things without touching them and that is one of the older types of magic. It appears they stayed for a hundred years helping the people build up their land again after the flood." Hermione hesitated. "Sir?"

"Yes?" Voldemort had kneeled down next to the stone.

"Do you think it's the same flood that is mentioned in Gilgamesh and the Bible and other ancient texts?" Hermione wondered.

"During this time, the different Muggle cultures depended on their river, a flood was a catastrophe. Just because they all mention it, doesn't necessarily mean it's the same flood they talk about," Voldemort said in a tried voice. "I don't understand this!"

Hermione sat down next to him and looked at the text. There were symbols on the stone which reminded her of the symbols in the strange book, but even closer to the hieroglyphs. However, it wasn't hieroglyphs. "Perhaps it's a different writing dialect?"

"Copy them," he ordered and stood up.

"Can't you just take a picture of it?" she asked with a groan. It would take hours to copy them all.

Voldemort took a hard grip of her hair and forced her head upwards. "If I say copy, you copy," he growled and threw her down again.

Hermione winced, her headache much worse than a moment ago, but didn't dare to object again. He left her then and she bit her jaws together and started the long task of copying the symbols. Remus came over to her and put a protecting tent over her work place. She thanked him, wondering why Voldemort hadn't used one sooner.

It took her the whole afternoon to finish copying the symbols on the ground and when she was done; her whole body was aching from sitting and lying on the ground, writing for so long. She stood and stretched and saw that the others had put up a camp with two tents. Did that mean she had to stay the night? All she wanted was a bath and then to go to sleep. It was already dark!

She rubbed her eyes and absentmindedly looked down at the hateful stone again. Then she blinked. "Sir!"

Voldemort was at her side so fast she thought he had Apparated. "What? Oh…"

He had obviously spotted the same thing she had; the symbols were glowing. It wasn't much at all, just noticeable in the dark. However, not all of the symbol were glowing, just parts of them.

"Turn down all the light!" Voldemort called.

His order was followed immediately and the stone started to glow even brighter. Now Hermione could see that the symbols looked like other symbols.

"Is it magic?" Hermione asked.

Voldemort pulled down his hood for the first time and shook his head. "No." He looked up. "The weak light of the stars is somehow reflected inside the symbols. Oh… how much do you know of ancient American civilisations?"

"Not much," she admitted. "How so?"

"Because this, Miss Granger, is almost the same type of symbols used around in Middle America at the same time as the hieroglyphs were used," Voldemort said in a low voice.

Hermione gasped. "Did the people of Atlantis visit America too?"

"I need to think. Lupin!"

Remus came hurrying form the tents.

"How old did you think this pillar was?" Voldemort asked.

"Around five thousand years old," Remus answered.

Voldemort nodded and ran a long white finger over its surface. "They don't talk about a recant event. This is a translation from that." He pointed at the symbols on the ground. "How old do you think that is?"

"Older than the pillar," Remus answered. "But I have to test it before I'm sure."

"Then test it!" Voldemort hissed. "I have to know if… oh!" He hurried away from the pillar and to one of the flying carpets and began digging around the books.

Remus and Hermione stared after him.

"You know," Remus said. "He reminds me of you sometimes."

Hermione stared at him. "What?"

"Well, you get a thought, just like that, and then you hurry away to consult your books," Remus said with a smile.

She scowled at him.

With Voldemort stuck with the books, Hermione went over to the tents where Snape had made dinner. She ate and drank greedily as Malfoy told them that he would sleep with Remus and Snape with Hermione, just to make sure they didn't try to escape. Hermione wasn't happy having to sleep with anyone, but at least Snape was better than Malfoy.

The ground was hard to sleep on, but at least the sleeping bag was hot and cosy. When the sun disappeared it had become quite cold. However, no matter how tired she was or how much she tried, she couldn't sleep. The thoughts about their findings were spinning around in her head.

"Will you stop turning around?" Snape asked after a while.

"I can't sleep," she mumbled back. She could barely see his silhouette in the dark.

"Just close your eyes and lay still," he advised her.

"But I can't stop thinking!" she said annoyed.

Snape snorted. "You mean, just as you can't stop talking?"

"I stop talking sometimes!" Her annoyance grew. "And why do you have to be so mean again?"

"When did I stop being mean?" he asked dryly.

"Well, you have been very polite since I got here," she said truthfully. "And I really appreciated that."

Snape didn't answer for a while, then he sighed. "I just…"

He was interrupted by the tent opening open and Voldemort crawling into the tent. "Good you are awake. Move aside."

Hermione moved closer to Snape so Voldemort could lie down next to her. Remus had bought the tent in Athens, so it was Muggle and too small to even sit in comfortably. Even if it was enough for two persons to lie in, it was too small for three and Hermione found herself pressed against both Snape and Voldemort. However, she soon forgot about the uncomfortable position when Voldemort showed her a book.

"In Mesoamerica, there have been big civilisations for maybe eleven thousand years," Voldemort began. "The Mayas is one of the cultures we know the most about, and what is peculiar is that their writing resembles the Egyptian hieroglyphs, look." He showed her the page in the book, and the notes she had copied from the stone. "But, it's not the same. And it could impossible because the Mayan civilisation isn't as old as the Egyptian. However, as I said, there have been people in the area for as long as there have been people here. So what if another people, a people that could travel around the globe long before the Asians and Europeans could, has been in both America and Africa?"

"The people of Atlantis," she mumbled. "Wait, when I was at my parents this summer, I saw a documentary on the TV."

"A Muggle documentary?" Voldemort asked with a snort.

"Hush, hear me out," she said. "They mentioned the maps of Piri Reis. In the beginning of the 1500 common era, he managed to draw a map that not only showed the perfect cost line of South America, but Antarctica as well. And the Muggle's didn't discover Antarctica until later and it wasn't until the middle of the 1900 they actually knew the cost lines! And, it wasn't that Piri Reis had actually drawn the maps from scratch; they were copies of much older maps which have been lost in time. The Muggle on the documentary was sure the first maps were made not long after the ice age! Alas, for about twelve to ten thousand years ago!"

Voldemort stared at her with such an intense stare it made her look down.

"Merlin," he suddenly said. "The flood!"

"What?" she asked.

"You mentioned it before, catastrophic floods all around the world… after the ice age, the climate changed extremely! But all old cultures have stories about how just they were chosen of the gods to survive and how the gods helped them. What if there aren't just legends? What if someone very powerful actually came and helped the Muggles?" Voldemort was still staring at her without blinking. "How powerful they must have been…"

Hermione felt giddy and from the fanatic look on Voldemort's face, she thought he was feeling quite giddy too. What if they could find the birth of all civilisations? All the knowledge.

"Tomorrow we will swop every inch of this place searching for ancient magic. There are ways to know who have made the magic, right Severus?" Voldemort said eagerly.

"Well, it is possible to see if two people have learned magic from the same place. Although, it's not possible to tell exactly who has done the magic without the access to their wands," Snape said tiredly.

"But if we find magic here, you'll be able to tell if the magic is the same as on the book, right?"

Voldemort was leaning over her to look at Snape and had his arm over her stomach. He was much lighter than she had thought. And now when she saw him so close, she noticed that his skin was much whiter than she had seen before, almost transparent. It was almost like he was slowly wasting away. The thought made her shudder.

"Yes, I will be able to see if the style is the same," Snape answered. "But to do that, I will need my night sleep."

"Ah, of course." Voldemort leaned back again. "I guess you too would like to sleep, Miss Granger?"

Hermione's eyes were wide. "How could I possible sleep now? Will you sleep?"

Voldemort huffed. "I don't sleep."

"Then let's look for magic!" The big part of her that always wanted to learn new things was bouncing up and down in impatience.

Voldemort smirked and made a gesture for her to follow him. She shuddered in the cold and tried to find some warm clothes in a bag. She had been wearing the same clothes she had picked up in the morning in the sleeping bag, but now she wanted some warm socks and a cloak. Thankfully, she found just that, although the cloak was too big and smelled like Remus. Since he was asleep she guessed he wouldn't mind.

"How do you look for magic?" Hermione asked in a low voice. Harry had told her that Dumbledore had been able to feel the opening of a cave by looking for traces of magic.

"You let your senses out," he answered. "Like an extra arm or a net and then you feel for other people's magic."

Hermione thought he was quite vague and Voldemort must have felt so too, because he went to stand behind her. "Let me show you the same way I was taught."

He embraced her from behind, both hands on her stomach. "Close your eyes." Hesitatingly, she did. "Even if magic is in every part of you being, most wizards and witches can easily locate it in their stomach. Can you feel it? I imagine it will feel like a hot candle inside you."

Hermione took a deep breath. Yes, she could feel something hot inside her stomach, right under his hands. "I feel it. What now?"

Even if he was taller than her, he managed to put his head on her shoulder and yet keep his body pressed against her back. "Now you let your magic move up your body," he whispered and moved his hands up over her chest. "Then out in your arms." His hands stroked her arms and Hermione could feel the magic follow them. "And out in the air. Make sure you are still in control over it. Use the magic to track other magic."

Slowly, Hermione began to feel things through her magic. It was like touching it with her hands, but even more sensitive. Voldemort's hands were on top of hers and she could feel his magic mixing with hers, widening the search. He took control over where the magic would go, but Hermione didn't mind, all this felt so exciting and wonderful. It was like a whole new world. She could feel the magic keeping the tents up and the magic that had made the fire. They came to the pillar, but neither of them could discover magic there. Voldemort pulled out more from her magic and searched for things further away. Hermione started to get tired. She wasn't used on doing this. Then, she felt something, a glimmer in the night. Buried in the sand, yards behind the pillar was something that had known magic. It felt… unpleasant.

"Sir," she begged. She didn't want to feel anymore, but Voldemort wouldn't let go of her. "Stop it."

Voldemort didn't listen, instead he forced her to move toward the unpleasant thing. Hermione whimpered. It felt like the thing was sucking the magic out from them.

"Stop it!" she asked again. They were getting closer to the thing and her head was throbbing. "I don't want to do this!"

They were almost above the thing now and Hermione felt like she was going to be sick. She ripped herself and her magic away from him and landed on the sand. Voldemort stumbled backward before he managed to catch himself. When he looked up again, his eyes had narrowed. He went up to her and slapped her face, hard.

"Don't do that, you silly girl!" he hissed. "Don't you know how dangerous it is to just rip your magic way like that? You could have knocked me and yourself unconscious!"

"But you wouldn't listen!" she said, a lump in her throat. It had felt so wonderful at first, but now she was just scared. Both of the thing they found and of his anger.

"You better learn to trust my judgment," he said harshly and pulled her up by grabbing the cloak. "Because you are just my assistant, I decide what you do and when!"

Hermione stared at him with frightened brown eyes. She saw a flicker or something unfamiliar in his eyes and then he let her go again. "Don't anger me again," he said in a much more calm voice. "I know you are capable of helping me without pain, but I won't stand for such behaviour."

She tried to hold back the tears. Voldemort had turned from her again and was now observing the area around him. Remains from two walls were at the side of them. Hermione knew that whatever they had felt was under the sand was near the right wall.

"We have to wait to the morning," Voldemort said disappointed after a while. "Lupin will have to take a look at this. I won't risk damaging it."

Hermione didn't say anything, just rose and brushed away the sand from the cloak.

"Go, try to get some sleep," he told her when he turned around again.

Hermione didn't look at him, just left, once again feeling exhausted.


	4. Chapter 4

Happy weekend everyone! I want to thank Ankoku Dezaia for taking time from her real life to beta! Kisses to you!

**Warning!** This chapter contains a lot of violence, torture and attempted rape. It also contains limes. If you don't like that, try to skip those parts…

Thank you all for reading and reviewing!

Here is the reply to you who don't have a FF account;

Mooncalf; Haha, I hope the plot will make up for all the errors in this chapter as well, then! And I believe Voldemort can be giddy in his own way, hehe. Enjoy!

Cosettex; Oh, I'm so glad you don't notice my errors. I'm very sure they are still there… but glad you aren't bothered! Feel free to be excited by this chapter as well!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

When Hermione woke up, she felt like shit. In fact, she felt worse than shit. She felt like she had been burned over an open fire, run over by a lorry, eaten by a dragon and then turned to shit. Despite the sun lotion Snape made her use yesterday, she could feel that her shoulders and neck were badly burned and lying on the ground all night had made her very sore. If possible, the smell was even worse. The sun had risen and it was as hot as an oven inside the tent. It made her stink worse than she had thought was possible. Oh, how she wanted a long bath and a massage.

"Granger!" Voldemort was standing outside. "Get up!"

Wincing, she managed to crawl outside. Her nostrils were assaulted by the smell of burned meat. When she looked up, she saw Malfoy and Remus grimace over something Snape had obviously made.

"If you don't like it, you can cook your own food," Snape spat at them.

Malfoy saw her. "Granger! Come here and make some real food!"

Hermione stood up slowly and tried to shake some life in her joints. "Even if I could, I'd never cook for you Malfoy."

She walked over to them slowly and Snape handed her some bread instead of the burned meat. As she ate, she let her eyes wander over the sand. She was shocked to see that the place she and Voldemort had discovered was already uncovered.

"What time is it?" she asked, suspiciously.

"Noon," Remus answered. "He said you had done enough this night."

Hermione looked at Voldemort who was sitting at the place. "What did you discover?"

"A child's grave," Remus said sadly. "It doesn't matter that she has been dead for thousands of years, I still hate digging up children's remains."

Hermione took a bottle of water and walked over to Voldemort. "What is it?"

Voldemort looked up at her. "I'm not sure. It's a corpse, but there is something strange with it…"

"My Lord!" Malfoy was standing up. "We are about to get company!"

"Muggles?"

"Wizards!"

Hermione heard Voldemort mumble a curse she could have lived a happy life without ever hearing.

"Lupin! Come here and help me with this, the rest of you, pack the camp!" Voldemort ordered them.

Snape and Malfoy were already half done by the time Hermione got there. She wasn't sure what to do, but Snape threw her a bag and told her to carry it to the carpets. They worked quickly and by the time Voldemort and Remus came with the remains, they were ready to go. However, before they managed to take off, they were surrounded by wizards on brooms and carpets.

"It's Voldemort!" a familiar voice shouted in English.

Hermione looked and saw a tall man, his face full of scars and with his long red hair sticking out from under a sunhat. "Bill!" she gasped and was about to rise from the carpet when Voldemort yanked her down and pressed his wand against her throat.

"Hermione?" Bill eyes widened when he recognised her. "And Remus?"

"You better let us go, Weasley," Voldemort growled. "Unless you want to tell your brother you are responsible for the death of his best friend."

The person on the broom next to Bill asked him something in Arabic. Bill answered him before he turned to Voldemort. "We won't let gravediggers get away with remains that belong to Egypt!"

"Lupin, tell them!" Voldemort ordered and pressed the tip of his wand harder against her throat. Hermione couldn't see Remus, but something told her he was in a similar position.

"It isn't Egyptian," Remus answered, sounding very worried. "It's much older than that, this whole place is…" Voldemort moved his wand away from Hermione and Remus was silenced.

"Satisfied, Weasley?" Voldemort asked and replaced the wand at her throat.

Bill talked to the man next to him. The other man seemed very angry.

"No," Bill finally said. "But if you leave the remains here, we will let you leave."

"Granger," Voldemort whispered into her ear. "If you don't help me now, I'll make sure the first one I kill will be your friend. Close your eyes."

Her heart beating rapidly, she closed her eyes. Voldemort moved one hand down to her stomach. Once again he was letting her magic slip out from her. She saw the magic in the people surrounding them, but just underneath them there were something else, something that was just waiting to be used. Voldemort threw their combined magic at it. An electric shock went through the air and Hermione sagged against Voldemort, feeling completely drained.

"Go!" she heard Voldemort hiss before he collapsed to his side with his arms still around her. Hermione whimpered when the carpet took off and then she blacked out.

xxx

"My Lord, you could have killed her!"

"It was her or all of us!"

"You could have killed yourself as well. You don't have the power for this anymore!"

"Don't speak to me like that. I'm not dead, am I?"

"No, but another trick like that and you will be."

Silence.

"Why is it that you only fight with me when I'm too tired to hurt you for it, Severus?"

"Because you taught me not to do things that would get me hurt my Lord."

There was a weak chuckle. "Clever boy."

Hermione wondered if she was really hearing the voices or not, but she was too tired to open her eyes and find out. After a while, the voices seemed to come further away and then she didn't hear anything at all. She had fallen asleep again.

The next time she woke up, she could open her eyes. She was lying in her room in Greece and the door to Voldemort's stood open. Since she didn't have any windows, she didn't know what time of the day it was. All she knew was that she really had to pee. With her head spinning, she managed to stand and stumbled out to the nearest bathroom. When she came out again, Snape was standing there with an unpleasant look on his face. He captured her when she was about to fall and half carried her back to bed.

"You shouldn't be up walking," he said sourly. "You are still weak from when the Dark Lord forced your magical energy from your body."

Hermione was thankful to be back in bed. "Why did he do that?"

Snape sighed. "Lucius had placed a curse around the camp, but it needed to be activated. Since he didn't want to alert the others, he used yours and his own power to activate it. It knocked Weasley and his men out long enough for us to escape. But it took too much of your powers, you have been unconscious for almost two days."

"And him?" Hermione asked bitterly.

Snape gave her a sardonic smile. "He could walk from the carpet himself, but he rested the whole day yesterday."

"Is it true that he doesn't sleep?" she asked.

Snape nodded.

"How?" she asked.

Snape showed something that could have been a smile. "I know you are feeling better when you assault me with questions."

She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"After six years, I'm quite used to it," he replied with the first honest smile she had seen. It made him look soft somehow and once again Hermione wondered how Snape could have killed Dumbledore. "I'll get you some potions and order the House-Elf to give you something to eat. Then you can leave the bed, if you feel strong enough."

"Thank you," she said. If she felt stronger after dinner, she would definitely go and take a long bath. Her back was aching from lying down too long and even if she didn't smell, she guessed Snape had only used cleaning spells on her and she had never thought that was enough to actually get clean.

An hour later, she was feeling a lot better and was standing with a bathrobe around her, waiting for the bathtub to fill up. She had put a lot of different liquors into the water and not only did it smell like roses, the pink bubbles were also very pretty. She sank down in the water and closed her eyes. Merlin, this was heavenly.

However, her peace was soon interrupted by the door opening. She looked up and saw Voldemort step inside and close the door behind him.

"Do you mind?" she asked irritated.

"No not at all, please stay where you are," he answered in a light voice.

Hermione was about to say that it was not what she meant, but then realised that he probably didn't care anyway.

"What do you want?" she asked instead, thankful she was covered with bubbles.

"I merely wanted to see how you were feeling," he said.

"I feel drained, stiff and quite annoyed," she answered honestly.

"Is that so?" Voldemort started to tuck up the sleeves of his black robe. "Since it's my fault, why don't you turn around and let me massage you?"

Hermione was surprised and a little suspicious, but she did turn around and sat up with her knees pressed against her chest. His hands were cold against her shoulders, but when he started to move his fingers, she could relax.

Then he pressed something between her shoulder blades and she let out a cry. "What are you doing?" Pain went like lighting up in her head and arms.

"Don't worry," he whispered into her ear. "It will feel better in a little while. Until then, I want you to listen closely, Miss Granger. I feel like I've treated you very fairly during your visit. And yet, I know that you planned to go to that Weasley boy. Why?"

"Because he is my friend," she said and winced when he put more pressure on that painful place on her back. "I didn't really think."

"Well, that was quite obvious," he muttered. "Still, you are mine now, and you have the mark to prove it. Tell me, what more do I have to do to make you realise that there is no escape from me now?"

The pain was fading a little. "I haven't planned to run away! If you haven't noticed, I too want to know about Atlantis. Although, it would have been nice if I got to come and go as I wished and have my wand back."

His fingers moved down her spine and found another painful place to push at. "You are thinking as if you are independent. What part of 'you are mine' don't you understand, Granger?"

"The parts about how I will be able to help you if I'm a scared little lapdog like the other Death Eaters," she hissed back. "How am I supposed to come up with results if I'm afraid of what you'll think about them?"

The pain started to fade again and Hermione realised her back actually felt better.

"Well aren't you cocky," Voldemort mumbled. His fingers wandered over her back and to her sides. She shivered when he slowly stroked the side of her body and up to her arms again. His hands moved down over her arms and he bended them away from around her knees. Their fingers intertwined with each other before Hermione even noticed.

"Tell me," he whispered softly into her ear. "Why aren't you scared of me? There are no books in here."

Hermione could feel her heart speed up. Still holding her hands, he pushed her knees down and let their hands fall against her breast.

"Because I know that you won't hurt me unless I do something very stupid," she answered truthfully. "You need me too much."

"What makes you think I need anything?" he asked, his voice hypnotic.

"I have eyes, don't I? You are wasting away. Making the horcruxes were a mistake," she answered, not knowing why she said the truth. "You really need to find a cure at Atlantis."

"You are truly insufferable, Miss Granger," he said and then he captured her earlobe between his teeth.

Hermione shivered and closed her eyes. He moved her hands over her breasts and she let out a breath. Then he started to move one of her hands downwards, under the water. Their combined hands were on her stomach, at her pubic hair and then…

"No!" she shrieked and broke away from his hands, trembling. Her lower region was itching, but he was the Dark Lord and a man and… old! He really shouldn't touch her there! "What are you doing?"

Voldemort smirked at her. "You are a virgin."

"That is really none of your business!" She pressed her knees against her chest again. "Why did you do that?"

He grew serious. "You work for me now, Hermione Granger. I can do whatever I want with you." He stood up. "And I can make you like it."

He left the room and Hermione blinked away some tears of humiliation. How had he known she was a virgin? Even Harry and Ron assumed she had had sex! He had just let his fingers touch her lower lips and she knew there was no way to know if a woman had had sex or not. Well, unless they were obviously inexperienced. Hermione reminded some of those giggling conversations Parvati and Lavender had had during their first years of Hogwarts. They had talked about penises like they were some hideous monsters hiding inside men's pants. But still, how had Voldemort known? Was it the way she had reacted? She blushed. Yes, that has to be it. She hadn't reacted until then. If she had been more experienced, she may not have stopped him. She may not have become frightened.

Although, that didn't give him the right to touch her at all! Or… wasn't that what he tried to tell her? That he could to anything he liked with her? The thought made her shudder. She didn't want him to do anything he liked with her.

Then again, why would he want to do anything with her? She was just an eighteen year old girl, after all. Not even graduated from Hogwarts yet. Sure, Malfoy didn't seem to mind, but she thought that had more to do with her being the only girl there and his lust to intimidate. Was it the same with Voldemort? But he said that she wasn't there as a whore, that he wanted her mind on the research.

Now when she thought about it, he hadn't seemed unwilling to touch her lately. However, neither had she felt anything hard suggesting that he _liked_ to touch her. Then again, as the Dark Lord you would expect him to be able to control things like that.

She was shocked when she realised what she was doing; analysing. If Ron was here he would say how typical it was for her to analyse something unpleasant to make it feel less unpleasant because she hadn't liked the way he touched her. Nope, her sex was just itching because… it was scared.

Groaning, she sank under the surface of the water.

Over an hour later, she left the bathroom, feeling confused and hungry again. It was almost dark outside and when she got to the kitchen, Remus was sitting alone with a book at the table. He smiled and stood when he saw her.

"Hermione! I've been so worried." He came over and embraced her.

"I'm okay," she answered. "Just a little hungry." He didn't let go of her. "Remus?"

"Mmm…?"

She could feel how his head was moving over hers and realised he was sniffing her hair. "Remus!"

He jumped away from her, looking very guilty. "Sorry, full moon tomorrow."

A sudden picture of Remus' hands running over her body the same way Voldemort's did earlier flew through her head and made her blush. "It's okay. Do you want something to eat too?"

"I can take a cup of tea," he said, uncomfortably.

She made two cups of tea and some sandwiches for herself. She always loved sandwiches. You could make them so different. Today she put mayo and cucumbers on it.

"What have you been up to these past two days?" she asked him, like nothing had happened.

"Me? Oh, we have tried to figure out something about the remains. Snape did his test on it and discovered that it's almost eleven thousand years old. There wasn't any personal affects or anything else suggesting a loving funeral, so I guess she was hidden away after a fatal accident. But I couldn't find any physical damage so we are guessing she was killed by magic. According to Snape, that would explain why the magic is still inside the bones. Apparently, he has studied the effects of the Avada Kedavra and realised that the magic stays in the body. He doesn't know why, but he thinks the magic actively works to keep the victim dead," Remus explained, both his hands around the cup.

Hermione frowned. "So you mean that if someone managed to remove the curse from the body, she would live again?"

"Oh, no, her body is very dead. But there may be a chance that if you remove the curse from someone who has just been hit, he or she will start living again. Like using CPR on someone who has had a heart attack, I think. However, these are merely speculations. Snape has no idea how to stop the curse from working," Remus said, sounding a bit disappointed. "But it would explain why it takes so much power from the caster, because the curse has to do its work properly. Many don't succeed casting the Avada the first time they try, their victim might stumble or even fall, but they don't die."

"I wonder how you could remove the curse," Hermione mumbled, more to herself. Imagine the good it would do to the world!

Remus snorted. "I don't think the Dark Lord would appreciate you starting another project."

She sighed and let go of her thoughts. "I guess you are right." She finished her sandwich. "Where are they, by the way?"

"Snape is up un his room, finishing the Wolfbane potion, the other two left about an hour ago. Didn't say why or when they would get back. Not that I expected them too," he said dryly.

Hermione snorted and stood to wash out their cups, but she rose too quickly and could feel her knees give in under her, her vision blacking. When she got her sight back, she was surprised not to be on the floor, but in Remus's strong arms.

"You have to be careful, Hermione, you just got up from lying in bed for days," Remus mumbled and lifted her up on the table. He examined her eyes and felt her pulse with his fingers on her throat.

Hermione looked away, suddenly shy. "I know, I just rose too quickly." His hands were warm on her skin, nothing like Voldemort's. Once again she could feel her sex itching a little. Merlin, she had to stop thinking of the Dark Lord in any sexual way, it was just plain wrong!

Although, being in the arms of a werewolf wasn't. She glanced at him and saw that he was looking at her oddly again. His brown eyes were heated in a way that made her blush even more. She found that she couldn't look away. At least she wouldn't have to analyse why Remus wanted her; he saw her like a good female to mate with. It felt naughty somehow. Good naughty.

She was surprised when he suddenly leaned in and kissed her. But the kiss was so passionate that she just couldn't break free. She had been kissed before, but never like this. This was animalistic, strong and passionate. His hands were on her back and in her hair, pressing her against him. She was holding her hands on his shoulder, liking the way his muscles felt under her hands. They were strong, masculine muscles. His tongue was inside her mouth, tasting her. Hermione battled for dominance, biting into his lower lip in a way that made him growl deep down in his throat.

His hands moved to her shirt and ripped it apart. She hadn't bothered to put on a bra, figuring it wouldn't be long before bed, now his hands explored them, playing with her nipples and stroking them hard. His mouth left hers in favour of her breast at the same time as he hitched her arse closer to the edge of the table. Her legs went around him and their clad organs were pressed together. Hermione had never done this before, but she immediately liked the way he rolled his hips against her sex.

"I thought I was quite clear about your status in this house, Miss Granger?" Her eyes opened in horror and she saw Voldemort and Malfoy standing at the open glass door.

Remus pressed her closer to him, growling threateningly. Reality came crushing back to her and she realised that Remus was more animal than man right now and he considered her his territory.

Voldemort also seemed to understand that there would be no reasoning with the werewolf tonight and just cast a spell that knocked him out. Then he turned his furious red eyes to Hermione. She quickly covered her bare breasts with her arms.

"Lucius, I think I was clear about the consequences for touching Miss Granger? Make sure Mr Lupin remembers when he wakes up," Voldemort said without taking his eyes off her.

Malfoy gave her a smirk. "Of course, my Lord."

He levitated Remus' body up the stairs, leaving Hermione alone with a very fearsome looking Dark Lord.

"I-it wasn't his fault," she stuttered. "It's full moon tomorrow and I was tripping and he caught me and…"

Voldemort had slowly walked up to where she was still sitting on the table and pressed his wand over her lips. She shut up.

"I'm very unhappy, Granger," he said in such a low voice Hermione almost didn't caught it. "If you wanted a cock so badly, you should have said so an hour ago. What happened to your modesty?"

She was still scared, but some of it was replaced with anger over his arrogance. "Maybe I just found Remus more attractive?"

"Oh? And I thought it was an accident with the full moon and the tripping and the catching?" he asked, taunting.

She pressed her lips together.

He placed his hands on her thighs and leaned closer to her. "You have been a very, very bad girl, Miss Granger."

Her eyes narrowed. "Well, then I must fit in perfectly with the rest of this household."

He chuckled dangerously. "Not yet, but maybe if I let you kill someone…"

"You wouldn't!" She was more scared again.

Hermione tried to push him away, but he captured her wrists and tied them together with his wand. Then he threw her over his shoulder. For a thin person, he was awfully strong. Hermione yelled at him and tried to wriggle free. He gave her a smack on her arse. Still angry, she decided to wait until he let her down. It wouldn't be good if he dropped her. He went up the stairs and down the hall before he stopped at the door to Lucius' bedroom. There he dropped her and opened the door. Pulling her up to her feet he pushed her inside and immediately followed, wrapping his arms around her.

"Watch," he purred into her ear.

She stared in horror. Remus was hanging from the ceiling, his shirt ripped off. Lucius was standing behind him with a sadistic smile on his face. With his wand he made lashing motions and every time he did, a red mark appeared on Remus back to his cries of pain.

"The spell doesn't break the skin," Voldemort explained in a soft voice. "But trust me, it feels like Lucius is hitting the organs. If it hadn't been so close to full moon, Lupin would have passed out in a little while. But the werewolf inside him gives him strength to stand it. And I believe the smell of you here will make him even more eager to stay awake. Like any other mammal, he wants to impress his mate. So, how do you think he will react if he can smell another male with you?"

Hermione shivered as Voldemort licked her neck. It made Remus growl and try to break free to attack Voldemort. Both Malfoy and Voldemort laughed.

"So, _Hermione._" Her name was like a caress from his tongue. "How will it be? Shall you become like the rest of this household by killing your friend?"

"What? NO!" She struggled against him.

He pressed one of her hands against her body and took her right hand in his. Then he made her hold onto his wand and aimed it at Remus. "To small words will put your friend out of his misery and make you one of us."

Hermione couldn't believe what was happening. Did Voldemort really think she could ever kill anyone? Let alone her friend?

"You are mad," she spat.

He chuckled darkly. "Very well." He pushed her down on Malfoy's bed.

She didn't see what happened next, but she heard something drop on the floor and when she looked up, Remus was getting up from the floor. Voldemort and Malfoy were standing at the corner of the room. They were waiting for something. Hermione frowned and then Remus lurched at her. She screamed. He was on top of her, touching and licking her possessively. He grinded himself against her sex again, but this time it didn't feel so good, just scary and painful. She tried to push him off, but he kept her down, biting her shoulder, hard.

"Remus! Please stop," she begged him, crying.

"_Stupefy,_" someone said.

Remus fell down on top of her. Hermione pushed him away and turned into a small trembling ball.

"For Merlin's sake, my Lord." Snape sounded very angry. "She just woke up from being unconscious for two days!"

"And yet she found the energy to snog the werewolf senselessly on the kitchen table. Under your guard, I may add." Voldemort sounded very displeased.

Then she felt his cold hands upon her arm. She winced and closed her eyes.

"Oh, please, Miss Granger. I think you have learned your lesson about not starting something you won't be able to finish," Voldemort hissed to her. "Haven't you?"

She nodded vigorously.

Voldemort stroked her arm and then left her. "Come on, Lucius, let us get this beast back to his room."

A moment later she heard the door close. A cloak was placed over her trembling body.

"Beast, pha!" Snape mumbled. "If there are any beasts in here, it's those two."

Hermione opened her eyes. "I didn't mean to…"

"I know, Miss Granger," Snape said, sighing. "Let me help you back to your room. I'll give you a dreamless sleeping potion."

"What will happen to Remus?" she asked worryingly as she leaned on Snape for support to her own room.

"I assume he will feel quite sore in the morning. Otherwise, nothing will happen to him. But I think the Dark Lord will have him locked inside his room. Now when he has even tasted your blood…"

Hermione winced as she lay down again, feeling on the wedge of tears. This had by far been the worst day of her entire life. Snape looked at the bite mark on her shoulder with a frown. She winced and suddenly thought of something.

"Will I turn into a werewolf now?" she asked, panicking.

"No, but you may feel a bit strange around full moon; become stronger, angrier and smelling more. Maybe even grow more hair," Snape added the last thing with a smirk that made

Hermione groan. "And I'm afraid the scar will never fade fully."

"Like Bills," she mumbled.

Snape sighed again. "Drink this bottle now and these two when you wake up. And try not to anger the Dark Lord the first thing you do in the morning."

Hermione gave him a weak smile after she had swallowed the content of the bottle. "Sometime you have to tell me how you managed to hide the fact that you are so sweet."

Snape snorted, but she could see some pink creep up over his cheek. "Sleep well, Miss Granger."

His only reply was a soft snore.


	5. Chapter 5

I want to thank Ankoku Dezaia for beating this! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

Perhaps he overdid it? The thought flew through Lord Voldemort's head as he watched the sleeping girl from the armchair he had transfigured inside her small room. She was pale and sweaty, having got a fever after the werewolf's bite. He hadn't meant for her to get sick. He still needed her to research. Now they were forced to go through everything about America and it would take even longer because the sources were so infrequent. Mostly he didn't mind when Muggles killed each other off, but why did they have to destroy ancient knowledge as well? Fanatic Muggles. Destroying advanced civilisations because they thought they were better. That just proved that wizards were better than Muggles.

The girl moved in her sleep, letting out a groan and making Voldemort focus on her again. Her blanket fell down around her waist. He followed her curves with his eyes. She was really too pretty to be a virgin. He wondered why she never had sex before. Although, on one level he was glad she hadn't. She was too clever to let her hormones get to her. He needed her cleverness.

When he became corporeal again, he thought everything was fine. His soul fragments were hidden in case of an emergency and he could continue his search for power. After a while, he found that his first horcrux had been destroyed. It hadn't worried him so much. After all, he knew he had five left. But then, a year and a half ago, Dumbledore found his second horcrux. That made him worried. He wouldn't underestimate Dumbledore's ability again, as he had done so many times before. When you were a leader, especially as feared as he was, you always had to watch your back.

It was then he started to look for another way to achieve immortality. He had gone through fairytale and legends. It was strange, but he had always believed in fairytales. Perhaps it was because when he was little and heard Muggle fairytales about magic, the adults always told him that it wasn't real, that magic didn't existed. They had been wrong. You could turn princes to frogs. Talking mirrors were real. Flying a broomstick was no big deal. So why couldn't the wizards fairytales be true too? Not all the facts maybe, but the ideas.

He actually had the book from Atlantis for decades. However, when he acquired it, he had had more pressing matters to deal with. The translation had been too slow and he had just put the book on a shelf and temporarily forgot it. Then, just four months ago, he had spotted it again and wondered if there may be a connection to the Atlantis-legend he had read just days before. Thanks to Severus' newly invented method to tell the age of a spell, he became quite certain that the book was from a great ancient civilisation. The journey to Atlantis had begun. However, by that time, he got the information that Dumbledore had found another horcrux. He realised he would need help if he were to find Atlantis in time. Even if he actually found the place, there was no telling how long it would take to find the cure for death.

Remus Lupin had been his first choice. Severus was the one who told him that Lupin had been working as an archaeologist and Voldemort had the feeling he would need one. After all, it was a long time since Atlantis was around. You couldn't read your way to it. At first, he thought kidnapping Lupin would be enough. Voldemort figured that his Death Eaters could research with him.

That had been very foolish of him.

Severus was of course an excellent researcher, but he was already working night and day trying to come up with spells and potion that would help them find the place. Lucius Malfoy was clever with economy and business, but not so much with history and languages. A couple of Death Eaters did know ancient languages, but they were all mediocre when it came to actually figure things out. He needed new blood.

Not even a day later, he received a worrisome letter from one of his spies at Hogwarts. Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's best friend, was back at Hogwarts, obviously searching for something. It didn't take a genius to realise what she was looking for if she was helping Potter. He realised he could kill two birds with one stone. If he abducted Granger, she could help him instead of Potter. He asked Severus about how she was as a student and he had honestly, but reluctantly, told him that she was one of the best students he had ever had, probably even the best.

Voldemort sighed. Now he only hoped he hadn't scared her too much.

She was tossing and turning again and with a cry she woke up. Voldemort froze. It was still early in the morning; he hadn't meant to be caught in her room. Granger however, was lying with her face against the wall. He could see how she hugged the pillow and started to sob into it. He tilted his head. Why was she so sad? She couldn't have nightmares; Severus had given her a potion against that.

She started to cry harder, rocking back and forth in agony. It was rather fascinating to watch her display of emotion. Voldemort sat quietly and wondered what made her cry so hard. After a while, she fell asleep again. He rose, and an impulse made him go over to her bed and look down at her wet face. He stroked the tears away and pulled her blanket up again. She let out a sigh and turned to her back. He would have to show her that he wouldn't harm her in any way if she just behaved.

Giving her warm cheek a last stroke, he turned around and left the room. He didn't see how she opened her eyes with a look of wonder.

xxx

Hermione was very depressed as she sat with her legs tucked under her body at the kitchen table, staring into her cup of coffee. Everything was so wrong. Remus would hate himself when full moon was over. He would hate himself and stay away from her out of guilt, which meant she would be alone. Well, except from Snape who was once again acted very gentlemanly. Voldemort would probably not leave her alone either, but she was not sure she wanted his attention. She just couldn't work out if he was attracted to her or playing with her or just… no, she didn't know and it was bothering her! This night, she had thought she had seen him in her room, tucking her in and stroking her cheek, but that had to have been a dream, right? Why would Voldemort do something so… caring?

"Good morning." Snape came down from the stairs. "How are you today?"

Hermione let out an empty laugh that almost made her cry.

"That bad?" Snape mumbled as he poured up some coffee.

She just nodded. Snape came to sit at the opposite side of her. "You have to eat something besides coffee."

She shook her head. Snape rose again and when he came back he had made her two sandwiches, one with cheese and tomatoes and the other with ham and some goo. "Eat. You need it."

Hermione glared at him, she didn't have an appetite. However, her rational side knew how important breakfast was and she forced herself to eat. A moment after she was done, Voldemort came out from the library.

"Ah, Miss Granger, I was just going to see if you were awake," Voldemort said like nothing had ever happened.

Hermione huffed and turned to look out through the window.

Snape cleared his throat. "She doesn't speak."

"I can hear that," Voldemort said dryly. "Why?"

"Probably because of the events last night," Snape answered.

"Very well, I don't need her talking, I only need her reading and writing, come along Miss Granger," Voldemort said and turned around.

Hermione pressed her lips together and looked at Snape.

"He is being nice, Miss Granger," Snape answered her look. "And I suggest you do as he says before he stops being nice."

She knew he was right, but she didn't want to be alone with Voldemort. She didn't want to think about what had happened last night. How he had touched her and licked her and then quite literary thrown her to the wolf. Shaking it off for now, she rose and followed Voldemort to the library. He had a new pile of books on the table, but fewer books than before.

"America," Voldemort said. "Do as you did with the books about Egypt. Start with that pile."

Hermione didn't mind throwing herself into work. That had always worked well when she wanted to forget her problems at Hogwarts. However, this time it didn't seem to work so well. Every word in the book seemed to remind her of what had happened. Every time she had to look in a lexicon, she couldn't help but to glance at Voldemort and once again be reminded. An hour had dragged by when he suddenly met her eyes and sighed.

"Apparently something is bothering you, Miss Granger," he noticed. "Spill it out so we can continue."

She just couldn't keep it in anymore. "Why?"

"Why what?" he asked.

"Why did you do that? Did you want him to rape me?" She mentally cursed how pathetic she sounded.

Voldemort sighed again and put the book on the table. "As I believe I told you last night, I wanted you to understand that what you did was wrong."

She forced back a scream of frustration. "And you don't think I realise that anyway? As you so cleverly guessed, yes I am a virgin. I wouldn't have wanted to go through with it and I know Remus wouldn't have let me leave when he was in that state. It was probably good that you came when you did, but I do think Snape would have heard us, especially if I started to fight back. But none of that would have happened at all if you hadn't…" She pressed her lips together and blushed. She didn't want to tell him what his hands had done to her.

"If I hadn't… what, Miss Granger?" Voldemort asked, looking very intrigued.

She blushed more furiously. "You know I became… curious after what happened in the bath. That's why I feel that it's completely unfair of you to punish Remus for something you started."

Voldemort stroked his chin. "Do you mean you are angry because I didn't advance my actions?"

"No! Merlin, no," Hermione shock her head fervently. "I just… I was dazzled. And then when Remus held me… well, the dazzle increased. And for a while it felt so nice to just… forget everything, but then, w-when it e-ended t-that way I…" She couldn't continue to talk because the tears had started to leak from her eyes again.

Voldemort was silent for a moment before he answered. "I do understand, Miss Granger. But what did you expect me to do? I am no Hogwarts teacher who will make you write _I will not have sex on the kitchen table_ a hundred times. When my Death Eaters make a mistake, I make sure they'll never do it again."

"But I'm not a Death Eater!" she objected and looked up at him again.

Right then her mark began to itch and he gave her a cold smile.

"But I didn't choose this!" she wailed.

"You don't choose to become a Death Eater, you are chosen," Voldemort replied solemnly. "And the sooner you accept that, the better for you."

Hermione looked down at her hands. "So I'm right to assume that you will never let me go?"

He sighed for a third time. "As you may have noticed, I don't usually live with my Death Eaters. I don't use them all the time. When this project is completed, I have nothing against letting you live your own life. I may call for your service now and again, but other than that, you will be as free as any other person."

Hermione snorted, not really believing it would be that simple. Although it was the best hope she had.

"And, Miss Granger." She looked up and saw him wearing a small smile on his lips. "I promise not to… dazzle you again before you ask me too."

She blushed again, but it was a relief to hear him say that. Not that she knew why he thought she would ask him to dazzle her. Oh, well, he was, after all, mad. She opened the book again, her mind somewhat at ease. There was still Remus to worry about, but she wouldn't do that until she saw him again. Until then it was best to get as much work done as possible.

When the day was over, she could tell that Voldemort was very frustrated by their lack of progress. So much of the ancient American languages hadn't been translated and the Europeans had done their best to destroy all knowledge of the "new world" as well as the people there. When Snape came to get her for dinner it was already dark outside. When she saw the full moon, she remembered Remus.

"Is he okay?" she asked her former professor quietly as they sat down to eat.

"He has drunk his potion and is locked inside the basement," Snape replied calmly.

She frowned. "There is a basement?"

"Not under the house, it's out in the garden. It's an old bunker, I think," Snape explained. "I'll get him out from there at dawn."

Hermione nibbled her lower lip and looked out through the big windows, wondering what would happen once the full moon was gone for the month.

xxx

During the next two days, Hermione noticed small changes in herself. Every time someone cooked something, she could smell it, no matter where in the house she was. At night, she was restless and wanted to go outside, even if her logical side told her that she shouldn't. Her body temperature had risen and she no longer had to put on an extra sweatshirt at night. Her hearing was better as well. She could clearly hear what people were saying if they were in the next room, and she had no problem picking up whispers that weren't meant for her. This, of course, gave her a lot of knowledge about what was going on in the house that she wasn't supposed to know.

Apparently, Malfoy was still eager to fuck her and he tried to convince Voldemort about how it would make her more obeying. Voldemort didn't even consider it, which Hermione was very thankful for. Snape on the other hand was very worried about something and was fussing over Voldemort. That had made Hermione remember the conversation she had heard when she thought she was dreaming and wondered what was really wrong with Voldemort and how come he didn't punish Snape for fussing.

The morning after the last night of the full moon, Hermione felt very anxious as she walked down to the kitchen. She could smell something unfamiliar and she knew it was Remus. However, she wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing and with her head held high she walked down the stairs. As she had expected, Remus was sitting there, staring unseeing into a cup of some steaming potion. When she came closer, he looked up with a pained expression on his face.

"Hermione… I… Oh, Merlin, I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed, looking so small and sad.

"I know, Remus," she answered, feeling very uncomfortable. "But it's not only your fault. I should have pushed you away immediately. And the rest is Malfoy's and Voldemort's fault."

"But I bit you." He seemed to be near tears. "And I almost…"

"Almost, being the operate word," Hermione said kindly, even if she still wanted to run from the room. It wasn't that he seemed scary now, but she felt quite sick from the memories he brought back.

"You can't lie to me, Hermione," Remus said and looked down at his cup. "I know how you feel. And you should. What I did… it is sickening."

Hermione looked down at her feet. "Yes… but just so you know, I don't hate you."

"Granger!" Voldemort came out from the library. "You'll eat your breakfast in the library today; I want to show you something now!"

Hermione wondered if Voldemort ordered her to do this because he wanted to be nice and save her from the uncomfortable conversation, or if he was just ordering her around because he could. Either way, she was thankful to get away from the kitchen. A plate with sandwiches was waiting on her inside the library.

"Pyramids," Voldemort said as she began to eat. "Why are there pyramids all over the world?"

"Uhm." Hermione swallowed. "Aren't pyramids only about five thousand years old?"

"There are theories suggest they are older, but most believe they are younger. But that doesn't explain why so many different cultures have pyramids," Voldemort explained as he walked back and forth at the table.

"So what have you come up with?" she asked, grateful to have something else to focus on instead of Remus.

"That I have no idea." He sounded why to chipper. "That's why you and I will go to Mexico and find out!"

Hermione frowned. "You and I? Just you and I?"

"Yes! It's clear that you and Lupin will get no work done together and I need Severus on other projects here and Lucius will be of no use at all," Voldemort explained.

Hermione took another bite of the sandwich as she thought about it. Perhaps it would be good to get away from Remus for a while. In a couple of days, Remus would have recovered from this month's lycanthropy and maybe he would be able to see more clearly at the situation. In the meantime, she would be able to recover as well and hopefully suppress the memories of her friend forcing himself on her. She shuddered.

"Like I said," Voldemort mumbled, clearly detecting her shudder. "A little time away may do you good."

Hermione nibbled her lower lip. "But what if we are seen? It will be harder to protect ourselves if we are alone, and I don't have a wand."

"Then we'll just have to be more careful," he said in a final tone. "Go and pack what you need. Since we will be flying, I suggest you ask Severus for a calming potion again."

Hermione nodded, took the last sandwich from the plate and ate it as she left the library. Remus wasn't in the kitchen anymore and Hermione felt guilty over how relieved she was. Up in her room, she wasn't surprised to see that someone had put a bag on her bed. Trying not to worry over the flying, she packed down clothes and hygiene articles. It was slightly depressing that she didn't have any of her own things here.

That made her think about her parents and a wave of homesickness was upon her. This whole thing had felt very surrealistic up until now and since she only met her parents a couple of months every year, it wasn't so strange that she hadn't considered them before. Nevertheless, they were her parents and they would be very worried if they found out she had been kidnapped. She had been gone for two weeks now. Perhaps Voldemort would let her write them a letter? She could tell them she had been chosen to join a special project and that she would be hard to reach.

However, that didn't stop her from feeling homesick.

On her way back down, she stopped at Snape's door and knocked. A moment later, the Potions Master opened. He was uncharacteristically dressed in just black trousers and a black t-shirt. But then she noted how incredible hot it was inside the room.

"What?" he asked, scowling at her for interrupting.

"The Dark Lord and I are apparently going on a flying trip and I just wondered if you have any calming potion?" she asked quickly.

"Where are you going?" Snape asked.

"Mexico."

He frowned at that. "Wait here." He closed the door, but a minute later he opened it again, holding out a small bag filled with bottles. "I've labelled all of them. Don't be alarmed by how many there are, I just want you to be prepared for every eventuality. I expect to get back at least half of them. Take this one now." He held out a bottle which looked exactly like the one he had given her before they went to Egypt.

"Thank you," she said after she swallowed the content.

"Do try to stay out of trouble, Miss Granger," he said before he closed the door again.

Hermione smiled a little as she walked down the stairs. Snape must be the most peculiar man she had ever met. Or, maybe not, Voldemort was quite peculiar as well. Sighing, she walked outside to see Voldemort sitting on the carpet, waiting for her.

"Take a seat, Granger," he told her as he pulled his hood over his head.

The potion was already calming her down, so she felt quite good when she sat down. Although, when they had taken off, Hermione tried hard not to look down.

"Could I write my parents a letter?" she asked Voldemort after a while. "Just so they don't worry?"

He looked at her from under the hood. "I'll read the letter before you send it."

Hermione relaxed. "That's okay. I didn't plan to say that I was kept against my will."

Voldemort chuckled. "Oh, but you did have a choice, so you aren't exactly here against your will."

Hermione snorted, but felt like it was best not to answer that when they were up in the air. Instead, she asked what he expected to find in Mexico.

"I suppose you read about the city Teotihuacán?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Well, even if the Aztecs used the city, it's a well known fact that they weren't the one to build it. Although, it is a bit of a long shot because most people believe the city isn't even two thousand years old. What is interesting is that the city is a perfect map of the night sky and that the first inhabitants abandoned the city hundreds of years before the Aztecs came there. I hope to find more about these unknown inhabitants," Voldemort explained.

Hermione frowned. "You think there may be people from Atlantis who have wandered around in America?"

"I have no theories yet," Voldemort answered. "That is what we are here to find out."

"We don't have anything new on the body we found in Egypt?" she asked.

Voldemort sighed. "No. I start to believe that someone killed the girl by mistake and just buried her there to cover the crime. We do have a magical sample, but not the right method to test it. Severus is working on it."

"Can't you see if it's the same as the book yet?"

"No," Voldemort muttered.

Hermione, sensing his bad mood, decided to change the subject. "Will we be living in a tent again?"

"No, Lucius has an apartment here and he was willing to lend it to me," Voldemort answered. "It's just outside Mexico City."

"Why does Malfoy have an apartment in Mexico?" Hermione wondered.

"He has a lot of business in Mexico, but since it is a bit… questionable, he has decided to buy an apartment in a Muggle neighbourhood. Few know about it and that is just what I need," he said smugly.

Hermione made a grimace at the thought of what type of business Malfoy was doing in Mexico. She was however thankful that they wouldn't have to spend a night in a tent again. Suddenly, she yawned. The calming potion was making her sleepy. She lay down on the carpet and took a nap.

Voldemort must have done something with the carpet, because it only took two hours to fly over the Atlantic Ocean. Not that she objected, but she was very curious on how he had managed to get the carpet to move so fast without them noticing it. They landed disillusioned on the roof of a very high building. Voldemort shrank the carpet and put it in his bag, and then he led her to a door which took them down, into the house.

Hermione wasn't sure what she had expected, but this wasn't it. The house was clearly in one of the poorer neighbourhoods. There were low-class graffiti on the walls and dirt in every corner. They even went past a man who smelled like he was dead, but his snoring indicated otherwise. How could a Malfoy stand to live like this?

They stopped at a door two floors down. Voldemort removed a key from inside his cloak and stepped aside for her to walk in. Hermione hesitated at the doorway. Behind the door was what seemed to be a single bedroom with a very dirty toilet next to the bed.

"Things aren't always what they appear to be," Voldemort chuckled into her ear and pushed her through the door.

Hermione gasped. The first impression had only been an illusion. When Voldemort closed the door behind them, Hermione found herself standing in a small hallway. Big mirrors were on her left and Voldemort pushed one of them aside to reveal a closet where he hung his cloak. The room behind the hallway was big, white and clean. She was almost blinded by all the white. The walls were milk white, the floor made of marble and the bedclothes of some white silk. It was spectacular, extravagant and so very Malfoy. She felt a bit sick.

"The bathroom is through there," Voldemort said, looking very amused by her expression, pointing at a door to her right.

"I'm fine," she said, still very taken aback. "Does Malfoy always go for the most… spectacular?"

"I believe so," Voldemort said and placed his bag on top of a desk which was standing next to the bed. There was also a small kitchenette at the other side of the room. Hermione went over there and opened the Muggle fridge. It was empty of everything but a bottle of water.

"Is it okay to drink this?" she asked Voldemort.

"Yes," he answered. "Lucius sent a House-Elf over to clean up and I imagine he would have placed some water here as well."

Hermione poured some water in a glass. It had been really hot outside. How come they only travelled to hot places?

"Will we be going to the city immediately?" she asked.

Voldemort shook his head. "I have some things to do alone first. In the mean time, I have a different project for you." He opened his bag and pulled out a book. "Do you know what the best way to conquer your fear is, Miss Granger?"

Hermione frowned. "Read about it?"

He smirked. "Get to know it. After the events of the last two weeks as well as your inexperience, I'm a bit concerned that you will develop a fear for both men and sex. You are already afraid of getting to close to Lupin and Lucius, if I'm not mistaken?"

"But they both tried to rape me!" she objected.

"True, but you know that they won't. If Lucius touched you, he will be punished in the most extraordinary way. And it's only during full moon Lupin is dangerous. Yet, you fear them both all the time," he replied calmly.

Hermione didn't like what Voldemort was saying, although, it sounded awfully correct. "But after a little time… and it doesn't mean I fear all men! And if you should help me with any fear, shouldn't it be my fear of flying?"

He smiled. "It's easier to prevent than to cure. Although, I do think you will be able to overcome your fear of flying in due time."

"But why do you care if I'm afraid of men or not?" she asked, a bit annoyed.

"Because, if you haven't noticed, you are working with only men," he replied, rolling his eyes. "And in the future I may need you to deal with other men and it won't do if you'll run away by the sight of them."

Hermione had the feeling he was hiding something, and this being Voldemort, him hiding something was probably not good for her. Although a part of her desperately wanted to know how men worked. She had always been shy when it came to boys she wanted to be more than friends with. Aside from Viktor Krum, she never had a date, even less a boyfriend. She read love-advices in those Muggle magazines that were always lying in her parent's waiting room, but they felt shallow. Something told her Voldemort's book may give her a little more knowledge and as he said, knowledge was a way to conquer fear. Not that she was really afraid of men. Not yet.

Voldemort seemed to sense that she was giving in, because he handed her the book. "Read carefully. I will test you on its content."

Hermione looked down at the book. The title read _The psychological signs of human behaviour – Wizard and Muggle_. When she opened the book, she discovered that the first chapter was named "Anatomy". It seemed quite interesting. She took the book to the bed, lay down on her stomach, and began to read.


	6. Chapter 6

Some limes are coming up! Nothing big, so I don't think a warning is necessary, but oh, well.

I want to thank Ankoku Dezaia for beating this! Enjoy!

Thank you all for reviewing!

Lollo; Haha, nu är det innan fredag! Hoppas detta muntrar upp dig och förhoppningsvis kommer det finna ett nytt kapitel här väntades på dig när du kommer tillbaka! Och om du vill ha den ocensurerade versionen så kan du gå in på adultfanfiction. Net. Men än så länge så finns det inget mer på denna historien på den sidan, men om du vill läsa någon av mina gammla berättelser så finns The Contract ocensurerat på AFF! Bara tips om du känner att ditt beroende håller på att göra dig galen, tihi. Tack för kommentaren! Ha de gött!

* * *

Chapter 6

Voldemort used an invisibility spell on himself before he left the apartment. This was not the time to cause alarm over his demonic features. Sometimes he hated the fact that he could no longer blend in with the crowd. Although, most of the time it was good to be noticed and feared. Of course, there were people who didn't become alarmed by his appearance. Granger didn't even seem to notice how he looked anymore. It was very convenient for their working relationship.

Once again he lingered at the thought on how she would react if he persuaded her to advance their relationship. It had been a while since he was together with a woman. He wondered if he still could. It wasn't like he had the time to be attracted to anyone since he regained power. However, there was something special with Granger… probably her bookishness. He liked educated people.

That was why he had decided to give her that book. It wouldn't do to even try to seduce someone who was as shy as she was around men. He had noticed how she started to withdraw from everyone but him lately. He was well aware that this was because of the incidents with Lucius and Lupin and he was determined not to let her grow up to be an old maid, afraid of men. It would just be such a waste and he hated waste.

Pushing those thoughts aside for later, he came to his destination. A small pub in the middle of Mexico City. He had followers all over the world, and the owner of this pub was one of them. Days ago, he ordered the owner to dig up information of everything magical the wizards in Mexico had managed to find about Teotihuacán. Now it was time to collect.

The owner was a tall man with long black hair tied back into a ponytail. At one time he had been very handsome, but age and unhealthy food had made him wrinkly and fat. Since the pub was empty this time of the day, Voldemort removed the spell that kept him invisible.

"Señor Fernandez," Voldemort said in a low voice.

Fernandez dropped the glass he was cleaning. "Señor Tenebroso!" He stepped out from behind the counter and bowed deeply.

"Do you have what I asked for?" Voldemort asked in Spanish.

"Sí, sí, Señor, un momento, por favor." The tall man hurried into a room behind the counter and came back a moment later with a thick file and continued to speak quickly in Spanish. "The wizards here guard their treasures tightly. But I know things about them, things they don't want to get out in the open."

"I'm sure you do," Voldemort mumbled and opened the file. After a moment of browsing, he closed it again. "Everything seems to be in order, well done, Ricardo."

Fernandez bowed again. "Everything for the great Señor Tenebroso."

Voldemort smiled and withdrew a purse of gold from inside his robe and placed it on a table "For your services."

Greedy men were so easy to use. Fernandez, snatched the purse from the table quicker than a cat snatched a mouse and bowed again. Voldemort left the pub and put an invisibility spell over himself again. Now he would find some quiet place and go through the papers before he returned to question Granger about the content of her book.

About four hours later, he left the small library he had occupied and walked back toward the house. Realising that she probably needed food now, he stopped at a restaurant. Half-an-hour and a couple of confusing spells later he was back at the house. It was already well past midday and he hoped she hadn't tried to go out to find some food by herself. He would despise having to go and look for her.

When he stepped into the apartment, he found her at the same place he had left her, in the bed with the book. Really, he should know the girl better by now. Give her a book and she would forget everything else. Smiling, he placed the food at the kitchen table and went over to break her away from her reading.

"Food," he said and nudged her shoulder.

Granger looked up, disorientated at first. When she saw him, a blush crept over her cheeks. Voldemort was very interested to find out where that came from but decided to ignore it for now.

"I brought you food," he said and pointed at the kitchenette. "Eat."

She stretched as she stood. "Merlin, I'm hungry. What time is it?"

"Well, it is just after one, local time, but in Greece it's already evening. I'm surprised you weren't hungry before."

"I forget to be hungry when I read," she said shyly and walked over to the kitchenette.

"I noticed," he remarked and looked at the book she had read. It appeared she was almost finished. Not that the book was thick, and there were many illustrations. Hermione seemed to have reached the chapter about male and female interacting in a group. He had found the book very interesting even if he knew most of it from his own experience. It was written by a wizard and a witch who had both studied Muggle psychology.

He let her eat in peace and scanned through the pages she had read. When he looked up again, she was watching him with a curious, yet shy, face.

"What do you think of the book?" he asked.

"It had a lot of information. But is it really the same in all situations for everyone?" she asked.

Voldemort smiled. "No, of course not. This only gives you a main idea on how you can act with a human and what signs to look for to find out his or hers intentions."

Granger came over to the bed again with a look of worried fascination.

"I never thought of any of this before," she admitted and sat down at the foot of the bed.

"Well, now we will see if you remember what you have read," he said. "What are the typical physical signs for nervousness?"

"Sweating, shifty-eyes…" she started to rabble a lot of things which once again proved how good memory she had.

He asked her a lot of other questions from the book. About how people acted when they felt threatened, which signals she should give out to make people trust her, how to know what peoples intention were and so on.

During the questioning, he got the impulse to test if she would recognise the signs of flirtation. It was very amusing for him. He moved closer, lowered his voice a little and didn't hide the attraction in his eyes. It would be interesting to see what she would make of it.

xxx

If Hermione didn't have the book in fresh memory, she may not have realised that he was flirting with her. However, she had just read the book and was well aware that Voldemort was indeed flirting with her. That was puzzling of course, but what was even more puzzling was the fact that she didn't mind.

Those thoughts were running around at the back of her mind, but she was focused more on what it would be like to kiss the most evil of wizards. Did she want to kiss him? Yes. Why? Perhaps it was because he showed interest, or perhaps because she wanted to experience a kiss that most likely wouldn't turn into an attempted rape. But, truth be told, she had no fucking clue. All she knew was that she leaned even closer towards him and let her lips touch his. It was barely a kiss, more like a peck, but his cold lips still managed to give her a pleasant shiver as she withdrew again.

Not until she opened her eyes did she realise that she had closed them. Voldemort was watching her with a small smile and his eyes very burning with a dark red glow. It wasn't scary, but it made her feel a bit uneasy. Then he blinked and the glow was gone. He gave her another smile.

"It seems like you have studied this as carefully as any other subject," he said softly and rose from the bed. "I'm quite certain you won't grow up fearing men. Now we have other things to do."

With that, the moment was over and Hermione started to feel quite puzzled over what she had done. However, those thoughts would have to wait for another time. Voldemort was handing her a file.

"Do you know Spanish?" he asked.

"Very little," she admitted. "I'm better with Latin."

Voldemort muttered something how only the Hogwarts staff would only teach dead language since they were ancient themselves and opened the file. "An associate here in Mexico has managed to find quite a bit of information about Teotihuacán. Apparently there has been some strange findings at the place. We will go to the city first, then we will see where it leads us."

Hermione nodded. That sounded reasonable. She scanned the file and the pictures in it.

After a moment he took the file back. "Now, I suggest you try to get some sleep. Tonight, we will be going to Teotihuacán."

Despite the fact that she had a lot to think about, Hermione managed to fall asleep and was awoken hours later by Voldemort nudging her. She sat up and noticed that it was dark outside.

"Time to leave," he said and threw her a robe. "It's quite cold outside, you may need this."

"How will we get there?" she asked and covered a yawn as she got dressed.

"Fly, of course," he said with a smirk. "Eat this."

He handed her a melon and a slice of bread. She ate and looked over his shoulder as he studied a map which seemed to be of the city.

"I didn't know it was so big," she remarked when she had swallowed the last bite.

"It is, but tonight we will start here at the Pyramid of the Moon," he said and pointed at a rectangle on the map.

"Why there?" she asked.

He folded the map and put it inside his robe. "Because it's at the end of the avenue of the dead and if we want to find anything about their ancestors, it seems logical to start where the dead begins."

Hermione frowned. "But how do you know what's the beginning and the end of the avenue? I mean, didn't it have pyramids at both ends?"

"Yes, but the other pyramid is called the Sun and how many cultures do you know that associate death with the sun?" he asked, clearly starting to get annoyed. He walked toward the door.

However, Hermione had never been one to give up a dispute and she followed him through the door. "But many cultures associate the sun with the beginning, so what if their ancestors or stories about them are at the beginning?"

Voldemort scowled at her as he locked the door behind them. "Who is the Master here?"

"That is not a good argument," she snorted.

He smacked her at the back of her head and continued to walk up the stairs. "Just do what I tell you to do."

"Ouch! I thought you wanted my knowledge and insight," she complained. "And right now, my insight tells me that you haven't really thought this through…"

He growled and pushed her up against her wall. Once again she was struck by how incredible strong he was for such a thin person. "Miss Granger, are you continuing this argument because you are so sure of yourself or because you want me to become physical with you again, anyway you can?"

Hermione really hadn't thought about it like that, but there was a small part of her who was giddy because he was pressing himself against her. It was the same part that had been giddy about the kiss. That made the bigger part of her very annoyed.

"No! I just don't want to spend a whole night, or more, investigating the wrong pyramid!" she answered, distressed.

"But you don't mind this at all?" he mumbled into her ear.

"No! I mean, yes, I mean… get off me!" She brought her hands up and pushed him away.

He stepped back, but took a hold of her hands instead. "Very well, Miss Granger," he said and with a tiny smile he kissed both her hands. "What kind of gentleman would I be if I forced myself upon a poor defenceless woman?"

She snatched her hands back. "I'm not defenceless! And you are not a gentleman!"

He rolled his eyes. "I think we'll have to continue this conversation another time. Right now we have a pyramid to search. Oh, and we will start with the Pyramid of the Moon because it's the oldest pyramid."

"Why didn't you say that?" she exclaimed. That was a much more valid reason.

He smirked at her. "For the fun of argumentation."

She pulled out her tongue at him.

The flight to Teotihuacán didn't take more than fifteen minutes. Hermione was actually brave enough to look over the edge of the carpet when Voldemort said that they could spot the city. It was much bigger than she had imagined and it was a sight she wouldn't forget for as long as she lived. It was a creation of big and small stone buildings which must have taken centuries to build. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the big Pyramid of the Sun and felt a little relived over not having to search the big pyramid tonight. Voldemort turned the carpet toward the northern side of the city and she saw the Pyramid of the Moon. It was smaller, but yet very impressive. She wondered if they would find something there tonight.

"Do you remember how we searched for magic?" he asked when they had landed at the top of the Pyramid.

"Vividly," she replied dryly and pulled her robe tightly against her body. The wind was blowing a lot up here and the night was cold.

"Good. As you know, this pyramid has been redone several times over the ages. Muggles as well as wizards have tried to find what the original craft are and who build it. However, the wizards here don't know the method I do to find magic." Voldemort explained. "Come here, Miss Granger."

Reluctant, both over her memory of the last time they did this and over how her body seemed to betray her when she was close to him, she stepped into his arms.

"Close your eyes," he mumbled into her ear. "Let me guide."

Hermione took a deep breath and let him use her magic again. Just as the last time it felt wonderful to experience everything around her in a new way, but a part of her was worrying about what they would find.

Voldemort led her down through the pyramid. There were a lot of both living and dead things inside it. He stopped to look closer at a body in the middle of the pyramid, but when they couldn't find any magical traces he continued downward. There seemed to be tunnels under the pyramid as well. Some of them had been searched by wizards not so long ago and Hermione was confused by all the traces of magic she saw. Voldemort didn't seem distracted at all, he just let their consciousness wander deeper down. Then she noticed a glimmer. Something was pulsing deep down under the pyramid, it felt alive but she knew it wasn't a human or an animal. The shape was wrong.

Before she had time to examine it, he pulled their magic back into their bodies again. It felt very much like a head rush and Hermione was very grateful when Voldemort continued to hold her tightly for a moment.

"What was that?" she asked once she regained control over her body again.

"I'm not sure," he answered. "But I think I know who to ask. Come on, we have to fly down."

Hermione stepped on the carpet and a moment later they were at the foot of the pyramid. Voldemort started to speak Parsel, the language of the serpents. Hermione had heard Harry speak it once before, but that time had been very scary. Now, if felt more natural, somehow she could hear that Voldemort really knew this language and was used to speaking it. It was like when her grandmother had spoken Irish, Hermione didn't know that language either, but it came out so natural.

Although, she didn't feel so good when serpents started to appear from every direction. She wasn't really afraid of serpents, not like she was with flying, but she had never liked them either. Some of the ones gathering around Voldemort were fairly big as well. They looked at her when they passed and Hermione found herself taking a few steps up the pyramid to get further away from them.

Voldemort sat down on a sandy stone and touched the serpents which seemed more than eager to please him.

"Do you want to say hello, Miss Granger?" Voldemort asked with an amused glance at her. "They won't bite you."

Trembling slightly, but determined not to show her fear, she stepped down from the stone and walked over to the group of serpents. She sat down slowly and bit her lip as two snakes crawled up in her lap. They weren't big, but still bigger than she was used to, maybe two feet long each.

"Those two are usually called rattlesnakes," Voldemort explained affectionately. "You hear how the end of their tail rattles? They are very common in this part of the world."

Hermione gave the two snakes a shaky smile and pattered them. They felt surprisingly warm and soft. Another much smaller snake made its way up her knee. While the other two were as thick as her wrist, this one was about as thick as her finger. It was more colourful than the other two as well, red and orange.

"That's a very young Coral Snake," Voldemort said. "Make sure not to startle him, he is quite toxic."

Hermione froze and Voldemort chuckled and called the little snake back to him. Another, much bigger Coral Snake came up to him as well and Voldemort started to speak with it. Hermione turned her attention to the serpents around her again. A snake she recognised as a boa constrictor was curiously peaking over her shoulder. Hermione held up her hand for it and the snake pulled out its tongue to sniff her. It tickled and Hermione muffled a laugh. She started to relax and she patted the other snakes around her as well.

"Coral Snakes are known to spend most of their time underground," Voldemort explained to her. "This family lives under this pyramid and they say that the pulsing thing we felt has been under the pyramid for a very, very long time. Since we can't follow the snake's way down to it as humans, I'll transform myself into a serpent and follow them. I'll be back in a little while; the snakes here will guard you."

"But…" What if the snakes decided to attack her when she was alone? However, Voldemort had already morphed himself into a snake and disappeared with a couple of others into a crack in the pyramid.

Hermione sighed and looked at the snakes again. "Well, you'll be nice, right?"

One of the snakes stuck his head in under her hair and tickled her. Hermione took that as a yes.

xxx

Voldemort followed his fellow snakes deep down under the stones. He wasn't exactly an Animagus because he could morph himself into a lot of different animals and different species as well. He only knew a few others who could do it and suspected some other wizards who would be able to do it if they tried. Most wizards were usually satisfied to become just one animal. Voldemort seldom felt satisfied.

The deeper they came under the ground, the clearer Voldemort felt the strange pulse of the mystical object. After a while the snakes didn't want to go further so they just showed him which way he should take to get closer to the object. Since he could tell how uneasy the snakes were by this strange magic, he let them leave and slithered through the final crack alone.

The vibrations told him he had landed inside a very big cave. He transformed back to his human form to get a better perspective. It was completely dark, but yet he managed to feel everything. In the middle of the cave, there was some sort of pillar and it was on top of it the pulse came. He walked toward it slowly, reluctant to try any magic inside this strange place. As he came closer to the pillar, he noticed how it was humming. It vibrated inside the cave and made him feel strangely calm. His hands found the pillar and he was surprised by how soft it was. He moved his hands upwards and found the top of the pillar. There was a small thing there which felt like a stone. When he touched it, he was for a moment blinded by a yellowish light. As the cave lightened up he discovered writings and pictures on the walls. The pictures illustrated a story about a small group of people which had been banished from a land far away and then travelled over the sea to a new land. But it seemed like they had been forced to move again and again until they, many generations later, managed to find this place. The moon had pointed it out for them and with the help of the stars they had build this city as a memory of the first paradise they had been banished from and still hoped to return to.

At least that was what Voldemort thought the pictures illustrated. It would be very helpful to understand the writings, but he didn't. It resembled the text in the book from Atlantis, but not so much the symbols they had found in Egypt. This had to be yet another type. But he was sure that if he could just understand the text in the book, it wouldn't be hard to figure out the meaning of this. After all, it had been quite easy for him to learn French, Spanish, Romanian and Italian after mastering Latin.

He needed to take pictures of this. The problem was that his camera was outside with Granger and he wasn't sure he could Apparate from here. It was stupid to try Apparate from a place you knew was magical, but didn't know in what way. If he was unlucky, he could get sucked into that strange lighting stone. Although, shouldn't there be an exit here somewhere? He looked closely at the walls. At one place, stones seemed to have fallen in. That was probably the exit.

Very carefully, he used his wand to move the stones. After maybe fifteen minutes he managed to make an opening big enough for him to go through. He found himself in a narrowed tunnel, but if he bent down, he could walk through it. There were only two times where he did was forced to clear the way from stones, but after half an hour, he was out in the open again. Surprisingly he wasn't at the Pyramid of the Moon anymore. It appeared the entrance to the cave was at another, much smaller pyramid. Not worrying too much about that, he walked back to Granger. She was talking to the snakes even if none of them understood what she was saying. Voldemort smiled. The girl should become a teacher.

She seemed relieved when she saw him. "Did you find anything?"

He nodded. "Take the bag and come with me."

Hermione rose carefully and he thanked the serpents for keeping her company and wished them a good life. The snakes disappeared as Granger stood.

"What did you find?" she asked curiously.

"In a minute," he said and led her down the tunnel. It didn't take as long to get down as it had taken for him get up, but Granger stumbled more than once and when they finally were at the cave, she stumbled over one of the stones he had removed and fell over him. In a very uncharacteristic moment of clumsiness, he didn't manage to catch the girl, but fell onto the ground as well. He dropped his wand and the light went out. Since the stone object had gone dark when he stopped touching it as well, they were in complete darkness. He noticed how she started to breathe harder and she squeezed his arm. It seemed like the little Gryffindor wasn't very keen of darkness either.

"Sorry," she whispered.

Her body felt warm and nice against his. Suddenly he was overcome by the strange calmness again and he figured she was too because she loosened her hard grip of his arm and let out a sigh. Her head came down against his chest. He stroked her hair away from his face, but felt no urge whatsoever to push her away.

"No worries," he mumbled.

Perhaps he should persuade Granger into doing other things with him. She was young and formable, it wouldn't be hard to teach her what he liked. They did have a lot in common and she would most likely be even better than Bella had been when she was young. Granger was easy to teach and so eager to please.

He noticed how he had started to stroke her back. She had removed the cloak a while ago because it got stuck in small cracks all the time and now just her t-shirt that was in the way. Very slowly, his hand found its way under the hem of the shirt and he touched her skin. It felt very soft and he felt how she shuddered. He moved his hand up under her t-shirt and caressed the spotless skin.

She slid up a bit and he could feel her face just over his. Since he couldn't see her, he didn't know what expression she wore, but it couldn't have been a bad one because in the next moment, she pressed her lips against his. This was a real kiss. She opened her mouth a little and he nibbled her lower lip. She stuck out her tongue in an awkward way that told him she wasn't used to this, but it didn't matter, he didn't mind showing her. She learned fast. His hands caressed her sides and she moved a little on top of him. That was when he noticed something was wrong. He was aroused and yet, there was no answer downstairs. He felt how she moved against his organ, but it didn't even twitch.

It would seem that his suspicions about being unable to become erect had been correct. Damn.

He didn't think Granger would notice, but he really didn't want her to, so he carefully ended the kiss (he didn't want to frighten her not to be this intimate again!). "As pleasant as this is, I do think we have more pressings matters to attend to."

She quickly withdrew. "Oh! Sorry."

He found his wand and lit it again. "Don't be, Miss Granger. If I didn't want you to kiss me, I wouldn't have let you."

She was blushing furiously and trying to hide it by digging around in the bag for the camera. She looked so fuckable and yet… his cock was dead. Damn it!

Not wanting her to notice his frustration, he walked over to the pillar again and made the stone shine. Behind him, Granger gasped.

"Make sure you take pictures of everything," he ordered her and sat down again with a notepad and a copy of the Atlantis book. "I'll see if I recognise anything."

He could see that she was eager to have something else to do, because she quickly went to work and tried not to look at him. However, he found himself musing more about his cock problem than finding symbols on the wall that looked like the ones in the book. When had it happen? He had lost his body seventeen years ago, and after that he didn't even have a cock. But even before he lost his body, how long was it since he last had sex? The year before his setback (he didn't like calling losing his body a defeat, it was merely a setback) had been very busy and Bella, whom he had been quite exclusive with at the time, seldom managed to get him in bed. Although, hadn't it been that one time around Easter? Yes, he had been angry and Bella teased him and he decided to take his anger out on her. That was why they hadn't had sex again after that, he hurt her quite bad. Not that she hadn't enjoyed it…

He was pulled away from his thoughts by Granger calling for him. He looked up just in time to see the wall she was leaning against giving in and her letting out a surprised "wops!". A moment later a crash and an "whoops!" came. Voldemort sighed and stood up, planning to give her a lecture for not being careful enough.

Then she let out the highest, most terrified scream he had ever heard.


	7. Chapter 7

Mohaha, so the cliff-hanger in the last chapter wasn't very nice. Then you should be glad this chapter came so quickly! **Warning! Angst**. The first part of this chapter is rather angst-filled. However, if you don't know what it's about, it will be hard to follow the rest of the chapter… so just skim through it, okay?

Thank you all for reviewing! And thank you Ankoku Dezaia for beating this! Here are some responses;

Cosettex; Hope this is quick enough! Yes, Voldemort's problem is hilarious for everyone except himself, haha! But since I'm such a sucker for smut, I believe it's safe to say that the problem will be fixed… and I have promised to post the uncensored version on AFF so you may guess what those parts are! Otherwise, thank you so much for pointing out my errors, I've changed them and reposted the chapter! Enjoy!

Sam; This quick enough for you? Otherwise, I update as quickly as I can. When RL aren't in the way. Haha, I'm glad the errors aren't bothering you, but I do like to have some standard on my chapters, therefore I read through them three times before I post them, and I find errors every time! Oh, well. Enjoy!

Mel; Haha, sorry to leave your hanging! But this is fairly quick, don't you think? Ah, well, hope you have been able to enjoy yourself with something else while waiting at this chapter! I'm glad you like it, though, and I hope you'll like this chapter as well! Take care!

Lollo; Hoppas du överlevde ändå! Vore ju synd om du missade detta kapitlet bara för att du förgick av längtan, hehe. Om du har tur kanske jag hinner uppdatera en gång till innan du kommer hem och i sådana fall har du två kapitel! Eh, fast det beror ju förstås på när du kommer hem. Kommer inte hinna uppdatera innan fredag för då har jag tenta. BLÄ! Nåja, nästa helg hoppas jag… Hoppas du har det lite trevligt i alla fall vart du nu är för någon stans. I fjällen?

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

It was the moon's fault. When she fell down in the cave, Hermione hadn't been able to see a thing at first. Then her eyes adjusted and just enough light entered the cave for her to see what it contained. The sight made her scream. She was in a mass tomb. Mummies, skeletons and corpses were lying on top of each other all around her, most of them looked really old, but some of them were fresh and the smell made her sick. She screamed and screamed and tried to find somewhere to run, but the bodies were everywhere. Looking at her with empty, dead eyes or holes where the eyes used to sit.

Someone touched her. She had no air left in her lungs to scream anymore. She tried to breathe, knowing that she had to breathe. Breathing was very important, even if she couldn't remember why.

"Hermione!"

Her name. Someone turned her head away from the bodies and she found herself staring into flaming red eyes. They looked worried. She began to cry hysterically. Voldemort held her closely and she felt the sensation of Apparation. They were outside again and a fresh cold wind was blowing against her, but she could still smell the stench from the half decomposed bodies. She vomited again and again until what felt like everything she had ever eaten left her body.

Voldemort handed her a wet towel. She wiped her face clean, and lay down with her head in his lap.

"What was that?" she asked, her voice hoarse from all the screaming.

"I believe we may have stumbled over a dumping place," Voldemort answered and stroked her hair away from her face. "There is a drug-war going on here, but I never thought they would desecrate a cultural place like this." He sounded bitter.

Hermione sobbed. "I want to go home."

"We will fly back to Greece first thing tomorrow…"

"No!" she interrupted him. "I want to go home, to Hogwarts or to mum and dad!"

Voldemort sighed. "I told you I'll let you write to your parents, but I won't let you leave."

She cried harder and wrapped her fist around the fabric of his pants. She felt so lost and helpless. "I hate you! I hate you so much!"

She understood that she had angered him when he pulled her up, but she just didn't care. How could she care when she would never go home and all those people were lying there under the pyramid? It felt like they would haunt after her because she had disturbed them.

"I won't stand for this insolence," he growled at her. "We will go back to the apartment now and you will calm down!"

He Apparated again, and in the next moment they were at the apartment. When he let go of her, she felt nauseas and wrapped her arms around her body. She heard the rustle of bottles and looked over to Voldemort. He emptied the small bag with potions that Snape had given her on the desk. Then, he took two bottles and walked back to her. He grabbed her shoulder and walked her into the bathroom. It was really a nice bathroom with white tile and a huge Jacuzzi, but Hermione just wanted to lie down and cry. Voldemort placed her on the toilet cover and filled the bathtub with hot steaming water. Then he dumped the content of the two bottles in it and turned to her again.

"Strip and jump in," he ordered her, sternly. "Breathe in the fumes, they will help you relax."

Hermione just stared at him. Did he really think a bath would help her? However, it would be nice to wash away the stench. She stood up and when he turned around, she stripped off all her clothes. When she was in the water, he looked back at her.

"Burn the clothes," she told him in a low voice.

Voldemort took out his wand and pointed at the clothes. A moment later they were ashes. Hermione cried softly, maybe this was the universe's way of punishing her for kissing Voldemort? It had to be. She didn't know why she had done it, just look at him. He didn't even look human, he was evil and sadistic and nasty and… oh so clever. Merlin, this had to be the universe's way to tell her to stop being attracted to men just because they were clever.

"Do you know that you are as readable as an open book?" he asked her.

Hermione winced and hid her face against her knees. She wanted to go home where things were simple and boring. After just two weeks in Voldemort's company, she had almost been raped twice, drained of all her power, met a bunch of snakes, travelled around in three different continents and learned more than she would have in half a year at Hogwarts! Oh, and now she had also landed on a dumping ground!

"Do you want me to massage you?" Voldemort asked in a low voice.

Hermione looked up, horrified, remembering the last time he offered a massage. "No! Look, I should never have kissed you. I don't know why I did it! But we really shouldn't… do things."

He didn't look happy at that. "Oh? So why is it you have a contraceptive potion?"

She gaped. "What?"

"I saw one among the other potions," he said with narrowing eyes. "Do you want me to believe Severus just happened to put it there?"

"Yes! I sure as hell didn't ask for it," she retorted.

Voldemort placed his fingertips against his forehead and sighed. "We won't have this conversation now when you are clearly very upset. Stay here for a while. Relax. I'll go back to retrieve our things."

Hermione sat up fast. "No! Don't leave me alone!" She didn't feel like being alone, even if she may not want to be in the same room as him.

Voldemort gave her a half smile. "It will only take five minutes. And if something would happen, just press your mark and think of me, hard."

Hermione looked down at her arm where the tattoo was. She had almost forgotten she had it. "O-okay."

"I'll be right back," he assured her and Disapparated.

Hermione lay back in the tub, feeling a bit silly over her swaying emotions. Although, were they really silly? The fumes were making her more relaxed, obviously, but it had still been very scary. She shivered at the thought of the bodies and tried to think of something else, like the mystical symbols on the wall. Everywhere they went there were strange symbols. They were shaped a bit differently, but she knew they were the same type of language. If they could just understand what they meant… hm…

In her mind, the symbols came back to her. She had a very good memory; some even asked if she had photographic memory. She didn't, but she did remember what she saw, and she was good at putting facts together. Right before she fell down to… that place… she had seen a symbol that reminded her of a skull. That was why she had called Voldemort. Most of the symbols looked like gibberish, but this had actually looked like something. Was it a word or just that, a symbol? It couldn't be a coincident that the symbol had been right over an opening. What if, under all the fresh corpses, there was someone really, really old buried?

Hermione shuddered again when she thought about the corpses, all around her, stinking, rotting corpses. She pulled her knees against her chest. Why was it that all common sense seemed to disappear when you were scared? She knew dead corpses couldn't harm you (well, unless they had been hexed by an evil wizard) but she still felt like the corpses had been aware she was there. It was silly, of course. Silly, silly, silly. She was silly. Of course corpses couldn't come after you. They were dead. Dead, dead, dead.

She jumped when the bathroom door opened, but relaxed when she saw that it was just Voldemort.

He rolled his eyes when he saw her. "You have been scaring yourself by thinking, haven't you?"

"Well, I can't very well stop thinking," she mumbled.

"I guess not," he said with a sigh. "Will you be able to sleep?"

She shook her head.

"Well, you seem to have come down from your hysteria. Do you think you'll be able to help me go through our findings?" he asked.

"Okay, let me just shower off and… could you give me some clothes?" she asked.

He nodded and went to get her some clothes. When he left again, she quickly showered and dressed in a thick red sweatshirt and jeans. She placed her hair in a bun. Since she hadn't bothered with all those miraculous hair-products Malfoy had bought for her, her hair was frizzier than she ever remembered it being.

Voldemort was sitting on the floor when she came out, photos and notes spread all around him. When she raised an eyebrow he just shrugged and said; "The desk wasn't big enough."

"I can see that," she remarked and sat down on her knees and found the last picture she had taken before she fell down. "Do you think this is a skull?" She told him about the thought she had had in the bath.

Voldemort studied the photo. "Yes, it does look like it… I wonder whom the tomb was for and how the ones dumping bodies found it."

Hermione shuddered. "We don't have to go back there, do we?"

"You won't have too. But I doubt I will find anything useful there. If a criminal organisation is using it as a dumping ground, they have no doubt already searched it for anything that can be worth selling. I'll order someone to find if any artefacts have been moved and where they are now."

"Good," she said and nibbled her lower lip. When she looked at him again she saw that he was watching her with a weird expression on his face, kind of like he was in pain and confused about it. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. Let's see if we can understand anything of this."

They went back to work, but as morning came, Hermione started to drift away and soon she was asleep over the notes. She was aware someone carried her over to the bed, but too tired to really wake up.

After a couple of hours, she began to dream nightmares and when she finally managed to wake up, she felt sick again.

"Voldemort?" she called out, just needing the presence of another living being.

"What?" The door to the bathroom opened and Voldemort stuck out his head.

"Oh… I just wondered where you were," she said, feeling a bit silly.

"I'm right here." He closed the door again and Hermione sank back in the bed. Had he just taken a shower? It felt strange, somehow. Like Snape dressing in something colourful.

She sighed, the fear from the dream sipping away. The sun was shining into the apartment as well. It was hard to be scared when the sun was shining so brightly. It made her hysteria from the night look even more pathetic. Merlin. She pressed her hands against her head, willing herself not to think about it.

Voldemort came out from the bathroom again, fully dressed in his usual black robe. Hermione observed him. He didn't look like he had just taken a shower, but he smelled of soap. Her curious side just couldn't stand not knowing whether or not he did shower. "Did you shower?"

"I did." He seemed a bit suspicious about her question. "Why?"

"It just never occurred to me that you did such trivial things," she admitted.

Voldemort snorted. "Well, sometimes I do. Especially after I have been… interrogating someone. It can become rather messy."

She frowned. "Whom did you interrogate?"

"The pleasant gentleman who decided that an almost three thousand year old pyramid was suitable as a dumping ground," he replied.

"Oh." Hermione couldn't really be angry with Voldemort then. "Had they stolen any artefacts?"

"They had and already sold it on," he replied bitterly and sat down on the bed. "But I believe Lucius will be able to find them in due time."

"Okay, good," Hermione sat up and covered a yawn with her hand as she stretched with the other arm.

At once the tension in the room increased. Voldemort's eyes fell to her breasts which were barely covered by her bra. Hermione realised that Voldemort must have undressed her as he put her in bed and the thought made her feel bothered. Did he like what he saw?

Not that she cared. No, it was just that… no one wanted to be ugly. But that didn't mean she wanted to kiss him again, because she didn't! Those two kisses yesterday was just a sign that she was becoming mad of the constant company of Death Eaters. She wasn't attracted by him.

Voldemort sighed. "Stop questioning yourself, Granger. You will only give yourself a headache."

"Are you inside my mind?" she asked, angry.

"No, but from your expression I can tell that you are either questioning yourself or you really have to go to the bathroom," he remarked cheekily. "And I know you well enough by now to be certain that if you had a call of nature, you would just excuse yourself."

Hermione felt like smacking him and for some reason, she decided to reach out and do just that. However, Voldemort didn't seem to like the idea of being smacked by an angry girl because he grabbed her wrist before she managed to hit him. This didn't do much to improve her mood and she reached out with her other hand to smack the hand holding her. He grabbed her other hand as well.

"Stop it!" she hissed and moved a little closer so she would be able to knee him in the groin.

"Oh, no you won't." Voldemort hissed when he saw where she was aiming and let go of her hand in favour of protecting his, no doubt, prized area. He pierced her naked thigh with his fingernails when he stopped her leg from hitting him.

The pain made Hermione even more furious with him. How dared he just do as he pleased with her? She was not his toy in any way!

She let out a furious growl and hit him in the chest with her now free left hand. Voldemort answered by bending her right arm in a very painful way which forced her to turn her whole upper body away from him. When she couldn't reach him in any dangerous way anymore, he forced her down, stomach first, on the mattress. He let go of her arm and used his whole body weight to keep her down.

"You shouldn't play with me, Hermione," he growled into her ear, certain he had her contained now.

Unfortunately for Voldemort, he didn't weight much and even if Hermione was rather petite, she did have some muscles. She pushed her arse upwards first, making him lose balance, and then she used her shoulder and hip to roll him off her. Before he managed to regroup, she had straddled him and was pressing his arms down.

"And you shouldn't tease me," she retorted in triumph.

He growled and broke his arms away from her grip. Hermione tried to catch them again. When she didn't succeed, she gripped the fabric of the front of his robe and held in it as she tightened her grip with her legs around his waist so he couldn't push her away. The fabric tore when he gave her an extra hard push and she fell backwards over his legs. Letting go of the fabric, she fought with all her might not to fall underneath him again. For the following moment she wasn't sure where her limbs began and his ended, but she knew she managed to bite down his shoulder really hard.

"Granger!" he finally roared. "Stop it, or I will start using my wand!"

She was still straddling him, but now they were both lying on their side. He was lying on her right leg and holding the other so she couldn't use it to hit him. He was also holding her right hand down against the mattress. Her left hand was free; she had tried to use it to push him away, but now she stopped. She still had enough sense to know a Dark Lord with a wand was a very dangerous creature.

"Fine," she spat and let her hand sink down between them.

Voldemort sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "Salazar girl, what am I to do with you?"

"You shouldn't do anything with me," she mumbled. "You should let me go."

He looked at her with an unpleasant smirk. "Do I have to tattoo any other of your body parts to make you understand that I own you?"

"Bastard," she hissed.

"Don't try my patience, Granger," he hissed back and smacked her thigh with his hand.

Hermione was suddenly well aware that she was only in her underwear and that Voldemort didn't smell and feel all that bad. Voldemort seemed to realise it too because his eyes fell down to her naked leg and he got a small frown on his face. His hand started to move upwards over her arse. It sent a pleasant shiver up her spine and she wondered whether or not she should start to touch him.

That thought made her feel quite troubled. One part of her just wanted to feel good by the hands of a man, but another part was well aware that this was Lord Voldemort and not a man you were supposed to like in any way. However, she was quite curious about how it would feel to be touched by him. The long kiss they shared yesterday had made her feel all giddy and happy. It was when the light came back she had started to regret it. So maybe this touching session would feel nice, but when it was over she would probably feel sick.

Before she managed to decide what to do, Voldemort's hand stopped. She looked into his eyes and saw a regretful frustration. He withdrew from her and sat up in the bed. "You should go and get ready. I want to leave as soon as possible."

She knew she was rejected and didn't like the feeling. She especially didn't like the fact that she didn't know why. Yesterday he had implied that he liked kissing her. What was different now? Was it because she had acted so pathetic last night? That was so unfair! Biting her lip so she wouldn't scream out her frustration she left the bed and walked to the bathroom, slamming the door closed.

On the flight home, she didn't speak to him at all. She tried to tell herself that it wasn't because he hadn't kissed her, but because she didn't like to be rejected without an explanation. However, she knew she was lying to herself; she had wanted him to kiss her again. It was wrong and it made her feel guilty, which she also blamed on Voldemort. Alas, the flight home was tense. The only positive thing was that she was too angry to be afraid of flying.

When they landed in Greece, it was late afternoon. She took her things and planned to march straight up to her room and sulk, but was stopped at the doorway by Malfoy. He wouldn't let her pass and she was about to growl at him when Voldemort came up behind them.

"What happened?" he asked.

"The werewolf sent a letter to his friends," Malfoy said irritably. "And he won't say what he wrote."

Hermione became afraid for her friend's life as well as curious of how he had managed to send a letter.

"Where is he?" Voldemort asked in a cold voice.

"In his room. Severus is guarding him at the moment. We were just waiting for your return," Malfoy said and turned his eyes to Hermione. "And to see if Miss Granger knew anything."

Voldemort spun her around, looking at her coldly. "Did you?"

Hermione was about to say no when she remembered their first night here when she had got the feeling Remus was about to do something Voldemort wouldn't like. Could it be this he had implied?

Her hesitation was enough for Voldemort. His eyes narrowed and he looked… disappointed. "Escort Miss Granger to her room, Lucius and make sure she doesn't leave. I'll be with you as soon as I've had a chat with the werewolf."

Lucius smirked unpleasantly and grabbed her arm. "Of course, my Lord."

Hermione wasn't sure if she should say anything or not. When she saw how furious Voldemort was, she thought it may be better to wait until he had calmed down a little. There was nothing she could say that would help Remus now, but maybe there would be something she could say to save them both later. She just had to think about it.

Malfoy dragged her up to her room and locked both doors. First then did she realise that she would have to be alone with him until Voldemort came. That scared her. Was he going to do something to make her talk? She really didn't want Malfoy, or anyone, to torture her.

"Sit down, Miss Granger, you may have to wait for some time," Malfoy said with a nasty smile and transfigured a chair for himself.

Hesitatingly, Hermione sat down on the bed. She tried not to twist her hands in anxiety. Instead she nibbled her lower lip.

Malfoy studied her closely. "I wonder how he will decide to torture you."

Her eyes widened. "W-what?"

"Well, there are many ways to get people to talk. The Dark Lord has always favoured the classical ways to inflict pain. Most of the time, I think he just likes to watch other suffer and doesn't care much about the information," he said, almost thoughtfully.

Hermione repressed a shudder.

"If you are nice, I could interrogate you," he continued with a smile. "You see, Severus never liked the bloody way we use on girls such as yourself. He invented a potion that has proven very successful."

Hermione watched him suspiciously, but didn't say anything.

"You see, it's a lust-potion, but not like other lust-potions. If you drink any other lust-potion, the effect will disappear after some time. With this lust-potion, your need for sex will increase by every moment and if you don't get the antidote, you will become insane by need. So far, everyone we have interrogated with this method have started to talk long before they have turned insane and generous as we are, we have given them the antidote." Malfoy's eyes glimmered with sadistic joy.

This time Hermione didn't manage to repress the shudder and she couldn't stop herself from asking; "What is the antidote?"

Malfoy snickered. "Sperm. But don't worry, Miss Granger, it doesn't have to be taken orally. In fact it's more effective when taken… another way."

She made a grimace. "Then I think I'll rather be tortured by the Dark Lord."

He seemed a bit taken aback, but then his eyes narrowed. "Is that so?"

She nodded. Pain she could handle, but if she had to live with the fact that she had begged Malfoy to fuck her, she may just go insane anyway.

Malfoy didn't seem pleased by her answer, but thankfully he didn't say anything else. Hermione tried not to show how nervous she was as they waited, but with her new improved hearing, she flinched every time a sound came from Remus' room. She wasn't sure if they were torturing him or not, because she couldn't make out any words, just angry voices and things breaking.

They sat there for almost half-an-hour before the door from Voldemort's room opened and a very furious Dark Lord strode inside. "Lucius, leave."

Malfoy seemed a bit disappointed not to get a chance to witness what was about to happen, but clearly he could see now wasn't a time to argue with his master. He stood, bowed and left.

Voldemort locked both doors and also muttered a silencing spell over the room. Hermione wondered what was about to happen but didn't dare ask. Voldemort was pacing back and forth in the room. After a moment he stopped right in front of her.

"Did you know?" he asked angrily.

She just stared up at him, not sure what he meant.

That made Voldemort even more furious. He took a hard grip on her shoulders and shook her. "Answer me, girl! Did you know what your friend was planning?"

"No!" Hermione answered and tried to wriggle free from his grip.

He stopped shaking her but held her down. "What did you know then?"

"I didn't know anything." To her great distress, tears started to run down her cheeks. "The first night I got the feeling he was going to do something you wouldn't like! But I didn't ask and then with everything happening I forgot and it was just tonight I remembered again!"

For a moment it looked like Voldemort was going to yell at her, but then he hissed something under his breath and let go of her forcefully. He started pacing again and Hermione rubbed her shoulders.

"Well, thanks to Lupin, I may now have to kill Potter anyway," Voldemort finally said.

"What? No!" Hermione flew up.

Voldemort turned to her again with a grimace. "I rather not spill any more time on that cursed boy! But Lupin sent a letter, telling Potter what I'm looking for. I won't let anyone stop me and if Potter tries, I will kill him. So you better work even more effectively now. I want to find Atlantis before anyone finds me!"

Hermione didn't know what made her do it, but she went up to the angry Dark Lord and embraced him. "I will, please don't kill Harry."

She felt him take a deep breath. One of his hands came up to her hair. Hermione got a feeling he sniffed it, but in the next moment he took a step back. He stroked some straws of hair away from her face.

"Work quickly and I won't have to," he mumbled and let his hand fall to his side again. "Go and get something to eat, but don't sit up and read too long. I want to begin early tomorrow."

Hermione nodded and got shy under his instance look. "I just need to use the bathroom first."

Voldemort let out a sound that could be a snort, but also a cough. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

He left the room and a moment later Hermione did too. She went straight to the bathroom. She had felt the need to use the toilet since they came back, but thankfully it hadn't been so urgent. She pulled down her trousers and knickers and sat down.

Then she cursed.

It would appear her period had begun. What the hell was she supposed to do now? She hadn't seen any pads or tampons anywhere and she wasn't sure if the men had bought any. You could of course transfigure some, but that required a wand. She would have to ask someone to help her. Malfoy was out of the question. She was quite sure Voldemort would help her, but she wasn't sure he actually knew how modern pads or tampons looked like. For some reason, she didn't think that was something he had bothered to keep up to date with. He didn't strike her as the type women came to when they needed help in this department.

That left Snape, but did he know much about these things? Then she suddenly remembered that he had been the Head of Slytherin for years. No doubt some of the Slytherin girls came to him for help even with this sort of things. It was common knowledge that Slytherins kept their problems within their own house. Most of them went to Snape rather than to Madame Pomfrey if they were injured or ill, probably because most got their injuries in illicit ways.

Stuffing some paper in her knickers for now, she washed her hands and went toward Snape's door. She was about to knock when she heard voices inside.

"… can't help you if you don't tell me what's bothering you!" That was Snape, he sounded a bit annoyed.

"Why would anything be bothering me?" That was Voldemort. He sounded very bothered and Hermione wondered why he was denying it. She also realised that they were talking in quite low voices and if it weren't for that werewolf bit, she wouldn't have heard them. It was probably nothing she should hear either. She could go down and eat and come back and ask him later, there was no big deal…

"Oh, please, my Lord. Lupin told you everything and yet you tortured him until he collapsed."

Hermione held back a gasp and forgot all thoughts about leaving. Would Remus be okay?

"He will be fine," Voldemort muttered.

"Of course, but why him and not Granger?" She exhaled, relieved that Remus would be okay, but at once very curious about were this conversation was heading.

Silence.

"Not that I think torture is needed with Miss Granger," Snape continued when Voldemort didn't answer. "She speaks as soon as there is someone around to listen. That is probably why she is so fond of you, you actually let her ramble."

Hermione arched an eyebrow. What did Snape know of that?

"If she is so fond of me, why didn't she tell me that Lupin was planning something?" Was Voldemort whining? He sounded bitter.

"Ah, well, she is awfully loyal to her friends," Snape answered. "And are you sure she actually knew about it?" Voldemort must have nodded or something because Snape continued. "Well, as I said, she is loyal."

"She should be loyal to me!" Voldemort hissed.

"With all due respect, my Lord, do you really think a young Gryffindor such as Miss Granger will turn side over a night? Especially with us keeping such close guard of her. It will take a long time and a lot more trust from our side before she turns." Hermione made a grimace. She would never be a Death Eater.

"You believe she will turn?" Voldemort asked in a tone she couldn't make out.

"I very much doubt she will mix well with the other Death Eaters. But she doesn't seem reluctant to you," Snape said carefully.

"Is that why you gave her a contraceptive potion to take to Mexico?" Voldemort asked.

"Well, I thought it would be a shame if something happened and you would do to her as you did to Bella when you discovered she was pregnant," Snape answered quite frank. Hermione wondered if Bellatrix and Voldemort were still a couple. Not that she had anything to do with it and she didn't care at all… it was just that… she didn't know what, but she knew she didn't care, at all.

Voldemort huffed. "What kind of pervert do you take me for? The girl is an eighteen year old virgin!"

Hermione felt a bit offended. He hadn't minded her kissing him! And what right did he have to tell Snape she was a virgin? Also, what kind of bond did these two men have? Voldemort struck her as a very private man, and not someone to share his worries with anyone.

"And yet you treat her better than I have seen you treat anyone before. Despite the episode with her and the werewolf," Snape commented in a voice that Hermione would have called mocking.

A smack was heard. "Pardon me, my Lord."

They were quiet for a while and Hermione was about to leave when Voldemort spoke again. "Are you in love with her?"

"With Granger? No!" Snape sounded offended. "Why would you think that?"

"She is your type. Clever, petite… Gryffindor." Voldemort sounded taunting.

"Be as it may, I do not fall in love with my ex-students. Especially not when the competition is so great," Snape muttered the last part.

"Yes, Lucius always wants what he can't have. But Granger isn't interested in him," Voldemort said.

"I wasn't talking about him, my Lord," Snape replied smugly.

Another smack was heard. "I should torture you."

"I apologise, my Lord. You know I'm your humble servant."

Voldemort snorted and Hermione decided it was time to withdraw. All thoughts about her period had disappeared. She had a lot of thinking to do.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi. Sorry for the slow update. My life is really crappy at the moment. So updates will unfortunately be less frequent for the next month or so, before I get back on track.

Review-answers;

Belove; Yes, Severus can be really funny. I'm not so good at writing him, so he is usually in the shadow, but you'll find out a bit more about him as the story continues! Especially what his and Voldemort's history is like… hihi. Thanks for reviewing! Sorry it took so long to update!

Briar: Thank you! I'm so glad you are enjoying my story! Sorry to keep you waiting, but here is a new chapter which I hope you'll enjoy! Thanks for reviewing! (Are you a Tamora Pierce-fan btw? Your name is in one of her books!)

Lollo; Haha, inte bra att strunta i läxorna sådär, men jag förstår dig (inte för att låta egotrippad men…) det är för det mesta roligare att läsa fanfiction än att göra läxor! Hoppas det gick bra ändå! Jag klarade min tenta so woho! Ååh, alperna! Jag älskar ju att åka skidor men det var länge sedan jag var där. Hoppas du hade kul! Nu kommer äntligen ett nytt kapitel här, så ha så kul!

This chapter is dedicated to my grandmother. I will always love you.

* * *

Chapter 8

The next morning Hermione was awaken early by Voldemort just as he had promised. However, since she hadn't been able to sleep last night because of a lot of thinking, she just groaned and put her pillow over her head. Voldemort didn't like that and ripped her blanket away.

"Fine, fine, I'm awake," Hermione mumbled.

"Good, because we have a lot of work to do and I have no idea where to being." Voldemort didn't sound very happy.

Hermione sighed and yawningly followed him down to the library. She had mild cramps because of her period. If it became too much, Snape would give her some potion for it. At least that was what he had said late last night when she had gone to see him. Normally she managed anyway and she didn't see why this period would be any different.

She sat down in one of the chairs in the library and leaned her head against an elbow as she watched Voldemort pace.

"Lucius is looking for the missing artefacts, but until he finds them, I want us to understand the connection between Egypt and Mexico over ten thousand years ago," he finally said. "Start talking."

Hermione covered a yawn with her hands. "Well, ten thousand years ago there were humans in both places even if there weren't what we would call civilisations. But some thousands years later, civilisations started rising on both continents. One common thing has to be their interest in the night sky. From what I have read, the pyramids of Egypt are placed to resemble constellations of stars and that city in Mexico was also built like the night sky."

"Yes, astronomy… which other civilisations do we know off that used it?" Voldemort started to feverishly browse through books.

"Well, that is quite hard to know since we don't understand the writings of many of the ancient civilisations," Hermione remarked.

"I know that," he answered irritably. "But I'm sure I've heard about others."

He was interrupted by a knock on the door. He waved his wand and the door opened, revealing Snape. "My Lord, I have managed to get a match between the corpse we found in Egypt and the stone you brought from Mexico."

"And?" If Voldemort was any other man, Hermione guess he would have jumped up and down in excitement.

Snape rolled out a scroll over the table. It reminded Hermione of the family-trees she had done in Muggle school years ago.

"I had to look at the structure of the spells. On a very basic level, they origin from the same source. The stone is older than the corpse, but the magic are much more advanced. However, the structure is from the same family. Look here." Snape pointed at the beginning of the family-tree like map. "This is where they have both emerged from. The spell which killed the child is further away from the source and it has developed in this direction." He pointed at one line which went from 'The Source' through and empty circle and to the circled word 'Corpse'. "The spell on the stone is like… a distant aunt." He pointed at another line which went from 'The Source' directly another circle with the word 'Stone' in it. "Although, there is something else. I don't know what the stone is created to do, but it is some sort of tool. Magic has been used through it many times. There are layers of magic on it. Just small traces. I assume the latest traces are from you my Lord?"

Voldemort frowned. "I didn't do magic on it, but it started to glow when I touched it."

"Then your magic must have triggered the spell in the stone. However, there wasn't much magic used. The only reason I detected it at all is because it hasn't been operative for several hundred years before you found it," Snape explained. "I'll see if I can find out if it has any other function than to light a room."

"What about the book?" Voldemort asked and patted the family-tree map again.

Snape sighed. "I'm starting to think it's an experiment because the magic isn't like the other two. Maybe this is a notebook from a wizard who was developing a new kind of magic?"

Hermione frowned. "How can you create a new kind of magic?"

"It's a little like creating a new language," Snape said, clearly annoyed by her interruption. "However, if that is the case, this wizard has created new magical laws! I've never seen anything like it."

The two men looked like two overenthusiastic schoolboys. For a moment she thought about how different her schooldays would have been if she had had Snape and Voldemort as friends instead of Harry and Ron. Not that she didn't love Harry and Ron, it was just that… they didn't seem to care about actually learning stuff. It was all Quidditch and lately, girls. Although, most of the girls at Hogwarts was the same. She remembered last year when Ron had been together with Lavender. Hermione had had to listen to Lavender discussing her and Ron's future with Parvati late at night in their dorm. It had been all "Ron will propose with a diamond at the size of a dragons egg!", "Our wedding will be the biggest event of the whole year, no, the whole decennium!" and "Ron better take me to the Samoa Island during our honeymoon". Hermione was surprised Ron hadn't dumped her sooner…

Wait… a thought. Yes, a thought. She had read something about the Samoa Island. Something about… She rose from the table and went over to the shelf which was dedicated to History of Oceania. She knew she had read something about astronomy and myths from Oceania. Ah, yes. She took the book back to the table, blushing when she saw the two men watching her with amusement.

"Well, I just thought of something," she explained. "About astronomy. For Christmas some years ago, my parents gave me a lexicon about myths of the world and I just remembered some mythology of the islands in Oceania. The myths are of course very old, but what is peculiar is that they seem to have had quite a bit of knowledge about astronomy. Although, during time this knowledge seems to have been misinterpreted. But they still had the knowledge, but so long ago that no one remembers it correctly!"

Voldemort stroked his chin, clearly thinking hard. "If it is indeed the same people who have spread knowledge about astronomy, they must have been in Oceania long before they went to Africa and America. But how?" Then he sighed. "Is there anything in that book about some ancient artefacts left that we may test magic on?"

Hermione sighed. "I know too little about Oceania. I'll need to read more."

"Very well. So to summarize, we have an stone and a curse on a corpse that seem to originated from the same sources, astronomical knowledge that is very advance for such early civilisations and a book which probably are from Atlantis, but by some weird wizard who wouldn't use his fellows' magic," Voldemort said and sank down in his chair again.

"Yes, that seems about right," Hermione agreed and sank down in her own chair. Merlin, would they have to go to the Samoa Islands now? She shivered at the thought of such a long flight. Even with Voldemort's superfast carpet, it would probably take at least six hours.

"I'll go back to my own studies," Snape said. "My Lord."

Voldemort waved him off and they sat quiet.

Then Hermione remembered something else. "Would it be okay for me to write that letter to my parents before we begin?"

He just nodded and Hermione took out a piece of parchment. She wanted them to know that she was okay and not alarm them in any way. The problem was that she felt like she didn't know them any longer. For the past six years, she had spent maybe one month every year with them. She was quite sure they saw her as a stranger too. She had changed so much since she begun at Hogwarts.

After a moment of thought, she wrote;

_Dear mum and dad_

_I'm sorry I haven't been able to write to you sooner, but there has been so much going on. I've been chosen to go on a magical archaeology expedition with some of the most famous wizards in the field! I'm learning so much every day and I'm having really fun! Right now we are in Greece, but I think we will move soon again. Since we travel around a lot, it will be quite hard to get in contact with me, but I'll write again when I'm able too. I hope I'll be able to come home for Christmas, but we'll see. You never know what to find and sometimes we loose track of time._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

She handed the letter over to Voldemort without a word. He took it and read through it. Then he took out his wand and tapped the letter so some of her words disappeared.

"Never write where we are," Voldemort said unemotionally

Hermione sighed. "Fine. Can I send it now?"

He rolled the scroll together. "I'll send it."

"How will I know you have sent it?" she asked suspiciously.

"Because worried parents are very annoying and I don't want Muggles to start looking after you too," Voldemort grumbled. "We do move around a lot on the Muggle world."

"Oh, okay, then. But can I see you when you send the owl away?" she asked hopefully.

"Very well," he said patiently. "So, if that is all, I think we should begin reading up on Samoan myths."

Hermione yawned and stretched, preparing herself for a long session of reading.

xxx

Lunch came and went. Hermione and Voldemort managed to find some other early cultures where astronomy had been known, but not anything suitable for further investigations. There were thousands of islands in Oceania and all of them seemed to have different versions of everything. Needless to say, Voldemort was in an awful mood at dinner and Hermione didn't know if she should say something to cheer him up or sneak out quietly. Before she was able to decide, Malfoy opened the door.

Voldemort looked up at him. "Did you find out who bought the artefacts?"

"Yes!" Malfoy said, obviously pleased that he was able to shear some good news.

"And?" Voldemort asked.

"Well, most of the objects weren't hard to find at all, a Muggle museum had bought them. However, I couldn't detect magic in any of them and when I used Severus' spell, I found that they weren't even old. Approximately a thousand years. Probably war profits." Malfoy must have noticed Voldemort's face darkening because he quickly added. "But there is something else. One small object was sold to a wizard before the museum bought the rest."

"But?" Voldemort asked suspiciously.

"The wizard is Arthur Weasley," Malfoy answered with a sigh. "Apparently he stumbled over whatever it is on the Muggle black market. Knowing Weasley, he probably didn't even realise it was a black market, but our grave-robbers sold it at a very low price. Nevertheless, there is no way Weasley will do any business with us."

"How can we steal it, then?" Voldemort asked. "If there is any chance this thing is magical, I have to know."

Hermione had been quite surprised with Malfoy's information, but now she snorted. Both men looked at her. "Well, besides the fact that I really don't want you to break into my friends' house, there is no way you'll be able to find an unknown artefact at their house! They have things everywhere! And how do you know if Mr Weasley didn't give it to someone as a gift?"

"Unfortunately, I believe she is correct, my Lord," Malfoy said resentfully. "Perhaps we could kidnap one of the children…?"

Thankfully, Voldemort shook his head. "Ever since Granger disappeared, the Weasley children have been very well protected. The girl is still at Hogwarts and from what I've been told, not allowed to go anywhere without company. The youngest boy is still off Merlin knows where with Potter. The twins are living with Order-members and the three oldest aren't even in the country."

It was a bit disturbing that Voldemort knew so much about the whereabouts of her friends. Then again, he was the Dark Lord and did most likely want to know where his enemies were.

"I think a bargaining is in order," Voldemort said and looked at her thoughtfully.

Malfoy looked at her too and Hermione got a feeling she wouldn't like what they had in mind.

"Why don't you go and write a letter, Lucius?" Voldemort asked smugly.

"Certainly, my Lord." Malfoy bowed and left.

Voldemort stood and walked over to her. Hermione leaned back and looked up at him questioningly. "Are you going to give me back to them?"

He tilted his head. "You don't seem very happy about that?"

Hermione bit her lip. She knew that she should say she wanted to go back to the Order straight away, but Voldemort didn't like it when people lied to him. "Well, I want to go back to them… but I'm really curious about Atlantis and if you send me away now, I'll probably just try to find it myself."

Voldemort chuckled. "I do admire your honesty, Miss Grange." He stroked her cheek with his finger. "Fear not, I've no plans to give you up just yet. The bargaining is not for them, it's for you." His hand travelled up to her hair. "We are going to pretend that you are coming back, but in reality, you are just going to find what we are looking for and bring it back to me."

Hermione frowned, not really liking the sound of that. "But they will think I've betrayed them!"

"There is where the bargaining comes in," Voldemort said sweetly. "You wrote in the letter to your parents that you would try to come home to Christmas. If you do this for me, I'll be able to trust you enough to let you go home for a couple of days."

Hermione gaped. He would let her go home to her parents? Oh, that would be so wonderful, just go home and forget everything that had happened and celebrate a completely normal Christmas… which would be in the shadow of her betrayal. No, she couldn't do that. She couldn't pretended that everything was normal while her friends was out there, wondering why she had turned over to Voldemort's side. She shook her head.

"No?" Voldemort seemed surprised, then his face turned into a mask of annoyance. "Very well, how about this, if you do as I say, I won't have your parents killed?"

For a moment Hermione became worried, but then she realised that it was a bluff. "You wouldn't kill my parents. You know that I would never help you if you did that. No matter what torture you came up with." Perhaps it was a bit foolish of her to say that, even if it was true. Voldemort could still be mad enough to try.

He growled. "You are quite sure of yourself, Miss Granger."

"I know my value," she replied, trying not to show any fear.

"Insolent girl," he hissed and took a hard grip of her hair and forced her to stand up. However, then he seemed to remember that he still needed her and softened his grip, his hand resting at the back of her skull. "You shouldn't test me like this, Hermione. One day I will hurt you."

Hermione wanted very much to answer something sarcastic, but knew it wasn't wise to push his temper any further. However, sometimes her own temper took a hold of her too. Luckily for her health, this was not one of those times. Instead, she placed a hand on his chest and trailed the outline of his robe as she thought.

"I want my wand back," she finally said. "And you'll spread out the word that you will kill my parents if I don't do as you say."

The Order would never understand why she would help him unless something as important as her parent's lives were at cost. None of them, besides Remus, understood the hunt for knowledge. How much you needed to find what you wanted to know if you knew it was within reach. Not just that, but she knew the Order would place wards around her parents if they thought they were at risk. Even if it would be very foolish for Voldemort to kill her parents, he did have a temper. If things continued this way, she would no doubt do something she would deeply regret. Better to take precautions while you still could.

"You are starting to think like a Slytherin," Voldemort said with a smirk.

"Bad company," she muttered and let her hand fall down to her side.

"Or very good," he mumbled back. His hand came to her chin and he tilted her head upwards.

She gazed straight into his red eyes. He was looking at her with a soft calculating look. For a moment she thought he would kiss her, but then something dark went across his eyes and he let go of her. He went back to his chair.

"If you do this to my satisfaction, I'll return your wand. No matter what, I'll let everyone know I've threatened to kill your parents," he said as he sat down. "Now I think you should get some dinner. I'm quite positive we will get a quick reply from the Weasleys and I don't want them to have the time to come up with any kind of plan to trick us."

Said and done, Hermione had just finished her dinner when Snape told her they were leaving. Her stomach lurched. She would see the Weasleys again. Merlin, how would she be able to lie to them? They had done so much for her and now she would deceive them like a… Death Eater. A shudder went down her spine. No, she couldn't think like that. Mr Weasley would probably not know what it was anyway and she could always return it once this adventure was over. Besides, it wasn't like Voldemort would stop looking without her. The Order could use some inside information if they managed to find Atlantis and Voldemort's precious immortality. Although, then she would betray Voldemort.

But that was okay, wasn't it? He was evil and that kiss had meant nothing. Just the dark and his smell… he did smell quite nice for someone so evil. Fresh like lemon and peppermint. No, it didn't mean anything.

"Miss Granger?" Snape would escort her. Voldemort didn't want to be seen and Snape would make sure things went according to plan.

She nodded once and stood to follow him outside.

"We are going to fly to the Death Eaters' headquarter and Apparate from there," Snape explained as they mounted the flying carpet. "Four Death Eaters are going to accompany us to the Burrow. Once there, you are going inside to find the artefact Weasley got."

"How am I going to find it?" she asked.

"Ask them where it is," Snape answered impatiently and took of from the ground. "I'm certain they are as eager as you are to save your parents' lives. They will help you."

The chilly night air hit her face. She tried to make herself as small as possible and not look over the edges of the carpet. "What if they don't remember what they bought?" she objected. "How will I be able to find it?"

"Well, according to Lucius, it isn't big. It's something you can buy at a second hand store and carry out with you. He just paid three Sickles for it, so I think we can rule out any kind of jewellery or things that look expensive." They were flying higher and higher, but Snape seemed completely unmoved by it.

Hermione became more and more unhappy about her mission. "I'm not sure you have ever been at the Weasleys', but they have a million things, and most of them were likely found on some sort of second hand store."

"If it would come to that, I have brought the stone and we can use it as a compass, but I rather not give the Weasleys any hints of what we have," Snape said. "Now be quiet, I need to think this through."

She glanced up at the dark wizard as he gazed out into the night. He seemed very thoughtful and she would have liked to know what he was thinking. He was such an enigma and she had never liked those. What was his real connection with Voldemort? Why had he betrayed the Order? Why was he so nice to her? She sighed. He was like a big cat, sneaking around in the shadows of everything.

"Hold on, we are going to land," Snape said after about twenty minutes.

Hermione was once again surprised by how fast they had travelled. "What kind of magic makes this carpet fly so fast?"

"It's one of the Dark Lord's own inventions. We are flying much higher than normal magical transportations, but he has made sure we are able to breathe and be quite comfortable," Snape said with a sneer.

"Do you think he would consider teaching me?" Hermione asked, interested.

For the first time this night, Snape actually turned to look directly at her. "I doubt he would deny teaching you anything, Miss Granger."

Hermione wasn't sure he implied what she thought he was implying, but she blushed anyway. A moment later, they landed and Hermione got more important things to worry about.


	9. Chapter 9

Howdy readers! New chapter from yours truly. Enjoy the conspiracy theory of this chapter. I did not make it up myself, mehe.

Review-replies for those who reviews without an account! (I answer all signed reviews the old fashion way)

Briar; Yes, Perice is one of my favourite authors as well! And Briar is cool even if he is a boy, hehe. Enjoy!

Lollo; Haha, men då behövde du inte vänta lika länge på det här kapitlet som alla andra! Och nej, inte så snällt av mig att bygga upp spänningen så och sedan inte uppdatera på över en vecka. Fy på mig! Haha. Förhoppningsvis kommer jag har hinna uppdatera snabbare nästa gång. Kanske… lovar inget. Hehe, och vem skulle inte vilja skippa skolan och åka till Alperna istället? Fast nu är det kanske skönt med lite vår istället. Räknade att vi har haft konstant snötäcke i över tre månader! Jösses! Hoppas du gillar det här kapitlet!

Crazikido2; Glad you like it so much! Although, not good to grin if you are stitches! Isch! Football (both the European and American version) is such a dangerous sport.

Or well, all sports are dangerous. I have lost count on how many concussions and broken bones I've got from skiing and horse-back riding. Oh, well, I've heard exercise is good for you… Hope you won't undo any stitches with this chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9

Four Death Eaters were waiting for them when they landed. Snape gave them the order not to interfere unless the Order started to fight. They were just going to stand there and wait for him and the girl (alas, Hermione) to return and then Apparate away as quickly as possible. Hermione watched silently at the Death Eaters in their black robes and masks. She was starting to feel quite sick. They reminded her of the horrors they were responsible for and which she no longer thought about when she was together with Voldemort. She knew what impression they would have on the Weasleys and she hated herself for being a part of it.

Snape took her arm and they Apparated away. A moment later they were standing some thirty yards away from the Burrow. She felt a stab in her heart, regretting her decision to help Voldemort with this. Sure, she wanted to know what sort of information they could get out of the artefact, but she was about to steal it from her friends!

Light was coming out from the kitchen window and it didn't even take a second before the backdoor opened and Mr Weasley, flanked by his son Bill and (she gasped) Moody appeared. Oh Merlin, how were they going to managed this with the ex-Auror Moody here? He would see right through her and…

"Relax, Granger," Snape mumbled into her ear. "Do as you are told and this will all be very painless."

"Snape!" Moody growled. With his magical eye, he could see straight through the mask. "How dare you show yourself here?"

"The Dark Lord's order, Moody," Snape said calmly. "But don't mind me, I'm just here to escort Miss Granger."

The three Order members looked at them in disbelief.

"How do we know that this really is Miss Granger?" Moody asked.

"I'll send her in and then you can decide for yourself. But she has been giving the order to return a certain object to us, with dire consequences if she doesn't. We will be waiting here until she finds it," Snape said and pushed her forward.

Hermione took some stumbling steps toward the Burrow and with a glance back and the Death Eaters, she followed Mr Weasley into the house. They were still looking at her suspiciously and she wasn't certain what to do.

"It could be Polyjuice," Moody muttered to Mr Weasley. Hermione wouldn't have been able to hear it if it hadn't been for her new improved werewolf hearing.

"Let's ask her some questions only Hermione would know before we decide she is an imposter, Alstor," Mr Weasley whispered back.

Bill pulled out a kitchen chair for her and Hermione sat down, trying not to cry as her senses were assaulted by the familiar things. She had been her just a bit over two months ago at Bill's and Fleur's wedding. They had all had such a great time and now… no, she wouldn't think about it, she had a job to do.

Thankfully, Mr Weasley decided to interrupt her thoughts. "Hermione? When did you, Ron and Harry become friends?"

"Uhm, after they saved me from the troll," Hermione answered in a weak voice. "I lied to the teacher and said that I had tried to find the troll myself, when really I had locked myself into the bathroom… because I was sad no one liked me."

Merlin, she was a horrible person! How could she help the nemesis of her best friend? Harry was the only one who always stood by her. She and Ron had had their fights, but Harry had always had a friendly ear or shoulder to cry on.

Moody and Mr Weasley exchanged a look, but Moody still didn't seem convinced. Bill stepped in. "How many dances did you and I dance on my wedding?"

Hermione looked up, a bit surprised over the question. "None, Mrs Weasley had to force you away from Fleur to get one dance and after that Fleur stuck to you as goblin to gold."

That apparently convinced Bill and Mr Weasley because they both smiled and gave her a hug, then Bill went to get Mrs Weasley who had been waiting for the sign that everything was alright.

"Oh, Hermione, you look so thin! What have they done with you?" Hermione felt even sicker when Mrs Weasley hugged her and fussed around her.

"Not much," Hermione lied. "I've had to help them with… some things. Remus is there with me."

"Remus is there too?" They all seemed very surprised by this and Hermione started to wonder who Remus sent the letter too.

"Yes, they needed us both for… this thing." Merlin, she wanted to tell them but she was sure Voldemort would find out if she did and she wanted her wand back.

"What things?" Moody asked.

Hermione bit her lip, not wanted to lie but deciding that she had too. "They will kill my parents if I say anything."

Mrs Weasley gasped. "Poor child!"

"What is it that they want, then?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Well, something they have been looking for. It's an artefact which Muggles stole from a grave some time ago. They managed to track down the man who sold it and apparently you bought it," Hermione explained.

Mrs Weasley smacked her husbands arm. "I told you not to buy all those Muggle things! Grave robbery, Merlin's beard!"

"I had no idea!" Mr Weasley defended himself. "And I still have no idea what sort of thing this is. Where did I buy it?"

"In Mexico, I think," Hermione answered.

Mr Weasley looked very thoughtful. "I've been in Mexico three times, but not for about twenty years. I can't remember buying anything…"

Mrs Weasley looked thoughtful too, before she gasped. "Wait! Don't you remember? You were there when I went into labour with Ron! I was a week early and you where on a conference in Mexico. You didn't manage to come home until a couple of days later, but when you did, you had bought that painting to him!"

"Ah, yes, you are right!" Mr Weasley said, but then he frowned. "What does You-Know-Who want with that painting?"

"I can't tell," Hermione said sadly. This was just wonderful, now she wasn't just stealing from her friends; she was stealing her best friend's birth-gift!

"Oh, well, I don't even think Ron remembers it," Mrs Weasley seemed a bit sad for having to give it away. "I'll get it for you my dear. It's up in the attic."

Hermione stayed in the kitchen, feeling very uncomfortable as the three men looked at her. She tried not to think, just focus on all the different things in the kitchen. The dishes were magically dishing themselves. The plate dipped itself into the first sink of bubbling water, then got scrubbed by the scrubber, then was dipped into the other sink, then placed on a rack. Dip, scrub, dip, place, dip, scrub, dip, place.

She let out a breath when Mrs Weasley came back down. In her hand was a frame, around twelve inches high and nine wide. "Ron loved this painting when he was younger." She handed it over to Hermione.

Hermione stared at the painting. At first it looked most like doodle, strange symbols were everywhere. It was old for sure, and the symbols looked very much like the ones in the pyramid in Mexico, but how… she squeezed her eyes and tried to see what the picture was supposed to show. In the middle was a roundish constellation of symbols and on the right side of the painting were first a big square, and a lot of small symbols on the right next to it. Like small dots. A trail of dots was leading up to the top of the painting where it seemed like a big part had been torn off. Wait a second. The shape of the square reminded her of something. It was... Australia! But it was from another side than she was used to see it. All those little dots where other island and the dots leading up to the edge was New Zealand and Malaysia! It was a map of cost lines!

"Sweet Merlin," she gasped, as she saw what the other symbols formed.

"So it's what he wanted?" Moody asked. "What is it? It looks like a child spilled something over it."

Hermione was snapped back to reality. She hastily stood up. "Yes, this is what we have been looking for."

"_We_?" Moody asked, his normal eye narrowing.

Hermione blushed. "T-they kidnapped me to help them find this."

"What is it?" Mr Weasley asked. "I always thought it was one of those 'Modern Art' things Muggles are so fond off."

"No, it's old. Really, really old," Hermione said and took a step back towards the door. "And I have to return it to him now."

"Return it to him?" Mrs Weasley seemed surprised. "I thought that if we gave this to him, you would come back to us?"

Hermione shook her head, feeling both sad over Mrs Weasley's disappointed face and completely energised by the meaning of this map. "No, if I return this to him, he won't kill my parents. I'm so sorry!" Then she turned around and ran. She could hear Moody fire a stunning spell after her, but she dodged it and saw Snape lift his wand to stop the second curse. Then she was at his side and they Disapparated. Once they landed, the spinning sensation, the anxiety she had felt and the excitement now made her stomach revolt against her. She managed to smash the painting against Snape's chest before she fell down on the ground and vomited.

Once she managed to stand again, the other Death Eaters had left and Snape was looking at her rather worryingly. He handed her a bottle of water so she could clean her mouth.

She could see that he was surprised when she finally said; "We have to go to a Muggle library!"

xxx

Voldemort was waiting impatiently for Granger's and Severus' return. He had no idea what they would bring back, but hoped it would be something good. He wanted to find Atlantis as soon as possible. An owl from a Death Eater had just notified him that some Order-members with Potter leading them, had managed to capture a House-Elf who knew where they were hiding. Since it was Malfoy's elf, Voldemort held little trust in the creature's willingness to keep his masters secret.

If this didn't prove to be useful, they would have to move. But Granger was known for finding useful things and she knew it had to be very useful if she wanted to get her wand back.

Voldemort sat down in his usual armchair in the library and took out the girl's wand from the inside of his robe. He didn't think giving back her wand would be dangerous, but he still wondered if it was a wise choice. She was already cocky and if she knew she had full access to her magic, maybe she would start to not only question his orders but to refuse to do what he ordered. Also, he didn't want anyone else to know that he had actually given a Mudblood back her wand. Most of his Death Eaters didn't think Mudbloods should be allowed a wand to begin with. However, he didn't see Granger as a Mudblood. She was just a very intelligent young woman.

Who he wouldn't mind fucking if he could. Salazar, perhaps it was for the best that he couldn't. Many Death Eaters would ask questions if he did and they found out. Voldemort wasn't stupid, he knew that his Death Eaters could turn on him and lately he had sensed a great deal of dissatisfaction among them. All they wanted was to enslave Muggles and silly things like that. Lately Voldemort just didn't care about those silly creatures. They were like… cattle. So his Death Eaters were right, they could be used as slaves, but Voldemort had much more important things to care about than cattle. He was about to find a cure for death. What did you need cattle for if you would die?

He huffed and massaged his temple. Shouldn't Granger be back by now?

Apparently not. It took another half-an-hour before he heard the pop of someone Apparating. He leaned back and wondered who he would torture first if the information was bad. Before he figured that out, a glowing Hermione Granger burst through the door.

"You'll love me!" she beamed.

He arched a none-existed eyebrow. "Is that so?"

She didn't seem to listen. Instead she cleared the table of the books and lay down a frame in front of him. Then a piece of paper next to that and a map of the world over that.

"Look, look, look!" It was clear that Granger was overly excited. It was both amusing and annoying.

He did what she asked and looked down on the three objects. It took him less time than it had taken for her to figure out what the map contained. With trembling hands he removed the frame from the picture. He compared it to the world map. There was Australia and almost the whole Oceania. In the middle was half of Africa, upside down from what he was used to and only the coastline was accurate. It was a lot thinner on the picture then on the world's map. At the left side was the bottom of South America, lying on the side with the Drake Passage pointing toward the middle of the picture. The lines were made of symbols, very familiar symbols by now, and it was written on the same sort of paper as the strange book.

He looked up at Granger who had tears in her eyes of excitement.

"It's a map from Atlantis," he said slowly, not yet seeing what made her so very excited.

She nodded feverishly and tapped the last paper with her fingers. "When I saw that I remembered the documentary on the TV about Piri Reis map and how it was only a copy of much more older maps but still managed to have very accurate coastlines, and they also pointed out the strange fact that Antarctic was on a map from 1513 when the continent wasn't discovered until 1817 and how it managed to have the coastlines of a continent which have been covered with ice for 6000 years and then when I saw this I noticed that Antarctic is in the middle, with coastlines as well, and then I asked myself why anyone would care about Antarctic, none the less put it in the middle of a map when no one lives there and then I realised that people could have lived there a long, long time ago and that was when I realised…"

Voldemort had risen from his chair while she talked very quickly and now pulled her to him and laughed. She stopped her never-ending sentence and looked at him in wonder.

"It was right in front of us all the time!" he said when he finally managed to stop laughing. "Antarctic is Atlantis! The myth told us that! A land in the middle of the Ocean which was covered by water. Ice is water! There is only one ocean and Antarctic is in the middle of it! Merlin's balls! You are a genius!"

Her smile almost broke her face in two. He smiled back and let go of her.

"It all makes sense. This map was with whoever was buried underneath the Pyramid of the Moon and they were banished from Atlantis. They were probably told to travel outside this map! In Egypt the ones to save them came from the south. Oceania is so close to Antarctica that it was probably there the first Atlantis-people travelled and sheered their wisdom, but time have made them forget, and something else happened which made the Atlantis-people not return to them… but it has to be Antarctica! Nothing else makes sense! People have searched the bottom of the oceans, trying to find the lost continent when it was right there all along, just covered by miles of ice!"

Granger nodded and jumped up and down in happiness.

"Severus!" Voldemort said and handed him the map. "How old is this and is it some sort of magic on it and is it similar to the one on the stone?"

"I'll give you the result shortly, my Lord," Severus said, clearly amused by Granger's display of happiness. He disappeared from the room.

Voldemort turned to the girl again and was very surprised when he saw that she had started to cry.

"What is it?" he asked with a frown.

She tried to dry her tears by the arm of her shirt, but only new appeared. "This is just a little overwhelming… I'm so happy we have found it, but I had to lie to my friends to get this and now when we have found the location, you won't need me anymore and I just don't think I can go back to them yet and I…"

"Hush," he said with a softness that even surprised himself as he pulled her toward him again. "I don't care about your friends, but you will not be going back to them yet. I have never needed you. You have just made my job much easier; as I wanted you too. And I still want you."

She sobbed into his robe. "You are such a bastard."

He chuckled. "Then maybe I shouldn't give your wand back?"

She took a step away from him, but still gripped his robe. "If this isn't a job well done, I don't know what I should do to please you."

"Oh, I'm very pleased." He stroked a tear away from her cheek. Then he reached into his robe and withdrew her wand. "Now remember, if people find out I've given you back your wand, they will start to question your loyalties. And don't even think about trying to escape because I'll always find you."

She gave him a cynical smile. "I just told you that I have no where to go anymore."

"Ah, yes." He smirked and gave her the wand back.

She stroked the wood softly with her fingertips, a genuine smile on her face. Then she turned and pointed at a chair. He didn't hear her say the spell, but the chair started soaring in the air. She let it down, giggling and turned around to him again.

"Thank you!" She came up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. Then she blushed and took a step back.

He was amused by her affectionate display and cursed the fact that he couldn't do anything about it. She was the first woman (beside the very much insane Bella who was as appealing as a flobberworm these days) in decades who weren't scared enough to be attracted by him. He had no idea why, but he cursed the fact that his cock wouldn't stand for attention. After all, he was aroused by her treatment, he just couldn't do anything about it and it was very frustrating!

Still… maybe things would be different after Atlantis. He was certain he would find immortality there, so why not a cure for un-functioning penises as well? And it wouldn't be long until they found Atlantis so maybe he should start to seduce Granger already? Or, maybe seducing was the wrong word. She seemed quite seduced already. All he had to do was to keep up the spark.

She was looking at him with a tense face, like she was wondering what he was going to do. He smiled and stroked her cheek. Her skin was a little dry but warm. He let his thumb caress her lips, they were even warmer and he could feel her blood pulse inside them. She let out a small sigh and he decided that it was time to kiss her. Leaning closer, he could feel her trembling with anticipation. There lips met almost shyly. It was a gentle kiss, he let his tongue trace her bottom lip and she answered by opening her mouth slightly. Their tongues met, stroking, tasting. It was slow and tender but he knew she was terribly inexperienced. Not that he minded; he was in no hurry for anything. He hadn't even planned for her to fall for him. They could take everything in her pace. At least now when he still couldn't do anything too fun.

That depressing thought made him pull away from her. He didn't realise he had closed his eyes until he opened them. She was still standing with her eyes closed, looking very relaxed. Then she slowly opened her eyes and the blush on her face increased. She looked down at her feet.

"Maybe I should go to bed?" she said in a low voice. "I guess we have a lot more to do tomorrow?"

"Ah yes," he said in an equally low voice. They were still standing close to each other. "Antarctic is quite big and, not to mention, covered with mile-deep ice."

She looked up at him again with a small smile. "Do we even have winter-clothes?"

He chuckled. "I'll make sure we have before we leave." He took a steep away. "Good night, Miss Granger."

"Good night, sir." She gave him a shy smile and left the room.

Voldemort sank down in his armchair again and spent the rest of the night thinking mostly about how they would find Atlantis but also a little about a certain young woman who was sleeping in the room above him.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone! Happy Easter if you celebrate that. I managed to get a new chapter up against all odds. My computer just stopped working all of a sudden (sobs), and since I'm not home, I didn't know what to do. Until my brother, out of the... eh... goodness of his heart (or something) decided to lend me his while he was out with some friends. So here comes an update! I really hope I'll get my computer working in due time. Especially since I'll go home next week and I won't have access to another computer then... ah, well.

Thank you are so much for reviewing! Here are to those who doesn't have a ff-profile!

Belove; Voldemot still looks like a snake-man. Hermione described him in chapter four as if he was wasting away. Not a nice picture. Try to focus on his jummy inside, hehe. Thanks for reviewing!

Lollo; Hehe, pja, finns väl värre saker att vara beroende av. Jag kan I alla fall lova att jag kommer att lägga ut hela den här berättelsen så du kommer inte behöva gå omkring och undra vad som egentligen händer... Haha. Eller ja, jag hoppas att jag kommer lägga ut allt. Jag har skrivit klart den. Så om dator-gudarna vill...

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10

Antarctica, the dries, coldest, most stormy continent upon the earth. 5, 4 million square mile, almost as big as Europe, covered with ice, ice and more ice. Only known inhabitants were penguins, seals and temporary Muggle researches. However, underneath it all, a whole civilisation seemed to be hidden and it was up to Hermione, Remus, Snape and Voldemort to find it. Voldemort had (to Hermione great happiness) decided that Malfoy wasn't fit for the cold, unfriendly continent and ordered him to go back to England so Voldemort could get a full report when he came back.

The first two days after their discovery had been used to plan and pack. Antarctica wasn't a place you wanted to stay at too long. They would stay on the west side of the continent, on a Muggle research facility which had conveniently become empty. Voldemort had got the best, warmest clothes money could buy. Closest to the body, they would wear close-fitting attire made of dragon-skin. Over that, regular thick clothing and over that, a coat made from fur from a yeti.

The only good thing was that it was starting to get a little warmer. Since it was the end of October, summer was arriving to Antarctica. This meant that it wouldn't be dark all the time. Daytime was short, but at least there were some light.

The first day on Antarctica was spent getting everything in order and starting the search for something magical. Voldemort had made up a plan; they would split into two team and Apparate to the middle of a certain area, different every day, and look for magic. Since the risk they would meet other people was very slim, the only thing they would have to worry about was Apparating into a storm. Hermione was with Voldemort.

No one was surprised when they didn't find anything the first day. However, that didn't stop Voldemort from being cranky. When they got back to the base, he locked himself into the only office and left Hermione with Remus and Snape who was making soup. It was just a large room with coats at the wall, a wooden table with benches around at the other wall and a cooking station in the middle. All the heat in the room (which wasn't much) came from the cooking station.

"Are you cold?" Remus asked her worriedly when he saw her hugging herself.

"Of course she is, we are living in an ice cube!" Snape answered for her. They were all wearing clothes Hermione usually wore when she was outside in the winter.

"It's not too bad," she objected. "The dragon-skin is really warm. Aren't werewolves good at keeping the warm?"

Remus smiled tiredly, he was still looking a little sick since when he was tortured, but he didn't complain. "We are. This may be the only time I'm thankful for that."

Hermione smiled at him. The event in Mexico, where she had found herself in a tomb full of bodies had made her incident with Remus seem less frightening. She still felt uncomfortable when he touched her, but she had no problem being in the same room as him anymore. Remus respected her wish for personal space, but tried to show with his actions that he cared for her. She had no doubt she would be able to put the event behind her in due time.

Snape placed two bowls of steaming soap in front of them. "Wait until you have to sleep. Then you will complain too."

Hermione frowned and wondered why Snape seemed so cranky. At Hogwarts he was living in the dungeons so he couldn't be that unfamiliar with cold, could he?

"Yes, about sleep," Remus became a little red. "Maybe we should all sleep together? Help each other keep the warm?"

Right then, Voldemort came out from the office again. He had obviously heard what Remus asked. "Good idea, Lupin. I'm sure you and Severus will be cosy together."

"My Lord, I most protest!" Snape was looking both sick and desperate.

Hermione looked up at Voldemort with a frown. Did he think Remus would try something or, (her heart skipped a beat) did he want to try something himself? It was three days since their last kiss and she had been going back and forth about telling him never to do that again and ask him to do it again. She had no idea what she found attractive about him, but she didn't mind kissing him… well, not so much, she had felt a bit weird about it later. Nevertheless, that didn't mean she would do anything more! So, perhaps it was best to not give him the opportunity.

"Why don't we all just sleep in the same bed?" she asked out loud, glancing at Remus. She didn't really want to share a bed with him, but if Voldemort and Snape were there as well, she would feel safe.

The three men stared at her.

She sighed. "We can transform the coats so they are very wide and then we can just all lie there. I mean, it's just for keeping warm, right?"

None of them could object to that. However, when it was finally time for sleep, it took some arguing about who would sleep next to whom. Voldemort did not want her to sleep next to Remus and Snape didn't want to sleep with anyone at all. Not until Voldemort pointed out that he was skinny and would freeze the most did he give in. In the end, Hermione was sandwiched between Voldemort and Snape and Remus was lying on the other side of Snape. She felt very relaxed with that. Snape had no interest in her whatsoever and she was sure Voldemort wouldn't try anything with the other two there.

"If you tell anyone about this…," Snape threatened.

"Don't worry about it," Remus mumbled. "I don't want this to get out more than you do."

Hermione just chuckled and she could hear Voldemort doing the same next to her. They were both lying on their back and Hermione could feel his right arm right next to her left. She wasn't sure what made her do it, but she reached out and carefully twined her fingers into his. Voldemort closed his hand around hers.

It wasn't until she was nearly asleep she remembered that Voldemort didn't acquire sleep.

A day went by, then two, then three, then a whole week. November came and the whole group was depressed by their lack of progress, the darkness and the cold.

"Perhaps they have camouflaged their magic somehow, so we can't feel it?" Hermione suggested after yet another day of failure.

"How clever of you to state the obvious, Miss Granger," Snape muttered. Hermione had figured out why he was bitter again; he was in pain. Apparently he had been in many accidents and the cold made his whole body ache.

"We are going to find it," Voldemort growled. He was pacing the room, reminding Hermione very much like a big cat in a cage. "Even if we have to melt this whole continent."

Hermione arched her eyebrow. "You can't do that; it would flood the rest of the world."

"The Muggles will probably have melted it soon anyway," Snape remarked. "With all the toxic they let out."

"At least many governments are trying to fix it," Hermione muttered.

Snape rolled his eyes and mumbled something into his tea cup.

"Granger," Voldemort suddenly said. He was looking at some sort of machine which had been standing along the wall since they got there. None of them had bothered to look closer at it. "What is this?"

Hermione stood and walked over to him. "I'm not sure, but it looks like some sort of sonar or radar or something."

"A sonar?" He was frowning.

"Yes, you know bats hunt by sending out very high noises and the echo lets them hear where they can find insects and things. Muggle use the same technique, mostly on boats when they are trying to find things under water," she tried to explain.

"Ah, yes, I read about it in the newspaper during the war," Voldemort commented absentmindedly as he looked closer.

"Which war?" Hermione asked.

"The second world war," he answered.

Hermione felt a bit stupid for not remembering how old he was. Not that she did remember exactly how old he was, but he had to be past seventy at least. That was a disturbing thought.

"When is your birthday?" she found herself asking instead.

"I don't celebrate my birthday," he said in a final tone. "Now, do you think we could get this to work?" He made a gesture toward the machine.

"If we find the manual, maybe," she answered doubtfully. "Although, I'm not sure how much good it will do, if the Muggles haven't found anything with this, I doubt we will."

"Hm…," was all he said before he left for the office.

Hermione walked back to the table. Snape and Remus had started a card game. It was the only entertainment they had here. She joined them and they played for a couple of hours and then decided to go to sleep. Voldemort still hadn't come out. Hermione fell asleep and woke up hours later by Voldemort walking toward the door which took him to the entering were he could get dressed to get out. Apparently he was going somewhere. Hermione was still too much asleep to care.

Another three hours later, she was awakened by Snape accidentally putting his knee on her leg as he climbed out of the bed. This time she didn't fall asleep again and was fully awake when Voldemort opened the door half an hour later.

"Where have you been?" she asked and sat up in bed.

Voldemort looked ecstatic. "I thought about what you said concerning the sonar and made up a new spell. We have only used our magic to feel, but now I threw out my magic at a speed of one hundred miles per minute and waited until it found some other magic, at which point I had made sure it would bounce back to me. When it did, I just counted how much time it had taken!"

"And?" she asked, exited.

"And, about six hundred miles towards the opposite coast from us is magical activity! If I remember the maps correctly, there is also a volcano there!" Voldemort dragged her up from the bed. "Get dressed and eat something fast! I want to see what it is!"

xxx

Once upon a time, Atlantis had been a great civilisation. But a curse made their land submerge under the surface of the water and then freeze. Those in the outer village escaped to other parts of the world where they settled down and mixed quite successfully with the people there. The people in the heart of Atlantis hadn't been so lucky. Just to survive, they had had to take retreat to a volcano which kept them warm and made some agriculture possible. But it was not like their old land. At first, the cursed had kept everyone but a few selected people to leave. Although, they always came back. The rest of the world changed. The once so weak people grew strong and many and their knowledge of magic spread. The people of Atlantis weren't anything special anymore.

This scared the Highnesses of Atlantis and a law was written which forbade people from leaving. However, the Highnesses wanted knowledge of the outside world and allowed people to come in. Many of the people that had "gone missing" during time had simply ended up at Atlantis.

Alas, people were still living at Atlantis and they had just become aware that someone was trying to find them. After a meeting, the Highnesses decided that they could be found.

xxx

When Hermione and the others came to the volcano, it was of course covered with ice. But after looking around, they found an opening. When they went through the opening, they found a tunnel. When they came to the end of the tunnel, they found a platform and when they looked out from the platform, they saw a very much alive city under them.

Hermione wasn't sure which one of them were the most surprised. The city was orangey red and Hermione wasn't sure if it was because of the clay-made houses or their source of light which came from the right of them. It was a gigantic fire that seemed to be held alive by the volcano. A river went straight through the city, beginning somewhere right under their feet and continuing to the opposite side of them, disappearing behind a gigantic stonewall. Now when Hermione looked at the wall on the other side, she could see that there were buildings caved into the stone. People were moving around on narrow streets underneath them and they could hear a buzz which had to be their voices.

She didn't know how long they stood there, just staring down at the city, but they all looked away when they heard someone coming from the left of them. Voldemort and Snape immediately pulled their wands out and aimed toward the sound of footsteps.

It was a woman. The first thing Hermione noticed was that she was smiling, but the smile faded a little when she saw Voldemort. Although, she continued walking toward them. She was shorter than Hermione and wearing some sort of silvery trouser-suit which sat quite tightly against her curvy body. Her skin was pale and she had very short reddish hair which reminded Hermione of Ron. She was carrying a basket contenting object shaped like bananas, but they were small and purple. She placed it down about three yards away from them and took a couple of steps back. Then she made a gesture for them to take it.

Voldemort made a gesture for Remus to go and get it and he hesitatingly did.

"Is it poisoned?" Voldemort asked Snape. Hermione got the feeling it was some sort of fruit. It looked like something you would eat.

Snape took one of the fruits and sniffed it. Then he took out his wand and made some quick spells. Hermione was surprised to see that this seemed to humour the woman. Her lips were twitching upwards.

"No," Snape said and opened the fruit. "But I don't think we are supposed to eat the outer layer."

"Lupin, try it," Voldemort ordered.

"Why me?" Remus asked sourly. Hermione couldn't blame him, ever since they were kidnapped, Remus had only been used. Hermione had of course been used too, but at least she had something to say about it.

Now she decided to step in. "Honestly, why would they poison us when we seem to be quite outnumbered?" She took the fruit from Snape and took a bite.

The texture was firm and the flavour was quite familiar, if a bit stronger than she was used to. "It's a banana!"

"Yes, it is," the woman said.

They all turned to look at her.

"You know English?" Voldemort asked in disbelief.

The woman nodded and smiled broadly. "Two of my mates are English. But I had to hear you talk to know how to respond."

"You know many other languages as well?" Hermione asked, intrigued.

"I know all the languages of everyone who has been her for as long as I've been alive," she said proudly. Her accent reminded of the British, but it was still something off about it.

"How old are you?" Voldemort asked.

"I'm not certain," she answered thoughtfully. "We don't count time as you do. But I remember when Charu came and she fled from her home when the invaders that threw fire came. Ricardo later told me it had to be when the Europeans invaded South America for the first time.

Voldemort smiled. "So you are around five hundred years old?"

The woman shrugged. "It doesn't really matter. I just came here because I know the most current languages so I could tell you to follow me to the Highnesses."

"What is your name?" Hermione asked.

"Aluga," she answered happily. "Please, follow me!"

The walk from the platform to the city was not easy. Aluga moved easily, like a cat, but Hermione felt like a Hippogriff in a china store. When they were finally down, she was sweating rivers.

People stepped out of their way and Hermione noticed that they were looking at them curiously. It was not the frightened curiosity one could have suspected from a people which had lived cut off from the rest of the world for thousands of years, but a mild curiosity, like they were some sort of new entertainment. She also noticed how different everyone looked. There seemed to be people from all around the world. She saw one man with typical Chines features, a woman who seemed to be from South of Africa, a old lady who appeared to be native from Australia and a couple with typical European looks. But hadn't Aluga said that she knew both two Englishmen, a Native American and someone named Ricardo?

How had all these people ended up here?

They came to a great fountain and turned right to the biggest house on this street. Over the door was some kind of house-shield which she thought looked like a horse, but she didn't have time to take a closer look because the others just kept walking and then they were inside.

It was darker inside and cooler which she was grateful for. Aluga asked them to sit down and served them some water. Remus and Snape removed their warm coats and Hermione followed their exampled. Another woman came and sat down next to Aluga. Some words in a language Hermione didn't even recognise were exchanged and then the woman turned to them.

"Greetings to you all," the new woman said in an accent that was even stranger than Aluga's, but they were quite alike. Both had pale skin and were short and curvy, but this new woman had brown hair instead of red. "My name is Zemuni and I'm the hostess of the Highnesses house. Please, tell me your name."

Of course, Voldemort spook for them, although you could see that he wasn't very used to introduce himself. "I'm known as Lord Voldemort. This is Severus Snape, Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger."

Zemuni asked Aluga something in the strange language again and Aluga nodded. Neither of them were smiling anymore.

"It would seem like your reputation have processed you, Lord Voldemort," Zemuni said gravely. "The magic you deal with isn't tolerated here. You'll have to be cleansed."

Voldemort leaned back in sofa they were all sitting on. "I came here to achieve immortality."

Zemuni looked at him from head to toe in a very disapproving way. "You are hardly alive to being with. And the cleansing isn't a request. If you are to learn what we know, you'll have to live under our rules."

Hermione could feel Voldemort clenching his fist next to her and since she didn't want to get into a fight she placed her own hand on top of his in hope he would relax a little.

Zemuni saw it, but didn't comment it. "How will it be, Lord Voldemort?"

"How do I know you won't kill me?" he asked coldly.

"We have no interested in killing people," she replied calmly. "I'll need an answer."

Hermione could see him thinking, but then he nodded.

Aluga rose. "I'll take you to the cleansing."

Voldemort nodded and rose too, a moment later he was gone.

"How long will he be gone?" Hermione couldn't help but asking.

Zemuni sighed. "Your friend has made some bad things with himself. It will take some time before we have got all the poison out from him and made him complete again."

"Complete?" Hermione asked, frowning. She guessed the poison she was talking about was all the Dark Arts he had been using.

Zemuni just nodded. Perhaps she was referring to his horcruxes and how he had split his soul apart? Could they really make it complete again? It sounded strange, but after all, these people seemed to be immortal so they must have access to some really powerful magic. Voldemort would probably be fine.

A tall black man came up to Zemuni and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and the man left.

"The Highnesses are unfortunately occupied for the coming hours. You have all been given a room and a guide for your first time here. Please, let your guides know if there is anything you need." As she spoke a door to their right opened and two women and a man entered. The two women were dressed in the same trouser-suite as Aluga had been, but in different colours, red and green. The man was dressed in something very similar to a robe. He was familiar somehow.

Then, Remus gasped and faster than lighting, he had thrown himself upon the man. Next to her, Snape cursed. Hermione watched in wonder as Remus started to cry and the new man cried and laughed at the same time. There was something very familiar with him, but what-

"Black," Snape hissed into her ear.

Oh. Well this was unexpected. About one and a half year ago, her best friend Harry's godfather Sirius Black had been pushed into an ancient veil and disappeared. Everyone had assumed he was dead, but apparently that wasn't the case. Unless they had all frozen to death and was in some sort of afterlife. That thought was disturbing.

"Sirius?" Zemuni asked. "You know these people?"

Remus and Sirius finally broke apart form each other.

"Yes, I do," Sirius said in a voice that Hermione found a bit different. Although, now she understood why she hadn't recognised him at first, he no longer wore any traces of his visit in the prison Azkaban. Back then, he had been so hardened and bitter, now he looked… well, young, healed and happy.

"Remus here is one of my oldest and dearest friends," Sirius continued happily. Then he finally looked in their direction, his eyes landing on Snape. "Snape? Why are you here?"

"Believe me, I'm asking myself that very question," Snape replied dryly.

Sirius pulled his fingers through his hair. "Sorry, I was just surprised to see you here with Remus and…" Now his eyes came to Hermione and his face broke into a smile. "Hermione! My, how you have grown! Does this mean Harry is here too?"

Hermione felt almost guilty when she shook her head and Sirius smile faded away.

"So how did you come here?" he asked.

"Oh, no, first you have to explain why you aren't dead!" Remus said, smiling broadly.

"To take the short version, apparently, the Veil wasn't a gateway to death, but just transportation here! There have been veils all around the world, but most of them have been destroyed now," Sirius explained quickly. "Now you have to tell me!"

Before Remus had the time to say anything, Zemuni interrupted. "That is a story we all are eager to hear, Sirius. But first I think your friends would like a moment to relax and eat. Why don't you escort Remus to the room next to yours?"

"Oh, of course," Sirius took Remus arm and winked at Hermione. "We will talk more later!"

Hermione just smiled at him and turned to the two other women. The one in red had long brown hair and a darker shade on her skin and the one in green had the greenest eyes Hermione had ever seen. She was taller than the woman in red, with paler skin, but had just as long black hair.

"Severus, this is Katja," Zemuni said and the woman in green smiled and nodded. "She will be your guide. And Hermione, please say hello to Naomi." The woman in red nodded. "You will be called upon when it's time to meet the Highnesses. Good day for now."

Hermione and Snape rose and followed the two women out the same door Sirius and Remus had gone through earlier. To her great surprise, Snape wasn't late to start to talk with his guide.

"Katja, are from Russia?" he asked in a low voice.

"A long time ago, yes," Katja said and the Russian accent was barely noticeable. "I was a nurse witch to Empress Yekaterina."

"How intriguing. These days we call her Catherine the Great," Snape said.

Katja giggled and then led Snape down a corridor while Hermione and Naomi continued forward. The corridor was rather small and with no decoration other than the notches which all held a candle of light.

"Where are you from, Naomi?" she asked.

"England," she said with a very British accent that surprised Hermione. Naomi saw this and huffed. "I see, you still don't like dark-skinned people."

"No!" Hermione exclaimed. "I was just surprised because you look a little like my schoolmate Parvati and she are from India and I thought that… well, maybe you are too."

"My mother was Hindi," Naomi said sternly. "But I was raised by my father, Orion Black."

Hermione gasped. "Then you are a relative to Sirius!"

Naomi nodded. "But I was born about a hundred years before he was."

"Oh." Hermione didn't know what to say and Naomi didn't seem too eager to talk. She changed the subject instead. "How do you tell time down here?"

"The fire is lit for sixteen hours and then dimmed for eight, when we sleep" she said. "It's now the ninth hour of the day."

"But you don't count the years?"

"No, but after every thousand days we have a good-bye feast for those who have decided to die." She said it with such indifference that Hermione stopped. "What?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Is everyone here immortal?"

"Pretty much. It's an effect of living too long next to the source."

"The source?"

Naomi sighed. "Look, the Highnesses will probably explain everything later. I'm just here to get you what you need and make sure you don't run off and get yourself hurt."

"Oh." They started walking again and a moment later they turned into a corridor to the left. A door opened for them.

"This will be your room for now," Naomi said and led her in.

It was a Spartan room with a bed on the floor, a couple of candles inside notches and a brown casket next to another door.

"Uhm, cosy," was all Hermione managed to say.

Naomi snorted. "I know you are probably used to more _modern _things, but as you may have noticed, we don't have any wood here."

"No, it really is cosy!" Hermione objected.

Naomi gave her a "yeah, right" look and opened the door to the bathroom. There was a stone bench with a whole in the middle and stone-bathtub.

"Everything you put in there-" She pointed at the whole in the stone bench. "-will magically disappear. So make sure you don't drop anything you don't want to loose. If you need to wash yourself, you pull that rope and water will appear and when you pull again, the water will stop. But make sure not to wash too long because even if we have a lot of water here, it takes a bit of power to melt it and if a lot of people wash at the same time… well, you understand."

Hermione nodded. "Would it be okay if I washed right now?"

Naomi nodded. "I'll hang up a towel for you. If it thickens, don't worry, it is just absorbing the water. It will thin out as it dries."

Hermione's head had started to spin a little of all information. "Is there any soap?"

Naomi snorted. "The water here is as clean as it gets. You can drink it too if you'd like. But there is a scrubber in the tub."

"Oh, okay. Well, then I'll just…" Hermione made a gesture at the tub.

"Go ahead. Give me your clothes and I'll have them washed for you. There are other clothes for you in the casket," Naomi said without any indication to leave.

"Okay, uhm." Hermione started to remove her many layers of clothes. When she came down to the dragon-skin she hesitated. Then she scowled at herself. It was not like Naomi hadn't seen a naked girl before and even if the woman hadn't been very friendly, Hermione doubted she would laugh if she thought Hermione's body looked strange.

Before she could change her mind, she stripped down and gave Naomi the last piece of her clothing.

"I'll wait in the room," was all Naomi said before she left.

Hermione pulled the rope and water began pouring down from the ceiling like hot rain. She found the scrubber and began to clean herself as she tried to process everything that had happened.

It occurred to her that they had all seemed to be expecting them. It also occurred to her that they had all been separated. But for what? She doubted they wanted to kill them, but what if they were laying out some other trap? What would happen to Voldemort?

A shiver travelled down her spine and she hoped that bad feeling was just her imagination.


	11. Chapter 11

New chappy! Thank you all for reviewing! **Warning! **Naked people coming up!

Lollo: Nu behöver jag tack och lov inte vänta på att min bror ska gå ut, för jag har kommit hem till min lägenhet! MOHAHA! Och här fungerar min andra dator strålande! Men jag ska lämna in den datorn jag hade hos mina föräldrar så att jag får den fixad till nästa gång jag ska dit... kommer antagligen vara där en del i sommar och det vore ju väldigt synd om ni inte fick några kapitel alls då, haha. Trevlig läsning!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11

When Hermione came out again, she felt cleaner than she had done in a long time, even if her hair was a complete mess. A simple brown dress and soft moccasins were laid out for her on the bed and she quickly got dressed as Naomi went to get some food. The food was fish and some sort of rice-like substance that didn't taste much and another of those banana-fruits. It was all very simple.

"How come I wear a dress and you one of those suits?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Oh, these are work-clothes," Naomi explained, she seemed to have warmed up a little toward Hermione over the lunch. It was amazing what a little food could do to improve ones mood. "They are easier to move in and can stand extreme temperature changes if we have to work closer to the surface or the volcano. And if you see people wearing clothes like this, you know that they are working and shouldn't be disturbed."

"How come Sirius wasn't wearing them?" She was sitting on top of the bed which was actually very soft, despite being quite thin and laying on the floor. Naomi was sitting on the casket.

"He is still new and he said something about feeling like he was put on display when he wore them," Naomi said with a small smile. "Not that everyone already knows what he got, if you get my drift."

Hermione blushed. Sirius was Harry's godfather! It was almost like a parent! You didn't go around and thinking about your friends' parents in that way.

Still, she couldn't help but to ask. "Have you been his girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend? Uhm, I'm a still his girl friend." Naomi looked at her like she had just asked if the floor underneath them was brown (which it was).

"No, I mean, like a couple," Hermione tried to explain.

That made Naomi laugh. "Oh, I always forget that there is monogamy in most parts of the world. That is such a silly tradition."

Hermione arched her eyebrows. "You have polygamy?"

"We don't have marriages here at all," Naomi explained. "We have mates. Although, there are couples who loves each other so much that they don't want to be with anyone else, but they are usually quite old and have a child together."

Hermione didn't know what she would think. The thought about polygamy felt so strange and, in most cultures that had it, sexist. Although, Naomi hadn't said that she just had one mate. "How many mates do you have?"

"Right now, three," Naomi answered. "You met Aluga, right?"

She nodded.

"She is one of my mates. But she has a dozen so I don't see her very often," Naomi said with a sigh. "Although, I'm so honoured that she agreed to me. Aluga is one of the most powerful here since she was born by two natives."

Hermione gasped. "She was born here?"

"Yes, and Zemuni is her older sister. Although, Zemuni's father was from the outside."

"How old is Zemuni, then?"

"Well, one of Aluga's mates counted it once. He is some sort of Arithmancy-specialist and Zemuni was born three hundred years before Aluga." It seemed like Naomi really liked talking about Aluga, she had a warm glow inside her eyes.

"Is their mother still alive?" Hermione wondered.

"Yes, but she is very old now and everyone thinks she will choose the next thousand-feast to declare her death."

Hermione nibbled her lower lip. "Does she look old? I mean, Aluga said she was around five hundred but she doesn't look old at all."

"Oh, yes, we age here too, but very slow. It's just children who grow as they do in the outside world, but when their bodies are fully developed, they start to age as slowly as the rest of us. But I don't know much about it, you'll have to ask the Highnesses." Naomi leaned back against the wall.

"Who are these Highnesses?" Hermione crossed her legs.

"They are the watchers over Atlantis, if people are fighting over something and can't come to a solution, they will go the Highnesses. They make sure everything works the way it's supposed to."

There was a short knock on the door. Naomi went to open and revealed Sirius and Remus.

"The Highnesses are ready soon," Sirius said.

Naomi nodded and made a gesture for Hermione to follow her. She noticed that Remus had changed to a black robe similar to Sirius', but now when she looked closely, she could see that it was as simple as her dress. She wondered how she looked. The dress felt nice and followed the outlines of her body, and she had placed her hair in a bun. However, there didn't seem to be any mirrors around.

They walked in silence and picked up Snape and Katja too. Hermione was very surprised to see that Snape seemed… relaxed. Although, his face hardened when he spotted Sirius and there was a tense silence between them until they got back to the entrance room. Now when Hermione was a little more relaxed, she noticed that there were flowers there and that the sofa she had been sitting in earlier was just made of big pillows. It seemed Naomi was right, they didn't have any wood here. The table was made off some sort of steel.

They sat down on the pillow-sofa and waited. Hermione became aware of a big door decorated with gold. Something told her they would meet the Highnesses behind them. She let out a breath and leaned back against the wall. Wonder what Voldemort did now?

xxx

"I'm going to… take a bath?"

Voldemort had followed Aluga to the edge of the city where a lake was hidden inside the volcano.

"Yes, you'll be cleansed and healed," Aluga answered with a smile.

Voldemort arched a nonexistent eyebrow. "Healed?"

"Exactly." Aluga came closer and watched in intensely. "You are fading away and you know it. Only Darkness keeps you going, but you aren't alive. However, I can see a glimmer of pure magic inside you. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have brought you here."

"I feel perfectly fine," he hissed, even if he knew he was lying. "I just want to become immortal."

Aluga snorted. "You have to be alive first. What is it that keeps you alive?"

He crossed his arms. "My magic."

Her eyes narrowed and she placed a hand on his chest. "You call this magic? Like I said, I can only detect a glimmer of it. The rest isn't magic. Darkness is the opposite of magic. How long do you think you have left if you let the Darkness control you like this?"

Voldemort had never liked it when people patronised him. He would not let this chit do it. With a growl, he summoned his magic and meant to curse her with it. However, things didn't go as he expected. Instead, Aluga laughed at him and he found himself overthrown by something else, something powerful. It threw him into the wall.

"_That's_ magic, you fool," she taunted him. "Why are you resisting? We are offering you everything you have ever wanted! All you have to do is give up the Darkness that is blocking you!"

Voldemort glared at her, but he didn't attack again. Instead he thought about what she had to offer. He was fading away, he knew it. Although, he was also well aware what it would take to bring his soul apart again. Remorse.

If it was one feeling Voldemort had never felt it was remorse and he couldn't care less about experiencing it.

"You can't help me," he finally said.

"And why is that?" She sounded so cocky. He decided that he didn't like Aluga one bit, not only did she appear know more than he did; she had thrown him into the wall like a ragger-doll. However, he knew from experience that she was probably just putting up a powerful act to hide some great weakness. Only those who were the most insecure put on displays like this. He was looking forward to find what was wrong with her.

"Because parts of my soul have already died," he replied as he calculated his options. Perhaps it would benefit him if he let her teach him everything she knew. Then, when he knew what she did, he could teach her not to disrespect Lord Voldemort.

"Dear boy, that is quite obvious," she snickered. "But we only need a small part to make it grow whole again. All you need to do is to take a bath."

"Very well," he finally agreed.

"Great!" Her face broke into a smile again. "Just remove your clothes and jump in."

"And that is all?" He stepped out of his clothes and threw them to the side and started to walk toward the water. It looked like a deep pool inside the mountain. He couldn't see the water coming in from a hole in the wall or anything, so he made a note to himself to watch out for any streams under the water. "How long will this take."

She had come up behind him. "With the shape you are in? Quite some time. Oh, and perhaps I should tell you-" she rose to her tiptoes so she could whisper into his ear "-this will hurt quite a bit."

Then she pushed him in.

xxx

The Highnesses turned out to be three people, a very old woman, a quite old man and another woman who seemed to be middle-aged. This probably meant she was just around a thousand. They were sitting in a half circle around a purple stone table on high chairs which seemed to be made of bronze. They were dressed in nice midnight blue robes with an emblem in silver on the right side of their chest. When Hermione came closer, she also saw that they were all wearing a silver ring on their right index finger. Other than that, they wore no jewellery which one could have expected from people called "Highnesses", although, there was no doubt these people should be respected.

They were asked to sit on high pillows in front of the table. The old man smiled at Hermione as she tried to figure out the best way to sit. In the end, she figured that sitting on her knees would be easiest.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," the middle-aged woman said. Her voice was very beautiful. "I'm Gallan and this is Errugl," she made a gesture toward the old man "and Hujna." The old woman nodded. "I'm certain you all have many questions. But first we are very curious to know how you found us and why."

Hermione glanced at Snape, feeling very young and inexperienced among all these old people. Thankfully, Snape began to speak.

"We are very honoured to meet you," he said in an unusually respectful tone she had never heard him use before. "It was because of our… leader. A woman by the name Aluga took him elsewhere some time ago."

Gallan just nodded and smiled for him to continue.

"Well, our leader has a great desire to become immortal and we have all heard the legend about Atlantis. One day, he found a book made of a strange material and filled with symbols no one could read. I dated the protection-spell on it. It was casted over ten thousand years ago. He saw it as evidence to Atlantis existence. I doubted him at the time, but he put together a research team and evidently proved me wrong." Snape gave them a dry smile.

"I see. But how did you find us?" Gallan wanted to know.

"You'll have to ask Miss Granger about that," Snape said with a gesture to her. "She and our leader did all the work, we just confirmed and helped."

The three Highnesses turned their eyes toward her.

"Well… I like to read," Hermione said and blushed. "And I was good in school so Voldemort-" she hesitated, somehow it didn't feel right to bring up the kidnapping "- asked me if I could help him do the research. Not that he couldn't have done it himself, but I think it went faster with my help. We both saw similarities between your symbols and the hieroglyphs of Egypt so we began to look for something out of the ordinary there and…" Hermione told them everything about how they had gone to Egypt, found new writings, travelled to Mexico where they had discovered a tomb and after that found an artefact which was a map and figured out that Atlantis was underneath Antarctica.

When she was done, the Highnesses spoke with each other in the strange language she had heard Aluga and Zeumin speak in before. A moment later they turned to look at her again.

"Your story is very intriguing. You and Voldemort are very observant. We would be very honoured if the two of you would speak to us about the world you come from once he is cleansed," Gallan said.

Hermione didn't know what else to say but; "It would be an honour."

Gallan turned to Snape and Remus. "How about you? I assume you two must be very talented as well?"

Snape spoke again. "I'm a Potions Master and I develop new spells when I find the time."

"And you, Remus?" Gallan asked.

Remus gave her a weak smile. "I'm not as powerful as any of the others, Voldemort choose me because I'm one of the few wizards which know archaeology."

"Come on, Moony, don't sell yourself short!" Sirius had been standing in the back with Katja and Naomi, but now he stepped up to his friend. "Remus has been a professor at Hogwarts in Defence Against the Dark Arts and he is very talented. He also happens to be a werewolf."

This made Gallan arch her eyebrows. "A werewolf? How wonderful!"

Remus smiled shyly.

"Would you mind if we made some tests? Our last werewolf was cured long before I was born," Gallan had become very excited.

"There is a cure?" Remus asked, wide eyed.

"Oh, yes. If you want, we could start brewing it right away, but it would make me very happy if I had some of your blood before that. We have a disease here, sometimes children of former werewolves get a strange bone-disease. We have tried to find a cure, but I believe we need to have samples from an actual werewolf." Gallan said with a sad voice. "It would do us much good if we could use some of your blood."

"Yes, of course. I'd love to help."

"Thank you, that is very kind," Gallan said. "Now, are there any questions for you to ask us?"

Hermione felt like she had so many questions, she didn't know where to begin. Snape started to ask instead.

"How many people live here?"

"We are around seven thousand here in the capital, but there are colonies under other volcanoes both here on the mainland and on the other islands. In total, I'd say around ten thousand." It was the old man who spoke now; he had a dark voice for someone so small.

"How many of you are natives?" Snape asked.

"Maybe two hundred. Most of the people living here are of mixed parentage, which we support. We don't want to risk inbreeding again."

"Again?" Hermione asked.

The old man looked at Gallan who answered. "You said you have heard the myth about Atlantis? I take it it's the myth about how the two twins fought against each other for the power? The war that followed wiped out everyone from the royal family and to speak the truth, we are all very pleased about that. The royal family had only married their own blood and the twins where quite mad because of this. That tore or land apart and put this curse upon us."

"Couldn't you break the curse now?" Hermione asked, sad over the gloomy story.

"Most likely, but do you think the world would welcome us or just see us as a threat?" Gallan said dryly.

Hermione thought about the Muggles. "Uhm… maybe not."

"Besides, we would have to melt the ice around us and we have understood that it would flood great part of the earth," Gallan continued.

"Can't you just move?" Hermione asked.

Snape snorted. "Because everyone are just so welcoming to immigrants these days?"

Hermione sighed. "You are right, sorry, I was just…"

"Don't apologise, Hermione," Gallan said friendly. "We are happy here. But now, if you excuse us, we have some other things to deal with. Please, ask your guides if there is anything you want to know. Or we can talk more the next time we call on you."

They rose and were escorted out to the entrance room again. Hermione decided that the next time she was to see them, she would have her questions written down.

"They have some great pubs here," Sirius said. "Want to see?"

"Sure," Remus said happily.

"I decline," Snape muttered.

"I can take you to another restaurant," Katja told him with a shy smile. "I'm not much for drinks."

"That sound much better," Snape said with a glimmer in his eyes. "Bye for now."

Snape and Katja disappeared through the front door.

"How about you Hermione?" Sirius said and put his arm around her shoulder. "Want to see the city? Share a few drinks?"

Hermione looked at Naomi who was watching Remus with great interested. Since she would need Naomi to find the way back to her room, Naomi wouldn't be able to join, and Hermione would hate to destroy the other woman's evening. Besides, it could be fun to catch up with Sirius.

"Okay, sounds fun!"

xxx

"You know, you don't scream as much as the last man who was done there." Aluga was sitting in a tailor's seat on the stone floor a couple of yards away from the water.

Voldemort was barely listening to her. He had lost track of time long ago. All he knew was the cold fire that was the water running through him. He didn't know what was happening, but he could feel more than he ever remembered feeling. It was scary.

"I wonder what you really look like." The woman never shut up. "Oh, you were probably one of those skinny teenagers with greasy hair and lot of pimples. Some girl probably dumped you and you decided to mess with Darkness. Not very wise of you."

It felt like the cold fire was running through his brain. It hurt so much!

"You are probably wondering why you have to do this," she sounded more considerate now. "It's not because we really wants you to suffer. Nope, it's the water. This is the water we drink and if you had just taken a sip now and then, it would have taken a very long time for you to get cleansed. That would be even more painful."

"H-how much l-longer?" he stuttered.

"You can talk? Oh, then I don't think it will be much longer." She moved a little closer. "Yes, you are starting to look human again and… wow."

Voldemort took a couple of deep breaths and was about to retort when he was dragged under the surface. Oh, fucking Merlin. The cold fire was everywhere inside him. It changed him, it made things start to move inside him, it made him… feel hungry as hell.

His head broke though the surface again and he gasped for air.

"My, my, my, haven't you been all reborn." Aluga was standing up now.

The water was still now. He forced himself to move toward the edge and with powers that was pure will, he hurled himself up on the cold stone floor.

"Food," he growled.

"Everything in good time," Aluga sat down next to him. "Let me just see that everything works the way it was supposed too."

She turned him to his back and pulled her hands over his face, chest and stomach. They felt warm and tingling and he knew she was doing some magic.

"This seems very good," she mumbled. "But there is still something… off with you. I can't put my finger on it. Oh, well, maybe it's just a lingering. It will probably disappear."

"Good. Now food," he growled.

She chuckled, but gave him a basket filled with food. He ate too quickly to notice what it was, but it made his powers return.

"How long was I in?" he asked when he had eaten everything. His voice was darker now, he noticed.

"Almost two days. Its two hours until the dark. Do you need to rest more?" Aluga was watching him like she hoped he wouldn't need anymore rest.

He rose slowly, still not knowing what to expect. The first thing he noticed was his hands. They were smaller and more human. He lifted his hands to his face and noticed a nose, a beginning to a beard on his cheek and chin, eyebrows and hair.

"Could I have a mirror?" The words feel out from his tongue differently.

Aluga pulled her finger over the stone wall and he could see his own reflection.

"I look like I did before my body started to change," he noted without showing any emotions. On the inside, he was both scared and excited.

"And when was that?"

Voldemort rolled his shoulders and flexed his arms. "In my mid-twenties. But I'm thinner now." His hipbones were pointing out and he could count his ribs.

"With food and exercise you will be as good as new," Aluga purred and came closer to him. "Maybe you want some exercise now?" She pulled a finger from his stomach down to his newly grown pubic hair and…

Voldemort gasped and pushed her away.

Aluga smirked. "Not so used to that, are we?"

"I would appreciate if you could keep your hands to yourself," Voldemort answered coldly and tried to force his eager cock down. He wasn't the least attracted to her, but it had been a long time since his cock responded to anything. "Tell me what has happened to me."

"Well, your body was sick, but thankfully it was enough left of you to cure you again. You see, the body wants to be healthy, but you haven't been healthy in a very long time so… well, when the water removed all the darkness inside you, it would seem like it also removed your ageing. When did you begin with Dark Arts?" she seemed thoughtful. She went over to a basket she had brought and picked up a dark robe.

"I've always done it. But I was sixteen the first time I split my soul," he confessed.

"Sixteen? Well, then you are lucky you don't look like a sixteen year old now. How old are you really?" She came back to him and arched her eyebrow suggestively. Apparently she wasn't so repulsed by him anymore.

"I didn't think age would matter here," he retorted and reached out for the robe she was holding. It wasn't the first time he had had to deal with a horny woman. He had long ago realised it was easier to just ignore them if you didn't want them.

She let him take it. "Oh, it doesn't really, but I'm curious to know how much age you have lost. The last person who was done here lost about fifteen."

He pulled on the robe. "Well, I would have been seventy-two in about a month."

She whistled, impressed. "Then you must be very happy now."

He snorted. "Not particularly." He hated changes. He would have to find some information about this water. Merlin, he just felt so confused now but he had to hide it from her.

"Really? So there is no woman you wish to celebrate this with? No one you have wanted for quite some time?"

He turned toward her. She was looking innocently at him. Apparently she noticed more than he had thought. He made up his mind.

"Very well, take me to Hermione."

Aluga smiled knowingly.


	12. Chapter 12

Yay, finally new chapter! I have had to censor this chapter because of FF's strict policy of no graphic smut. So for those of you who are off age can go and check out the full chapter on adultfanfiction. Hope you like this version anyway! **Warning!** There is still some smut in this chapter!

Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 12

Going to a pub with Sirius appeared to include drinking. Loads and loads of drinking. They did do some catching up, but it was mostly Hermione having to answer all Sirius' questions about Harry. Half an hour before dark, Sirius followed her back to her room. Naomi and Remus had already disappeared and Hermione was quite sure she knew what they were doing. Sirius gave her many hints that he would like to spend the night with her as well, but Hermione just couldn't see him as a boyfriend. He was like an uncle! Besides, she was quite sure he wasn't looking for a relationship, just a quick fuck. She really didn't want that.

The next day, Naomi woke her up and brought her to breakfast. Hermione was having a dreadful headache and asked Naomi if there was a library she could be alone in. As it turned out, Atlantis did have a very big library and Hermione's headache was defeated by the happiness over so much new knowledge.

Naomi came and got her for dinner and when Hermione was reluctant to leave, Naomi told her she could bring some books back to her room. Said and done, after dinner, about an hour before dark, Hermione followed Naomi back to her room.

"Uhm, do you think you can manage by your own tonight?" Naomi said and glanced backwards in the corridor. They had passed the corridor to Remus' room a moment ago.

Hermione smiled. Her arms were full of books. "With all these? You would be bored with me. My room is just down there, right?"

Naomi smiled thankfully. "I'll wake you up tomorrow for breakfast!"

"Okay, have fun," Hermione smiled back. Naomi had really warmed up toward Hermione.

With some help from her elbow and hip, Hermione opened the door. She was very surprised when someone grabbed her head from behind. She dropped the books.

"You are so hot," a dark, slightly hoarse voice whispered in her ear. "I forgot."

Hermione broke free from the hands, took a step backwards but stumbled over the books. She would have fallen if the man hadn't captured her. She stared up at his face. Brown hair, a little stubble on the pale elegant face. His eyes were dark and yet…

"Voldemort?" she asked in disbelief.

He smiled, showing off his perfect teeth. "I didn't think you'd recognise me."

She pressed her lips together and smacked his chest. "And yet you creep up on me like that!"

He chuckled, but didn't let go of her. "I hadn't planned to. I was waiting for you. When I saw you, I had to touch you."

Her eyes narrowed. "What happened with you?"

He lifted her up. "I'm not in the mood for talking right now."

She didn't fight him as he laid her down on the bed. Not even when he lay down on top of her. He even managed to give her a very passionate kiss before she stopped him.

"I just want to know what changed," she gasped.

"Aluga took me to a pool, pushed me in and the water removed all traces of darkness inside me," he whispered as he continued to kiss her neck. "The only side-effect so far is that it reduced my age. I haven't really understood why yet, but so far, I can't find anything to complain about." He pressed his nose against her neck and inhaled.

Hermione shuddered. "So you are good now?"

He chuckled. "I'm not under any influence of Dark Magic."

Why did she have a feeling that didn't mean he was a better person? "Why are you here?"

His hand traced her side. "Because I'm re-experiencing some things I haven't experienced in a long time and you were the only person here I could think of celebrating that with."

"What?" she asked, confused.

He chuckled and moved even closer to her so she was pressed against him. "You have kissed other men before me, yes?"

"Yes," she answered, starting to get an idea where he was going.

"Didn't you ever feel like something was missing when we kissed?" He slowly grinded his hips against hers. Hermione could feel his hardness press again her.

"Oh..." She blushed. "Well, yes, maybe. But it didn't bother me, because-" He gripped her leg and moved it on top of his hip. "- uhm… b-because I've n-never-"

"Hush," he whispered and gave her a light kiss. "I know you are a virgin and I'll be very gentle."

Hermione was trembling. "B-but I'm not sure I w-want to…"

"Then let me convince you," he mumbled and kissed her again.

He did. His tongue travelled over her body and licked her to a mind-blowing orgasm. Hermione screamed out her release and in the next moment he was on top of her and inside her. Since she was already very wet from her own orgasm, it didn't take her long to adjust to his size. When he began to move, he looked up at her with lustful eyes. It was so frightening and amazing. Now they were as physically connected as a man and a woman could ever be and he was showing her how much he liked it with his eyes. Hermione reached up to kiss him. He kissed her back. She lifted her right hand and traced the side of his face with her fingers. He let go of her mouth and looked at her again and she found herself pulled into them, it was almost like…

Memories came flying through her mind and into his. They were too fast for her to really see what it was, but they seemed to be quite random. Something from when she was young, climbing a tree, one from when she and Harry and Ron was together in the library at Hogwarts, one about her playing with her cat and such memories she hardly knew she was remembering.

The flow abruptly stopped when Voldemort closed his eyes and started move feverishly. With a last stroke he came and then fell down on top of her. Hermione felt a bit overwhelmed by how much she was feeling. Happiness from having experienced something so amazing, confused over what had happened at the end, both relief and sadness over not being a virgin anymore and frightened over what would happen next. Would he be like the man who Lavender sobbingly told Parvati and Hermione about, who had just used her one winter at a pub, told her she was a good fuck and then left?

Voldemort slid down from her and landed between her and the wall. His hand landed on her stomach and he slowly stroked it.

"Uhm… that was nice," she said when she couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Just nice?" he sounded a bit offended.

"Well, I don't have much to compare it too," she answered awkwardly.

"We will take care of that once I've got some rest," he mumbled into her hair. "Do you want to use the bathroom first, or shall I?"

"You can go first if you want to," she answered, not really sure she needed to pee.

He kissed her forehead and got up with a groan. Hermione watched his backside as he walked into the bathroom. He had quite cute buttocks. She giggled at her own thought. Oh, Merlin, she had just had sex!

She was still smiling for herself when he came back out. "What do you find do funny?"

"It's just… I had no idea I was going to have sex tonight," she said with a silly grin, sitting up.

"And?" he asked, amused.

"Well, it was a big thing for me," she said, her grin disappearing.

He sighed and came over to her and stroked her cheek. "Didn't I tell you that you were the only one I wanted this night? I do no lie."

She arched her eyebrow.

"Fine, I do, but why would I lie about that?" He let go of her. "Aluga made it more than clear that she would be happy to share her bed with me, but I decided I wanted you."

"Why?"

"Why not?" he asked with a shrug.

She pressed her lips together. "Oh, that is such a nice thing to say to a girl. 'Why not'. You make it sound like… like something you didn't really want to do, but since you didn't have anything better to do, you did it anyway."

He snorted. "Now you are just silly."

She stood up. "And you are so unfeeling! Merlin! How could I have sex with you?" She made to walk pass him and into the bathroom, but he grabbed her arms and looked down at her.

"Listen now, girl," he said harshly. "If you haven't noticed, I've been going through some changes. I don't understand it and tonight I simply followed my instincts and they led me to you and once we started, you didn't complain either. Now stop overreacting!"

Hermione couldn't help her, she started to cry. She looked down at her feet and cried silently.

"For crying out loud," Voldemort muttered and loosed his grip on her arms and instead moved his hands to her face, forcing her to look up. "I've thought about having sex with you since… well, I don't really remember, but defiantly since Mexico. The only reason I didn't was because I couldn't. Now when I realised I could, my thoughts went straight to you." He brushed her tears away with his thumbs.

She pushed him away and put her arms around her naked from. It was getting chilly.

"But you always use people," she whispered. "I know you do. I have the mark to prove it."

He sighed. "You are tired, Hermione. And for the first time in about twenty years, so am I. Can't we have this fight tomorrow instead?"

"Okay." Perhaps he was right. She was just so overwhelmed and confused by everything right now and so tired that she couldn't really think straight. Perhaps it was better to sleep on it and talk about it tomorrow.

She went to the bathroom and washed away the stickiness from between her legs. She would have liked a full shower, but that had to wait for tomorrow. Taking a couple of deep breaths to collect herself, she left the bathroom. He was already lying in bed and she crept down next to him. He spooned around her and as far as she could tell, fell asleep at once. She stared out into the darkness for hours before she fell asleep.

xxx

Voldemort had forgotten what it was like to dream. The dream he had this night didn't make much sense. It all went very quickly. He woke up, sweaty, confused and more tired than he had been when he went to sleep last night. So many emotions were swilling around inside him. He knew he had felt them all before, a long time ago, but for the past twenty years he had been uneven. Either he felt things very strongly or very meekly. Never in between. Now he felt more… well, alive actually. And the sex with Hermione had been extraordinary. Unfortunately she had ruined it all with her crying and uncertainty. It wasn't that he felt guilty for making her cry; he just found it so annoyingly unnecessary. Didn't she know that she wasn't a one-night-stand?

Apparently not. Although, he didn't think she would feel so much better if he told her that he wouldn't stand for her sleeping with someone else now. He had, for the past weeks, considered her as his, but now he felt that even more strongly. He was a very jealous man and he wanted her for himself. She was just too good to share.

He yawned and stretched. Hermione moved next to him but didn't wake up. He placed his hand at her waist and felt the soft skin. The blanket was twisted between their legs. Since he felt that she was a little cold, he reached down and spread it over them again. She let out a sigh. He traced the outline of her body with his hand. For some reason it made him feel very relaxed. It was nice because it had been a long time since he was able to just enjoy and relax.

He leaned closer and kissed her shoulder. She smiled in her sleep. He pulled her hair away from her neck and kissed her there. He noticed that he had given her some love bites last night. That made him smile.

She started to wake up and he continued to nuzzle her slowly.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice hoarse from sleeping.

"Touching you," he purred.

"Why?"

"Because I like it." He stroked the outside of her breast. "How are you feeling today?"

She turned to her back. "My muscles are a little sore, I think. How about you?"

"I'm feeling quite happy actually," he said with a smile.

She blushed. "That's nice. Uhm… what does this mean?"

"What does what mean?" he asked and leaned his head against his elbow so he could see her better.

"Well, we had sex and… what does it mean? Are we a couple or…?" She looked at him shyly.

Voldemort chuckled at her naivety. "Hermione, people don't become a couple just because they have had sex. Besides, do you even want to be in a relationship with me?"

She looked at him in disbelief. "But I thought… last night you said that you wanted to have sex with me again!"

"I do and I will," he answered, really not seeing why she was so upset, but understanding that he would have to make this very clear to her. "And for as long as you share my bed, I will not stand for you being with someone else."

"But you can?"

He rolled his eyes. "Like there would be anyone else I wanted to have sex with while I have you to keep me satisfied."

She looked as if she tried to figure out if that was a compliment or not. "Okay, so we will have an exclusive sexual relationship, but we won't be a couple?"

"Exactly," he said, pleased that she was so cleaver.

"But… how is that different from being a couple?" she asked, sourly.

"Because if I'm not completely mistaken, couples share something called love," he answered cynically. "Do you love me, Hermione?"

"No," she answered thoughtfully, then she frowned and smacked him. "You are trying to manipulate me into accepting this!"

He smirked. "Oh, I'm not trying, I'm succeeding."

She pressed her lips together and started to get out of bed. Voldemort sat up, gripped her hand and spun her into his lap.

"Tell me I'm wrong," he mumbled into her ear. "Tell me you want to have a relationship with me. I'm still the Dark Lord, even if I look more human, and you are still the Order's Muggleborn princess."

"They will still despise me," she whispered back. "I slept with you."

He pulled his hands over her thighs. "Sex is a human drift. It's healthy and makes you feel better. Besides, we are just attracted to each other. One can't control whom he or she finds attractive, it would be like controlling whether or not you feel cold today. A little sex won't hurt you."

He kissed her throat and massaged the inside of her thighs. She was breathing heavily.

"But you can," she breathed.

"Not unless you give me a reason to," he whispered back. "But you are such a good girl…"

Hermione leaned back against his chest as his hands came closer to her hot centre. However, before they reach its treasure, there was a knock on the door. Hermione yelped and flew from Voldemort's lap and in under the blanket. Voldemort felt quite sour, but covered himself with the blanket too just before the door opened, reviling a brown-skinned woman. She seemed very surprised to see him there.

"Who are you?" she asked. "Where is Hermione?"

Hermione sat up behind his back. He didn't have to see her to know that she was blushing furiously.

"Hi Naomi." Her voice was weak. "This is Voldemort."

A smile spread over Naomi's face. "Good morning. I just came to remind you about breakfast."

"Thank you, Naomi," Voldemort said smoothly. "We will be with you shortly."

Naomi nodded and left again. Hermione put her forehead against Voldemort shoulder and groaned.

"Your guide?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes," she answered. "And now Remus will find out and then Sirius."

"How?" he asked curiously. "And Sirius who?"

"She is sleeping with Remus and Sirius is his guide. You remember Sirius Black, right? Bellatrix Lestrange pushed him through the Veil last year." Hermione sat up, wrapping the blanket around her.

"Sirius Black is here?" Voldemort asked surprised and annoyed.

"Apparently. Merlin, they will hate me," she groaned.

Voldemort sighed and looked at her. "They have nothing to hate you for. Come on, let us take a shower and go and eat something. I'm starving." He would have to think more about this new information later. It was important somehow, he just knew it.

"Fine. But keep your hands to yourself," she muttered and got up.

He smirked, got up and followed her into the bathroom. "Very well, I'll keep my hands to myself."

She scowled at him. "I didn't mean it like that."

He just chuckled, but didn't try to convince her to make the shower into something sexual. He did feel very hungry.

xxx

Hermione hardly remembered the last time she saw anyone eat with the same apatite as Voldemort did that morning. He inhaled the food. Not that she could blame him, she knew he hadn't eaten in the last twenty years or so and he really looked like he needed it. However, she did worry that he would get a stomach cramp and told him so.

He just scowled at her and continued to eat. Hermione sighed and continued with her own breakfast. They were sitting at one of the long tables in the dining hall. It seemed to be mostly working people here, judging by their clothes. It reminded her a little of Hogwarts' Great Hall, but with a lot more long parallel tables and these ones were made of stone. They were sitting at the end of one, eating a lot of dishes Hermione didn't know what they were, but they tasted good enough. Halfway through breakfast, Aluga came up to them. This day she wore a dark green dress which made her look very pretty.

Aluga put a hand on Voldemort's shoulder. "Don't eat so fast, you body has to get used to it."

To Hermione's great surprise, Voldemort reluctantly put down his spoon.

"Good boy," Aluga purred and cluttered his hair. Hermione felt a dark jealously possess her. "You two are invited to the Highnesses at midday. Naomi will come and pick you up." She left them again.

Voldemort pulled his finger through his hair with a grimace. Hermione swallowed her silly jealousy, wondering where it had come from.

"Will you tell me what happened?" she asked in a low voice.

"Apparently the water here is magical in a healing, cleansing way," he explained in an equally low voice. "She made me bath in it until all Dark Arts had disappeared from my body."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "You bathed with her?"

He arched an eyebrow. "Jealous?" He chuckled. "Hermione, you are hardly the first woman I've been with. But no, we didn't bath together."

Hermione huffed. "I know that. I just… Snape and Remus are so involved with their Atlantis-women."

"Yes, you mentioned that, but I don't think I realised how much until now." Voldemort was looking very displeased.

Hermione looked up and saw Snape and Katja coming into the dining-hall. Snape was holding a hand on Katja's back, actually smiling. When he spotted Hermione, he started to lead his guide toward her. Apparently he hadn't yet recognised Voldemort, but when he got closer he did and that made him stop, his eyes widening.

"My Lord?" he asked when he and Katja sat down on the opposite side of the table.

"Good morning Severus," Voldemort said dryly. "Who is your friend?"

"This is Katja," he introduced.

Katja smiled uncertainty. "You must be Voldemort."

"That I am." Voldemort answered in a not so friendly tone. "You seem happy, Severus."

"And you seem… different," Snape replied and let his eyes wander from his master to Hermione. Hermione started to blush, feeling like Snape could see straight through her. He would know what had happened last night. It still felt so surrealistic. She didn't know if she would feel guilty, embarrassed or just laugh hysterically.

"Ah, well, I had a bath and apparently the water her washes away all traces of Dark Arts," Voldemort answered dryly.

"I see," Snape said and started to pour up some pudding on his plate.

Voldemort looked like he was about to say something more, but instead he had to cover his mouth with his hand to stop a burp. "Pardon." He rose. "I'll talk to you later Severus." Then he left. Hermione was quite sure he had got that stomach ache and decided to leave him alone for a while.

"Katja, could you give me a moment alone with Miss Granger?" Snape asked.

Katja nodded and with a shy smile towards Hermione, she took her plate and walked away. Hermione looked at Snape questionably.

He wouldn't really meet her eyes. "Did you and the Dark Lord sleep together?"

Hermione frowned. "I can't see why that would be any of your business."

Snape sighed and finally looked directly at her. "Miss Granger, I know we haven't even been remotely friendly to each other in the past, but I have never wished any harm to any of my students. With one or two exceptions." He made a grimace. "But not to you."

Hermione smiled at the compliment, very surprise he would say that. "You have been friendlier to me since I ended up on this mission."

"I try," Snape said with a half smile, but then he turned serious again. "That is why I want to give you an advice. Do not fall for his charms."

Hermione made a grimace. "I know he is a dangerous manipulative bastard."

"And yet you shared the night with him?" Snape asked with a raised eyebrow.

She blushed. "He was very persuasive."

"I know he is. That makes him so dangerous." Snape leaned closer to her over the table. "Trust me, Miss Granger, you do not want to become his obsession. If you are lucky, this was just a one time thing. Don't encourage him!"

"But he already said that he wanted to do it again… and he said that he would be angry if I slept with someone else," Hermione said and looked down at her hands.

Snape cursed, stood up and came over to her side, sitting down next to her. Hermione pulled back when he brushed her hair away from her neck, but he didn't touch her, just cursed again.

"What?" she asked and pulled her hair back around her neck.

"You have love bites on your neck," Snape replied with a sigh. "Did you kiss?"

"Yes of course we did!" Hermione once again didn't know if she should be embarrassed or angry. "Why wouldn't we?"

"Because if he was just looking for a quick fuck, he wouldn't have cared enough to touch you more than necessary," Snape answered with a grimace. "Please, Miss Granger, get out while you still can!"

Hermione had no idea what to say and thankfully she was saved by the arrival of Remus and Sirius.

"Good morning!" Remus greeted them. "Found anything interesting in the library yeasterday, Hermione?"

Hermione, glad to have something else to think about instead of her growing confusion, started to tell him about some really interesting things she had found. They really had a vast knowledge of the sky for a people living underground. After about twenty minutes, they were all done (Snape had disappeared soon after Remus and Sirius appeared) and Hermione walked back to her own room.

The door to the bathroom was open and she could hear water moving inside. It was also hotter inside the room than it had been when she left. She stepped into the bathroom and noticed that the heat came from the bathtub where Voldemort was lying with his eyes closed.

"One word and I'll make your ears bleed," he hissed without opening his eyes.

Hermione pressed her lips together, forcing herself not to smile and went back into the room, picking up one of the books she had dropped last night and sat down to read. It was about alchemistic and Hermione soon got lost inside it. She didn't look up before Voldemort actually placed his hand in front of the text.

"What?" she asked.

"It seemed like you lost yourself inside the book," he replied dryly.

"I do that sometimes," she said. "It's very interesting."

"I can imagine." He sat down next to her. "But now when I have your attention, I want you to tell me everything you know about the Highnesses."

Hermione made a mental note about which page in the book she had read and put it away before she turned to him, her legs crossed. Now she noted that he was only wearing a towel around his waist. She tried not to stare too much in that direction when she told him what her meeting with the Highnesses had been like.

"You are sceptical about something," he noted when she stopped talking.

"Well," she hesitated. "They tried to sound like they have no secrets about Atlantis and that we are allowed to ask them anything… but they were still controlling what subjects we talked about and I hardly got a chance to ask anything really important."

He was silent for a moment. "I think it's safe to assume that they have secrets. All leaders have secrets. We will see where this meeting takes us. I think that for now it will be safest to go along with the conversation. Do not question them if you feel like they haven't given you the answer you wanted."

"Why not?" she asked, curious.

"Because an untold answer can sometimes be as telling as a told answer," he remarked. "Besides, we don't want enemies here."

She nodded, that sounded reasonable enough. "I made a list of things I wanted to know."

"A list?" he sounded very amused.

She smiled and walked over to the casket. She came back with a scroll. "Can you think of anything else?"

"Do you have a quill?"

She gave him one and let him read in silence. He erased some of her lines with his wand and added a couple of new ones instead. When he was done, he handed them back to her.

She frowned when she read one if his questions revolving how they worked their magic. "They don't use a wand here?"

"No. Aluga showed me some very magnificent magic with just her hands," Voldemort answered.

"But you can use magic without a wand too," she objected, one again feeling a bit jealous about Aluga.

This time, Voldemort seemed to notice it because he arched an amused eyebrow. "I can, but it takes a lot more energy than with a wand even if I'm a very powerful wizard. Aluga's magic is strange, but it isn't stronger." A moment of silence. His eyes began to creep over her body.

"Uhm, I think I need to use the bathroom," Hermione said quickly and stood up, Snape's warning coming back full force.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed slightly, but he simply nodded. Hermione left and let out a sigh when she closed the door. What on earth should she do?


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, so lucky for all of you, I'm feeling a bit under the weather so I don't have the energy to spend time with my friends… but not enough under the weather for I still feel bored. So what do I do? I edit chapters of Atlantis! So now you get a new chapter really quickly! YAY ME!

**Warning! **This chapter contains a very dark sex scene. I've censored most of the graphic things, but there is still some smut there. If you don't like things like that, just jump down a bit when things start getting heated! And for those of you who are off age and wants to read the whole scene; go to adultfanfiction and search for the story there!

Thank you all for reviewing! Here are some answers!

Areej: Haha, I'm glad you find it all so delightful! Unfortunately, their relationship will be a bit rocky… they are after all quite different. And you'll see Remus and Sirius reaction in later chapters! Some other things have to happen first! Thanks for reviewing!

Clio: You are most welcome!

Belove: Hehe, I think a lot of readers want Hermione to just continue having sex. You'll see what happens in this chapter! But I think Voldemort will become jealous in due time… it's in his nature after all… Oh, and Lucius is in England. I mentioned it in the chapter when they first arrived to Antarctic. He will keep the Death Eaters in order until Voldemort comes back! And yes, Hermione still got her werewolf senses, but they haven't been needed much in the latest chapters. She'll use them later, though! Glad you like the story so far!

Lollo: Oj, hur många kapitel är det var egentligen… eh… berättelsen har 26 kapitel och en epilog. Så vi är halvvägs igenom den nu… lite sorgligt, men jag lovar att publicera fler berättelser när denna är slut! Haha, du verkar känna Hermione rätt så bra… du får se hur hon reagerar i detta kapitel! Tack för att du kommenterar!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13

Voldemort took a sip from the fine china cup he had been served. It was some kind of fresh tea he wasn't sure he liked. He put the cup back on the table and looked at the other people around it. Just two of the Highnesses were here, Gallan and Errugl together with Aluga and a Chinese man named Jin. Looking at Aluga and Errugl, he was quite sure the man was her father, or somehow related. So far, only pleasantries had been exchanged but now he thought it was time to start with the real questions.

"I have to say I'm very pleased by the result of the cleansing," Voldemort said with an enough charming voice. "How can the water come up with so extraordinary results?"

Gallan smiled. "At first you have to understand that Dark Arts, as you call it, is the opposite of real magic. It's nothing but destroying. When the last King of Atlantis placed his curse upon this land, it is said that he drew the water from the Source of Magic, cleansing everything that was wrong. Later, when people from the outside started to appear, we discovered that the water removed all Dark Arts from them and we introduced the cleansing for all immigrants."

Voldemort wasn't completely satisfied with the answer, but decided to move on to the next question. "Where is the Source of Magic now?"

Errugl chuckled. "We are not even sure _what_ it is. It could be a secret location that only the royal family knew, or it could even have been their blood. Atlantis was created by the royal family. They were the first magical creatures. Unfortunately, their secret wisdom disappeared when the last of them died in the war. We have a few texts left from them, but we don't know how to read it."

Now that was very intriguing. Could the book they have found be from the royal family? Was that why the magic wasn't similar to the other things?

"But if we have understood it correctly." It was Hermione who talked now. She sounded very curious. "You don't use a wand when you use magic. Why is that?"

"We use wands to teach or children to control their magical ability, but when they start to mature, they get disciplined enough so they don't need a wand anymore. However, in the outside world, it seems like magical people have forgotten how to not use their wands anymore," Gallan answered with a sad look. "And even when they get here, they have great difficulties to learn."

"Could you perhaps try to teach us?" Voldemort asked hopefully.

"I'm certain Aluga will be more than happy to try," Gallan said with a look at the younger woman who nodded.

Voldemort groaned inside. Aluga was going on his nerves. Nevertheless, she seemed to be quite talented so he would allow her to teach him. For now. Then he would show her why you didn't patronise Lord Voldemort.

"I've understood that you found our library exciting, Hermione?" Gallan continued, turned to Hermione.

"Oh, yes, very! Although, I'm surprised you have so much written in English and Latin, why is that?" Hermione asked. It was one of the questions that had been on the list.

"As people have turned up here, they had brought their knowledge with them," Gallan explained. "Sometimes they have had books with them, other times they have written down what they know about the outside world."

Voldemort tilted his head. She hid something. He didn't want to try to enter her mind since he was quite sure she would notice and not like it, but he could see that she was hiding something. "And what about your own language?" he asked. "I would very much like to learn that as well."

Gallan smiled. A patronising smile. Voldemort was certain he would come to hate her as well. "It's not something that is taught. It's something you learn on your own. You are of course welcome to read the books in our library."

"I'll do that then," he answered.

Aluga and Gallan shared a look which told him that people before him had tried to learn it and failed. However, he was Lord Voldemort. He found things others didn't and with some extra help from Hermione… well, so far their search had been very successful.

"This brings us to another subject," Errugl said in his old man's voice. "Here at Atlantis everyone who is capable works for their dwelling. We thought that the two of your may want to work in the library for a start. We are aware that information about the outside world has changed, but we don't know what or how. It would give us great pleasure if the two of you could go through the books and texts in our possession and divide the current true facts from the outdated ones."

Voldemort wasn't surprised they wanted to keep them occupied. Although he was yet to find out why that was. Not that he worried too much, this would give him time to study them and learn their language.

"That would be acceptable," he agreed.

Hermione nodded too. He noticed that she seemed more eager than him to do the work. Bookworm. It was quite sexy.

They talked a bit more about life at Atlantis. Hermione asked about some feast they had every thousandth day and Voldemort was curious about how the city worked. About an hour later they were dismissed and Aluga showed them the way to their new workplace. When she had left them, Voldemort allowed himself to smile over the sight of all the new knowledge. Hermione had already disappeared behind some shelves made of stone. Everything in the library seemed to have been hammered out from the mountain. It was all very impressive. The system of the books however, left something to be desired. They seemed to be arranged after where in the world they came from, but over time, some had been misplaced. For example, Voldemort found a text that was clearly from Inca among Korean scrolls. It would take years and years to go through all this.

It hit Voldemort that they wanted them to settle down here. But why? Were they afraid that if he returned to the outside world, he would spill their secrets? Surely they must have magic to reassure that didn't happen. It had to be more than that. That thought made Voldemort shudder. He didn't like the idea of someone else deciding what he was to do.

Hermione came up to him. "What do you think?"

"About what?" he asked, still deep in thoughts.

"About this library! I don't understand how they think we will have time to go through all this," Hermione frowned. Voldemort saw how she was about to reach the same conclusion he just did. "They want us to stay."

"That is my guess too," Voldemort replied in a low voice. "However, instead of telling us so, they try to make us feel at home and like we have a purpose here. I think that is why Severus and Lupin found themselves with a woman so fast. It makes them more attached to this place."

Hermione nibbled her lower lip. "But… I don't want to stay. I mean, not forever at least."

He placed an arm around her shoulders. "For now I think it's best to pretend that we don't know what is going on. Just enjoy the books… and me." Since they were standing at the back of the library and hadn't seen anyone else in here, he felt it safe to lean closer to her and kiss her passionately. She responded very eagerly at first, but when his hand started to hitch up her dress, she pushed him away, looking very nervous.

"I'm not sure we should…," she mumbled, staring down at her feet.

Voldemort stroked her cheek and chuckled darkly. "You know as well as I do that we should." His hand came under her chin and forced her to look at him. "Don't deny yourself the pleasure, Hermione."

She wouldn't meet his eyes and Voldemort got the feeling she was hiding something. "Look at me," he ordered.

"I am," she mumbled.

He tightened his grip of her chin and came closer. "In my eyes, Hermione."

She took a deep breath and met his eyes. The memory she was thinking about came flashing into his mind. Severus had warned her about him. Foolish man. Voldemort would have to have a talk with Severus soon. It didn't matter that Voldemort couldn't kill him. No one messed this much with his plans. Nevertheless, he didn't think Severus had messed her up too much.

"Haven't your mother told you not to go into people's mind uninvited," Hermione hissed and tried to get away from him.

Voldemort chuckled and held her tightly. "I never had a mother."

She made a grimace. "You know what I mean."

His hand travelled over the side of her body again and he smiled at her. She was about to pull away again, but before she had the chance, he had claimed her mouth with his.

"Don't fight me, girl," he breathed against her ear when his mouth moved over her cheek and down her neck.

"But…" There wasn't as much protest in her voice as before.

"No buts." He kissed her lips again. "You are mine. Fighting it is only a waste of energy."

Her eyes were full of doubts, but also of lust. He stroked his finger over a point on her neck he had noticed was sensitive and she shuddered. His fingers traced upwards into her hair and he made her tilt her head up toward him and kissed her thoroughly. He could feel how she gave into him and this time she didn't stop him as he hitched up her skirt. As his hand travelled up her leg, she sneaked on hand inside his robe and up on his back. Her hand was cold against his skin and he was filled by a sudden impulse to warm her. Well, if they continued this, she would be quite hot soon enough.

He lifted her up and placed her on a notch inside the stone wall so they were more at the same height and so he could more easily caress the inside of her thigh. However, when he reached the goal, she gave a hiss and as a reflex, her knee moved. Unfortunately, it moved right into his ribs. Unprepared for the sudden pain, he accidently bit her tongue.

"Ouch!" She pulled away from his mouth and stared at him in surprise.

Instead of apologising, he tried to continue their play. However, Hermione seemed to have started to think again because she tensed up.

"Voldemort," she whispered. "I'm not sure I want to do this."

His eyes darkened. He had reached that state of arousal when he no longer would let her go.

"Is that so? Your body is telling me something else," he whispered back, as he caressed her. "Give in to the feeling." He wasn't just saying it, he was ordering it. When you were a master at Legilimency, you could do more than just see into people's mind. You could make them focus on certain thoughts that you wanted them to focus on. Right now, he made her focus only on the pleasure he knew she was feeling and not at all on the doubts. It was, of course, highly immoral to do this, but that had never bothered Lord Voldemort.

As he had expected, Hermione started to relax again and he proceeded with the act. Soon, they both climaxed. Voldemort rested his head against her shoulder, feeling very content.

"What did you do?" Hermione suddenly asked.

"I'm quite sure I just had sex with you," Voldemort answered dryly, surprised by the question.

She pushed him away from her. He sighed, having the feeling they were about to have a fight again.

"Yes, but I said I didn't want to and you… did something," she accused and jumped down from the notch in the wall. "You did some mind trick!" Her eyes were angry and sad.

He crossed his arms. "You seemed to enjoy yourself quite well."

She stared at him in disbelief. "You are so… I hate you!" To mark her words, she kicked him in the groin.

Voldemort couldn't remember the last time he had been in so much pain. His vision blurred and he cursed as he sank down to his knees, trying to get the pain under control. A very, very small part of him which he had never heard before said that it was his fault for manipulating the girl in the first place. He pushed that annoying voice aside and reached for his wand, determined to curse her into next week. She was already gone.

xxx

Hermione angrily brushed away the tears leaking from her eyes as she ran away from the library. It was all that horrible man's fault. She wasn't sure what he had done, but she felt violated.

Since she still didn't know a lot about the places in Atlantis and didn't want to run into anyone, she hurried back to the room she had been given. She only met a couple of people on her way back and kept her head down as she walked. She made the wrong turn ones (all corridors looked so much alike!) but found her way in the end. Once inside her room she realised that everything there reminded her of Voldemort. Merlin, how could she have trusted him enough to let him know her more intimately than anyone else? She threw herself on the bed and cried herself to an exhausted sleep.

She didn't know how long she had slept, but she woke up by the uneasy feeling of someone watching her. She turned around slowly and found Voldemort sitting on the casket with a grim face.

"I am not happy," he remarked sternly.

"I'm not in the mood to talk," she replied just as sternly.

He stood up. She sat up, drawing her wand and aiming it at him.

He arched an eyebrow. "Don't you think you have hurt me enough for one day?"

"Not nearly," she spat. "You practically raped me!"

Voldemort sighed. "I didn't rape you. A part of you wanted to have sex as much as I did. I just made you think more about that part than the reluctant part!"

Hermione opened her mouth, but had no idea what to say. This was ridiculous. You couldn't just change someone mind like that. Sure, a part of her had wanted to have sex, but an even bigger part did not want to have it. "You can't just go into people's mind and change their opinion like that!"

"Of course I can," he stated like if she had just claimed that the earth was flat.

"No, it isn't right," she growled. "How would you feel if I did that to you?"

He snorted. "Don't flatter yourself Hermione, you would never be able to break into my mind."

She pressed her hand against her forehead, certain she would get a headache. "I hate you. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

Voldemort sighed and started to walk toward her. She pulled back and raised her wand again.

"Relax," he said. "My groin is still throbbing from your treatment; I do not plan to fuck you."

"Then why are you coming closer?" she asked suspiciously.

"Because you smell good," he answered. She didn't know if he was teasing her or not but still felt quite reluctant to have him near. Not only because he had taken advantage over her, but because she knew Lord Voldemort would never let anyone get away with hurting him the way she had.

However, he didn't seem threatened by her wand. Instead, he went up to her and put his finger at the tip of her wand, pulling it down. Hermione made a grimace. Why couldn't she just curse the evil wizard?

"I realise that you are confused about this, Hermione," he said in a low voice. "But you'll be more miserable without me than with me. Believe me."

"Are you threatening me?" she whispered.

"Oh, no, I'm promising you." His eyes gleamed with darkness.

She was about to object when he moved his finger from her wand and placed it over her lips instead. "Need I remind you that you sealed your own fate weeks ago? When you first kissed me?"

Hermione turned red. "But… you were flirting with me!"

He tilted his head. "And you kiss all men who flirt with you?"

She became even redder, remembering how Sirius had flirted with her just a couple of days before. Voldemort took her silence for what it was and stroked her hair.

"It still doesn't justify you playing with my mind," she finally said, trying to shake his hand of her.

"Very well, in the future I will keep my mind-playing to a minimum," he said with a smug smirk and let go of her hair. "But you, my sweet, have to come to terms with the fact that you belong to me." He bent down and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you again at dinner."

Before she could stop herself she asked; "Where are you going?"

She did not like his satisfied smirk. "I'm going to sneak around." With that he left the room and Hermione was alone with her thoughts.

Why was he doing this to her? She hated him and yet… she was intrigued. Before his latest changes, she had been intrigued by his tremendous knowledge and power. It was true that she had kissed him, but she would never have dared if he hadn't flirted first. Although, that had still been quite innocent kisses. Now, the last couple of days… Hermione blushed and fell backwards down on the bed again. Voldemort had changed and not just physically. He was more filled with life, more passionate, more charming, more… well, just more! Perhaps it wasn't so strange that Hermione had given in to him.

Nevertheless, he was still Voldemort. He was still the Dark Lord, the nemesis of her best friend. He was still a very dangerous wizard. Her will meant nothing to him and if this continued she wasn't sure what was going to happen. Would he lock her in and take her wand if she tried to visit someone he didn't like? Would he start to beat her if she didn't do what he wanted? Hermione had heard many stories about destructive relationships where the dominant partner would become physically aggressive against his or her spouse. She really didn't want that. Voldemort was already a mass murderer, notorious for torturing people who didn't do what he wanted. He had hurt her before too. Stood by and just watched her suffer. Although, that had been before they knew each other even a little bit. But it still told her much about what kind of person he was. Or had been?

Had more than just his physical appearance and passion changed? Did she dare to hope enough to stay with him? No one would understand if she did. She wouldn't understand if she did! What was it that made her want to stay with him? Why didn't she just hate him as she had done before?

In an attempt to escape her confused thoughts, she headed for the shower, just letting the hot water wash away her worry. It didn't help and when she was done she found that someone else had entered her room; Sirius and Remus. They were both wearing a frown.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" Hermione wanted to know, even if she was pleased they were here. They could hopefully give her something else to think about for a while.

"Well, we came to ask you if you wanted to join us for dinner," Sirius answered. "Naomi is busy."

"But then I picked up this new scent from the bed," Remus explained, he was blushing.

"Oh." Hermione looked at the bed dumbly. "So what?" was all she came up with.

"Nothing," Remus said hesitatingly. "I just… didn't know you had found someone here you liked."

"Well, obviously I did," Hermione mumbled, fingering the hem of her sleeve.

"Who is it?" Sirius asked curiously.

Hermione scowled at him.

"That isn't any of our business, Sirius," Remus told his friend with a curious and embarrassed look.

"Right," Hermione said. "Should we go to dinner?"

They nodded and lead her out. However, now Hermione started too worried. Wouldn't Remus recognise Voldemort's scent the moment he came close to them? Oh, Merlin, she had to come up with something fast! Something that would explain her actions without making them hate her.

She didn't get down a lot of the vegetable soup that was served for dinner. Any second Voldemort could come through the door and Remus would recognise his scent. Five minutes went by, then ten, fifteen. After half an hour there still hadn't been any sign of Voldemort and Remus and Sirius had finished their meal. When they asked her to join them for a game of card, she accepted, figuring that Voldemort must have found something to do on his sneak-trip and would be occupied for some time. Alas, she could relax for tonight at least.

xxx

Voldemort was sneaking around in what he had found out to be the government's building of Atlantis. The library was in the building next to it, but this was probably where the most important things where. He didn't plan to do anything illegal, but he was still very careful not to run into anyone. Fortunately, most of the people working here seemed to be at dinner or gone home for the day. Unfortunately, the most interesting doors were closed and well locked with spells he didn't recognise. He wondered what was hiding inside them and was trying to decide if they would be worth breaking into or not when he felt a presence behind him. Turning around quickly, he discovered Aluga, who was smiling like a cat who had just found a tasty mouse. He did not like feeling like a mouse.

"You are a naughty boy, Voldemort," Aluga snickered and came uncomfortably close to him. "What is it that you are looking for?"

He watched her as coldly as he could, not wanting her to see that he was concerned and took a step back. "I'm just getting to know the place."

She chuckled, clearly not believing him. "Of course."

Deciding it was best to change the subject he said; "But now that you are here, perhaps we could begin those lessons you promised me?"

"I believed I promised both you and the girl?" she remarked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, the girl isn't here right now," he answered dryly.

She studied him for a few moments. "Very well, follow me."

She took the lead and he noticed that she was dressed in the same silver suit she had worn the first day they met, which probably meant she was working. He also noticed the curves of her body and how she swayed her hips. Was she trying to be seducing or was it just the way she walked? In any case, he couldn't say he was tempted. The only physical thing he wanted to do with her was strangling her. She just acted so… superior over him and he really didn't like it.

They walked down stairs made by orange stones and came down to a great hall which was hotter than any other rooms he had been in. Aluga went over to a big casket and pulled out a pair of pants.

"Put these one. The robe will only get in the way," she said and threw the pants to him.

Voldemort looked at the simple black pants made of some wool-like material. He started to button down the robe, but then stopped. "Do you mind?" he asked the woman who was looking at him with a small smile.

Aluga winked at him and then turned around, giving him some privacy. Like Hermione, he hadn't been given any underclothes.

It didn't take more than a minute to change. He hung his robe on a hook next to the entrance. When he turned to Aluga, she was looking at him with a critical eye.

"You need more muscles and fat," she pointed out, suddenly very serious.

"I'm working on it," he replied shortly.

She nodded once. "Good. You left your wand at the robe? Excellent. Do you know where you have your magical core?"

He nodded and placed his hand just below his ribs. "It comes from inside here."

Aluga smiled. "Not really. But everyone from the outside world believes that. That is why they never managed to use magic without a wand as well as with a wand."

"Where does it come from, then?" he asked, annoyed.

"Oh, it doesn't come from anywhere. It's everywhere inside you. But it starts in here," she came up to him and poked his forehead. "Like everything else in your body, your mind controls your magic. Because you have most things inside your chest and stomach, it feels like it's there the magic residences. But the magic is only doing a lot of work there. The mistake you people make is you belief that when you use wandless magic, you have to pull it from your stomach. This means that you first think of your stomach, then the magic you want to cast. This is like combing a unicorn with a toothpick. It takes longer and more power than necessary."

Voldemort frowned as he took in this new information. "How come it works better with a wand, then?"

"A wand is a crutch. It makes it easier to control and discipline your magic, but then it too takes more power than necessary. At Atlantis we teach our children to use wands and word first, but then we move one so they just use their bodies and sometimes words to direct their magic." She made a movement with her hand and he flew up in the air. He pressed his lips together to stop himself from letting out a squeal of surprise.

"But the fastest, most effective way for those who can master it is to use magic without any words or movements. You just will it." She crossed her arms and stood completely still as he started to move around in the air and was then dumped on the floor in front of her.

He watched her with unwilling awe and couldn't help but to ask; "Are you powerful by your standards?"

She smiled mysteriously. "We don't practise duels the way you do to measure whom is the best, but I am usually the one lasting the longest at a tiring event. And, we aren't that many who manage to just will magic to happen. It takes a lot of discipline and power. But when you have mastered it, it is a very comfortable way to use magic."

He stood from the floor, pushing his hatred for the woman aside. "Teach me."


	14. Chapter 14

I'm on a roll! Here is a new chapter! **Warning!** This chapter contains smut, but has been censored a bit. If you want to read the whole thing, go to adultfanfiction!

Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Patie: Yes, he does deserve to get his balls kicked now and again. Hehe, and of course his logic is screwed up! He's the Dark Lord! Comes with the description, haha. And one could think Remus it too snoopy, but he couldn't help noticing it when he came into the room… although, he may not have had to tell Sirius… Oh, well. You'll see some lessons in this chapter! Enjoy!

Clio: Thanks, I'm feeling better now, just tired as hell! Haha. Thanks for reviewing!

Lollo: Yes, jag har varit väldigt effektiv de senaste veckorna och fått mycket gjort! Det känns skönt! Och jag tycker så mycket om att skriva så det är inte svårt att lova. Och du som kan svenska kanske till och med kommer att se någon Lady Miya original i bokhandel en dag! Och svaret på dina frågor kommer att komma i nästa kapitel! Men jag hoppas att du gillar detta kapitel fram till dess! Ha de göttans!

* * *

Chapter 14

Tom Riddle had always been the best student at everything. When he later grew to be Lord Voldemort, he continued to excel at every new thing he tried. Now, that tradition seemed to have come to an end.

"You put on such a mighty act. What do you think your friends would say if they could see you know? Have you ever had any control over your magic?"

Voldemort was lying on the ground, unable to move. Aluga was sitting on top of him, her normally bright blue eyes dark with impatiens and frustration. He had noticed, Aluga was not a very patient teacher. She wanted results immediately. He kind of regretted asking her to teach him now.

She seemed to sense his thoughts. "You are pathetic."

It may seem strange that the Dark Lord hadn't lost his temper hours ago when the lesson started. If he had to explain it to himself, he would say that it was because he really wanted to learn. However, now Aluga had crossed the line. Lord Voldemort wasn't pathetic. He was the greatest wizard of his time!

He saw red. With a roar he broke free from the immobilising spell she had used on him and threw her up into the ceiling. He was displeased when he saw that she didn't fall down on the floor, but used levitation to float down, landing on her feet.

"Well done," she said with a pleasant smile.

"What?" he growled, clenching his fists so hard that he drew blood from his hands.

"Emotions can make you more powerful. You used just your will to break free from my spell and throw me away. That is quite good for a first time," she replied, brushing away some dust from her suit.

"This was a test?" he asked angrily.

"Of course it was," she answered with mild amusement. "I wanted to see if you had it in you. Now when I see that you do, I'll be able to teach you. I do not waste my time with people of lesser powers."

"You are an arrogant bitch," he remarked.

She frowned. "I haven't heard that word as an insult before. Bitch." She seemed to taste the word. "Oh, well, you should go back to your room, Voldemort. I'll come for you when I have time for another lesson." She disappeared in a way which reminded him of Apparation.

He stared at the spot she had vanished, thinking about the most horrible way to kill her. Because he would kill her. Slowly. Perhaps nailing her to the wall with irons and cut her stomach open, burning her organs? Oh, he would like her screams.

With those darkly satisfying thoughts, he returned to Hermione's room. It was dark and the only source of light was his wand. Good thing he had memorised the corridors on his way here, it took only ten minutes to walk. She was asleep when he came, but after he had made himself ready and crawled down in bed with her, she woke.

"Where have you been?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

"Hush," he said, feeling more at ease with her soft young body next to his. "We can talk tomorrow, go back to sleep."

She yawned. "We shouldn't go to sleep with so many things unresolved between us."

He kissed her shoulder. "I'm too tried for an argument and I'm sure you are too. We can fight tomorrow."

"Okay…" She fell asleep again. Voldemort listened to her clam breathings for a while, then followed her into the land of the dreams.

When he woke up again, he was aching from yesterday's training and hungry like a wolf. Since Hermione was still sleeping peacefully, he carefully got out of bed and went to the dining hall, hoping breakfast was being served. Luckily for him, it seemed to just have opened. Not many people were there so he just sat down at the closest empty table and began to eat. He hadn't even swallowed the first bite when Severus entered the room, looking grim. Voldemort realised that this probably wouldn't be a good day.

Severus came over to his table and sat down next to him. When Voldemort saw that the younger man was about to complain about something, he held up his hand.

"I'm in a terrible mood this morning Severus," he said dryly. "I may have given your mother an unbreakable vow not to kill you, but that doesn't mean I can't hurt you. Guard your words carefully."

"I'm concerned, my Lord," Severus said in a low voice after a moments thought. "I've become very friendly with Katja and I get the feeling she doesn't expect us to leave, ever."

Voldemort nodded. "I know, Miss Granger and I came to that conclusion yesterday."

"And?"

"We are not letting them know that we are bothered by it. For now, I just want to be taught more by them. I'll let you know when it's time to go. Just enjoy yourself for now," Voldemort advised his minion and took another bite from his breakfast.

"As you will with Miss Granger?" Severus asked despondently.

"Yes," Voldemort said in a final tone.

Severus didn't listen to his final tone. "Why is she special, my Lord? You haven't taken this much interest in a girl since Bella was young."

"That is none of your business, Severus. And if you go to Hermione again with your concerns, you will deeply regret it," Voldemort said in a very hard, but low voice.

Severus sighed and nodded. "Enjoy your breakfast then, my Lord."

Voldemort just nodded once and Severus left.

xxx

Hermione woke up feeling a desperate need to pee. It wasn't until she sat on the toilet she realised the bed had been empty. Hadn't Voldemort come to her bed that night? Or had it just been a dream? For some reason, she didn't want it to have been a dream. If he hadn't slept with her, it probably meant he had slept with someone else (Aluga came to mind) and she didn't want that. Merlin, she didn't know what she was feeling anymore.

When she came out in the room again, she felt quite depressed. Not wanting to meet anyone just yet, she decided to try to get another hour of sleep. So many new things had happened since she came to Atlantis and she figured she could use some extra sleep.

She started dreaming. It was an erotic dream; she was licking chocolate off a flat stomach, feeling a hardness against her own stomach. Then she was suddenly sitting on her knees on a bed, the man behind her, stroking the sides of her body, down her stomach and in between her spread legs. His mouth on her neck…

"Hermione?" No, that was wrong, he sounded too amused. He was supposed to sound sexy.

It took her a moment to realise that it was just a dream and that the hand between her legs was her own. Also, Voldemort seemed to have returned. Hermione cursed.

"Language," he said as she quickly withdrew her hand. Thankfully she was still covered by the blanket. She really hoped she hadn't been moaning.

"What are you doing here?" she asked sourly.

"Well, I do sleep here too," he said. "I just went to have some breakfast, but now I feel for a shower. Unless you have something else in mind?"

She couldn't tell if he was suggesting something naughty or just asking. Although, she did feel puzzlingly relieved that he had indeed slept next to her this night.

"Oh, I just… I thought you had been here, but then when I woke up alone…," she stopped herself, smiling sheepishly.

Voldemort grew serious and came to sit on the bed next to her. "You said you wanted to talk last night?"

All the events on last night came back with full force. Sitting, she pulled her knees under her chin. "Right… I just don't understand why you want me or… why a small part of me wants you."

Voldemort kicked off his shoes so he could turn toward her in the bed, sitting with his legs crossed. "I don't care why I want you. I just find you… alluring and interesting. And I've learned that if you want something, you take it before someone else does." He moved closer to her, but didn't touch her. "Why can't you just give in?"

She looked up at him slowly, meeting his eyes. "Because I don't trust you. And you don't respect my wishes."

His face was so close to hers. "Well, I'm not exactly trustworthy. However, I already promised yesterday I wouldn't try to trick you into sex again and disrespect your wishes. Although, when it comes to sex, I don't think I have to. You still yearn for me, don't you?"

She pulled in a trembling breath. "Yes, but I'm not suicidal. If I stay, you'll most likely be the death of me."

That made him chuckle lightly. "Hermione, my sweet, _not _being with me will most defiantly be the death of you."

"How is that supposed to make me trust you?" Hermione whispered, her whole body trembling. Of what, she wasn't sure.

Voldemort's hand came up to her face, stroking it. "Your world, just like mine, is based on facts. I'm giving them to you know. If you stay with me, I'll make you a very happy girl… most of the time. We do have our differences. But if you decide to leave, I know you well enough by now to know that you will feel a deep angst for ever being with me and will probably isolate yourself from your friends because of guilt. You'll not find anyone that matches you as well as I do, intellectually as well as physically and you'll grow up alone and bitter. After all those hours we have spent in the library together, you have most likely started to associate them with me and you'll never again be able to sit in a library without thinking about me and what I would have said about the subject you are reading. I'm already so deeply inside you. Can't you feel it?" He pressed two of his fingertips against the middle of her forehead. "Even if you physically leave me, I'll always be here, inside your mind."

Hermione swallowed. He made it all sound so right. It hit her that he knew and understood her much better than Harry and Ron had ever done.

His fingers traced her nose and stopped at her lips. "So you see now. I'm your only chance to live a happy life. And…" His forehead came to rest against hers. "…I think you're my."

Hermione wasn't sure if he was sincere or if this was just a way for him to make her feel wanted. Nevertheless, it pushed her over the edge. She moved her mouth closer to his and kissed him lightly. He let her go slow; she nibbled his lower lip, tasting the musty tea they served here off him. She stuck out her tongue and he wasn't late to open his mouth to her. Not long afterwards, they were lying on the bed, snogging. She was already naked (like underwear, nightwear wasn't something they used at Atlantis and she hadn't wanted to sleep in her daytime-dress) and she helped him make short process of his clothes. Her feelings were a mess of confusion and need. She didn't realise she was crying until Voldemort licked her tears away.

"Tell me why you are crying," he asked. They were both lying on their side, facing each other. Hermione had her arms around his chest and one of her legs on top of his. He had one of his hands on her thigh and the other under her head.

"I'm not sure," she confessed in a whisper, letting her hand wander up to the side of his body. "I guess I do not like to just give myself to you. I don't want to become one of those lifeless dolls some men have for wives."

Voldemort looked thoughtful. "As a matter of fact, I think it would be quite boring if you turned out like that." He smiled and turned them so she was on top of him. "Use me for your own pleasure."

She blushed, but dried her tears away. "You don't sound like you mean it in a... equality way."

He rolled his eyes. "Well of course not. I'm the Dark Lord. And if you don't want to…?"

Hermione smiled shyly and kissed him as an answer. She did feel a bit more secure when she was on top. A bit more in power and like this was her decision and that she was making it herself.

With a little help from him, she started to ride him. It felt exciting to be on top and she could move in completely new angels and discover new pleasures. It didn't take long until her whole body was shaking of release and if it wasn't for Voldemort holding her so tightly, she would probably have fallen down on the floor.

When she became aware again, she was still lying on top of him, but without any energy to roll off. There was a metallic taste of blood in her mouth and she realised she must have bitten him while she came. That didn't bother her as much as it could have.

After a while, his bony body became quite uncomfortable and she slid off him. She closed her eyes for a couple of moments, but opened them again when she felt him move.

"What?" she asked mumbling. How could one become so tired from sex?

He was sitting up. "You bit me."

"Mhm, sorry," she said without meaning it at all.

He sighed annoyingly. "Perhaps we should have some breakfast?"

She opened her eyes slowly, knowing that she should eat. "Right."

He helped her stand up and she spotted the bite mark. It was already turning purple and she counted twelve teeth marks, dried blood around each one of them. Oops.

When he noticed where her eyes were, he huffed. "Good for you there are no mirrors here so I can't see the damage."

Hermione smiled sheepishly. "Your robe will cover it."

He nodded, and then his eyes gleamed. "While you'll have to wear some sort of scarf to hide yours."

She pulled out her tongue at him. "I'm taking a shower."

"I will join you," he said cheerfully and followed her.

A shower with Voldemort turned out to be quite pleasurable, but in a softer way. He scrubbed her whole body gently and helped her to sort out the 'bush she called hair'. Of course, he expected her to return the favour. Hermione shyly obeyed. Cleaning his body was much different from caressing it in the heat of passion. It was more intimate.

An hour later they entered the dining room, just before it was about to get cleared away. They ate quickly, Voldemort seemed to be just as hungry as she was, despite the fact that he had already eaten. Not that she objected; he needed the nutrition.

After breakfast, they went to the library. Voldemort left her in charge of the assignment they had (sort out all information that was out of date) and continued his mission to learn the language of Atlantis. Lunch came and went without the couple noticing it. When it was time for dinner, Naomi found them.

"Aluga wishes to see you both after dinner tonight at the same place as last night," she told them.

Hermione saw Voldemort tense, but he still nodded and said; "Then we will be there."

Said and done, about forty minutes later she followed Voldemort down… somewhere.

"What did you do last night?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well, Aluga found me sneaking around so I asked her to start teaching me to use wandless magic in the same way they do. I'll warn you, it's very hard and she is the most sadistic teacher I have ever had," he said dryly.

Hermione gulped. If Voldemort thought someone was sadistic, panic may be in order. However, when they came down to the big open room and Aluga told her (Voldemort had heard this last night) about how they used wandless magic, she felt a bit clamed down.

Especially when Aluga added. "It may be easier for you, Hermione. You are at the same age most of our children are when they begin to learn this method."

Voldemort did not look happy.

"First I want to see if you can use the same technique Voldemort has already mastered. Use just your hands to do magic," Aluga ordered.

Hermione became nervous again, she had never on purpose used magic without a wand. What would she try to do? She looked around in the room. Maybe it would be easier to use magic if she was focusing on something? At the opening of the room was a bench and someone had left a book there. She took a deep breath and tried to force it to move toward her with just her hand. Nothing happened. She tried again.

After minutes of ineffective tries, she lowered her hands with an annoyed sigh. "I must be doing something wrong!" When she turned around she saw that the other two were both smiling.

"Well of course you are, you aren't even trying to connect your mind to your magic," Voldemort remarked. "You think like a Muggle."

Hermione felt incredibly stupid and turned around again with her lips pressed together. Closing her eyes, she thought about how Voldemort had taught her to search for magic. Aluga had said that it was an unnecessary difficult way to go, but right now Hermione didn't know what else to do. She found the source of her magic and pulled it to her, taking control. Then she opened her eyes and looked at the book. As if she had an extra long, invisible arm, she grasped the book and made it fly toward her.

"Good," Aluga said. "It's a start. But what you both have to realise is that magic isn't something you have to pick up. You don't have to pull a string to make it work. The magic is always a part of you. Using it should be as natural as breathing."

Voldemort let out an annoyed sigh.

"Try again," Aluga said, completely ignoring Voldemort. "Without the hand movements."

It was much harder. Hermione tried to will her magic to do what she wanted; but without pointing at it, she just didn't know how she could specify her magic to do exactly what she wanted. She didn't know how long she tried, but she knew she was starting to get a headache.

"You are too tense." Aluga's voice was right behind her. Before Hermione had time to turn around, the other woman's hands came up on her shoulders, making her straighten up and relax. "Rest a bit," her voice came softly into Hermione's ear. "We will see how he does."

Hermione looked up at Voldemort. To her great surprise she saw that his mouth was shut tight in anger. What had she done? But when Aluga withdrew from her, he seemed to calm down and get into position. Was he jealous because Aluga touched her and not him? Hermione felt uneasy, but pushed it aside. She had bigger problems now, like mastering this new form of magic.

She was a little comforted when she saw that Voldemort had the same problem as she did. He did manage to move the book once, but she saw that he made a small movement with his fingers. Aluga saw it too and lectured him about it. It would have been much more fun to see Voldemort get yelled at if she hadn't been so worried about what he would do. He didn't say anything to Aluga, just nodded and turned around to try again, but Hermione could see he was fuming. However, after the lecture he did managed to move the book without any movements at all. Aluga congratulated him and asked Hermione to try to move the book again.

After half and hour she still hadn't been able to move the book without any movements. A disappointed Aluga broke up the lesson and they were asked to leave. Voldemort didn't say a word on the whole way back to their room. Hermione wondered what he was thinking. She just couldn't figure out what he thought about Aluga. He made it sound like he hated her, but hadn't he made it appear like he hated Hermione too before?

When they got back into the room, Hermione was about to ask him about her concerns when he grabbed her and kissed her hard. All worries were forgotten and a quick but very passionate intercourse took place. When they, approximately fifteen minutes later lay together in the bed again, Hermione remembered her question.

"What do you really think about Aluga?" she asked and traced the fine hair on his chest with her finger.

Voldemort didn't answer at first. "I'll take great pleasure in her death. Why?"

"I just… you looked so angry at me before when she touched me…," she mumbled.

"Of course, I don't like it when other people touch what I consider mine," he answered sternly.

It took Hermione a few moments to figure out what he was saying. "Oh… but it's not like she is interested in me. Right?"

Voldemort snorted. "Is the concept of homo- and bisexuality so foreign to you?"

Hermione blushed and was glad she was lying with her head under his chin so he couldn't see her face. "No, I had an uncle who was homosexual. I just never thought a girl would… well, like me that way."

Voldemort chuckled. "It is very reassuring to hear that you have no interest in other women."

Hermione just grunted and continued to play with his chest hair. It was so small and soft. She wondered if he would grow more. She hoped not. This way was nice.

"What happened to your uncle?" Voldemort asked a moment later.

"He died when I was seven," she answered. "I never really knew him. He was my father's only sibling and since their parents had died the year before, he took it hard. He didn't work for almost a year."

Voldemort stroked her hair in a way she thought was meant to be comforting. "You don't speak a lot about your family?"

Hermione sighed. "No one in the wizarding world has ever been interested in listing. They are just Muggles. And frankly, I have grown tired of explaining what a dentist does every time I mention it."

"You don't have to explain Muggle-terms to me," he reminded her.

She was surprised. Was he actually curious to hear about her family? Or was he just trying to find out how he would get rid of them the easiest way?

As if he had read her thoughts he added; "I'm just curious. But if you don't want to tell me, I could guess what your family is like."

Hermione was intrigued. "Okay, guess."

He changed their position so he was facing her, lying on his side, leaning against his elbow. "Well, you are obviously the only child. Your parents were most likely older when they got you. You did have a pet… hm, a cat? No, a dog which you didn't like. Both of your parents being dentists, I guess you were quite rich, and I can imagine how they would give their only child everything she wanted."

"How did you know all that?" she asked, impressed.

He smirked. "I _am _very good at reading people."

Hermione rolled her eyes at his self-important smirk. "Very well, yes, I'm the only child, but only because my parents were having trouble getting pregnant in the first place. Mum always wanted me to have more siblings, like she had, but after two miscarriages, they gave up. And yes, we had a dog until I was five, but I guess I'm just not a dog person and my parents must have seen that because after Remi died, we never got a new one."

"What about the money?" he asked, smiling.

She rolled her eyes again. "We had enough, I guess. But neither of my parents are the extravagant type so we never really bought more than we needed. I guess we spent most of the extra money they made on vacations. My maternal grandmother lived in France until she died three years ago. Not that we are French, she just liked the wine." Hermione smiled at the memory of her grandmother. "And my uncle, on my mother's side, was a diplomat until he retired, so sometimes we went to visit him all around the world. My aunt lives on Ireland with her family so we went there a lot too when I was younger."

"Any cousins?"

"Three, but the youngest, Therese is still eight years older than I am and I have never had much in common with any of them. The oldest, Janet have a four year old daughter now, Cornelia. I haven't seen her since she was two." Hermione sighed. She seldom thought about her relatives. They were in another life, one without magic and adventures.

"Do you miss your parents?" he asked.

She had to think about how to answer that. "Sometimes I miss the relationship we had before I found out I was a witch. Since then I've just... well, entered a new world where they can't follow me. I don't really know them anymore and they don't know me," she felt a single tear run from her eye and decided it was time to change the subject. "What about you? Have you ever felt like you had a family?"

Voldemort brushed the teardrop from her cheek and licked it off his finger. "I'm not sure if we have the same view about family. My Death Eaters are a family, or rather, my flock. I look after them and they see me as their leader."

Well, she guessed that was also a way to look at a family. "Where do I fit in?" she wondered.

He leaned closer to her. "I'm not sure yet. But I think we will find out in due time."

Hermione smiled and met his lips for a kiss. Yes, in time everything would come together. Somehow, she was sure of it.


	15. Chapter 15

Iiih, I'm in a hurry, but I thought you would like an update! Nothing has been censored in this chapter, but there is still some smut in it! Beware!

* * *

Chapter 15

The next morning started quite enjoyably for Voldemort. In her sleep, Hermione was grinding her backside against his morning erection. It didn't take him long to push into her wet tunnel and wake her in a most satisfying way. Merlin, how could he ever have forgotten how much he liked sex? Hermione's body fitted him perfectly and he had been intrigued by her mind since before they met. About a year ago, Voldemort had asked Severus to bring him the best students of Hogwarts' assignments. Voldemort had had a vague idea to pick the best students and make them Death Eaters. None of them had proven to have the intelligence and creativity he wanted. Well, except Miss Hermione Granger, but even if her way of reason was interesting, Voldemort could hardly ask Harry Potter's Mudblood to join him. It wasn't until he realised what the book he had got decades ago actually meant that he had thought about using her again.

Well, all in all, it had been a very good decision, he thought as he ejaculated inside the young woman who was gasping from her own orgasm.

"Good morning," he purred.

"Very," she purred back.

"Breakfast?" he asked.

"In a while."

They did make it too breakfast. When they were almost done Lupin entered with Sirius Black. Voldemort could feel Hermione tense next to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It was due to happen sometime," he said in a low voice. "Just handle it."

As Lupin and Black came closer, Voldemort could see that Lupin was looking very suspicious as Black seemed smug.

"So this is your secret boyfriend, Hermione!" Black remarked and came to sit at the opposite side of them. "Hi, I'm Sirius." He reached across the table to shake hand.

Voldemort didn't take it. "I'm well aware who you are Black."

Black seemed taken aback. Voldemort could see how the wheels in his brain were turning, but it was Lupin who supplied the answer.

"Voldemort," he remarked hatefully. "You are looking healthy."

"I feel very healthy," Voldemort answered pleasurably.

Black was looking from Voldemort to Hermione who wouldn't meet his gaze. "So… you are not the one Hermione has been sleeping with?"

"Oh, yes they have," Lupin answered crossly. "I recognise the scent."

Black looked horrified as he turned to Hermione again. His mouth moved but no words came out, just noises. Then he managed to ask; "Why?"

Hermione swallowed. Voldemort knew this was very hard for her, but didn't want to interfere. She would have to stand by her decisions alone.

"Well… I realised I was attracted to him," she finally said.

"So it's just physical?" Black asked doubtfully.

"Basically," she asked weakly but Voldemort could tell she didn't believe it herself and she must have seen that the other two didn't believe it either because she quickly continued. "I mean, we do other things too, mostly academic things. But it's not like I'm planning to marry him or something like that."

Lupin looked both angry and uncomfortable. "Hermione. He is the Dark Lord. Don't you realise he will probably kill you once he is bored with you?"

It had been a long time since someone spoke over Voldemort's head. He remembered that he didn't like it. "At least I never tried to rape her," he remarked coldly.

"Who tried to rape…," Black broke himself off when he saw Lupin had turned very red. "No, you couldn't have!"

Surprisingly for Voldemort, Hermione came to the werewolf's defence. "It was just before the full moon and at first, I didn't stop him, but then things went a little out of hand."

Voldemort didn't like that she defended Lupin. "You admitted yourself that it hurt you. You even agreed to take a lesson that would make you less afraid of men!"

Now it was Hermione's turn to blush. "I wasn't that bad."

Lupin suddenly rose. "Excuse me, I don't wish to stay." He walked away.

Voldemort saw a weird expression on Hermione's face; hurt. Why did she care about the werewolf? He placed his hand on her thigh, squeezing it so she would remember who she should care about. However, she seemed to misinterpret his squeeze as a comforting gesture, because she sighed and smiled at him and placed her hand on top of his. Oh, well, as long as she turned her attention back to him, he was fine with it.

Black was still watching them with the weird interested one could show for a car crash. "I still don't understand. You never stroke me for the type of woman who just slept around."

"She is not sleeping around, Black," Voldemort answered very annoyed. "She is just sleeping with me. And if you try to change that, I'll personally make sure you can never be with a woman again. Is that clear?"

The other man arched an eyebrow. "I was starting to wonder whether you really was Voldemort or not. However, I still don't understand why either of you are interested in the other. She is a Gryffindor and a Muggle-born and you are the reason her best friend is an orphan."

Voldemort felt Hermione's hand grow cold upon his. He quickly clenched it in his before she managed to withdraw. "I don't have to explain my reasons for you, Black. And my dispute is with Potter, not her."

Black turned towards Hermione again. "Do you feel the same, Hermione? Doesn't it matter that this man is the reason Harry was raised by those sadistic Muggles? That I was thrown innocently into prison for twelve years?"

Voldemort realised that Black was furious. He wasn't showing it, but he really was boiling with anger. Where had he learned to control his temper? Although, that wasn't the problem right now. The problem was that Hermione was getting very upset too and he didn't want Black to ruin the progress he had made with her last night. It was quite clear that she no longer could come up with a way to explain her actions. Alas, he would have to do it for her.

"Of course it matters to her," he huffed. "But it's not like she can do anything to change the past. Why won't you just let her be happy with me now?"

Black turned back to Voldemort with narrowed eyes. "I strongly doubt you'll make her happy."

Voldemort was about to retort when Hermione pushed her nails into his hand, hard.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here!" she hissed to both of them. "Yes, I realise who he is and what he has done, but it's too late! I can't help but to want to be with him. I just…" She was fighting back tears. "I can't…" Finally, she let go of his hand and hurried out off the hall.

Voldemort sighed and massaged his hand. Deep down, he was pleased by her answer, but he knew she would be upset for a while now. Should he go after her or not?

Black's eyes were storming. "What are you planning to do with her?"

Voldemort looked at him coldly. "Despite what you may think, I do not plan to kill her once I'm bored with her, because frankly, I don't think I ever could get bored with her." He rose. "If you try to come between us, I will be true to my promise."

He didn't wait for a reply, he picked up a piece of the strange bread they ate here and walked after Hermione while eating. He really needed to eat more.

Once outside the hall he wondered where Hermione would have gone. Well, she had said that books calmed her down and he didn't think she really liked the room that had been given her. So he walked to the library. Well inside the library, he only had to follow the sounds of sobbing. For a moment he wondered if he should just leave and let her be. No, she would be valuable now and he could tie her even more to him.

He mused a bit over the fact that he so desperately wanted her to stay with him, but then pushed it aside. It didn't matter why; he knew what he wanted and went for it. That was always best.

Hermione was sitting on the floor behind some bookshelves, playing with the hem of her dress. She didn't look up when he came, but she addressed him.

"Everyone will be like that," she said in a low tone. "They will hate me."

Voldemort sat down in front of her. "You don't have to care about what everyone else thinks."

She scowled at him and brushed away her tears. "I'm well aware of that. But I love and respect these people. I don't want them to hate me!"

He moved closer to her and readjusted his legs in a similar position as she had, but with his legs at the outside of hers. "If they can't respect your decision, they are not your friends."

She looked down. "They will be worried about me."

He snorted. "You can take care of yourself, Hermione."

That seemed to spark something inside her. He smiled. Oh, she was so bond to him. Excellent.

"Well, you have a tendency to kill people who are known to be able to take care of themselves," she commented cynically.

He grasped her hands and started to kiss them. "I have no wish to kill you, Hermione. I thought I had made that clear?" He kissed the inside of her hands, up to her wrists.

Her face came closer to her hands. "I know, but you have to realise how strange it is for others to hear that the Dark Lord doesn't wish to kill a Mudblood."

Their faces were a mere inch from each other. "If I say you are not a Mudblood, you are no longer a Mudblood. You are just mine." He sealed his words with a kiss that quickly turned very passionate. They moved so she was lying on the floor with him on top, never letting go of each other's mouths. She sucked hard on his lower lip and he pulled his nails over her skull.

It could easily have turned into a sex act if they hadn't been interrupted.

"I don't know how they do where you come from, but we usually don't do things like that in a library," came an amused voice not far away from them.

Voldemort reluctantly let go of Hermione and sat up. Hermione quickly sat up too, straightening her hair nervously. A black woman, clearly of African inherence, was standing in front of them, carrying a pack of books in her arms. She wore a red dress in the same cut as Hermione's. Her dark hair was tied into a knot and there were age lines all over her face, but her brown eyes were gleaming with mischief.

"Uhm, hello," Hermione strutted. "We didn't mean to…"

The black woman waved her hand. "I've been young too once. And usually none would care, but the kids will be here soon for their lecture."

"Kids?" Voldemort asked, surprised. He hadn't seen any children here since they came.

"Yes, and we don't usually introduce them to the sexual aspect of life until they are mature enough for it," she explained. "Oh, but now I'm being rude. My name is Farai. I'll teach the little ones here today."

Voldemort decided that it was time to rise and helped Hermione up as well. "I'm Voldemort and this is Hermione."

"Ah, the new ones! I've heard whispers about you," Farai smiled. Voldemort didn't find her as annoying as everyone else he had met down here so far. She seemed cleaver. "If you wish, you may come and listen with the kids."

"That would be interesting," Hermione answered and gave Voldemort a questioning look. He nodded in agreement.

Farai made a gesture for them to join her. As they reached a sitting area, a man with his long black hair tied in a plait entered the library with six children behind him. The children seemed to be from six to fifteen year old. Voldemort frowned. Were all the school classes so small? He asked Farai this in a low voice.

"Oh, no, these are the only children old enough for school at Atlantis. There is a sixth one, but she is still at her mother's bosom."

This mystified Voldemort a great deal and he was only half listing to Farai's lecture which seemed to be about books and the history of libraries. Hermione, on the other hand, seemed to hang on to the other woman's every word. A bit over an hour later, Farai was done and the man took the children to their next class.

"How can it be only six children in this civilisation?" Voldemort asked Farai when they were alone again.

"We live long," Farai answered. "Most people here are well over eight hundred years when they decided to die. If everyone had children all the time we would soon be overpopulated and would not be able to live here."

Well, that made sense.

"But don't people want to have children?" Hermione asked with wide eyes.

"Of course. And everyone get one or two children during their life. We are fertile much longer than you are in the outer world."

"How do you decided who gets to become pregnant? And how do you stop women from getting pregnant?" Voldemort wondered.

"When a couple decides that they want to have a kid, they will undergo a test to see if they would be able to raise it together. If they pass the test, they will be put on a list. Once an elder decides to die, or someone dies in an accident, the couple at the top of the list is given the potion that will keep them immune of the contraceptive which is in everything we eat here." Farai explained this with such axiomatic that Voldemort got goose bumps. It would appear the Highnesses controlled both the life and death of the inhabitants of Atlantis. Such power!

"But that is so wrong!" Hermione exclaimed, clearly shocked. Voldemort sighed.

"Why would it be wrong?" Farai asked in a patient voice. "We make sure our children grow up in a loving home. No one here will ever become pregnant by mistake and we can always promise that all inhabitants will be nourished and have a home because we always know how many people we have. And we always have a marginal so that people like you can come here and live with us. And as I said, everyone who wishes will have a child or two during their life."

"But you said there was a test?" Hermione asked suspiciously. Voldemort could see that she didn't like what she was hearing.

"Of course. But there are few people who are so unfit that they can't change over a decennium or so. Mostly they deny couple because they are too young and inexperienced." Farai smiled. "Are you so eager to have kids?"

Hermione snorted and shook her head.

"Then I see no problem! Now if you excuse me, I have other things to attend to. I'll see you two around, I hope." Farai got up, nodded and left.

Hermione turned to Voldemort. "How can she be so calm about it? A person should be allowed to control their own body! Do you think they are giving us contraceptive?"

Voldemort sighed. "Hermione, just because you have learned one way of life as the right one doesn't mean that other people think so. And yes, I'm quite certain they are drugging us too. However, that doesn't matter because I've used a contraceptive on myself ever since we started to have sex."

"Well then they have been tricked! Brainwashed and…" Voldemort silenced her by pressing her lips together with his fingers.

"You really shouldn't speak so loudly about things like that. Most people here seem rather happy. I doubt they will let you bad-mouth it for too long. Just play along for now."

Hermione pulled away from his fingers. "We better think of something to do then," she mumbled. "Before we start to change too."

Voldemort agreed. But what?

xxx

After dinner it was time to for another lesson with Aluga. Hermione felt better this time. During the night, she had mulled over where she had failed and wanted to try some new ideas. It went really well if she was allowed to use her hands. Hermione found out a technique that made it feel like her hand was her wand and she realised she had no problem using magic if she was allowed to move her arm. Aluga prised her for the progress, but suggested her to try the more advance form. Voldemort made no progress at all and left after a couple of hours in a very bad mood. Hermione decided to let him cool off before she followed him.

Still, the thoughts about how strange she found this world followed her and she was reminded of it at the end of the session when she and Aluga was alone, chatting.

"You and Voldemort should ask for a bigger room if you plan to live together," Aluga commented when they were resting on two pig pillows about two hours after Voldemort had left.

"Oh, we do okay," Hermione answered, not wanting to tell Aluga that they didn't need a bigger room because they didn't plan to stay long. "We only sleep there anyway."

"Only sleep?" Aluga smiled suggestively.

Hermione blushed. "Well, we don't require too much space."

The older woman chuckled. "Have you been lovers for a long time?"

"No, we didn't really know each other until this quest begun. And that was just a little over a month ago," Hermione explained.

Aluga seemed surprised. "It just took you a month to find Atlantis?"

"We work well together," Hermione said with a shrug.

"I'd say. Few people have managed to find Atlantis by looking after it. Most usually stumble across it." Aluga waved her hand and a plate with two glasses appeared. "I just realised you must be thirsty?"

Hermione nodded and took one of the glasses with a smile. It was very sweet, but quite tasteful. She noticed that Aluga was watching her thoughtfully. She smiled shyly, uncertain what the other woman wanted.

"How was your life on the outside?" she suddenly asked.

Hermione was a bit distressed by the use of present term, but knew better than to comment it. "It was good. I had two best friends, Harry and Ron and we went to school together. We had quite an adventurous life, I think. We got into the strangest things. Voldemort said that was why he wanted to work with me, because I found strange things." Hermione thought back at the day she had been kidnapped. It felt like such an incredibly long ago. She took another sip from her glass. "Have you never wished to go to the outside world?"

Aluga shrugged. "When I was younger maybe. But not since it took my son from me."

Hermione looked up, surprised. But Aluga didn't seem like she wanted to share more. Instead she drank the last of her drink and stood up. "I have some orders to follow. You can find your way out of here alone?"

Hermione nodded.

"Goodnight, then." She Apparated out of the room.

Hermione drank up too and stood. Her head spun a little, but she felt very relaxed and happy. She realised that there must have been some sort of alcohol in the drink. Strange that Aluga hadn't mentioned it. Oh, well, it wasn't like Hermione had drunken much and she wouldn't drink any more either. Not like the first night she had been here. However, maybe she should find that pub again and see what was happening there? Yes, she didn't really feel like going back to Voldemort if he was still in a bad mood. Not when she felt so good.

It took some time for her to find the pub, so she stopped and asked for directions. Well there, she let herself be captured by the music and just dance around with everyone and no one. It was rather out of character for her, but she blamed it on the drink.

She didn't know how long she danced, but she may have continued all night if she hadn't spotted the dark lonesome creature at the back of the room.

"Professor Snape?" she asked and came over to him.

"Leave me alone, Miss Granger," he muttered. She guessed the glass he was holding wasn't the first for the night.

"You shouldn't sit here all alone," she remarked, concerned. "Where is Katja?"

Snape let out a humourless laugh.

"Did you two have a fight?" she asked and sat down next to him.

"You are far too young to be questioning me about my love-life, Miss Granger," Snape said with an unfocused look at her.

Hermione snorted. "I'm eighteen. But if you don't want to talk, let me help you back to your room at least. There is no use sitting here feeling sorry for yourself."

It took some more persuading, but Hermione could be very stubborn when she thought she was right and Snape just didn't have the energy to argue with her. With one arm around his waist and his arm around her shoulder, she helped him walk back to his room. Once there, he collapsed on the bed. Hermione thought he had fallen asleep, so she removed his shoes and pulled the blanket over him. She was very surprised when he suddenly spoke.

"You are far too good to be sleeping with the Dark Lord," he mumbled, watching her with half-closed eyes.

She shrugged. "I'm hardly as good as everyone seem to think."

He chuckled. "So it's a teenage rebel thing? Why didn't you just fuck Malfoy or even Black to get it out your system? Both options would have been better than the Dark Lord!"

She blushed at hearing her old Professor's blunt words. "It's not a rebel thing! I just… I never planned to sleep with anyone. It just happened!"

He snorted. "Nothing 'just happens' with the Dark Lord, he always plans everything."

"You seem to know him awfully well," she remarked.

"Comes with being the only follower he can't kill."

"What do you mean?" She was sure she had never heard this before.

"Right, this is why I don't drink. I speak too much when I'm drunk," Snape muttered, more to himself than to her.

Hermione sat down next to his bed, very curious. "I won't repeat it."

Black eyes peered at her through a curtain of black hair. "Curiosity killed the cat, Hermione."

"And satisfaction brought it back," she replied smugly.

He chuckled and turned to his back so he was no longer looking at her. "He gave my mother an unbreakable vow, promising that he would never kill anyone in her family. Unfortunately that meant he couldn't save her from her own husband." Snape was quiet and Hermione got a feeling she shouldn't interrupt. "She was a stupid cow. If I have understood correctly, she gave him some sacred family heirloom for that promise. Did her no good when her family then threw her on the street for stealing this priced heirloom. But she always told me that if I had a problem, I should go to the Dark Lord." He laughed unhappily. "Did me much good, didn't it?"

"I'm sorry to hear," she mumbled. "But it must feel quite safe knowing the Dark Lord can't kill you?"

Snape snorted. "He can still torture me until I wish I was dead." He rolled around, facing her again. It looked like he wanted to say something more, but then changed his mind. "You should leave, Miss Granger. He won't be happy if he finds you alone with another man."

Hermione huffed, but a part of her reminded her that it was true. Besides, it was getting late and Snape could need some sleep. "I'll come by tomorrow and make sure you are alright."

"What ever, Miss Granger," Snape mumbled with his eyes now closed.

Hermione felt very sorry for her professor. His life must have been very hard. Wondering if there was anything she could do, she walked back to her own room.

"Where have you been?" Voldemort asked the moment she opened the door.

"I practiced with Aluga some more, we had a drink and then I met Snape. He was drunk so I helped him back to his room and then I came here," she summarised her evening.

Voldemort came to stand in front of her and sniffed. "You smell like him!"

She rolled her eyes. "I half-carried him to his room. There is no need to be jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" he spat.

Hermione sighed. All energy she had experienced on the dance-floor seemed to have disappeared. "Fine. Can't we go to bed now? I'm exhausted."

He was still watching her suspiciously. "Very well."

She walked into the bathroom to make herself ready to bed and came out again. Voldemort was already lying under the blanket and he watched her silently as she removed her dress and came to lie next to him. Once under the blanket, he spooned into her, pressing one of his hands against the lower part of her stomach and the other over her chest. Hermione gasped when she felt him press his magic into her. It was pleasuring in a painful way, but very scary.

"W-wha…?" she gasped. Her whole body was tingling like insane.

He pressed his lips against her shoulder and suddenly the tingling stopped. She was left breathless and sweating.

"Just marking my territory," he purred.

Hermione flew up, anger giving her energy. "What? I'm not your bloody territory!"

Voldemort chuckled, lying down on his back with his hands behind his head. "You agreed last night to stay with me. You are very much my territory."

"Then you are mine!" she growled. "And I should do that thing to you too!"

He gave her a cocky smile. "Be my guest."

Hermione realised she had no idea what he had done and judging by his smile, he would not tell her. She pressed her lips together. Fine. She would find out by herself and then she would do the same to him. Muttering under her breath about the insolence that was Voldemort, she lay down again as far from him as possible (which was about an inch away from him in the small bed) and turned her back against him again.

She was just about to fall asleep when he spooned into her a kissed her head. Sighing, she didn't fight him. It did feel nice to be held by him, no matter how much of a dick he was.


	16. Chapter 16

Ahh, sorry about the long wait. Real life is a bit weird right now. Oh, well, here is a new chapter. Don't hate me! **Warning; **Smut in the beginning and character dead!

* * *

Chapter 16

When Hermione woke up on the sixth day in Atlantis it was because Voldemort was trusting in to her. Still half asleep, she just lay there and enjoyed the feeling. The orgasm was one of the softer kinds which left her with a warm and happy feeling.

Voldemort licked her neck up to her earlobe. "Salazar, you make me feel like a randy school boy again."

She just giggled at that and tilted her head to kiss him. The kiss was a lazy one and Hermione purred at the wonderful feeling of having a warm protecting body on top of hers. She held her arms around his upper body, keeping him pressed against her. Perhaps they could stay in bed all day? Just lying together, not worrying about anything.

However, their cosiness was broken by a loud rumble from Voldemort's stomach. Hermione giggled again as Voldemort rolled off her. They dressed and went to breakfast. Snape was already there, looking as sour as ever.

"How are you doing?" Hermione asked, concerned.

Snape scowled at her. "Peachy, Miss Granger," his voice dripping of sarcasm.

Hermione rolled her eyes and decided that it was better to leave him alone. Voldemort however did not seem to feel like that.

"Why did you drink so much last night?" he asked his Death Eater in a low voice.

Snape just mumbled something into his porridge.

"Answer me," Voldemort ordered.

"Katja became conscious of the fact that she dislikes me," he answered reluctantly.

Hermione suddenly realised what a lonely man Snape must be. Of course, she had thought so before, but now she also saw that he actually became sad over it. Her old teacher wasn't a stone cold creature after all. Her heart filled with pity for him, but she resists the urge to reach out for him. He wouldn't like that.

Voldemort was watching him with a frown. "Are you still drunk?"

Snape snored. "I may have found something in that casket in my room."

Voldemort sighed disapprovingly. "You shouldn't lower your guard like that."

"Oh, no, I wouldn't want to risk spilling the Dark Lord's plans," Snape muttered.

"That's enough," Voldemort said, his eyes narrowing. "You are going back to your room and you'll stay there until you have sobered up."

"If my Lord commands it," Snape said and stood up on unsteady legs.

Voldemort pressed his lips together in annoyance. "I see that I'll have to help you myself." He stood up too and griped Snape's arm, dragging him out of the hall.

Hermione was left alone, feeling very uneasy. It was never pleasant to see other people drunk, especially not people you had looked up too. She sighed and started to eat, but after just a couple of minutes she was interrupted again. This time by Zemuni, the old lady she had met the first day here.

"Good morning, Hermione," she said and sat down on the opposite side of the table.

"Good morning," Hermione answered, uncertain how she was expected to act.

"Your friend seemed depressed?" Zemuni didn't really seem concerned.

"A little, but I think he will feel better after some sleep," Hermione answered. She didn't think it wouldn't be wise to tell her too much.

"Let's hope so. How are you feeling?" Now Zemuni seemed a bit more curious at least.

"I feel fine," Hermione answered truthfully. "And I really enjoy your library here. It is very interesting."

"I'm glad you are enjoying yourself," Zemuni said with a smile. "Have you got to know anyone here yet?"

"Not very closely, but I've talked some with Aluga and I think we get along and yesterday I met another nice woman named Farai," she answered.

"Good. I'm happy you get along with Aluga. She plays tough to hide her grief." Zemuni sighed.

"You mean her son?" Hermione asked, remembering Aluga mentioning something about a son last night.

Zemuni arched her eyebrows. "She told you? Yes, it is a sad thing. Parents aren't supposed to outlive their children. Not even here. But the worst is the unknowingness of course. I think a part of her still hopes he is alive somewhere, but that is impossible."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, intrigued.

"Without the water of Atlantis, we age like everyone else," Zemuni said with a sigh. "And it is about three hundred years since Migu ran away. He would have died by old age long before now."

Hermione was shocked by this new information, but before she had time to ask anything else Voldemort returned. Zemuni rose, wishing them a good day and left them alone.

"What did she want?" Voldemort asked. He was in a bad mood again.

"Just wondering if I liked it here," Hermione asked. "We need to talk."

He looked surprised over her eagerness. "Let me eat first."

As she watched him eat, she wondered how angry he would be when she told him that the immortality would disappear once they left and stopped drinking the water. Knowing Voldemort, he would probably be very angry. She did not want that.

"Now we can go," he finally said.

They went to the library, which was usually deserted at this time of the day and sat down on a pair of big cushions. Voldemort seemed a bit amused by her anxiousness, but when she told him what Zemuni had said, the amusement was replaced by a thoughtful disappointment. She bit her lips, not sure how she should take his reaction. She was very surprised when he finally just rose and said; "I need to consult the books."

That was it? Hermione felt annoyed. What was he thinking? She knew how much he wanted immortality! Why was he taking this so easy?

When he came back ten minutes later, he had his arms full of books. A lot of them, she noticed, were in the old language of Atlantis which no one could read.

"You are taking this awfully well," Hermione noticed.

Voldemort only glanced at her before he began to sort out the books. "I was already doubtful immortality would be this easy to achieve. But you are forgetting two things; I have got a young and healthy body back and that was something I never thought I would and we did get a new clue to work on. The Source of Magic."

Hermione arched her eyebrows. "Aha. What should I do?"

"You should not disturb me," he said and opened the first book. "Although, I'll be grateful if you bring me something to eat at lunch. I'll most likely forget to eat otherwise." With that he was sucked into the world of the books and Hermione was feeling left out. Although, she did partly understand the will to study alone. She did it all the time at Hogwarts. However, when she wanted to study alone it was because she didn't want to spend any time trying to explain to others what it was she did. Did Voldemort think he had to explain it all to her?

She glanced at the book he was reading. It was in the Atlantis language. Did he understand it already? Well, in that case maybe he was right. He would have to explain it to her. But how could he have learned it so quickly?

Envious about his ability to decode a language, she stood and decided to do something else. Perhaps she should continue with the project they had actually given her and sort the information in the library?

As she stood, trying to debate where to start, the door opened and to her great surprise, Remus came in. He gave her a shy smile. "Can we talk?"

Hermione nodded and with a glance at Voldemort, she led Remus to the back of the library where they wouldn't disturb him.

"What is he doing?" Remus asked curiously as they sat down at another pair of cushions.

"Don't know," she sighed. "He got an idea and now he is checking it out. He will probably tell when he knows everything himself."

Remus looked bothered and amused. "Kind of reminds me of you."

Hermione huffed, but couldn't resist a small smile. It seemed Remus didn't hate her after all. Although, he didn't look too well. He seemed to be sweating.

"Hermione, do you know what night it is tonight?" he suddenly said.

Hermione frowned. "Uhm… no?"

"Its full moon," Remus explained and took a deep breath. "They said they will observe my transformation so I won't be under the influence of the Wolfbane Potion. And... I'm a bit worried."

Hermione was quiet as her friend seemed to think about what to say next. She noticed how his hands were trembling slightly, but when she reached out to comfort him, he pulled away.

"These people have never seen a werewolf before, or, at least not in centuries" he explained. "I'm worried they will underestimate my strength and that I'll… break loose."

"Why would you break loose?" Hermione asked, despise the fact that she was quite sure she knew where this was going.

"Because of you… and him." Remus pulled a deep breath. "I can smell you two all over each other and the wolf inside me doesn't like that. I've taken it out on Naomi and… amazingly she doesn't mind. But I fear that tonight I'll want to go after Voldemort and slice him open for touching you. Don't get me wrong, I think he deserves it, but I just… well, I have never killed anyone as a werewolf and I don't want to start now. So promise me you'll keep your guard up tonight? Put some protection over your room or something."

Hermione could see how tense Remus was and she wanted to comfort him, but not sure how to do it.

"Thank you for the warning, Remus. We will be on our guard. But the people here are awfully powerful when it comes to magic. I do think they will manage to keep you from getting loose," she explained.

Remus pulled in a deep breath and rubbed his face with his hands. "I hope you are right." Then he suddenly reached out for her, grabbing her shoulder. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Hermione smiled sadly and put a hand on the inside of his arm, squeezing comforting. "I know, Remus. I don't want you to get hurt either. And…" she hesitated. "-thanks for not hating me."

Remus gave her a sad and wild look before he pulled her into a tight hug. "Oh, I could never hate you, Hermione. I just hate how Voldemort has taken you."

Hermione sighed into her friend's shoulder, but didn't answer. After all, he was right. It was just that Hermione didn't mind so much.

Remus took a deep breath before he let go of her. If anything, he looked even more pained now than before. "I shouldn't be with you when I am like this. It's hard…"

Hermione immediately took a step back. "It's okay, I understand."

He forced a smile. "I'll see you some other time, when it's safe again. Just remember what I said."

She nodded. "Good luck tonight."

"Thanks." He reached out and stroked her hair for a last time, then he left the library.

Hermione sank down on the cushion again, deep in thoughts.

The rest of the day went by slowly. Hermione brought food to Voldemort, but he didn't even look up from his book as he ate. Then Aluga came by and asked if they wanted another training session. Hermione said yes, but Voldemort declined, looking very annoyed to be interrupted.

At the training, Hermione succeeded for the first time to do magic without any movement at all. Aluga was very pleased and let Hermione go to dinner. When she didn't see Voldemort there, she made him another plate and walked with it to the library. When he heard her he looked up with a tired, but pleased smile.

"I must be the best wizard ever," he declared as he ate the food she had brought.

"Well you certainty aren't the most modest," she remarked. "Are you going to tell me what you found?"

He stretched in his seat. "You know how the written language is developed, I trust?" When she didn't answer at once, he continued. "It's developed after need. The natives of Atlantis appear to be the first magical people. Magic is their creator, the core of what they are; hence it only makes sense that their first and only written language would be used for describing magic. Aluga gave me the idea when she said that they start with teaching children how to use words to do magic. Alas; these symbols are to be read as magic. I believe it's both like a key seat and an alphabet. Every symbol represents a sound and not just a sound like to speak, but actually a sound that is to use magic."

"I see," was all Hermione could say. "So what does it say?"

Voldemort snorted. "I'm good, Hermione, but I'm not that good. It will take some time to find a point of reference that can be used to translate every symbol into something we can understand. But at least now I know the code. I'll continue to work on this tomorrow." He got up and gathered his notes. "Now I want to do something physical."

Hermione rolled her eyes as he grasped her hand and lead her toward their room. Well, at least she would never be sexually frustrated as long as she stayed with him!

xxx

It would appear that Voldemort became quite horny after an academically breakthrough and could go on for hours in bed. Hermione didn't mind one bit. Instead she was silently wondering why she hadn't started to have sex earlier. It was so nice and pleasant and wonderful!

However, after her fifth orgasm in one evening, Hermione was ready to go to sleep. Luckily enough, Voldemort didn't last long either after his second one and just sank down in bed next to her. An exhausted sleep overtook them.

After what couldn't have been more than an hour sleep, Hermione woke up by someone shaking her.

"Lemealone…," she muttered, too tried to brush the hand away.

"Hermione! You have to wake up!"

That didn't sound like Voldemort. Forcing an eye open she saw Sirius standing over her. Suddenly she was wide awake.

"Sirius!" she shrieked and quickly covered herself with the blanket. "What…?"

Voldemort groaned next to her and woke up too. "Wasusay?"

Sirius threw them their clothes which had landed all over the room during the night. "Hurry and get dressed! We have to run before they find us!"

Hermione realised Sirius was very upset and very scared and quickly pulled on her dress. Next to her, Voldemort did the same thing.

"What have happened, Black?" he asked.

Sirius was trembling. "Remus died. I think it was accidental, but that doesn't matter. They will come after us and erase our memory of him if we stay."

That made Voldemort jump out of bed and gather all their things with a single wave of his hand. "We need to get Severus."

Sirius didn't look to happy about that. "We don't have much time…"

"I'm not leaving him behind!" Voldemort spat. "They will question him about our whereabouts and then they will come after us."

"Okay, but we need to hurry. Hermione?" Sirius looked at her. Hermione hadn't moved since she heard Remus died. It couldn't be true. Remus couldn't die. He was too nice to die! And just this morning they had made peace and he had said that he didn't hate her. He couldn't just die after that. It was impossible.

"Hermione!" Voldemort growled and pulled her up. "You can think about Lupin later. Now we need to go!"

They left the room and Hermione didn't quite see where they went.

"How do you know they will erase our memories?" Voldemort asked.

"It's what they do after something terrible have happened," Sirius explained. "Then they put it back a little at the time. That was what they did to me when I first came here. Made me feel at home first, then they gave me back the memories of what I had left behind." He sounded very bitter. "Not that it mattered so much, you can't Apparate from here and I didn't know how to leave the city. I hope you do."

"I think I do," Voldemort answered. They were at Snape's door now. It just took two minutes for Voldemort to get his Death Eater ready.

"I think we should try to leave the same way we came," Voldemort said. "If you see someone, stop them before they stop us."

He took Hermione's hand and dragged her along. She still felt as if this wasn't really happening, like it was all a dream. Yet somehow they managed to make it to the end of the city without meeting anyone. But as they started to walk up the mountain side, Aluga and two others suddenly appeared right in front of them.

Aluga opened her mouth to speak but Voldemort just growled and with a sweep of his hand he had pushed them off the path. Hermione winced as she heard them scream as they fell down the mountainside. Voldemort hurried them upwards.

As they got closer to the top, a freezing cold hit them. Voldemort surrounded them with a shield of warmness, but it didn't help much the higher up they came. But since they were now running for their lives, they had no choice but to continue.

"We should try to Apparate to the base now," Voldemort said when they saw the first snow. "Severus, take Black."

If Hermione hadn't realised how serious this was before, she fully understood it when Snape without any complains reached out and grabbed Sirius arm and Sirius just nodded to tell he was ready. In the next moment, Voldemort Apparated himself and Hermione away.

They landed in the same science base they had lived at before they found Atlantis. It seemed like years ago, even if it was just a week ago. It was blowing like mad outside. Hermione was shivering from the cold.

"We can't stay here," Voldemort said and let go of Hermione to start pacing back and forth. "No doubt will they come after us. You aren't supposed to leave Atlantis."

"Well, I want to head back to England," Sirius said. "I want to meet Harry again and…"

Voldemort lifted his hand and Sirius fell down on the ground, unconscious.

Snape looked very happy. "Can't we just leave him here to freeze to dead?"

"No, we can not!" Hermione said, her voice strangely high even in her own ears. "He just saved our lives! We can't kill him! Besides, we need to know that it's true! What if he was mistaken and Remus didn't die at all! We have too make sure…" She looked at Voldemort, silently begging him.

"I won't kill him, Hermione," Voldemort said mildly. "I just stunned him so we can plan in peace. I know he will do anything to get back to Potter and that doesn't bother me. What does trouble me is what he knows about Atlantis and about us. We have to do something about that. And I think I have a plan."

"Will you erase his memory?" she asked, trembling. "Just as they wanted to do?"

Voldemort made a grimace. "He knows about us, Hermione! Do you really want him to go back to Harry and tell him that his best friend is fucking the Dark Lord?"

Hermione moved slowly to one of the beds and sat down, pulling the blanket around herself. "Can't you just wake him up so we can ask about Remus? Please?"

Voldemort sighed and levitated Sirius to the bed next to Hermione before waking him up. Sirius sat up with a scowl. "What was that for?"

"Reflex," Voldemort just said. "Hermione is wondering if you are absolutely positive Lupin is dead."

Sirius turned to Hermione and his scowl changed to a depressed look. "I'm sorry, Hermione but I'm sure. I was there. He transformed and… well, you know how aggressive a werewolf can be. He attacked one of the people that were going to test him and this guard blew him away with magic and he…" Sirius stopped, gazing into the distant. When he continued to speak, he voice was trembling. "He hit first the wall, then the ground and… he turned back into a human."

At once, Hermione's brain provided her with what Sirius didn't want to speak out loud. A werewolf only turned back to a human during full moon if he was dead. Lycanthropy appeared to be some sort of super-bacteria and if the host died, the bacteria died and the werewolf would turn back to a human even if it was still a full moon.

"I knew what they would do," Sirius mumbled. "The only reason I managed to run away was because all of them went to look at Remus. And I didn't want to forget Harry again…"

Hermione lay down on the bed, her head feeling very empty and slow.

Voldemort came closer to them. "It was surprisingly kind of you to come and warn us, Black."

"I was just going after Hermione," Sirius answered coldly.

"Very well." Voldemort waved his hand again and Sirius sank down on the bed. "This way to work magic is very effective."

Hermione just stared at him as he started to pace again. She wished someone would talk again. Now when it was quiet she thought about Remus. But she didn't want to. Couldn't handle it now. Handle later.

"This is what we will do," Voldemort finally said and turned to Snape. "I'll erase Sirius memory about everything that has happened since he fell through that veil. We will place him at some strange place and you, Severus, will pretend to have found him. Then you'll bring him to the Order. Try to get back among them and if you can't, stay hidden for a little while longer."

"Will you go back to the others directly, my Lord?" Snape asked.

Voldemort cast an eye at Hermione. "Not at once. If you do meet some of the others, just tell them I'm still investigating and will be back after Christmas. You know most of them are just happy to be home over Christmas anyway. Now, gather our things. I want us to leave as soon as we can."

Snape went to gather the things and Voldemort sank down next to Hermione. "You should try to sleep, Hermione. We will fly to Argentina."

"You won't hurt Sirius, right?" she asked him with a small voice.

He shook his head. "But you have to understand that I can't let the Order know what I've been doing. It is either this, or Sirius will never be able to meet Harry again. What do you think he would want the most? Live with knowledge that makes him too dangerous for me to let go, or meet his godson?"

Hermione nibbled her lower lip. "Why not an unbreakable vow?"

"With this much information it would still be too risky."

Hermione sighed. She did understand, but that didn't mean she liked it. It just felt like such violation of a person's privet life. She didn't even like it when the Ministry did it with Muggles who had seen magic, but they still did, to protect their secrets. So Voldemort was just doing the same thing as them. Even if it wasn't right, he could do much worse things.

"Fine," she whispered.

He kissed her cheek. "Sleep now."

Surprisingly, she had no problem doing just that.

xxx

Aluga sat alone in the bath. The water of Atlantis was quickly healing her broken body. It wasn't the first time she had had every bone in her body broken, but it wasn't a feeling you became used to. It always hurt like hell. If Voldemort thought she would let him get away with this he was mistaken.

"Aluga?" It was Gallan. She didn't look happy at all.

"I'll go after them," Aluga said calmly.

Gallan became worried. "Are you sure? You haven't been up on the surface since…"

"I know," Aluga interrupted harshly.

Gallan sighed. "He is powerful for an outside wizard."

"You don't say," Aluga muttered and looked down at her bruised body under the water.

"He will be even more powerful when he realise he is changing," Gallan pointed out. "The water has only begun to change the real damage inside of him. Without the water it will take even longer, but he will still heal."

"He won't live long enough to notice," Aluga promised coldly.

Gallan placed a hand on her head and sighed. "I know you wanted him to be your pet-project for this century, but perhaps it would be better to just let time take him. If he manages to capture you and finds out our secrets…"

Aluga brushed the older woman's hand away. "That's all you ever cared about, cousin. Keeping the secret. Why don't you focus about breaking free like…"

"Aluga!" Gallan's voice was sharp. "You if anyone should know that there are no way to break free. The myth is a lie."

"Don't bother. I may not be as clever as you and the others, but I can still put two and two together," Aluga muttered. When she saw Gallan's angry look, she just snorted. "Leave me now. I need to gather my strength for the hunt."

Gallan sighed again but left the bathroom. Aluga pulled her knees up under her chin and plotted her journey.


	17. Chapter 17

New chapter! And tonight it's time for Eurovision Song Contest! WIIIH! So, any other Europeans who will watch it? My vote will go to Turkey and Germany! YAAAY!

Warning! Smut! Although, I've censored almost all of it so for those of you who are off age, run over to adultfanfiction and read the whole thing!

* * *

Chapter 17

Severus and Black left them just hours after they landed in Argentina. Voldemort had worked hard to remove the memories from Black to make him believe as if he just stepped thought the Veil. He was very tired when he joined Hermione in the bed in a small seaside motel.

It was late afternoon when he woke up by Hermione's sobbing. It would appear she had finally realised that Lupin was indeed dead (Voldemort had collected that memory from Sirius before he erased it. It was very obvious from the memory that Lupin was dead).

Since Voldemort wanted them to move, they changed hotel every night, moving slowly closer toward Europe and England. However, it was clear that Hermione was taking her friend's death quite hard. All she did was lying in bed with a miserably look on her face and just eating if he forced her too.

Voldemort was starting to worry whether or not she would ever snap out of it herself, or if he should try to do something. Lucky for him (because he had no idea how to help a depressed young woman get happy again), Hermione snapped out of it herself after just a little more than a week.

He came back to their hotel in Germany the cold evening of December the seventeenth to find Hermione just stepping out from the shower (something she had neglected to do these past days).

He arched an eyebrow.

"Well," she said. "Remus won't get back from the dead just because I mop around. Can't we go out to eat tonight?"

Despite her words, he still heard her cry at night. But he figured as long as she seemed like normal otherwise, it would be okay.

"What are we going to do now?" Hermione asked one night a couple of days later as they were getting ready to sleep.

"I'm gathering information on what I've missed in the wizarding world these past few weeks," he answered with a grimace as he pulled off his clothes. "I have to make an appearance among my Death Eaters soon. Some of them seem edgy."

"How will you explain your new looks?" she wondered and crawled under the blanket.

"I won't," he said and followed her. "I'll use a glamour to look like I did before."

"Why?"

"I look more fearsome that way," he said with a smile. "And I don't want them to know just yet what I've found." He rolled on top of her and kissed her passionately. Since she stopped just lying in bed crying, he had resumed to try and fuck her whenever they were alone together. Hermione didn't seem to mind that one bit. This was good because it was the best feeling in the world! Who could he ever have lived without it?

After a very satisfying intercourse, he collapsed on top of her, enjoying her soft hot body underneath his for a moment before he rolled off her. Hermione was purring.

They lay in silence and Voldemort was almost asleep when her hand came up on his chest.

"What will we do for Christmas?" she asked in a low, sleepy voice.

"Should we be doing anything special?" he wondered.

"Well, I was just thinking… if you didn't have anything planned, maybe we could go to my parents?"

He realised she sounded very hopeful. Had she deliberately waited until he was content and half-asleep to ask that question? Sneaky of her.

"Do you really want me to meet your parents?" he asked in an unreadable tone.

"Well, I would really like to meet my parents and… well, I don't really want to spend Christmas without you. So why not combined?" She slowly stroked his chest.

Voldemort was quiet as he thought it through. He did want to get back to England and be closer to all the news, but he didn't want anyone to spot him or Hermione just yet. Perhaps hiding in the Muggle world would be the best way to go?

"What do you plan to tell your parents if I do meet them?" he asked in the same unreadable voice.

"Well, they are not conservative or anything, so it's not like they will be angry if I have a boyfriend. And since they will have my other relatives over as guests, we will most likely get to share my room." She painted small circles on his chest with her fingers. It felt very comfortable.

"So you will just introduce me as your boyfriend? Haven't they heard about me?"

"I hadn't planned to tell them you are Voldemort. Just my boyfriend who I met at the project. And I know mum will welcome you over for Christmas when I tell her you don't have a family." Her hand stopped at his stomach and rested there.

"And they won't be reluctant to see us share room when we have just known each other for two months? Not to mention the fact that it's still quite obvious that I'm older than you."

Hermione sighed and withdrew her hand and turned her back against him. "It was just a suggestion."

He could hear her disappointment and sighed. "I didn't say we couldn't go. I just want to be sure you have thought it through."

She immediately turned around again. "Oh, but I have. Mum and dad know how responsible I am and I did say that I was specially elected for the project so when we say that you were too, they will think you are responsible and cleaver too."

Voldemort stroked some hair away from her face. "And it doesn't bother you to lie in front of your parents?"

Her face fell a little. "I have withheld things from them since I first got back from Hogwarts. I don't like it, but I don't want them to worry."

Voldemort thought about it. "Very well, we can join your parents for Christmas. But I really want to spend as little time as possible with your Muggle relatives."

"Oh, that's okay, we will just say that you have to write a long report about the project and that it has to be handed in sometime soon," she said lightly and kissed him before curling into a ball next to him. "Thank you."

Voldemort just grunted and closed his eyes. However, he did feel some sort of warmness in his chest. What it was, he had no idea and it was quickly forgotten.

xxx

It was with a trembling anticipation Hermione walked up the street toward her parent's house with Voldemort at her side the next morning. She was looking forward to meet her parents, but there was of course a risk that someone from the Order had been there and told them she was missing. She really hoped not. That would be very awkward to explain. Thankfully none from the Order seemed to stand guard outside the Granger's house. Hermione guessed they had some other sort of way to know if something would happen. Another risk they did have to worry about was whether her parents would like Voldemort at all. He had, very reluctantly, agreed to let her use his birth name, Tom, in front of her parents, but what if they could tell that he wasn't really a twenty-five year old student from London?

As if he could read her thoughts (maybe he was?), he took her hand and squeezed it. "I assure you, Hermione, this will not be the first time I pretended to be a good boy. I did it for seven years at Hogwarts and countless of times afterward. You just have to act like you aren't surprised."

She took a deep breath and looked around in the familiar surroundings. It was a well bread middle-class suburb neighbourhood. Every house on the street was built by the same architect; three-floor stone houses (counting basement). Many had Christmas decoration in their windows and some even out on their yards. There hadn't been much snow yet, but the ground was glistering with frost and Hermione was glad over the warm cloak she was wearing. They had retrieved all their things from the house in Greece so she had a lot of clothes to wear again. What she didn't like was that she had none of her own things. They were all still in her truck at Hogwarts. Oh, well, she would probably get them back soon enough.

Her parent's house was of the same model as the others. Two big bushes framed the entrance and her mother had as usual wrapped them with decorative lights of white. They walked up the four stone steps and Hermione reached out and knocked on the black wooden door. It felt strange to knock on her own front door, but since her parents didn't know she was coming, it felt the most polite.

Her heart was beating rapidly. A minute went by. Then two. She nervously twisted her hair between her fingers.

"Maybe they are out shopping?" she thought out loud, but doubted it. It was only nine in the morning.

"Don't you have a key?" Voldemort asked.

"It's with my things at Hogwarts," she mumbled, feeling very uneasy. Should she break in to her parent's house?

"Well, use magic then," he suggested.

She was just about to withdraw her wand from inside her clothes when she heard the lock turn. A second later, her father, Hugo Granger, opened the door, dressed in his morning coat. He was a tall big man with the same bushy hair as Hermione, which he kept extremely short, and grey eyes.

"Hermione?" he asked, clearly very surprised to see her.

"Hi, dad," she said nervously. "We just finished or project and I was wondering if we could spend Christmas with you?"

"Of course! Why do you even ask?" He stepped out of the way and let them in. "Who is your friend?"

Before Hermione had time to answer, Hermione's mother Rose came down the stairs, also dressed in a morning coat. "Hermione!" She immediately went over to hug her daughter tightly. "What a pleasant surprise! Why didn't you tell us you where coming?"

"I wasn't sure I would make it," she answered with a sheepish smile, her mood much brighter after her parent's warm welcome. "We just ended the project yesterday and well… I thought it would be quicker to just show up! Oh, and this is Tom Riddle. We worked on the project together and… well, we are kind of together." She waited for her parent's reaction.

They were silent for a couple of seconds, then Rose's face broke up in another smile and she shook Voldemort's hand. "'Kind of together', I see."

"I hope we didn't wake you up…," Voldemort began, playing the part of an awkward young man very well.

"Oh, no, not at all, we were just having a slow morning. I'm Rose Granger. And this is my husband Hugo." Rose looked at her husband who reached out to shake Voldemort's hand too. Hermione noticed that he seemed to grab harder than usual, but Voldemort took it with ease.

"Hermione have told me very much about you," Voldemort said with a glance at Hermione. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Well, we are looking forward to get to know you too," Rose said. "But first I think we will have to get properly dressed. We were having a Christmas party at work last night and got to bed rather late. Why don't you and Hermione wait a moment in the living room and I'll cook us all some breakfast?"

"Oh, I can start with the breakfast, mum," Hermione said, glad to get something to do. "Come, Tom, let me show you the kitchen…"

They parted and Hermione gave Voldemort a quick tour of the ground floor before she started to get breakfast ready in the kitchen. She quickly noticed that Voldemort didn't know what half the things were, so she asked him to just put out the plates as she made tea and boiled eggs. Ten minutes later, her mother came down again. After another five her father came too and they sat down to eat.

"So, tell us about this project!" Rose asked as they ate. "In the letter you wrote that it was some sort of magical archaeology dig?"

Hermione nodded and swallowed her mouthful of tea. "Well, at the beginning of this semester I got this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Apparently some of my teachers have mentioned that they think I'm good and I was asked if I wanted to join a search for an old all-magical kingdom. Tom was the assistant to the project-leader and well… we were quite a small group most of the time and since Tom and I did all the research, we got to know each other quite well and… we took a liking for each other." She looked at Voldemort and smiled.

"You are a wizard too then?" Hugo asked, still looking like he didn't know how to judge him.

"Yes, but I was raised in a Muggle orphanage," he explained. "Just like Hermione, I didn't know I was a wizard until I got my letter from Hogwarts."

A lot more questions came up during breakfast, and Hermione and Voldemort answered them as truthfully as they could. After a while, Rose asked Hermione to come and help her make the rooms ready, leaving the men to clean up after breakfast. As they walked, Hermione heard Voldemort suggest that he just used magic and Hugo agreeing with delight.

"Mum, Tom and I would like to share room," Hermione said as they came to her old childhood-bedroom.

Rose looked at her with an unreadable expression. "Is that so? You don't think he would be more comfortable in the guestroom?"

Hermione blushed. "No, I don't think so."

Rose sighed. "Well, you are an adult now so there isn't much I can do about it but… I just want you to feel comfortable."

Hermione gave her mother a small smile. "We are very comfortable with each other, mum."

"Ah, I see." Rose clearly understood what Hermione meant because she didn't quite meet Hermione's eyes. "As long as you… are happy, I see no problem."

"I am happy," Hermione answered truthfully and seriously.

After just one day her parents seemed to believe her. They were also very taken by Voldemort and Hermione was amazed by how polite he could be. However, he often excused himself from their company to, as he said "go and write that boring report", but in reality Hermione knew he was just working on the translation of Atlantis. It would appear he had managed to steal a couple of books from the library and he had a lot of material to work on.

As Voldemort did that, Hermione took the opportunity to spend the days before Christmas catching up with her parents. Her mother took her out shopping Christmas gifts and she spend a whole evening with her father as he showed her all the finesses of his new computer. She even had to watch a lot of computer-related documentaries on the TV so he could get her opinion on this or that program.

On the afternoon before Christmas Eve, Hermione's uncle Adam arrived with his wife, Elisabeth. Their daughter, Theresa was not with them. It would appear she had got married just a couple of months before and was spending Christmas on her honeymoon. Hermione's aunt Helena would arrive the next morning with her daughter Janet and granddaughter Cornelia. Both Helena and Janet were widowers due to a boat accident three years ago. Helena's second daughter was celebrating Christmas with her husband up in Scotland.

Both Hermione and Voldemort were relieved not that many would come after all. Even if both of them were used doing things the Muggle-way, now when they had mastered wandless magic fully, it was sometimes hard to resist the temptation of just waving to get something to come flying to you. With just five unknowing people in the house it would be easier to be alone.

However, on the evening of Christmas Eve, Hermione started to really fear for exposure. Voldemort had really surprised her with his patience all day. He had been talking to all her relatives, even little Cornelia who asked the most inappropriate questions. All from if he had any babies to what he was reading when he went on the loo. Voldemort had just laughed at all her questions. But when the night was coming to an end, Adam, who Hermione had never really liked and long wondered if he was an alcoholic, started to get really annoying.

Hermione and Voldemort were sitting in the big brown couch in the Granger's living-room, watching some film on the TV. Rose, Hugo and Helena were out in the kitchen, cleaning up and Janet was trying to put Cornelia to sleep. Elisabeth had already gone to bed, calming a headache. That left only Adam. He had always been a rather large man, but on later years he had developed a big stomach. His grey hair lay thin and unflattering over his skull, but that didn't stop him from trying to comb it all over his head and that was exactly what he was doing as he came in again after a smoke and sat down next to them on the couch.

"So, Tom, when are you going to make an honest woman out of Hermione?" he asked with a rather high voice and placed the comb in his breast pocket.

Voldemort sighed. "We just started seeing each other."

"Come on, son," Adam said and put his large sweaty hand on Hermione's thigh, squeezing it. "You don't want a nice girl like this to get out of your grip."

Hermione pressed her lips together and tried to move her leg away. Voldemort's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not planning to let her out of my grip," he replied sternly.

"Good, good. You have grown up to be quite a beauty, Hermione," Adam continuing without noticing their unease. "I remember when you were little. Just a little hair-boll with big teeth. Dad took care of that did he? Yeah, you are quite a lady." He finally let go of her thigh and pointed at Tom. "I hope you are not just using her as a mattress, boy."

Hermione felt Voldemort tensing dangerously. "I assure you, sir, Hermione is too intelligent to be used in that way."

"Good, good." Adam waved his hand and it looked like it was coming down on Hermione's leg again, but before it did, Voldemort gripped it and pushed it away.

"Perhaps you should see how your parent's are doing in the kitchen, Hermione?" Voldemort asked her through clenched teeth.

Hermione realised that Voldemort's patience had come to an end and he was about to do something nasty against her uncle. Hermione wasn't really worried about Adam, he was not someone she would miss, but she was worried about how the rest of her family would react if Adam ended up dead.

"Or perhaps we could go outside and take some air?" Hermione suggested and pulled Voldemort up from the couch.

Before he had time to protest, she had dragged him out to their garden. It had started to snow and the ground was covered with a thin white layer.

"How can you let him touch you like that?" Voldemort hissed and pulled his arm from her grip.

"He is just drunk. I would have got away even if you hadn't been there," Hermione replied, not really in the mood for a fight. "Just... relax. We could go to bed if you want to?"

"What for?" he asked sourly. "You are no fun in bed."

Hermione had got her period the day before. She sighed and took his hands in hers again. "Please, Voldemort. Just tomorrow too, and then we can leave."

He kicked one of the plastic garden chairs in frustration. "No, Hermione. I despise Muggles! Your parents I can stand, but with all your relatives around..."

"Please?" she asked and stepped closer to him. "For my sake?"

Voldemort let out a breath. "Tomorrow night, after your relatives have left, I'll go too."

"But it's Christmas Day!" she exclaimed.

Voldemort's hands tightened in hers. "Don't try my patience anymore, Hermione!"

Hermione realised that the fight was already lost. "Fine. Will I go with you?"

Voldemort frowned. "Do you want to?"

She hesitated. "Well... do I have a choice?"

"Hermione, when I kidnapped you I said that I'd let you walk free once we had found Atlantis. I admit that we found it quicker than I thought was possible but... I will keep my word."

Hermione looked at him closely. He seemed sincere, yet something seemed off. "If I came with you, what would I do?"

Voldemort sighed. "Help me with the translation, I guess."

"And stay inside your room," Hermione filled in, feeling her mood sink as she started to understand the problem. "Because how could you possible explain a Mudblood walking freely in your halls?"

He grimaced. "If I say you were to do it, no one would dare question me. However, I know they wouldn't let you walk around as you wished freely and I don't have time to stop fights right now. But if you for a moment think you are free from me, I'll just have to remind you of the tattoo on your arm." His hand stroked her left arm and continued up before it stopped around her throat. "And of this." He forced her into a possessive kiss.

Hermione sighed into his kiss, but still held onto him tightly. How could she possible forget him when he could stimulate both her body and mind so easily? It was quite scary how little she cared about him being evil. All she wanted was to be close to him.

After a couple of minutes, Voldemort ended their kiss. "You are getting cold, Hermione. Perhaps some toddy before bed?"

"Okay," she said, realising that she wouldn't get an answer from him on what would happened to her now.


	18. Chapter 18

New chapter! As usual there is smut warning, this one including suggestive blood play. I've had censored bits of it and for those of you who are off age, you can find the full chapter on adultfanfiction. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter 18

At Christmas Day, Hermione woke up with a terrible headache and her stomach in a knot. She didn't really understand why, but it got worse every hour. She was thankful for all her Christmas gifts, but only Voldemort's made her happy. True to his perfect-boyfriend-act he had bought her a silver necklace shaped as a heart with a glistering green emerald inside. She knew he didn't mean anything by it, but she put it on anyway after giving him a quick kiss. She had had a lot of trouble picking out his Christmas gift, but in the end she decided to be cheeky and bought him a book by a famous Muggle scientist. Voldemort had smiled and rolled his eyes at her.

After lunch, her relatives left and Voldemort said that he had to leave too. Hermione felt very miserable when she sat on her bed and watched him pack. Her parents were gone too. They always spent the afternoon of Christmas Day helping out at a centre for homeless people.

"Don't look so unhappy Hermione," Voldemort asked with a sigh when he finished packing. "I will call on you in just a couple of days."

"How?" she asked, trying to fight back the tears. Her feelings were in an uproar. She didn't want him to leave, but she did want to meet her friends again, even if she wondered how they would react when they saw her. How would she be able to fight with them against Voldemort when all she wanted was to hold him and snog him senseless?

He took her left arm and pulled up the sleeve. The tattoo started to tingle as his fingers traced it.

"When you feel it burn, just focus your magic on me and Apparate," he explained. "And I will understand if you can't leave just then, but if you are unable to go within an hour, I suggest you use some sort glamour over your appearance when you do. I may not be alone and we don't want anyone to recognise you."

She nodded, but her stomach was still aching. "What will I tell Harry and Ron?"

"Well, you can tell them that I don't care to have a Mudblood around more than I need to. But you are forbidden to speak of what we have found and done. And if you act like Severus made life easier for you when you were kidnapped, that will be good. Also, do act like you are very surprised to see Sirius."

Hermione made a grimace. "I hate lying to them."

Voldemort rolled his eyes. "Well, if you think they will be happy to hear that you have been fucking me..."

Hermione huffed. "That isn't what I meant."

He smiled. "I'm sure you'll come up with something. Now, do you want to give me a proper good-bye?"

Hermione knew what he meant. "I... I'm still bleeding."

"You know I don't mind, Hermione," he purred and leaned closer to her.

She nibbled her lower lip, uncertain.

Voldemort sighed and stood up. "I'm not going to force myself upon you, Hermione. But as much as I like to just spend time with you, I really have to get going..."

Hermione flew up, pulled her arms around him and kissed him just as possessively as he used to kiss her.

"Let's take a shower together," she mumbled.

"Excellent," he mumbled back and let her drag him to her bathroom.

In the bathroom, they undressed each other quickly. Both of them had longed to have sex again, but Hermione just couldn't help but to find the blood a little too dirty for her taste. However, in the shower it would just wash away.

The shower had glass-walls and a stone shelf where you could put shampoo-bottles and things like that. It was also big and strong enough for Hermione to sit on. Voldemort turned on the water as they kissed feverishly. Hermione groaned into his mouth when cold water hit her naked body and shuddered until it became warm. Her whole body was more sensitive than normally because of her period and every touch felt better than usual.

"Merlin, woman, how will I stand to be without you?" he whispered, his mouth at her ear, nibbling her earlobe. "I'm addicted. But you are mine." He emphasised the word by entering her. "Forever mine." He withdrew and pushed in again. "Sweet Salazar, you fit me so perfectly."

All Hermione could do was to moan in agreement. When she climaxed, she got so relaxed she started to cry. It was one of those episodes when she didn't know why she was crying, but couldn't stop because it felt like it really had to come out.

Voldemort tried to sooth her, hissing softly in Parsel, but when she wouldn't stop, he took her out of the shower, dried her up, dressed her and took her to bed. She fell into an exhausted sleep in his arms.

When she woke up several hours later, he was gone.

xxx

Voldemort hadn't liked Hermione's crying, but hadn't said anything about it. Instead he had comforted her. That puzzled him to no end. Why did he bother to comfort her?

No answer came and he was quite frustrated when he Apparated to Malfoy Manor where he had his headquarters. Since no one was able to step into his room there, he didn't bother to change his appearance until he got there. It was with a grimace he looked himself in the mirror and saw the snake-like face. It just felt so strange to look at it now when he had got used to a healthy, human body. Why hadn't he bothered to try to find a cure for this before?

Sighing, he left his room and walked to Lucius' workroom. The blond was of course there, working on getting more money. Lucius was sometimes a little too obsessed with money.

Lucius seemed surprised to see him. "My Lord? I didn't expect you back so soon?"

Voldemort didn't answer. Instead he sat down in one of the armchairs in front of the fire and made a gesture for Lucius to leave his seat behind his desk and come and join him at the fire.

"Tell me what have happened in my absence," Voldemort ordered. He knew he could trust Lucius to keep him updated. Lucius was content as long as he was among the closest to the Dark Lord. He didn't want to be the one that would have to take the blame if something went wrong. Voldemort hadn't forgot how Lucius had denied him when he lost his powers sixteen years ago, but secretly he didn't mind because that had made it possible for Lucius to keep his empire of contacts and money in order. Which was very beneficial for Voldemort now.

"There has been some unease among the Death Eaters," Lucius began slowly. "Despite what they may say, they don't like to be kept in the dark. Word have got out that you have the Mudblood and the werewolf, and they are wondering why you haven't just killed them."

Voldemort could see that Lucius was wondering too, but he didn't answer. No one, especially not his Death Eaters, had the right to question him. "Someone I should speak a little extra too?"

"Yes, Avery. I don't know what he is planning, but he has been very secretive lately. It doesn't have to be anything bad, mind, but..." Lucius continued to share his concerns, but Voldemort found himself only listing on one ear. He was thinking about Hermione. Damn, she really was an addiction to him. Perhaps he should try to fuck someone else just so she wouldn't become a weakness to him?

No, he couldn't come up with a single woman he would like to fuck other than Hermione. He did have some beautiful woman within his reach; daughters and wives of his Death Eaters. Although, as he went through them in his mind, not one of them stirred any sort of interest in him. How peculiar.

His mind moved back to Lucius when the blond started to talk about some problem at the Ministry. He would have to deal with that as quickly as he could. Pushing the thought of Hermione moaning in pleasure out of his mind, he began to plan.

xxx

Hermione slept until her parents came home and her mother woke her up. Hermione tried not to cry but couldn't stop it when she got a sympathetic look from her mother.

When it came to feelings, her mother always understood. "You miss him."

Hermione nodded and hid her face against her mother's shoulder.

Rose sighed. "Well, judging by how he has looked at you these past days, I guess he will miss you too. You two are so in love."

Hermione tensed a little about that. Love? Lord Voldemort couldn't love and she had never thought about her feelings for him as love. It was just... lust. Or was it?

"One of the men at the centre developed the pictures we have taken these past few days. I told you how they started a small photo-shop to help bring in money...? Right. Well, maybe you'd like to have this?" Rose handed her a picture.

Hermione couldn't resist smiling when she saw it. It was from two days ago. Hugo had hung mistletoe over the doorway into the kitchen and Voldemort had found Hermione standing there and took it as an invitation. Rose had taken the picture just after they had ended their kiss and Hermione was looking slightly flushed and giddy as Voldemort was smirking fondly (how he managed to pull that face off, she would never know). He was still holding his arms around her loosely.

"Thank you," Hermione said and then sighed. "I think I'll have to go and met Harry and Ron soon. I haven't seen them since this summer."

Rose looked surprised. "How come?"

"Well, they weren't invited to the dig," Hermione said with a shrug.

"Oh, I see. Why couldn't you go with Tom?"

"He isn't going to see them, his professor will be back the day after tomorrow and he didn't feel as if he had finished the report satisfying so he wanted a day alone to work on it. He is a perfectionist." At least that last part was true.

Rose smiled, amused. "You two are a bit alike in some areas."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I should pack. I think I'll leave first thing tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll start with dinner."

After Rose left, Hermione stopped herself and wondered whether she should spend more time with her parents. She didn't really know them. Although, it was kind of like she had a new family. Harry and Ron were like her brothers, McGonagall was like an aunt and so on. No matter how much she loved her biological family, it was her wizarding family that would bring Hermione the greatest grief if she lost them. Which was why she was really worried how they would take her arrival. Would she be able to lie to them about how desperately she wanted to be with Voldemort?

Nevertheless, the next morning after breakfast Hermione took her things and set off to find the Order. She wasn't sure where they had their headquarters these days, but she decided to start at the Burrow. She didn't allow herself to think too much about what sort of greeting she would get. Neither did she fantasise about how her friends would welcome her with open arms. Instead she tried to decide what she would tell them.

Then she was suddenly standing on the threshold to the Burrow and was knocking on the door. Just a second later the door opened and Arthur Weasley stood there.

"Uhm, hi," Hermione said uncertainly.

Mr Weasley's eyes narrowed and he aimed his wand toward her. Hermione held up her hands, showing she was unarmed.

"Alestor!" he called without taking his eyes from her.

In the next moment the ex-Auror appeared. His magical blue eye swapped over her body. Then he raised his wand and disarmed her. Hermione's wand flew from inside her clothes. She couldn't blame him from doing it. After all, last time she was here, she had stolen the map from them.

"Are you here to steal some more?" Moody asked harshly and gripped her arm, pulling her into the house.

"No," Hermione answered, her mood sinking. Okay, so she hadn't expected a warm welcome, but this was depressing.

She was taken into the living room and Moody ordered her to sit down as Mr Weasley went to get someone else. She took a couple of deep breaths as she waited. Who else was here? What would she do if they didn't want her here anymore? Could she go to Voldemort? Damn, that thought shouldn't make her as happy as it did. She did want to be friends with these people too!

A couple of minutes later Mr Weasley returned with Kingsley, Mrs Weasley, Harry and Ron. Hermione's hand flew up to her mouth when she saw her two best friends. They looked so different! Both seemed to have aged ten years and Ron was leaning against Harry, his left leg in bandages. They were both covered with bruises and new and old scars.

She didn't realise tears were running from her eyes until Mrs Weasley handed her a napkin. Hopefully that meant she wasn't completely hated.

"Why have you come here this time, Hermione?" Mr Weasley asked. Not too unpleasantly.

Hermione swallowed. "Voldemort let me go."

Moody huffed from the armchair next to her. "Voldemort never lets anyone go!"

Hermione sighed. "No, I know. But he said I wasn't needed right now. He will call me when he does." She tried to sound very bitter.

"What do you mean, call you?" Kingsley asked from the sofa where he was sitting with Harry, Ron and Mr Weasley.

With a grimace Hermione pulled up the sleeve on her left arm. It would be no use to hide the fact that she had got a mark. They would notice soon enough.

It made all of them gasp.

"That doesn't look like a real mark," Mr Weasley noticed.

"Well, I'm a Mudblood," Hermione mumbled. "And I'm not a Death Eater. He just marked me so I wouldn't run away. Or, if I tried, he would find me."

They all seemed uncomfortable about that. Hermione pulled down her sleeve again.

"What did you do to make him let you go?" It was Harry who asked. He sounded older as well. Hermione looked at him and for the first time she couldn't read his expression.

"I'm not allowed to say," she said with a sigh. "But it didn't have anything to do with either of you."

Now Harry looked at her in disbelief. "So you want us to believe that Lord Voldemort kidnapped my best friend without questioning her about me?"

Hermione frowned. "Yes. He wanted me because he thinks I'm clever."

That made Ron snort. She arched an eyebrow toward him.

"Look, Hermione, I know you are smart and everything, but this is You-Know-Who. He doesn't care about things like that." He said with a strange sort of smile.

Hermione hadn't really expected someone to completely disbelieve her story like that and was at a loose of words.

"I have to agree," Moody said with a frown. "I have heard that you are good in school, but why would Voldemort care about that?"

"Because he wanted to try something new," Hermione tried to explain

"What new?" Kingsley asked, leaning forward.

Hermione huffed. "Did you really think he would let me go if there was any chance I would be able to say that? No, he knows how to keep his secrets. All I can say is that it won't affect any of you directly."

Moody and Kingsley exchanged a look. "But what sort of work did you do for him if he didn't want you to tell him about us?"

"Research," she replied simply.

"So it was true what Remus wrote then," Harry remarked. "That he was looking for Atlantis?"

Hermione had completely forgotten about that letter. How come Harry didn't mention it until now? Nevertheless, she nodded.

"Atlantis?" Mr Weasley asked in disbelief. "But that is just a fairytale!"

Harry was watching her carefully.

"I can't say anything about it," Hermione said with a sigh.

"I doubt he would let you go if you didn't find anything," Moody said.

Hermione didn't answer that.

"Why did you help him?" Ron wondered.

"Because if I didn't, he would first let his worst Death Eaters torture me in all sort of ways and then, if I still refused, he would have me bitten by a werewolf and make sure I stayed turned all the time and then let me loose on innocent people where I would no doubt kill someone," she explained in a rather cold voice.

Mrs Weasley gasped. The other seemed quick shocked.

"Remus was given the same offer," Hermione added in a low voice. Now came the real hard part.

"Where is Remus now?" Mr Weasley asked, just as Hermione had known someone would ask.

Hermione could feel tears starting to run down her cheeks again. "He died."

Harry flew up. "Did Voldemort...?"

"No," Hermione said quickly. "We where at this place and it was full-moon. The inhabitants of this place had never seen a werewolf before and we didn't get away in time and Remus changed and they... the inhabitants that is, got scared and killed him. We had to run for our lives..." The words stopped coming. She was crying too much.

The others were quiet.

"And what now?" Mr Weasley asked after a while. "What will you do now?"

"I'm not sure. I know I'm marked for life and I can never join the Order. It's just not safe enough," Hermione said in a low voice. "But I really want to help bring the Death Eaters down." That was true. She still hated Malfoy and she wouldn't be nice to the Death Eaters just because she was sleeping with Voldemort. They were just evil.

Okay, so she was probably the worst hypocrite alive.

Moody rose. "I think we could use a privet discussion."

Kingsley nodded and walked out in the kitchen, Mrs and Mr Weasley followed. Hermione was surprised when Harry and Ron stayed. Mr Weasley closed the door behind him. Despite her werewolf hearing, Hermione couldn't hear any sounds from the kitchen and she guessed they had used a silencing spell. She turned her attention toward her best friends. It was with a pang of sadness she realised that they were now strangers to each other. They would (hopefully) never know what had happened to her and it would appear they had changed too.

"What have happened to you?" she asked finally.

"We got into a fight with some Death Eaters," Harry answered in a low voice. "Did you tell Voldemort anything about us looking for horcruxes?"

Hermione shook her head. "He already knew."

Harry's eyes were so cold. She just didn't understand why he wouldn't show emotions anymore. "Well, that explains why there were so many Death Eaters around. Probably waiting for us."

Hermione frowned. "Actually, he said that he couldn't care less if you found them or not."

Harry leaned back, looking thoughtful. "Does this Atlantis-thing have something to do with why he doesn't need the horcruxes anymore?"

Hermione sighed. "I can't say.

"It probably does. If he knew Dumbledore and I knew, he would want to get some other plan. And a new plan needs research." His eyes narrowed. "So you helped him find Atlantis?"

"I can't say," she whispered and looked down at her knees. She was a horrible friend. Why had she believed Voldemort when he said he wouldn't have her friend harmed? Merlin, she felt so stupid. She would have to talk to Voldemort. This would never work for her, she could never be friends with these people if she was with Voldemort. Not for real.

"Of course not," Ron muttered.

"Ron," Harry said in a warningly tone. "It's not Hermione's fault. Voldemort knows how to make people do as he wishes."

Harry coming to her defence made her feel slightly ill. She didn't deserve it. Sure, she hadn't told Voldemort anything, but she had enjoyed their adventure together and she had made him stronger. Somewhere along the line, she had forgotten everything about the Order and their fight.

The door to the living-room opened again and the older members came back.

"We have been talking, Hermione," Moody said in a stern voice. "And if it's true what you say that Voldemort can find you anywhere we think it will be good for you to be somewhere safer than here. Why don't you go back to Hogwarts and finish your last year?"

Hermione knew that they were worried about their own safety and she didn't blame them one bit. Instead, she was glad that they had thought about Hogwarts. After everything that had happened, it felt strange to just go to a place as normal as school. Although, it did make sense to go back to school. If she was to make it on her own, she would need a job and for that she would need an education and grades to prove it. She couldn't and didn't want to relay on Voldemort for the rest of her life.

Why did she feel such a stab in her heart when she imagined life without Voldemort?

Shaking of the feeling, she rose. "Yes, that sounds good. But could you please not tell anyone outside of the Order about... well, me being marked and everything?" she asked.

"Of course not, child," Mrs Weasley said with tearful voice. "We know you didn't ask him too."

She nodded and rose, nervously fingering the hem of her jumper. "Thank you. Well... I guess I should be going then. It was nice to see you... er..."

"I'll accompany you to Hogwarts," Harry said, standing up. "I got to see McGonagall anyway."

The other's nodded understandingly. Hermione looked back at Ron who was still sitting on the couch, looking a bit uncomfortable. "We will see each other some other time."

Ron just nodded. Harry came up to her.

"Could I have my wand back?" she asked, turning to Mr Weasley.

"Yes, of course." He gave it too her. "Well, safe journey, then. Say hello to Ginny!"

Harry followed her out from the Burrow and out on their snow covered backyard.

"Apparate?" she asked.

Harry nodded and held out his arm. Hermione took it and in the next moment they were standing on the way that led from Hogsmeade up to Hogwarts. The first few minutes of walking was done in quiet. Hermione enjoyed the sun shining down on them, not having seen it so much the last couple of weeks, but somehow it didn't really sit well with the tension between them.

"Voldemort has been very happy all fall," Harry finally said.

Hermione looked hat her friend. Why couldn't she read his emotions? It was really bothering her!

"I didn't see anything, or dream anything," Harry continued. "But I knew that whatever was happening, he was generally pleased and he didn't bother to hide it from me. Do you think whatever you did made him happy?"

Hermione thought back to all those long hours of research and the quick progress he had made. Thanks to her. "Yes." She just couldn't lie to Harry about that.

"I thought so. But then, at the end of November, I woke up and he was hurting. It was worse than the Cruciatus Curse. I fainted and when I woke up I felt... empty. Like something was missing... inside my head. Since then I haven't felt anything from him. I thought he had died." Harry laughed sadly. "Stupid off me, right? Thinking he would ever die? But then... we didn't hear anything about him. He seemed swallowed by earth. I guess I started to hope... but then Snape came."

Hermione stopped and looked at Harry. He stopped too, but didn't meet her eyes.

"He brought Sirius with him. Said he found him, just wandering around in South America. Sirius doesn't seem to remember ever being gone." Harry sounded a bit hysterical. "So in one night, I found out that Sirius was alive, and that Snape and Dumbledore had a deal so Snape would kill Dumbledore to save Malfoy's soul or something. And now I find out that my best friend helped him! Helped Lord Voldemort gain more powers! It wouldn't surprise me if he is immortal now. Or indestructible or something like that, you are so cleaver." Harry finally looked at her. "I don't know what to expect anymore Hermione! Everything is turning upside down!"

Hermione could feel tears falling down her cheeks again. "Oh, Harry!" She embraced him. "I'm so sorry. I was so scared when they kidnapped me and..." She realised she couldn't even explain herself because that didn't change the fact that she was sleeping with the enemy. Literary.

"I know," Harry said and hugged her tightly. "And I know you would never tell Voldemort anything that would hurt us. But you have changed." He let go of her and she took a step back, wiping away her tears. "And not just you, but Sirius was different too. And Snape and Ron and... everyone are just different!"

Hermione knew she should pretend to be curious or surprised about Sirius and Snape, but she just couldn't act right now. She didn't want to lie. Not when Harry was like that. It made her stomach hurt.

"Also, I don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore," Harry said in a whisper. "For some reason I don't think the horcruxes is the right way to go now. Things have changed. But how will I defeat him? I just don't know, but everyone is still counting on me... that hasn't changed."

Hermione bit her lip. Merlin, she didn't want Harry and Voldemort to kill each other. But how could she stop them? Sure, Voldemort said he didn't care about Harry anymore, but could she really believe that? If Harry made an attempt to kill Voldemort, she was certain he wouldn't just stand there.

"Look, Harry," she said hesitatingly. "He said he would call on me again... maybe I can talk to him?"

Harry began to laugh. "Why would the Dark Lord listen to you? No offence, Hermione, but to him you are like dirt."

That made Hermione angry. "As a matter of fact, I think he sees everyone as dirt. But even if I hate it, I did help him and he was grateful for that. He valued my opinion!" She began to walk toward the castle again.

Harry caught up with her. "Fine. Say I believe that Voldemort has one reasonable bone in his body. What would you say? You can't expect him to just stop the war! Even a normal war lord wouldn't be able to do that. The Death Eaters would kill him if he suggested that."

Hermione made a grimace. "I'll think of something. And he can be reasonable."

Harry gripped her shoulder and spun her toward him. "Why are you defending him?"

She opened her mouth, but no answer came out. Harry's eyes were narrowing dangerously. She would forever loose him as a friend if she didn't come up with something. But what would he believe?

"Well?" Harry asked, his grip tightened.

Hermione twisted away. "Because he saved my lives so many times that I've lost count!" At least that was true.

"What? Why?" Harry sounded furious. She wondered why.

"I don't know! He needed me, I guess. But he still put himself at risk just to save me!" Well, that was the truth with modification.

Harry shook his head, like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. After a moment he said. "I can't believe it. Nothing is making any sense anymore!"

He started to walk away from her, toward the castle again. Hermione reached down in the snow, made a ball and threw it at her friend before she could stop herself. He turned around, staring at her in anger and disbelief.

"Stop acting like everything is a personal insult to you! Things changes! Either you adapt or you will go around being miserable all the time!" she screamed at him. She knew her anger wasn't purely directed towards Harry, but she took it out on him anyway.

For a couple of tense seconds he just stared at her angrily. Then his shoulders slumped.

"I know," he said in a low voice. "But sometimes I just don't know how to take the changes. If I should fight them or... sorry."

Hermione came up to him and patted his shoulder. "I'm sorry too. You are right. But sometimes you just can't change things back." As Hermione said it, she felt a moment of clarity. She really should listen to her own words. Yes, she had turned into Voldemort's lover, but that was something she just couldn't change. It was better to just make the best of the situation. The Order would of course hate her if they found out. But she couldn't do anything about that right now.

Sighing, her mind felt a bit easier. "Come, let's go and talk with McGonagall."


	19. Chapter 19

Yay, new quick update! Hope you like it! As usual there are smut in it that has been censored! Find the full version on adultfanfiction!

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 19

Two days after Voldemort had left Hermione, he felt as if he was going to kill anyone who said a word to displease him. When it happened, he didn't feel any relief at all, just more annoyance. He knew what was wrong with him. It was sexual frustration. He had got used to have sex with Hermione and now when she wasn't here... but he would be damned if he called her after just two days because he was horny. He did have some dignity. Besides, Hermione didn't have that much power over him.

Or at least that was what he told himself. The truth was that he didn't find any other woman appealing. All he could think about as he wanked in the shower was Hermione. But that didn't mean he missed her. Nope. He was above missing people. It was just... he still felt strange after that cleansing bath at Atlantis. Although, he wasn't too worried. It was probably because he wasn't used having a properly functioning body again. The sex drive was just a part of it. He would take care of it the next time he saw Hermione.

Before that happy occasion he had a lot of work to do. The Death Eaters were always lazy this time of the year. Not that he had too much work for them, but there were no use having lazy minions. Alas, he sent them away on useless spying mission. He did want to find out what the Order was up too, but hardly anyone came back with something good. Not even Severus, even if it appeared he had gained back some trust by bringing Black to them. Oh, well, Voldemort had time. At the moment he was more interested of the books from Atlantis than of the war. Not that he made much progress. So far, the only breakthrough was when he realised that the book he had had from the very beginning was in fact written by several different people. He had noticed that the writing changed slightly on some pages and after testing the colour used to write, he discovered that some of the writing was as resent as three hundred years ago. The other books that he had stolen were written between twelve thousand and five hundred years ago. It would be very interesting to read it once he managed to translate it. But it was hard work and it didn't go faster when he was interrupted all the time.

As they closed in on New Years, Voldemort decided that it would be best if he used Hermione again. He had found out a couple of days before that she had returned to Hogwarts. She was probably under close guard and even if he knew his mark and magic could transport her to him despite all the protection around the castle, Hermione may not know it and try to sneak out. He didn't want to risk her getting caught. So he would just have to go to her himself.

xxx

McGonagall was very happy to see Hermione again, but horrified when she heard what had happened to her. Nonetheless, Hermione was more than welcome back to Hogwarts and McGonagall would gladly help her catch up with what she had missed during the semester. Alas, for the rest of the holiday, Hermione spent two hours every day with the headmistress. Since Hermione had always been a very ambitious student she had no problems with any of the tests McGonagall came up with. In fact, after everything she had leaned from Voldemort and at Atlantis, these tests felt almost banal and on her own time Hermione practised everything without her wand.

The day before New Years Eve, Hermione spent the evening with Ginny. The tension between the two girls had been quite edgy the first days after Hermione's return, but now it was much lighter. They spoke about school, people in the Order and books. Last Christmas Hermione had bought Ginny some of her favourite Muggle novels and since then, Ginny had fallen for the old classics by Austen and Brontë. Ginny even blushingly told Hermione that she had begun to write her own stories based on the characters of Austen's books and wondered if Hermione could read them and give her some tips on the plot. Hermione was positively surprised when she saw that Ginny actually had a great talent for writing and was happy to come with ideas.

At midnight, Hermione finished reading Ginny's second story and promised she would think about some ways to improve over the night. They said goodnight and went to their different dorms. There weren't a lot of student left at Hogwarts anymore. Hermione was alone in her dorm and Ginny only had one other girl in hers.

Maybe it was because of Ginny's story, but Hermione found herself dreaming a very romantic dream about horseback riding over misty meadows and a fine gentleman who kissed her forehead softly and stroked her body.

She was very surprised when she woke up and could still feel a male body next to hers. With a small shriek, she hit him. Or, tried too. He captured her hand and rolled on top of her. The moon shone through the window and illuminated his face.

"Voldemort," she said with a sigh of relief. "You shouldn't scare me like that!"

Voldemort smiled. "It's good to see you too Hermione." He captured her lips in a hot kiss she wasn't late to return. Over the past week, she had longed to feel him on top of her again and now when she finally did, her whole body felt like it was on fire.

After they both climaxed he lay on her heavily for a few moments before he took a deep breath and slid off her.

"Okay, so you better take a Morning After potion tomorrow," he finally said.

Hermione, who had almost fallen asleep again, flew up. "What?"

"Ah, yes, I didn't have time to cast the spell over myself," he said in a rather embarrassed tone. "I was just happy to see you."

She started at him in the dark. "And how do you expect me to explain to Madam Pomfrey that I need such a potion?"

"Why do you have to ask at all?" he wondered with a shrug. "Just take it."

Hermione sighed. "Fine, I'll find a way. But I still can't believe you forgot the spell."

Voldemort huffed. "Everyone can make mistakes."

"I guess," she said, but couldn't resist adding teasingly. "Unless you subconsciously want to have a child?"

That made him laugh. "I can honestly say that I don't want any children, Hermione." Then he turned serious and sat up as well. "And if I find out that you are pregnant, I will remove the foetus myself."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Well, I can honestly say that I don't want to carry your offspring. As a matter of fact, why don't I begin to take a contraceptive potion since you seem to forget so easily?"

"Do that," he retorted and lay down in the bed again, crossing his arms.

Hermione lay down as well with a huff.

"Whose offspring do you want to carry?" he asked after a while.

"What?" she asked, still annoyed over his unnecessary threat.

"You didn't say you didn't want to have children. Just that you didn't want to have mine," he said in a low voices. "So whose?"

"No one! I was being rhetorical." This conversation was getting ridiculous.

"But you want children?" He sounded almost angry.

"Someday, I guess," she answered angrily. "What is that to you?"

He rolled toward her and placed his hand on her stomach. "Don't you remember that spell I put on you? If anyone with the intention to fuck you touches your skin, he or she will be blown away. Besides me that is."

Hermione stared at him. She hadn't given that night another thought. It wasn't like it mattered at the moment. She didn't need someone else to touch her. "Well, then I just assume you will remove the spell when we stop being lovers."

Voldemort chuckled. "Oh, Hermione. I thought I had made it clear to you that you'll be mine for the rest of your life. You won't have another lover."

Her eyes narrowed. "Fine, then you better try harder to make me happy! And maybe in fifteen years that will include babies!"

He pressed his lips together, but then he huffed. "Fine, we can have this discussion again in fifteen years."

"Good." She lay down and tried not to worry how it would be fifteen years from now. It wasn't that she knew if she wanted to have children or not, but she had always assumed that she would like one in the future.

"If that is settled then, maybe we can start to talk about why I'm really here," he begun, but Hermione interrupted.

"How did you get in here?" she asked curiously. "The protection is strong around the castle and boys aren't supposed to be able to come up here."

He snorted. "The security of Hogwarts is no problem for me anymore, I can Apparate inside and even if I couldn't, I know all secret ways in and out of this school and if I transform into a small serpent, I can travel inside the castle undetected. Now, about why I'm here." He quickly told her about his progress with the Atlantis language and what he had found about the time-span in which the first book had been written. "But the thing is; the person who gave me the book told me that it had been in her family for at least three decades. Which could mean that the last entries in the book have been written here in the outside world. I want you to do some digging in how a wizarding family came in possession of a book from Atlantis."

Hermione, who had listed carefully, frowned. "You never ask the person who gave you the book?"

"She didn't know," he said with a grimace. "And when I saw it, all I could tell was that it was important, but it took me almost fifty years to realise how important. I just thought it was written in some made-up language to hide its secrets, but when Severus developed the spell to tell how old the magic around it was, I understood that it had to have something to do with Atlantis."

"Okay, what is this wizarding family's name?" Hermione asked, reaching around to grab the not-pad she always had on her night-stand.

"It's Prince," he told her when she turned back.

Hermione's eyes winded. "Snape's family?"

Voldemort looked surprised. "I didn't realise you knew your teacher's family so well?"

She blushed. "I don't, really. I just... well, last year Harry found this Potions book that belonged to 'the half-blood prince' and I did some digging..." She stopped herself when a thought hit her. "Was the book the heirloom Snape's mother gave you that made her family throw her out?"

His frown increased. "You are very well informed. How did you reach that conclusion?"

"Snape and I talked," she said with a blush. "Never mind. So you want me to find out how Snape's great-grandparents or something came in possession of a book from Atlantis?"

"Exactly," he said, still looking a bit suspicious. Probably over the fact that she and Snape talked about things like that. "Hogwarts have great resources when it comes to history of wizarding families. I doubt it will take you too long. Now, would you mind telling my why you choose to come back here? I thought you were meeting your friends?"

Hermione sighed, but since it was never any use lying to Lord Voldemort she told him how the Order felt that she could no longer be trusted. "Besides, I do want to graduate from Hogwarts."

"I see." He let his fingers wander over her stomach. "Did Potter feel the same way?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "You are snooping."

"Well, I find it interesting that you won't speak about your so called best friend," he said softly. "Because I'm aware that Potter was at the Burrow. My Death Eaters chased him and Weasley there. So what aren't you telling me, Hermione?"

"You promised you wouldn't hurt Harry and Ron if I helped you," she replied in a low voice.

"First of all, I had nothing to do with the attack. Second, they would not have been hurt if they hadn't been trying to steal a horcrux that was guarded by one of my Death Eaters," he explained and let his hand lay still on her hip. "Now, for the last time, what aren't you telling me?"

She turned her head away from him. "You were nicer at Atlantis."

"I didn't have to be the Dark Lord at Atlantis," he retorted. "And if you won't answer my question, I'll just have to find the answer myself."

He rolled on top of her, forced her to look at him and entered her mind without a sound. Hermione still didn't know Occlumency, but the practice with Aluga had paid off. Voldemort barely managed to see a thing before Hermione threw him off the bed with wandless magic. She jumped out from the bed, ready to fight, as he landed with a huff on the floor.

Voldemort rose slowly. "You don't want to fight me, Hermione."

She clenched her hands. "No, I don't. But you can't just force me to give you what you want! Especially not when it involves my friends."

"Potter is still your friend then?" he asked and eyed her with caution. She knew he was waiting for an opening.

"Yes," she hissed. "And I never told him a thing about what you have done or said so I won't tell you anything about him!"

"The difference between Potter and I are that I'm not your friend, I'm your Master and you will tell me what I wish to hear!" he growled and attacked with his magic.

Hermione raised a shield that absorbed his powers. "No, I won't!"

He tried to attack her with his magic again, but when it was also absorbed, he attacked with his body. Hermione tried to push him off her magically, but this time he was ready and the magic just ran off him. Since none of them got the upper hand by using magic, they fought by hand. Unfortunately for Hermione, this was something she knew nothing about and Voldemort soon had her pressed face first into the wall, her hands locked behind her back.

"Now then," he said, breathing hard into her ear. "Will you tell me or do I have to hurt you for real?"

"If you hurt me I'll never willingly sleep with you again," she hissed. "I don't care if that means I'll never have sex again. I won't stand for this treatment!"

She could feel him tense. Apparently she had struck a nerve. Well, she wasn't bluffing. Maybe she could stand the fact that he was evil and hurt other people, but she could never stand to be with a man who hurt her.

After a moment, Voldemort took a step back and violently threw her on the bed. "Insolent girl!"

Hermione watched as he paced the room.

"I have killed people for less than this," he spat. "I don't stand for disobedience!" He growled a bit more and finally stopped at the window, his hands coming down hard on the window-still.

Minutes ticked away. Hermione wasn't scared, but she had the feeling she shouldn't move or make any noises just yet.

"But I don't want to kill you," he whispered against the glass.

Even with Hermione's unnatural good werewolf hearing it was hard to catch the words.

"By Merlin, I don't even want to hurt you." His forehead came to rest against the glass.

Now Hermione felt that it was time for her to move. She tiptoed over the cold stone floor and stopped behind his back. Testing the waters, she reached out and put a hand against his bare back. He tensed but didn't move. She moved even closer and embraced him from behind, resting her head against his shoulder blades.

She didn't know how long they stood there. In the end, Voldemort turned around. "You are ice cold," he said in a low voice as he removed her hands from around him. "Let's go back to bed."

She let him lead her back to bed and well in it; she put her freezing toes against his calves. He made a gesture with his hand and the temperature in the bed rose.

Making a decision she hoped she would not live to regret she said; "Harry doesn't feel you inside his head anymore. I think the connection broke when you were cleansed. Why is that?"

He was quiet for so long she wondered if he had fallen asleep, but then he answered; "I thought about it and I think I may have turned him into a horcrux. The cleansing restored my soul and all my other horcruxes seem to have been destroyed." He paused. "I'm glad Potter can't see into my mind anymore. It was very frustrating to keep him out all the time."

"I think the feeling was mutual," she remarked dryly.

He tightened his grip around her. "Thank you for telling me."

She sighed. "Don't expect it to happen too often."

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. A moment later they were both asleep.

xxx

Voldemort woke up when he heard how people started to move outside Hermione's dorm. He ignored them. If someone would enter, he could quickly turn into a snake and hide under the covers. He had been very pleased when he noticed that Hermione was alone in her dorm. That would make meeting her so much simpler.

However, he didn't fall asleep again. Instead he lay and watched her sleep. She was as beautiful asleep as she was awake, but in a different way. In her sleep she seemed so peaceful, soft and trusting. Awake she was passionate and strong-minded. She was so perfect in so many ways and she was his completely. If he could, he would thigh her to him in every way possible. There was so many ways two people could bond in, but he knew that some of those bond would be troubling in other aspect of his life. It would be a political catastrophe for him if he married her, for example. Every single one of his followers would object and he wasn't stupid enough to think he had complete power over them. Neither was it possible for him to have children with her. One of his strengths was that he had no family or friends that could be used against him in emotional blackmail. It was already risky to have Hermione as his lover, but as long as no one knew, both of them were safe. He wasn't sure what he would do if someone kidnapped Hermione to get to him.

Then he snorted. Of course he would just kill the kidnappers for thinking they could hurt him. But the point was that he didn't want to have to worry about Hermione's safety all the time. Neither did he want her to think she had that kind of power over him. He had become so angry last night and still he hadn't been able to actually hurt her. Luckily, Hermione didn't seem to realise how special that made her. Instead, she had told him what he wanted to know. He hoped there wouldn't be any other fights like that, but was quite sure there would. After all, Hermione was in a very delicate position being both his lover and Harry Potter's friend. It would not be possible in the long run. After a while she would have to choose side.

If he could only be sure she would choose his side. What did he have to do to make her stay with him? Judging by last night's event, he didn't think he would be able to just force and threaten her into being with him. Manipulating her was possible, but it would be hard. She just seemed to know him too well. She was always suspecting him to manipulate her. He would have to be very careful and try to undermine the Order's grip of her. Her parents would be of no concern. He got along with them and Hermione knew that. No matter what side she choose, she would always have her parents. Nevertheless, he would have to show every positive side there was for her if she followed him. Knowledge, maybe? After the Atlantis-business was over he could come up with another educational challenge for her. Something she couldn't get from the Order.

Well, that wouldn't be too difficult; the Order didn't seem to appreciate her at all. Neither her mind nor her body. He on the other hand was obsessed with both. He let his fingers dance over her stomach and breasts. The happiness to finally meet her again had taken over last night. It was really stupid off him to forget the spell. Even more stupid since it wasn't the first time he had done it. Although, at the time he had trusted Bella when she promised she had taken a contraceptive potion. When she five months later couldn't hide her big stomach anymore, he had punished her severely for tricking him. Not only would children be a political nightmare, but children was generally very annoying creature. Just screaming and pooping. No thanks.

As he lay there, deep in thoughts, he first didn't notice that Hermione had woken up as well. When he did, she was watching him curiously.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

He quickly banished all thoughts of babies from his head. "You."

"Is that so?" she purred and came closer to him. "In what way?"

Voldemort smirked as he spotted the lust in her eyes. His cock reacted immediately. "Why don't I show you?"

She agreed gladly.


	20. Chapter 20

Hello! New chapter again! Hope you like it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 20

By the time Voldemort left, Hermione only had twenty minutes to shower and dress before breakfast would be over. She got to the Great Hall just in time to get some pieces of bread. Then she walked straight to the library, figuring it was best to begin with Voldemort's mission as soon as possible. She was very curious about how that book ended up in Snape's family. Although, it would seem that Snape had no idea. Why hadn't Voldemort ever told him? Ah, well, maybe Voldemort was just his normal secretive self.

She hadn't been in the library for more than an hour when Ginny found her.

"I missed you at breakfast," Ginny said and sat down at the table across from her. "Did you stay up late reading again?"

Hermione smiled. "Something like that." Then she quickly changed subject. "What homework do you have now?"

"Transfiguration," Ginny said with a grimace. "McGonagall wants us to go through the basics in conjuring-spells. What are you doing? Isn't that a book about wizard families?"

Hermione had already come up with a lie if someone asked. "Yes, I found this Potions book that is around three hundred years old and the author's name was Prince, so I just got curious and thought that maybe he was related to Snape. You know, Snape is very good at potions even if he never wanted to teach it."

Ginny smiled. "I don't know where you find the desire to research like that."

Hermione just smiled and shrugged. When lunch came, she said she needed to use the bathroom and when Ginny left for the Great Hall, Hermione sneaked into the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey always ate with the other teachers if she didn't have any patients. Since very few students where here, Hermione was quite sure the infirmary would be empty. It was. A couple of quick spells later, she could drink a vile with Morning After potion. Hermione disposed the vile and left for some lunch.

It was a couple of hours later when Hermione felt that something was wrong. She and Ginny had been playing chess in the common room when she suddenly started to feel sweaty and nauseas.

"Perhaps you should just go to bed?" Ginny suggested.

Hermione closed her eyes. "Yeah, I think I have to." However, she didn't even manage to stand before she got sick over the floor.

Ginny flew up and vanished it with her wand. "We should go and see Madam Pomfrey."

Hermione became cold. What if Pomfrey figured out what potion she had taken? "No, I just think I need some sleep."

But Ginny was stubborn. "Maybe you got a wizards flu! Pomfrey will need to know, it's highly contagious. She will need to fill her stack with antidotes immediately."

Feeling too weak to argue, Hermione let Ginny lead her to the infirmary. By the time they got there, Hermione's stomach had begun aching and she was just thankful when Madam Pomfrey helped her to bed and let her run her tests without asking anything.

What Hermione didn't know at the time was that Madam Pomfrey had noticed the empty vile of Morning After potion and that Hermione's symptoms gave her away as the thief. Neither did she know that the moment she fell asleep, Pomfrey went straight to McGonagall who had asked the school-nurse to report any sickness concerning Miss Granger. But she would soon find out.

xxx

"My Lord?"

"Severus! I was starting to wonder if you would ever come back." Voldemort, his snake-like glamour intact, was sitting in the Malfoy's library. They were alone, but Voldemort would not risk someone entering and spotting his true appearance.

"It has been hard to regain their trust and they haven't let me out of their sight," Severus explained and took a set in the arm chair at the opposite side from Voldemort. He did frown at Voldemort's appearance, but didn't comment it.

"I didn't expect them to trust you so fast," Voldemort said with a shrug. "But if you have anything of importance to report…?"

Severus sighed. "Not much, my Lord. Black is happy to be back and doesn't appear to remember anything about our… adventure. I doubt he would be able to hide it if he did. He is, very reluctantly, speaking in my favour in front of the others. They do however believe me when I say that you don't know Black is back."

Voldemort shrugged. "Fine. I don't care about Black. How did Potter take it?"

"With conflicted emotions," Severus replied and rolled his eyes. "He didn't seem to believe it at first, he thought it was a Death Eater in disguise. He has changed since I last saw him."

"Yes, Hermione noticed that too," Voldemort mumbled. "Still on the hunt to kill me?"

"Yes, but they don't seem to know what they should do." Severus hesitated. "How is Miss Granger doing?"

Voldemort watched his Death Eater carefully. "Fine last I saw here. She has returned to Hogwarts. Why are you so interested in Hermione's well-being?"

Severus seemed uncomfortable. "I found her very annoying when she was younger, but during the years I've taught her, I have seen her grown up to be a very cleaver young woman. I'd hate to see her turn into yet another mind-less doll, like other women in our group. And men for that matter."

Voldemort didn't like to be criticised, even if he could see Severus' point. Almost every one of his Death Eaters just did whatever he asked, hardly thinking for themselves anymore. It would be quite a shame if Hermione turned out like that. He liked to hear her view about things. Perhaps that was why he just couldn't bring himself to harm her even if she annoyed him?

Nevertheless, it was not Severus' place to tell him what to do. Without a word he snapped his fingers and Severus feel down on the floor, screaming in agony. A moment later, he let go of the spell.

"You overstepped your boundaries, Severus," Voldemort said softly. "Hermione is my girl, not yours. I'll do as I please with her. But don't fear. I won't turn her into a 'mind-less doll'."

"Forgive me, my Lord," Severus spat.

Voldemort sighed. "You are really cranky today. Leave now, before I curse you again."

Severus left with a short bow. Voldemort closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair. It just wasn't fun to torture his Death Eaters anymore. He opened his eyes again and continued trying to translate the language of Atlantis.

xxx

When Hermione woke up, she was very thirsty. Although, when she sat up, she groaned. Her stomach felt like one big bruise. Looking around she realised she was in the infirmary. There was a carafe of water on the table next to her, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to turn to get it, it would probably make her stomach hurt more.

Before she had time to try, a door opened and Madam Pomfrey came in, followed by Professor McGonagall.

"Good, you are awake," Pomfrey said briskly. "I'll just run some tests and then leave you two alone."

Hermione's eyes widened. Why did she have a feeling being alone with McGonagall wasn't so good right now?

Pomfrey pushed her back on the bed again and did some movements with her wand. "You'll live," she said after a while. "But I advice you not to do anything more tiring than walking these coming three days." She nodded at McGonagall and then left.

The Headmistress sighed and conjured up an armchair for herself.

"What is wrong with me?" Hermione asked carefully. She had a nagging feeling it had something to do with the Morning After potion.

"You had a reaction for taking the Morning After potion after the seventy-two hour limit, which is a very dangerous way to force a miscarriage." McGonagall was watching her very gravely. "We know you stole the Morning After-potion, but the question is why, Hermione?"

Hermione was staring at her teacher with her mouth open. How could that be? They only had sex maybe fourteen hours ago! It was over a week since they last... oh, fuck. Hermione thought back, trying to remember Voldemort casting the contraceptive potion in the shower. She always assumed he took care of that but then he had forgotten last night so... but there was no time to think about it now. She had to tell McGonagall something!

"I wanted to make sure I wasn't pregnant," Hermione said slowly. That part was true at least.

"Why would you be?" McGonagall looked so sad.

Hermione looked down at her hands. She couldn't lie and say that Voldemort raped her. That felt so wrong. Someone else then?

"Malfoy," she whispered and didn't even have to pretend to shudder. She had got over his attempted rape, but that man still made her sick.

McGonagall gasped. "Did Draco…?"

"No," Hermione said quickly. "I haven't seen Draco since last school-year. His father was… one night Voldemort ordered him to guard me and…" Hermione left it to McGonagall to fill in the rest.

"Oh, my poor child!" McGonagall placed a hand on her ankle. "Why didn't you tell me? We could have taken care of it immediately!"

"I guess I didn't want to know," Hermione mumbled. "But last night I sort of… well, I didn't think it would hurt to take a potion just in case."

McGonagall was shaking her head in anger. "Well, you are not pregnant now in any case. And Malfoy can't reach you here."

Hermione didn't say anything. It started to sink in that she just had had a miscarriage.

"Is there anything else you wish to tell me?" McGonagall asked after a moment of silence.

Hermione shook her head. Thank Merlin she had taken the potion now! What would have happened otherwise? Voldemort had said he didn't want to hurt her, but...

McGonagall sighed. "Well, if you ever want someone to talk to, you know where to find me."

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione whispered.

"Feel better soon." McGonagall smiled at her and then left.

At lunch, Hermione was allowed to leave the infirmary, but she had to promise to relax and come back at once if she started to feel worse. Well in the Great Hall, Hermione had to reassure a worried Ginny that she was okay and yet try not to tell what had been wrong with her. To make things even harder, Pomfrey hadn't just been over-protective when she said Hermione shouldn't do anything more than walking. She felt completely exhausted by just walking up the stairs to the common room to rest.

As the night came closer, Hermione got more and more annoyed at Voldemort. She had trusted him to use the contraceptive! He had told her he did back at Atlantis! Or had he stopped when he found out that they couldn't get pregnant there and just forgot to do it again when they came back? No, she was sure he had heard him mumble it when they were travelling from hotel to hotel. So these two last times? Was he that horny? She went to bed feeling most distressed. It didn't help when she just couldn't fall asleep. Her stomach was aching and she had got a whole knew problem to worry about. Up until now, except for lying, she had had no problem at all sleeping with Voldemort, but after this… well, this would not have happened if she didn't have to lie about being sexual active. If she could say she was, she could easily get a contraceptive potion for herself. What if something else like this happened again? What if they forgot again and didn't realise it until it was too late? Should she just sneak off to some Muggle clinic and have an abortion? But that could be risky too. Witches and Muggle hospital didn't usually go well together. It was because of the magic; witches healed quicker for example. How would she explain that to a Muggle doctor? And what if she had complications?

It was well past two when she finally dosed off… only to be awakened by a certain Dark Lord crawling into her bed.

"I'm trying to sleep!" she growled and elbowed him in the chest.

Voldemort looked most surprise by her reaction. "What's the matter with you?"

Hermione could feel tears forming in her eyes and quickly turned to her side. Unfortunately, that made her stomach protest and throb so she had to turn back to her back.

Voldemort was watching her with arched eyebrows. "Again I ask; what's the matter with you?"

"You!" she finally replied angry. "You and your horniness and poor memory!"

Voldemort seemed taken aback. Then he frowned and slowly pulled down the blanket to uncover her stomach. It didn't look different, except for being swollen, but when Voldemort put his hand on it, looking slightly sick.

"I forgot at your parents' house," he stated in a low voice.

"Yeah, I figured that out myself!" she retorted with a scowl. "And now McGonagall thinks I was raped and forced myself to have a miscarriage!"

He closed his eyes for a moment, but continued to stroke her stomach slowly.

"Did you say by whom?" he finally asked.

"Malfoy," she whispered.

He opened his eyes and studied her for a few moments. "Ah, well, that is almost true."

"I know," she muttered and turned her face away from him, still fighting the tears.

"But that is not what you are so upset about," he remarked with a frown.

She shook her head, not intending to say anything about it. Voldemort didn't say anything either, just sat there, stroking her stomach in a comforting way. After a few minutes, Hermione couldn't take it anymore, so she told him about her worries about not being able to get help without lying if a situation would occur.

Voldemort listened without a word and when she finally stopped talking he was quiet for a moment.

"I may have been a little harsh the other night," he said slowly and pretended not to hear her huff. "But I just didn't want you to think I wouldn't mind having a baby, because I really don't want one. Although, that doesn't mean you can't come to me for help if you would find yourself being pregnant. In fact, maybe it would be better if you came to me directly. Severus is one of the best Potions Masters in the country and he can brew something to take care of the problem. If there would be any complications… well, I would rather be there to help you than having you sent to St Mungos where I can't see you at all."

It felt like a stone had fallen off her shoulders. "You really mean that? You won't curse me for being pregnant?"

Voldemort smiled. "Of course not. And if it will make you feel safer, I'll tell Severus to do a very potent contraceptive potion for you. They are very expensive to buy, but you only have to drink it once and than you will only have to take the antidote to become fertile again."

Hermione had heard Lavender and Parvati talk about that potion last year. It was supposed to have very few side-effects and the antidote was very easy to come by, but the potion itself was rare and very valuable.

"I think that would be very helpful," she said with a small smile.

Voldemort smiled back and bent down to kiss her. Hermione answered the soft kiss, but soon withdrew. "I don't think I'm up for sex."

"I know," he answered and pressed his lips against hers one more time before he sank down on the pillow next to her. "We'll just sleep."

Hermione yawned and felt much more relaxed than she had just five minutes ago. Voldemort let his hand lay on her stomach in an almost protecting gesture. The last thing that flew through Hermione's head was how she wanted to be with him forever.

Many hours later, Hermione woke up again, feeling much better. Voldemort was still asleep and during the night his hand had come up to her left breast. He was snoring softly. She was hit by how very young he looked when he was asleep. He had always seemed timeless to her, but now, when he was relaxed, he really did look like a twenty-something young man. Which was funny since he really was seventy-two years old.

She couldn't stop a giggle rising in her throat and Voldemort let out a strangled snore and woke up.

"What is it?" he mumbled, but didn't open his eyes.

"You are cute when you are asleep," she teased.

He snorted. "Miss Granger, I'm the Dark Lord. Nothing about me can be described as cute."

She giggled again and carefully turned to her side so she was facing him. Her stomach felt much better now. She sneaked one arm around his waist and moved closer to him so she could kiss him. He answered her kiss and the hand that was still on her breast squeezed it. It was a lazy and soft snogging session which made Hermione feel happy and relaxed. She was quite surprised when Voldemort suddenly froze and in the next second turn into a small serpent and then quickly slide under the covers and down her leg. Hermione was about to ask what he was doing when the door opened and Ginny stepped in.

"Good morning," Ginny said with a friendly smile. "I just wanted to see how you were doing?"

Hermione could feel her face heat up and was thankful she was fully covered by the blanket. Between her knees, Voldemort was trying to settle down.

"I'm feeling much better," she admitted. "I just woke up."

Ginny came over to sit down at the end of her bed, looking doubtful. "Are you sure you are okay? You look a little flushed. Do you have a fever?"

Hermione's blush increased. "Ah, no. I'm just not used to have my friends walking in on me when I'm naked in bed."

As she had anticipated, Ginny immediately rose, flushing a bit too. "Oh, sorry. I didn't realise… But didn't Pomfrey say you should relax?"

"Well… I do feel rather relaxed," Hermione said awkwardly.

"Oh, right. Yes. Of course." Ginny backed away. "So… I should go and let you get dressed."

"Yeah, thanks," Hermione said and sat up with the blanket pressed against her chest, as if she planned to get up the moment Ginny left.

However, Ginny suddenly stopped. "What is that on your shoulder?"

Hermione looked down and spotted the scar after where Remus had bit her months ago, she quickly brushed her hair over it. "Nothing."

Ginny looked at her in disbelief and walked back to the bed and brushed Hermione's hair away. "That is a bite-mark. Who has bitten you that hard?"

"It was an accident," Hermione mumbled. "I don't want to talk about it."

Ginny nodded slowly. "Are you sure? Okay then. See you at breakfast?"

Hermione nodded, knowing that Ginny wouldn't let it go that easily; she would wait for the right moment to ask again.

When Ginny left, she sank back on the bed again, sighing. Voldemort transformed back to a man. "You are quite a good liar."

"Coming from you, I guess I should take that as a compliment," she muttered. "But I will have to tell Ginny about the bite-mark some time."

Voldemort shrugged. "I can't say I care about whether you tell her about Lupin biting you or not."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks for reassuring me."

He snorted. "I think I should leave now." He leaned down and kissed her one last time. She answered the kiss and it turned quite passionate before he finally withdrew. "Do try not to hurt yourself again."

She just rolled her eyes again, but when he had left she threw herself back in bed with a happy smile on her face and a warm feeling in her stomach. It took her a couple of minutes to recognise the feeling. She was in love.


	21. Chapter 21

Merry wedding-day to you all! No, it's not my wedding, but the Swedish Crown princess'! Since there are over 2300 journalists there from all over the world I do hope that someone outside Sweden has noticed this Royal Event of the Decade of the woman who will be the fourth Queen Sweden has ever had. It's actually silly… only the fourth "ruling" Queen! In over a thousand years! And none since 1720! GAH!

Okay, enough Swedish History lesson. If someone has even bothered to read. One with the story! **Warning! **Ghastly death scene! The smut scene of this chapter has been heavily censored. Find the full chapter on adultfanfiction!

Thank you all for reading and reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 21

When the classes began in January Hermione was suddenly very busy, despite the fact that she knew more than anyone in her year. There was just so much homework that took so much time to do and frankly, she didn't really feel up for it. As a matter of fact, the first few weeks, she felt quite down and even if school work wasn't as challenging and interesting as it used to, it was a good escape. Even Voldemort seemed to realise that she wasn't her old cheerful self. Although, he seemed to think that it was only because she took school very seriously. Either way, he started to arrive on weekends only, when she didn't have to get up early at least. However, he wasn't pleased when she didn't make any progress at all with Snape's family history.

January turned into February and she finally started to feel happier, even if she wasn't sure what had made her feel down to begin with. She started to find school and researching interesting again and soon it was March. Then, finally, Hermione had a breakthrough. She found an old journal written by Snape's great-great-aunt's husband's mother who seemed to have done a thoroughly search about the Prince's before she let her only son marry one of them. If what was written was true, it would explain everything. She would have to show this to Voldemort!

Hermione waited impatiently for him to come on Friday night, but when he didn't, she decided to go to him instead. The second Saturday of March was a Hogsmeade weekend and even if Hermione had sworn not to go there alone again, she just couldn't resist it. She walked with Ginny into Three Broomstick where they met up with some of Ginny's other friends, but after just half-an-hour, Hermione faked a stomach-ache and walked back. Ginny didn't like for her to go alone, but Hermione said she would make sure to walk close to someone else.

Of course she didn't, the moment she was outside she altered her appearance, pulled the hood over her head and pressed her mark. She really hoped this would work, Voldemort had said that the mark would allow her to Apparate through his protection shields, but you never knew.

She didn't have time to worry because in the next moment, she Disapparated and landed in what seemed to be a dining room. She froze when she realised it was full of people. Although, no one seemed to care much that she had come there. The one closest to her just glanced at her, then turned back to the one they were talking too. After a moment, another person Apparated a couple of yards away from her and she realised that this had to be some sort of Death Eater gathering.

After a quick look around without spotting Voldemort, she decided that it was best to just wait and eavesdrop on the Death Eater. Thanks to her werewolf-hearing she could hear even whispering conversations without being close enough to wake suspicions. However the Death Eaters didn't seem to talk about interesting things. Most of them didn't seem to know each other, and those who did spoke about quite casual things, like some feast they had been too and the latest events in the Qudditch league. Even cooking recipes! If they hadn't all been wearing black robes and masks over their faces, Hermione may have thought she had stumbled into a normal dinner-party.

She had waited for almost ten minutes when a door suddenly opened and everyone became deadly quiet. Hermione, who was standing near the wall, saw how all Death Eaters seemed to move a little closer to her end of the room and turn toward the open door. A small platform appeared on the floor near the door and in walked Voldemort. Hermione was a bit surprised to see him without his good looks, but she remembered that he had said that he wouldn't show anyone but her his new looks. Besides, he was still himself. The confidence and the power couldn't be masked and it was that which made Hermione smile as he stepped up on the platform.

Voldemort stood there in silence for a few moments and just looked at them. "I have gathered you here today because I have a dilemma. For some time now I've known that we have a traitor among us."

Hermione could feel the whole room tense. Apparently this wasn't a usual meeting.

"I've waited because it was my hope that this person would come to me with a confession. Now, my patient has run out." Voldemort suddenly had his wand in his hand and with a flick; one of the Death Eaters was pulled towards him. Another flick and the man were bound and unmasked.

"Avery here planned to overthrow me," Voldemort said coldly. "I know he has been asking many of you to betray me. I just want you all to know what will happen if you try."

Another flick of the wand and Avery let out a strangled cry of pain. Hermione watched with wide eyes as his whole body seemed to swell. That couldn't be very pleasant. When she realised he would probably explode, she closed her eyes. That was not something she wanted to witness. Avery couldn't even scream in pain anymore, he only let out some choking sounds and then she heard something rip apart and a collective gasp from the Death Eaters. She didn't dare open her eyes yet.

"Unless you wish to meet the same fate as Avery, I suggest you come to me if you have something to confess. The rest of you are dismissed." Voldemort's voice was hard and cold. Hermione peaked up. There was blood on the floor, but he seemed to have Vanished the body. Thank Merlin.

Many of the Death Eaters Disapparated at once, but there was a few who threw themselves on the floor and began to shout out their confessions. Hermione couldn't make out what they were saying because they were all talking at ones. Then Voldemort snapped his fingers and all of the ones lying on the floor disappeared. What had he done with them? She didn't have time to think about that because now there weren't many Death Eaters left and she was sure someone would notice her. She moved further into the shadows of a plant which was standing close to the wall.

"And what about the rest of you?" Voldemort asked coldly.

"My Lord, we are merely offering our services to help you punish these traitors." Hermione recognised Lucius' voice. She couldn't help but to roll her eyes. Of course Lucius would be glad to help torturing others.

"Your support is noted," Voldemort replied dryly. "But unless you have something to confess, you are dismissed."

Lucius bowed and Disapparated. Now there were so few left that she was certain she would be spotted any moment.

Just as she thought it, a Death Eaters saw her. "What are you doing back there?"

Voldemort looked up and she could feel herself moving forward against her will. Damn, what was she supposed to do now? Did Voldemort even recognise her?

The Death Eater who had spotted her came up to her. Hermione recognised her as Bellatrix Lestrange. The older woman pushed down Hermione's hood. "You do not belong here."

Hermione desperately turned to catch Voldemort's eyes. When she did, his eyes widened slightly.

"Well, well, I hadn't imagined seeing you here," he said in a low voice.

She gave him an uncertain smile.

"You know who this is, my Lord?" Bellatrix asked disappointed.

"Of course," he simply said and then looked around again, annoyed. "How many times do I have to dismiss you?"

Now all of them Disapparated away, except Bella who looked suspiciously at Hermione. Voldemort came closer and put his hand at the end of her back as to lead her away. Although, he stopped and looked at Bella with a raised eyebrow. Hermione got a suddenly impulse to just kiss him, but she repressed it. Voldemort would probably not be happy with her creating a scene.

"Bella?" Voldemort asked annoyed.

Bellatrix, who had been looking at Hermione hatefully, jumped.

"My Lord," she said and bowed quickly before she too Disapparated.

Voldemort sighed and led her out through the same door he had entered. Hermione found herself in a long corridor, but Voldemort just walked a couple of yards before he turned to his left, waved his hand and made a stairway appear. When they came to the top, they were in another smaller corridor. There were three doors here and in the end a big window showing off the sky. He led her through the first door and she found herself in a Spartan bedroom with just a bed and a big desk covered with books and scrolls. The only decoration was a dark green landscape painting hanging over the desk.

Hermione smiled. "So this is your bedroom?"

"Yes." He shook his body and the glamour fell off. Hermione followed his example. "What are you doing here, Hermione?"

"You didn't come to me last night." It came out a little more whiningly than she had hoped.

"No, I found proof that Avery and some others have betrayed me. I had to find out how far the betrayal spread," he answered and Hermione noticed how tired he looked.

"Are you in trouble?" she asked, worried.

He huffed. "No, but it is time-consuming. Now, what are you doing here?"

She pulled out her findings from inside her robe. "I think I've found what you wanted to know about how the Princes' got a hold of the book."

His face brightened immediately. "What did you find?" he asked and took the book from her.

"Well, the author of this journal had pure-blood mania and didn't want to marry her son off to someone who didn't share her views, so she went through a lot of families' history and in the Prince's case she was happy to note that they got rid of anyone who interfered with Muggle-blood. However, three hundred years ago (about a hundred years before this journal was written) a foreigner came and one of the Princes' daughters fell in love with him and he got her pregnant. However, her father didn't trust him to be a pure-blood and stoned him to dead, but then the daughter proved that he was a foreign wizard by showing them all a book he had given her that could only have been made by wizards. She got to keep the child and apparently the book passed down to him when he came off age. His half-sister later became the wife of this author's son, so the author actually got to see the book and from her description I believe it is the same book," Hermione summed it up.

Voldemort's eyes flew over the text. "I think you are right," he finally said and looked up with a smile.

She smiled back. "Yes, I've also found this foreigner's gravestone. The daughter insisted they buried him. His name was Migu."

His smile winded. "It sounds like he was from Atlantis himself. No family name?"

She shook her head. "How is the translation coming along?"

"Slowly," he said, his smile turning into a grimace. "But I think I've figured out some actual names. I don't know how to pronounce them, but it must be names of some ancestors and they must also be magical sounds. Although, since I have no idea how to pronounce the words, I have no idea what kind of magic the name is. One day I'll know."

She smiled shyly. "If anyone can do it, it's you."

He arched an eyebrow, looking amused. She blushed and looked down at her feet. Ever since she realised a few months ago that she loved him, there had been these very awkward moments where she wanted to say something really lovingly, but in the last moment stopped herself. It was just that she didn't know how he would take it. She wasn't sure he would be happy and she didn't want things to change between them. She liked it the way it was now.

Since she was deep in thoughts, she didn't hear him move until he was right beside her, nudging her head up with a finger.

"When did you arrive to the gathering today?" he asked softly.

"Right before you came," she answered truthfully. "But no one really noticed me until the end."

He appeared thoughtful. "So I just murdered someone in front of you and you aren't upset at all?"

She frowned, now when he mentioned it she realised that she hadn't really felt anything at all when he killed that man. "No, I'm not. I closed my eyes when he was about to die but… well, I could tell he had done something bad against you."

"You don't care that I kill people who have wronged me?"

She bit her lip. "Well, I'm not sure. I just… that man's death meant nothing to me."

He chuckled. "It would appear I'm rubbing of on you more than I thought."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

His fingers stroked her cheek. "You have changed since we became lovers. Maybe even before that. I noticed earlier how incredibly easy it is for you to lie these days. I know you said you had always lied to your parents but you just don't appear to feel guilty at all anymore."

It was disturbing how right he was. "That isn't good."

He blinked. "Oh, it works the other way around too of course. You shouldn't see it as something bad. It's a… compromise. You are changing so you can stand to be with me and I… well, I think I'm changing too."

Hermione was very surprised over his confession. "You are?"

He came even closer to her. "Why of course. I'm rather here with you than being down in the dungeon questioning the other traitors, am I not?"

She snorted.

He became serious. "I'm not joking, Hermione. You have made me rediscover the joys of the mind as well as the body." His hand came up to her shoulder, stroking her arm down. "So what if you don't have the same Gryffindor moral anymore? Aren't I giving you something better? Just as you are giving me something I forgot I wanted…" His mouth came down on hers in a claiming kiss.

Hermione felt her knees give in, but Voldemort was already holding her tightly. He could always make things so logical. She loved that. She also loved the way their bodies seemed to just melt together. Everything felt so right when she was with him.

Hermione lost track of time as they moved together. All she knew was the pleasure and how she wanted it to go on forever. Nevertheless, after a while she climaxed and he followed. They sank down on the bed together, lying on their side. She captured his mouth again in a slow lazy kiss. Merlin, she loved him so much it was almost painful.

He pulled the blanket over them and when she finally let go of his mouth, he let out a satisfied sigh and turned to his back. Hermione closed her eyes and snuggled against him.

"That was very pleasurable," he mumbled after a while.

She giggled. "I'm glad you liked it."

He purred like a cat.

She felt very relaxed and she knew that she would fall asleep soon if she didn't do anything and that wouldn't be good. Ginny was doomed to come and look after her the moment she came back to Hogwarts. If Hermione was still missing then, it would be very hard to explain where she had been.

Although, she didn't want to leave just yet, so to stop herself from falling asleep, she asked; "Where are we?"

"In a very hidden room at Malfoy Manor," he replied and yawned.

"Oh. Is it as big as Draco always made it out to be?" she asked, feeling slightly smug that she had managed to sneak into Malfoy Manor.

"I guess, I usually just stay in this part of the house, though." Voldemort yawned again.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" she asked, fondly amused.

"No," he mumbled. "And not the night before that either."

Hermione sighed, then she should leave him alone. Not that she thought he would mind her staying, but if he fell asleep, so would she and then who knew when she would get back. Alas, she leaned down and kissed him again. "I have to get back to Hogwarts."

"Okay. You can't Apparate from inside these rooms, but the moment you come down the stairs you are free to go," he said and pulled the blanket higher over him.

Hermione chuckled and stood up, enjoying the feeling of being newly shagged. As she dressed she could hear Voldemort start to breath heavily behind her. It hit her how much he had to trust her to fall asleep with her still there. Or had he so strong protecting spells around this room that there was no way anyone could hurt him? Well, she hoped he trusted her as much as she trusted him.

With a last glance at the man tightly wrapped in the blanket, she left the room quietly and walked down the stairs. The moment she came down, the stairs disappeared behind the wall. She was just about to Apparate back to Hogwarts when she heard a high-pitched cry coming from the end of the hall. Worried, she walked toward the source of the sound. When she turned around the corner she saw Lucius Malfoy kicking a House-Elf. She could feel the anger building inside her. She may no longer care that Voldemort killed off his Death Eaters, but she couldn't stand by and let Malfoy hurt an innocent creature like this!

"What are you doing?" she asked furiously and stepped forward.

Malfoy looked up and was clearly very surprised to see her. Hermione remembered that she hadn't bothered to mask her appearance again.

"What are you doing here?" he asked furiously.

She crossed her arms. "I was with the Dark Lord."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed. "Well go back to him then, this is of no concern for you."

He aimed another kick toward the poor elf. Hermione clenched her fist and felt the magic leave her body, throwing Malfoy into the wall. As he tried to regain his footing, she hurried to the elf and looked at the damage. It was trembling as Hermione let her magic heal the broken ribs and arm Malfoy had caused it.

Just as she was done, Malfoy came at her and pressed her into the wall.

"Who the hell do you think you are, Mudblood?" he growled. "You can't come into my house and tell me how to treat my servants."

All Hermione had to do was blink and he was magically thrown into the wall again. She watched him coldly. "You are pathetic. Does it make you feel big, kicking those who can't fight back?"

He was staring at her in shock and disbelief. Hermione felt a dark satisfaction. How could she ever have feared this man? He was nothing. He couldn't hold a candle to her powers anymore. She snorted in disgust and turned toward the elf only to discover that it had already left. She sighed and Apparated away too.

When she landed just outside Hogwarts gates, she was suddenly shaken by what she had done. She had thrown around a powerful and magically experienced man like he was a doll. How could she be so powerful all of a sudden? Or was it like Aluga said? That working magic with a wand made your magical powers weaker and without it your magic increased? Although, her powers seemed to have increased a lot. Hermione shuddered. It was quite scary knowing you held so much magic inside of you. What if she lost control over it like she had done when she was younger?

Although, that was why she was at Hogwarts, to learn how to control it. If she couldn't do it after six years, then she doubted she ever would. Sighing she started to walk up toward the castle. Not giving Malfoy another thought.

xxx

When Voldemort woke up in the evening, he felt more refreshed than he had in weeks. He took a shower, ate dinner and then sat down at his desk. Putting his elbows on the table, he leaned his head against his hands and stared down at what he had done last time he sat here. The language of Atlantis was the most foreign he had ever come across. They symbols looked like Egyptian hieroglyphs, but if you turned them upside down, they looked more like ancient South American script. If he squinted it could be mistaken for the writing of the old Indus-valley.

Standing up again he felt as if there were something he was forgetting. He went over to a closet where he had even more books and papers. Not sure what to do, he pulled out Hermione's notes from when they had first begun the research. It felt like ages ago.

Sitting down on the floor, he quickly read through her notes. Perhaps he should make her help him with this as well. Although, the problem was that when she was in the same room as him, his cock took control. It was hard to research when all you wanted to do was to fuck her in various positions until the end of time. Just by reading her notes and be reminded of her soft little hands made his organ itch. He forced it away.

Here was about their finding of the corpse. That had proven completely useless. Then they had gone to Mexico and found that orb. Yes… perhaps he should have a look at that again? Where did he put it? Right, Severus still had it. Hopefully it was among his things here in the headquarters.

He put on his glamour as he walked down the stairs leading to the rest of the house. As he walked up the corridor leading to Severus' room in the mansion, Lucius came toward him. He was limping slightly.

"My Lord," Lucius said, clearly angry.

"What is it, Lucius?" Voldemort asked, not in the mood to deal with his Death Eater's problem.

"I met Granger this morning."

Voldemort got cold. If Lucius had done anything to her, he would rip the pure-blood's spine out.

"And?" he asked, acting unconcerned but was ready to curse the man.

"She threw me into the wall for no reason at all!" Lucius spat. "What is that Mudblood doing here in the first place?"

Voldemort broke into Lucius' mind without any warning and saw what had happened this morning. What he saw made him feel both amused and angry. It was impressive of Hermione to just throw Lucius away like he was nothing, but it was not her place to punish his Death Eaters. Lucius would want revenge.

"Miss Granger is still my servant, Lucius," Voldemort said when he had let go of Lucius' mind. The man was swaying a little. "She has proven most valuable and she was here because I told her to come when she had the information I need. Although, I don't want you to tell anyone about your meeting and I'll talk to her about not interfering in other people's business."

"Talk to her?" Lucius looked at him in disbelief.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed. "If that is all, I have other things to do."

Lucky for Lucius, he didn't press the subject. "Yes, good evening, Master."

Voldemort sighed and continued toward Severus' room. He really needed to talk to Hermione about this, but there would be time for that later. Right now, he wanted to work on the translation.

It didn't take long to find the orb in Severus' room as well as the Potions Master's notes about it. Voldemort took it all and returned to his own room. The orb was shining softly as he touched it. However, they had put a damping-charm over it so it didn't send out that weird relaxing-waves. Now it was just beautiful to watch, but he wanted it to help him as well. What sort of spell kept it glowing? Hm… speaking of glowing, what had made the "sun" at Atlantis glow? And speaking of sun, shouldn't they have a word for it? Had they ever worshipped the sun like many other ancient cultures? He hadn't really found any indications that they had worshipped anything. Or maybe magic? Or maybe…

A thought hit him. The names he had discovered clearly had some magical meaning, but what if there was something more to it? He had noticed while he was there that a lot of names seemed to contain u and g. Perhaps it was family thing? Was it anything in those symbols which could be a u and a g?

He took some of his old notes where he had counted all the symbols and how often they appeared. He had noticed before that the ones most common were quite similar to each other. They had the same circle-thingy in the middle as well as three dots. Hm… what if…

After five hours his hand was cramping so badly after holding the pencil that he just couldn't write more. He needed a spell or something that could help him with the language. Something that would help him see the most common combinations and how often they appeared. He looked at the watch. It was only midnight, maybe Hermione was still awake? Perhaps she had some idea that would make this work go quicker.

Making himself invisible, he Apparated straight into her dorm. The wards around Hogwarts were no problem anymore. It was just as Aluga had said; you just had to will the magic to work your way! Very practical.

Hermione wasn't in her bed when he came. Frowning, he opened the door and peaked down toward the common room. Some students were there, but he couldn't see Hermione anywhere. He closed his eyes for a moment and searched for her mark. She was somewhere in the castle… ah, the library. Yes, of course. Although, wasn't it after curfew? Oh, well, he had wanted to go back to the library of Hogwarts for years.

Sneaking down the stairs soundless and invisible he left the common room. He had never been inside Gryffindor common room before, but he knew his way from the painting. It was with nostalgia he walked in the familiar halls. Perhaps he should take over Hogwarts just so he could walk around here freely? However, the thought of taking over his old school just didn't seem necessary anymore. After all, he could walk here without any trouble anyway.

It just took him five minutes to get to the library. Once inside he had no problem finding her; she was the only one there. She was sitting at a table at the end of the library, just next to the Restricted Section and was scribbling rapidly over a piece of parchment. She was frowning in deep concentration as she turned to one of the open books, read something, and then continued to write. He didn't know why he didn't revealed himself. Perhaps it was just fascinating to watch her work. He was reminded of the many times he had sat up late at night, working on some essay. Life had been harder then. Always having to put up a mask in front of his teachers, always having to put his own plans to the side to focus on schoolwork he already knew, but still had to write down to make other know he knew it too. It was easier now. He didn't have to hide his displeasure because others may punish him. He could do whatever he wanted. Almost.

"Will you come out sometime tonight?" Hermione's voice broke through his thoughts. She wasn't even looking at him, she was still writing.

Voldemort's eyes widened but he stepped out from the shadows and made himself visible. "How did you know I was here?"

Her head rose and she pulled up her sleeve, showing him his mark. "It itched when you are close, remember?"

"Right," he muttered. Most of his Death Eaters didn't notice that after so long time. Hermione must have got used to it too, why did she notice it now?

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a tired and curious voice and put down the quill.

Voldemort came up to the table and put his hands on the back of a chair. "Two reasons. The first; I do not allow my Death Eaters to fight each other and neither do I want them to stick their noses where it doesn't belong."

Hermione leaned back in her chair, smiling a little. "Well, I'm not a Death Eater."

He pressed his lips together. "I'm serious, Hermione. I won't have you throwing Lucius around because he doesn't treat _his _servants' the way you like."

She grew serious too. "And I won't stand aside letting a bully have his way."

"But you were just fine with me killing another Death Eater?" he asked dryly.

"That is not the same thing," she spat. "I'm sure your Death Eater knew what was waiting if you found out what he was doing. That House-Elf had done nothing wrong!"

He grew angry of her stubbornness. "It was not your place to punish him! It would not even have been your place to correct him! Lucius can do whatever he wishes to his property."

She flew up. "They are living creatures with feelings! Not property!"

"Their feelings are unimportant, he legally owns them. You had no right whatsoever to step in the way you did," he said forcefully.

Hermione's eyes were shooting daggers at him. "Be as it may, I do not regret what I did. Hopefully he will think twice before he kicks a House-Elf again."

Voldemort huffed. "Don't hold your breath."

She started pushed her books around furiously. "I have to find another book."

As she made to walk pass him, he grabbed her shoulder. "No, I said there were two things."

She tried to shake his hand off her, but he held her put. "What?"

"You will help me find a spell or something that can count symbols and point out the most common uses and perhaps also something that can cross-reference it to other symbols, see which ones are most alike and if they are just as common in that other language," he told her coldly.

Hermione's eyes narrowed and he could see that even if she was angry, she was thinking hard. Then suddenly there was a wicked glint in her eyes. "I actually think I know something that can help you."

He was surprised she had come up with something so fast, but suspicious over the glint. She made a gesture for him to follow her. When they stopped at the Muggle Studies section, his suspicion grew. Hermione checked the title, then pulled out one book.

"I think I have an idea, but you won't understand a thing until you read this," she said with a patronising voice which made him want to spank her.

He looked down at the title; _Modern Muggle Inventions #23; Computers._ He snorted. "We are talking about the most ancient language, very complex magic work and you expect that something _Muggles_ have created can help me?"

Her eyes narrowed again. "I don't see how it could hurt. Apparently you have now spent about four months working on this language and have come nowhere. If I were you, I'd open my eyes to the possibilities." She put the book back on the shelves. "But I'm not going to start another argument about how Muggles do know some things wizards don't. Professor Finners wants the Defence Against the Dark Arts essay in by Monday and because I was busy with the other project you put me on, I haven't had time to do it yet!" She marched pass him.

Voldemort first impulse was to follow and strangle her, but something stopped him. He let out a growl and turned toward the shelf where she had put the book. Fine, he would read it, but only to prove to her that there was no way anything Muggle could help him. Cursing under his breath, he began to read.

xxx

Hermione was fuming as she went back to the table to finish the essay. He was such an insufferable man when it came to Muggles! How could he be so narrow-minded?

She wrote furiously at the parchment for about ten minutes before her anger started to dissolve and she could focus just on her essay instead of on the difficult Dark Lord. About an hour later she finished the conclusion of the essay and put down the quill. As she looked up, she saw that Voldemort was watching her with a frown.

"What?" she asked, annoyed and tired. It must be close to two o'clock.

He put the book about computers on the table. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"How can this computer thing help me?" he asked, still looking very sceptical.

Hermione sighed. "Do you understand the principals of it?"

"Yes, the computer started out as way to more effectively do complicated math calculations but now it also stores data and information which a Muggle can easily access and use through different computer programs," he summarised. "Why do you look so surprised? I do know how to read a book."

Hermione had indeed looked surprised. "Well, most wizards are usually more impressed and wonder how it can be possible."

He rolled his eyes. "Against popular belief, I do know my way around Muggles. I thought I had already proven that to you?"

She sighed. "Sorry. Anyway, my dad showed me a new computer program he had bought to his computer which allows him to translate languages. He uses them to better give information to some of his foreign patients. It is far from flawless of course, a computer doesn't know the feel of a language; they just translate word for word. However, he said that he had got the idea from this documentary on TV which had also been about how they tried to translate ancient languages with the help of computers. I read a little bit about it and apparently they scan in the texts and then, somehow they compare it to similar languages they already know. Well, I thought it could be helpful, but you never asked for my help so I forgot to mention it."

He was watching her with a frown. She could see that he was reluctantly intrigued.

"I highly doubt that it will help me," he began slowly and Hermione rolled her eyes. "But you can try and do that."

Hermione snorted. "Fine, I'll take care of it as soon as my NEWTs are done."

His eyes narrowed. "No, I want you to do it immediately."

She stared at him in disbelief. "Don't you realise how much schoolwork I have to do? My NEWTs will begin in just a little over two months! I've already spent more time than I could afford on Snape's family tree!"

Voldemort huffed and stared at her for a while, his eyes narrowed. She stared back, not wanting to let him boss her around.

After a moment of silence he sighed. "Very well, I guess I could just ask your parents then."


	22. Chapter 22

Oh, boy, what a lovely weather, the sun is shining todaaaaay! Eh, sorry. Trying to see how a Swedish song sounds when it's translated. I'll stop right there. Oh, anyway, happy Midsummer!

Thank you all for reading and reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 22

The outside world was a horrible, horrible place. Aluga had of course known this from the last time she was on the outside, searching for her son. But over the last three hundred years, the world appeared to have become even worse. There was so much people everywhere, so much noise and so many things. Aluga had had to escape into the jungle for the first week, just to feel something familiar. She was very familiar with nature. However, after a week, she tried to go back into the nearest city and get familiar with that too. It would probably have been successful if it weren't for the six Muggle men who had thought she looked like someone they could mug. Aluga had had no problem neutralising them, but once she did, she was overpowered by at least a dozen wizards. That had not been a pleasant experience.

She was locked inside a highly guarded cell for three weeks before she managed to find a way to break free. It was a humiliating experience for her, a member of the oldest family of Atlantis, to realise that the outside world could lock her in for so long. They had discovered something other than magic these days and apparently used it on "dangerous" criminals. She was furious for not knowing what this something was.

Once out of prison she flew north and came to a country called Ecuador. Everything made her disoriented. The Muggles had taken over the world! Luckily she found a wizard family which took her in and helped her explain how the world worked. When she realised how bad thing where in the world she really thought she had gone insane. She could understand Voldemort wanting to come back to this; he was crazy, but why hadn't Hermione and Sirius stayed at Atlantis? Surely they must realise that Atlantis was better than this? People had everything they needed in Atlantis! They could even live forever if they wanted to!

Not that Aluga wanted to live forever anymore. It had been really fun some couple of hundred years, but then she had started to loose people. Her son was just the latest in the long line. Although, she had noticed that a never-ending life appealed to a lot of people in the outside world. Why was that? She lay awake for nights trying to figure it out. No answer came.

In February, she finally asked her wizarding hosts if they had ever heard about a man called Voldemort. They had all gone quiet. After a lot of persuasion she found out that he was a very, very bad wizard who had his residence in Britain. No one knew where. Aluga had mixed feelings when she heard all the crimes Voldemort had committed. In one way she was horrified because using the Dark Arts was just wrong. Yet, after living in this world for almost two months she couldn't really blame him. The whole world was full of darkness.

Nevertheless, when her hosts told her that there was a boy chosen to kill Voldemort, a plan started to form in her mind. She would make Voldemort pay for what he did to her. For escaping her. She wasn't yet sure how she would punish him, but she would. And this chosen boy would help her get to Voldemort. At the beginning of March, she sat course for England.

xxx

Voldemort was annoyed that Hermione wouldn't help him with the computer-thing, but during their argument, he had realised that it would be quite hard for Hermione to sneak out from school undetected and help him. He didn't care so much about her school-work. At the rate she was going, she would finish Hogwarts with higher grade than he got! Voldemort was quite competitive and he didn't want like.

Nevertheless, the exposure risk was too high. Computers wouldn't work within Hogwarts' territory so Voldemort would just have to do it himself. But since he didn't know a thing about computers (well, aside from what he had read which had proven how complicated it was) he would have to get some help. However, there was still the small issue of him despising all Muggles. Except Hermione's parents.

Hermione had been very shocked when he brought them up and he hadn't let her answer him before he disappeared with a victorious smirk. Now, the morning after, he was making his way up to the Granger's house. It was Sunday so he hoped they would be home.

Lady Luck was on his side. Rose opened the door with a surprised smile. "Tom! How good to see you! Please come in. Is everything alright?"

Voldemort smiled and stepped inside. "Yes, everything is fine. How are you?"

"Good, thank you. And you?" Hugo came out too and similar greetings were exchanged.

The Grangers asked him into their living room and invited him for some morning tea.

"So, Tom, what brings you here?" Hugo asked after some small talk.

Voldemort put on his best charming face. "Well, it's about the project Hermione and I have been working on. It is really wonderful that we had Hermione on the team, but now when she is back at Hogwarts to finish her NEWT's, she can't help us as much as before. But I did talk to her last night about a translating problem I have. She mentioned that computers these days could do incredible things with language and I was intrigued... the problem is that I don't know a thing about computers and I have no one to ask, besides you. I don't want to disturb Hermione in her studies but she mentioned that you," Voldemort nodded toward Hugo "know quite a bit about computers and I was wondering if you may be able to help me?"

Hugo looked quite surprised over the request, but still flattered. "I'm not sure I know that much but... well, I guess I could show you a thing or two. What is it that you want to translate?"

Voldemort opened his backpack and took out a copy of the first book he had found that was from Atlantis. Hugo looked at them with a frown.

"Are these hieroglyphs?" he asked.

Voldemort shook his head. "They are much older than that. I can't speak too much about the project, but these are from a very ancient civilisation and it's very important that we find a way to understand them."

Hugo seemed thoughtful. "Well, I don't have the right equipment for these things here, but I know a man down at the library that may be able to help you. Do you want to go there?"

Voldemort was reluctant to involve more Muggles, but there were memory-charms for these sorts of things. "Very well. Where is the library?"

"I can drive you there," Rose said. "I have some books that need to be returned."

Not seeing how he could say no to that in a kind way, Voldemort just smiled and thanked her. Fifteen minutes later, he sat at the back of the Granger's car. He had never liked them. They were too loud, smelled bad and was just plain unnatural. Nevertheless, he kept himself in a good mood by planning a great "accident" at a car-factory.

Once at the library, the Grangers introduced him to an awkwardly tall young man named Calvin, who lit up when he heard that Voldemort needed something translated. The Grangers asked him if he wanted to come for dinner later, but now Voldemort declined, calming he needed to observe the work. The Grangers left and Voldemort followed the tall man to a room in the back which was filled with buzzing things. Calvin talked very quickly about how everything worked and Voldemort listened carefully. Perhaps it could be a way to turn this into a spell? He started to take notes and let Calvin scan the Atlantis symbols into the computer. Then he pressed several keys on the keyboard and the screen started to show pictures very fast.

"How long will it take?" Voldemort asked.

"Depends. A couple of days, I think. I can call you when I come up with something if you'd like?" Calvin suggested.

Voldemort was very reluctant to leave information of Atlantis behind, even if the chances for another wizard stumbling over it here was close to zero. Nevertheless, he couldn't sit here for a couple of days.

"I don't own a phone," Voldemort replied. "I'll come by tomorrow and see if you have made any progress."

But the computer wasn't done the next day, or the day after that. The third day Voldemort was loosing patience and Calvin would never know how close he came to be brutally tortured because just a couple of minutes after Voldemort's arrival, the computer stopped. Calvin printed out the result and Voldemort snatched the papers from him before he had a chance to read it.

He stared at the first paper.

He stared a bit more.

Oh, fucking Merlin.

A Muggle invention had managed to do in three days what he had failed to do in three months. Voldemort shock in fury.

The next day's headline was about a mysterious fire taking place in an office at the public library. The police claimed that all the computers in the room must have started to burn. One man died.

xxx

Hermione was very angry when Voldemort left, telling her that he would go and see her parents. At first, she had been worried he would do something toward them. Then she realised that even if Voldemort was a sadistic megalomaniac, he wouldn't do that to her. However, she didn't want to make them suspicious by sending a letter, asking what Voldemort had done with them. So instead she spent the week working hard on her schoolwork and thinking that if something would happen, someone would let her know.

Friday morning she sat with Ginny in the Great Hall for breakfast when the owl-post arrived. Hermione was quite surprised when an owl landed in front of her, but her flash of worry was erased when she recognised her mother's handwriting on the envelope.

_Dear Hermione_

_How are you? I really hope you aren't stressing too much over schoolwork. You are a very talented girl, you'll do alright without stressing. Tom came to visit us last week, he is such a sweet boy, but he said you had a lot __to do, so I just want to know if you are okay._

_Dad and I have just been to…_ (Rose had written lengthy about a dentist congress they had been to and a little about her relatives; the cousin who had just got married was pregnant and so on). _And I'm also afraid I have some bad news. You remember Calvin, the boy you used to visit sometimes when you were here over the summer? I'm afraid he has passed away. There was an accident in the library, a fire, and the firemen thought Calvin must have fallen asleep. I'm so sorry. I know you weren't very close anymore, but I thought you should know. The funeral is next week so if you want us to buy flowers or something from you, let us know._

_Love,_

_Mum_

Hermione frowned over the last sentences. She wasn't sure how she would react to the news that one of her old Muggle-friends had died. They had never been that close; Hermione hadn't had any close friends before she came to Hogwarts, and Calvin was a bit older than she. But they had lived quite close to each other and sometimes on the weekends and holidays they had got together in the park and talked and played. Calvin had been very interested in technical things and liked to talk about that. Since Hermione had always liked to learn, it had been a nice friendship. Of course, when she started at Hogwarts she had almost lost all contact with him, only doing small talk if they met during the summer and such things. It felt so strange to know that he was gone. Because life was so tense in the wizarding world, she had never really considered someone she knew in the Muggle-world dying. It just felt… strange.

"What's the matter with you?" Ginny finally interrupted her thoughts.

Hermione looked up. She could feel tears rising in her eyes. "My mum said that an old friend of mine just died." She dried her eyes. "I'm just… we weren't that close or anything, it's just sad. He is… was so young."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ginny said and gave her a tight hug. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Hermione sighed. "Maybe later. I need to get to class. I'm just… well, a bit shocked, you know."

Ginny nodded in understanding and followed Hermione up to class. For the rest of the day, Hermione felt like she was walking around in her own bubble. She just didn't know if she ought to have a good cry over it or just shrug it off. She was sad Calvin died, he had always been nice and a little of an outside just like her. Although, he had had other friends which she never got to meet when she was young because he had been embarrassed hanging out with a three years younger girl. Still, he was always friendly when they were alone. She should write back to her mum and ask her to buy a flower. That was the least she could do. Maybe she should even go there herself?

Before she managed to decide, day turned into night and she figured that she should sleep on it. She hadn't even pulled the blanket over her when Voldemort Apparated into the room. His eyes were glowing in excitement.

"I've done it!" he squealed. "I know how to read it! It really is the very beginning of all languages so all I had to do was to let the computer find the common links between the Atlantis language and all other languages. It took me a couple of days to get it all together, but now I can read it! And you'll never believe what it says!"

Hermione looked at him, for once not managing to get excited.

When he noticed, he frowned and came over to the bed. "What happened?"

She sighed. "It's just… my mum just sent me a letter telling me an old friend of mine passed away. I guess I'm still a bit shocked."

Voldemort's frown deepened. "An old Muggle friend?"

"Yeah, Calvin Mitchell, we have known each other since kindergarten and we used to play together. It's just so sad…" She sighed again and looked up at him. Voldemort was wearing a very peculiar face. It was almost like… "Do you know something?"

Voldemort's face turned unreadable at once. "Know something? About your Muggle friend? Why would I?"

Hermione became suspicious. "I don't know… you just look like you know something." Her brain worked, trying to find some connection between Voldemort and Calvin. Had they met during Christmas? No, and she highly doubted Calvin had come by when she was gone. Perhaps she was just paranoid. Or…? "Mum wrote that you had visited them?"

"Ah, yes, since you wouldn't help me. My list of Muggle associates is quite short," he said with a small smile. "However, it was successful. Your parents helped me with the computer and I did the rest. So now I can read the language."

"How did my parents manage to help you with the computer? I mean, I had an idea, but that would require scanning, and my parents don't have a scanner," she asked, more suspicious. Especially because he seemed reluctant to tell her how he managed to translate the language. He was always so eager to tell her exactly how he managed to do something.

"Well, no, but we borrowed on at the library," he said, obviously getting quite annoyed that she didn't ask him about the results.

"The library? Like the library Calvin worked on?" she gasped, the pieces falling together. "You did have something to do with that accident!"

He sighed and pulled his fingers through his hair. "Hermione…"

Hermione flew up from the bed. "I can see it in your face! You killed him didn't you? Why did you kill him?" She was surprised and hurt.

He stood too and gripped her shoulders. "I didn't know he was your friend! But it was just an accident! I lost control and things started exploding. I just barely managed to Apparate out there myself!"

Tears blurred her vision. It had finally happened. Deep down, she had known this would happen, but she had never thought Voldemort would kill someone she knew from the Muggle world. She had been so worried about Harry and the others in the Order. Although, it was her fault Calvin had died. If she hadn't invited Voldemort over to her parents, he would never have gone to them for help. Or, if she hadn't told Voldemort about computers, he wouldn't have got the idea to ask Muggles for help.

If she never had fallen in love with him, none of this would have happened.

She pulled out of his grip. "I think you should leave," she whispered.

He took her wrists. "Hermione," he said sternly. "He was just a Muggle."

Just like last time he had made her angry, she lashed out with her magic and he flew into the wall. But this time she didn't wait until he got up, she turned around and fled down the stairs. Voldemort wouldn't dare to follow her and risk being seen by other students.

"Hermione!" Ginny was suddenly next to her, holding her closely.

Hermione was too upset to speak. Ginny obviously thought she was upset about Calvin, but that wasn't all of it. Hermione cried because she could no longer hide from the fact that Voldemort was still very evil. And she had helped him. She had fallen in love with him. Ginny lead her to the sixth years' dorm and comforted her until Hermione fell into an exhausted sleep on her friend's bed.

xxx

Voldemort stared after Hermione as she ran out of the room. He knew he had really messed things up now. Although, she couldn't just run off like that! He wanted to discuss his new amazing insight of the greatest secret of Atlantis.

He cursed. Maybe it would be best if he left her alone for a while. She would call on him when she was curious enough and then he wouldn't have to apologise for killing that worthless Muggle and everything would be alright between them again. Yes, that seemed reasonable.

Sighing, he Apparated away.

xxx

When Aluga came to London, she had developed a plan on how to find Voldemort. First she would find the chosen boy and his gang. She remembered Sirius telling her about the Order of the Phoenix and how they had fought against Voldemort. If she showed them how much she hated Voldemort, they would no doubt help her find him.

The problem was that she hadn't counted on the grief she would feel when she sat her foot on British soil for the second time in her life. It was in London she had lost the trail of the son three hundred years ago. It was in London she had felt him die. She lost herself in that memory. It had been early morning and she had woken up, for a moment hearing her son scream in agony before he died. She had been beside herself in grief for years after that. Now she was back and the walls she had carefully built around her to hide herself from the grief fell.

How she hated this world. And it was all Voldemort's fault she had to be here again. Not only did she want to punish him, but the secrets of Atlantis must be kept. Although, mostly her search was personal. She had never found the ones who killed her son. A part of her wanted to think that Voldemort was responsible for that as well, just as he was responsible for the deaths a lot of other sons. Logically, she knew that this was impossible, but grief could turn the most rational person blind.

It took her almost a week to find wizards in London. Once she did, she rented a room over a place called The Leaky Cauldron and waited. There were so many people here! Aluga felt her mind spinning with everything she saw them. Two weeks went by, then she finally saw someone that could help her.

Aluga had been the one to remove Sirius' memories when he first came to Atlantis. Sirius had desperately wanted to get back to where he came from, but since that was against the law, they had a procedures to make it easier for the newly arrives. She had removed everything from his mind that kept him attach to the outside world and then slowly returned them over time as Sirius settled in. It took over a year, but once he had got all memories back, she had since long got his trust. If Voldemort and the others hadn't come, Sirius would probably never have tried to escape. But after the unfortunate death of Remus, it seemed his feelings for the outside world returned as well.

Nevertheless, since she had removed Sirius' memories, she had also seen them. He had a lot of memories about a red-haired family called the Weasleys and now two of them had just stepped into The Leaky Cauldron. They were twins and she remembered them being called Fred and George. As they made their way toward Diagon Alley, she rose and followed them carefully. For over half-an-hour she followed on a distance. When they went into the apothecary, she stood outside and pretended to inspect some beetles' eyes. When they picked up some books at another shop, she hid in the shop at the opposite side of the street. Finally they entered a place called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Aluga cursed. Her unwillingness to walk among a lot of people had made her miss the fact that there was a very easy way to come in contact with the Weasleys. Very well, now was her chance.

She stepped into the shop and felt her whole body freeze when she saw how many people were inside. Someone came in after her and tried to pass her, forcing her to move forward into the shop. People didn't seem to notice her. A young child stepped on her foot when he ran to look at some thing on a shelf. He didn't notice the deadly glare she gave him so she started to look around after the red-haired twins. They were no where to be seen. She started to make her way slowly through the crowd, looking everywhere. The noises were loud and she started to get a headache. She really, really didn't like to be around this many people. Someone accidentally elbowed her. She looked to her left and saw a short woman carrying a lot of boxes. Didn't people even apologise in this uncivilised land?

Her headache increased and she decided to try her luck on the next floor. She fought her way up the stairs. Where could they have gone? Once she was up, she immediately regretted her decision. Apparently there were some sort of showing up here and there were even more people, fighting to get a good spot so they could see what was happening on the small scene. Aluga turned around, intending to get back down, but more people came up the stairs and blocked her way. She could feel the panic rise. There was a great explosion behind her and she spun around, ready to fight. A great bird came straight at her. With a shriek she covered her face and felt magic leave her body. A snapping sound, and she felt herself being covered with feathers. Then she blacked out.

When she woke up again, she saw one of the twins standing over her. She sat up, too quickly and felt her head starting to spin again.

"Relax, there," the red-haired man said. "You fainted, I've just taken you to our office."

When she could focus her eyes again, she noticed that she and the man were alone inside a small room. She had been lying on a bench and everywhere around her, things was lying over each other. Most of the things seemed half-finished. She took a couple of deep breaths. Outside the door she could hear the noise of the crowd. She really didn't want to go back out there.

"Do you want something to drink?" the man asked and made a gesture to a bottle of water.

She nodded. The water here was disgusting, but her throat felt soar. "Thank you," she said once she had drunken a mouthful. She hadn't talked much since she left South America, so the words felt a bit uneasy in her mouth.

The man was watching her curiously. "You are not from around here, are you?"

She shook her head and decided that this was a good time as any to ask him for help. "I've travelled very far. But now I'm not sure where to go anymore."

He frowned. "Why are you here then?"

She looked up at him. "Do you know who Voldemort is?"

Of course she knew he did, but it was still interesting to see his reaction. He paled and at once became very suspicious. "I do."

"Do you know where he is?" she asked in a soft voice. Not that she expected him to tell her just like that, but still…

"Why do you want to know?" He was gripping his wand inside his robe, she could see it.

"Because I want to punish him for what he has done," she said at once calm and dead serious.

It took her over an hour to convince him that she was serious. Then his brother came and she had to convince him too. When the store closed, another man came. The twins called him Mad-Eye, and he really had a mad eye. He was also very rude and wanted to give Aluga some sort of truth-serum to know that she was telling the truth. That made her loose the little patience she had. After something that could only be called a tantrum, Moody knocked her out. The next time she woke up, she was locked inside a small room. Just great.


	23. Chapter 23

Okay, slightly strange **Warning** in this chapter. It's both in the torture section (even if no one gets hurt) and in the smut section (even if no one has sex). Beware!

Thank you all for reading and reviewing!

Belove:

Oh, Aluga is a rather disturbed lady and she takes it out on Voldemort. She really doesn't approve of the Dark Arts, and as I explained in the last chapter, she is still looking for some sort of closure after the murder of her son. So it's really a lot of thing. But yeah, most people at Atlantis could probably be considered easy-going. But you should be careful not to judge everyone the same way just because they are from the same place. Oh, and governments lie. Which is actually pretty clear (even if I can see how it's easy to forget when I took so long time to update in the beginning… sorry) because in chapter… 10 you find out that some people have left Atlantis, but they came back because they didn't liked what the outside world have turned into so they forbade everyone else to leave. And in the last chapter (22), Aluga remembered the last time she was in London. Alas, she has been outside before!

And if you remember from chapter 21, Hermione did have a miscarriage and as another reader pointed out, women can be rather unstable for some time after that, especially if new stress is added. And it's not so much that Hermione knew the person, but because she feels responsible for what happened. Oh, and I don't mind answering questions! I've made this story a bit more complicated than usual on purpose and since I take so long to update, it's understandable that most of the readers forget details which later proves to be important. Like in this chapter! Do you remember which chapter it refers too? Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 23

Hermione became really depressed after she discovered that Voldemort killed her friend. She still went to class and did whatever the teacher asked her too, but she just couldn't find the energy to do anything else. Her apatite was gone and if Ginny hadn't been sitting next to her at every meal, forcing her to eat, she wouldn't have eaten at all. She knew she was heartbroken, but she felt bad for ever have loved Voldemort. She felt even worse when she realised she still loved him.

Even if she tried hard not to think about him while awake, she couldn't control her dreams. She longed for him, but her reasonable mind reminded her not to give in. Still, she was afraid. Voldemort had made it clear ever since he kidnapped her that he wouldn't let her leave. He had become even more possessive once they started sleeping together. She knew he wouldn't let her leave, but because she could no longer justify staying with him even to herself, she didn't know what to do. It felt like she was torn apart!

At the end of April, McGonagall called Hermione to her office after her final class of the week. It seemed the headmistress was worried for her as well.

"You don't look very well, Hermione," McGonagall said and asked her to sit down in one of the comfortable armchairs at the opposite side of the headmistress desk.

Hermione sighed. She really didn't know what to say. "Just stressed, I think."

"Yes, your school work is outstanding and I assume there is a lot of work behind it," McGonagall allowed. "However, I had a chat with Miss Weasley."

Hermione looked up, surprised. Ginny had talked to McGonagall about her?

McGonagall read her look correctly. "Your friend is very concerned about you and on the latest prefect meeting she told me that a friend of yours passed away?"

Hermione felt a stab in her heart and looked down again, nodding.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Hermione," McGonagall said in a voice full of sympathy. "And after everything else that has happened to you…" McGonagall sighed and rose from behind her desk. She came up to Hermione and squeezed her shoulder. "You are a very strong and brave girl. But sometimes you simply can't deal with everything yourself. If there is anything I can do to help you, just let me know."

Hermione could feel tears rising in her eyes again. She cried easily these days. Merlin, she wished she could just tell McGonagall all her problems. She wished someone else could fix her problem for her!

"Or if you just want to talk," McGonagall suggested in a friendly voice.

Her bubble busted. "It's my fault," she cried out. She immediately regretted it when she saw the headmistress worried expression. Why had she said that? However, now she would need to explain.

McGonagall waited patiently.

"Voldemort contacted me again," Hermione said in a low voice. "He needed something done, but I said I didn't have time. Since I'm here, there was nothing he could do to hurt me… but he was still persuasive. At the end I told him about this idea I'd got which had to do with computers. That's a Muggle invention. It stores knowledge and processes it," she explained when McGonagall looked confused. "Anyway, there are computers at most library in the Muggle world these days and he… he went to the library where my friend works. I don't know if he knew he was my friend, but he killed him anyway." Hermione started crying. It did feel good to have it said, but now she felt bad because she hadn't told McGonagall the whole truth. But how could she? If McGonagall knew Voldemort could enter the castle at any time…

Her thoughts were interrupted when McGonagall pulled her into a hug. "It wasn't your fault, Hermione," the older woman whispered.

They sat quietly for a while. As Hermione calmed down, she started to feel embarrassed by her outburst. She just wanted to skip dinner and go to bed.

"I think you could use some change of space, Hermione," McGonagall said with a last squeeze on her shoulder before she stood. "I have some errands to run in London before they close today. Why don't you help me? I'll of course buy you some dinner in London."

Hermione was very surprised by McGonagall's offer. Most of her fellow students would probably feel awkward to spend their spare time with their teachers, but Hermione had always been more mature and she was sure that it would have been very nice if she had just been in a better mood. What surprised Hermione more was that McGonagall seemed to consider her more of an equal than just a student. Although, hadn't she called Hermione by her first name ever since she came back? Oh, what the hell, perhaps was she really needed was some change of space?

"I think I'd like that," Hermione said.

McGonagall beamed at her. "Then why don't you go and get your cloak and what else you need? I'll wait for you down at the entrance hall."

Said and done, half an hour later, Hermione and McGonagall were making their way down to the gates of Hogwarts. They Apparated to Diagon Alley and Hermione followed the headmistress to several stores. It seemed McGonagall had some restocking to do. Hermione was flattered when McGonagall asked for her suggestion when they were in the bookstore to order copies of the newest books to the library.

Hermione felt much easier at mind as they walked. It really was nice to have something else to do; a break in the routines. It took her mind of Voldemort and Calvin's death.

When they exit the last store, it was getting dark outside. McGonagall started to ask Hermione where she wanted to eat when they saw Moody walking down the street. McGonagall greeted him.

"What brings you here, Alastor?" she asked.

Moody gave Hermione a suspicious look. "I just came from the Weasley twin. I was about to go to Hogwarts, but now that you are here… perhaps we could have a word alone?"

"Certainly," McGonagall said. "Why don't you join Hermione and me to the new pub next to Gringotts? I've heard the food is excellent there."

Moody agreed and the three went together, speaking about the weather and things like that. When they entered the pub, Hermione sat down and waited at the table as McGonagall and Moody went up to the bar and ordered food. There were a lot of people in here, but the volume wasn't very high. People were much more careful with what they said these days. Since she was curious about the news Moody had for McGonagall, Hermione focused her werewolf-hearing toward them. She had realised some time ago that if she concentrated, she could hear even more than normal.

"… took her to the headquarters," Moody just finished saying. "Thought you and the others wanted to talk to her as well. She is a feisty little thing."

"And she says she has come here to punish You-Know-Who?" McGonagall sounded shocked.

"She was very clear on that part, but otherwise she wouldn't tell us a thing," Moody grumbled. "Don't know where she comes from. She doesn't have a wand, but she can do magic anyway. If she really wants to punish him, we would get an advantage. But she could be another spy…"

Hermione felt herself pale and stopped listing. A woman who could do magic without a wand had come to punish Voldemort? It had to be someone from Atlantis! Shit! She had to warn Voldemort! Then she remembered she shouldn't contact him. Damnit! What was she supposed to do?

She thought hard for a while, but then she suddenly got the feeling she was being watched. Turning to her left she saw a dark haired man just turn his head away. Had he been staring at her? She didn't recognise him. Just then, McGonagall came back to the table with their food. When Hermione looked toward the man again, he was gone.

"So, Hermione," McGonagall said, taking her mind away from the man who may or may not have watched her. "What do you think of the food?"

They sat talking for a good hour. McGonagall insisted Hermione to have some dessert and Hermione ordered an ice-cream and then they sat for some time more. It was well past curfew when McGonagall finally took her back to the castle. Hermione was yawing as she went to bed. After the horrible month she had had, this evening had been really nice. Even if she had found out that someone from Atlantis had come to punish Voldemort. Although, she could worry about that the next day.

It didn't take her long to fall asleep. However, as usual she dreamt about Voldemort. The dream was of the erotic kind. She saw her lover rise from a bath, the water caressing his body as it fell. He pulled his hair back and looked at her with heated eyes. Then suddenly he was next to her. Hermione moaned in her sleep as he started to touch her. No, she shouldn't dream about him this way, she knew she shouldn't.

As so many nights before, Hermione forced herself to wake up. But this time, instead of feeling sick for dreaming erotic dreams about the man who killed a friend of hers, she felt a deep ache in the lower part of her stomach. She cursed, but allowed her hand to travel down between her legs. Rubbing her clit, she tried not to think about Voldemort. It only took her a minute to climax. However, it wasn't enough. She still felt honey as hell.

After she had climaxed for the third time, she started to get desperate. The ache in her body seemed to increase every time she brought herself off. She was sweating like crazy and her hair lay slicked against her face. Maybe a cold shower?

Trembling with unfulfilled need she stepped into the shower and turned on the coldest water. It felt so nice against her hot skin. She moaned and once again her hand found its way down to her pussy. She rubbed furiously, but once again, her climax left her unsatisfied. Through the lustful haze, Hermione realised that there was something wrong with her. She should go to Madam Pomfrey. Although, another part of her wanted to press the mark on her left forearm and go to Voldemort.

She winced and got out of the shower. No! She wouldn't come crawling back to Voldemort! For all she knew, he may have cast some sort of spell on her. As she thought about it, it started to make sense. Voldemort was wicked enough to give her some lust-potion to make her come to him. Well, she wouldn't give him that pleasure. Pulling on a nightgown, she made her way out from the Gryffindor tower and down the corridor. She was in the same corridor as the hospital when Professor Finners rounded the corner.

"Miss Granger?" he said, very surprised. "What are you doing here at this hour?"

Hermione wasn't listing. She was suddenly very aware of the fact that her Defence-teacher was a man. He was middle-aged, just starting to get some grey in his thick brown hair. He had nice big hands Hermione suddenly want to fell on her body.

"Miss Granger?" He sounded worried now. Hermione didn't care. She licked her lips and advanced on him. She forced his head down in a kiss. Finners froze. Her hands found their way beneath his robe and she was pleased to note that he had a firm stomach. A shudder went through him. Then, suddenly, he was pulled away from her with a massive force. Hermione opened her eyes and shrieked in annoyance. Finners was laying a couple of yards away from her, vomiting violently. Why had that happen?

If Hermione had been a little less horny, she may have remembered the spell Voldemort had put on her which made it impossible for men with the intention to have sex with her to touch her. Since she didn't remember, she was just angry. Her pussy felt like it was on fire and she wanted someone to touch it now!

Pomfrey came running toward them. Apparently Hermione's scream had woken her. "Miss Granger? Professor Finners? What happened?"

Hermione was sobbing of need now, not caring who saw, she started to massage her breasts. Merlin, why couldn't she just get off? She needed to get off! Pomfrey had been busy taking care of Finners, but when turned around, her eyes widened at Hermione's actions. She came over to her and made a quick examination.

"Oh, poor dear, someone has given you a rather potent lust-potion, haven't they?" Pomfrey took her arm and led her into the hospital. "Just sit down here, Hermione and I'll give you an antidote, then we will find whoever did this. Lust potions are highly illegal at Hogwarts. There will be severe consequences for this."

A moment later she came back with a bottle of potion and ordered Hermione to drink it down. She did. It couldn't have taken more than ten seconds before they both realised it had been a bad idea. Now it felt like her whole body was on fire. Her pussy hurt so much. Hermione screamed and screamed. She was feeling so much! When Pomfrey took her shoulders to calm her down, it felt like she was breaking them. Hermione screamed even higher. Pomfrey cried out a spell and Hermione started to vomit. The potion she had just drunken came up again and the intense feeling lessened. But she still felt horny and her pussy hurt over the need to be touched. Hermione brought her hand down again, but Pomfrey caught it. Hermione could no longer hear what she was saying, she could no longer think. Why wouldn't someone touch her?

Blissful darkness overtook her.

xxx

Voldemort awoke with his heart beating rapidly. Something was terribly wrong. One of his warnings spell had gone off! But it wasn't anyone close. No one was trying to break into his room or the mansion. His storage-room was safe too. So what spell had been… Hermione! He jumped out of bed. Another man was touching her in a sexual way! That little slut! Well his spell hat taken care of the man, but he couldn't let her get away with it! She was his, even if she wouldn't talk to him! Cursing angrily, he pulled on a robe.

She hadn't contacted him once since she ran away from him a month ago. He had promised himself not to contact her until she was ready, but now when she had taken so long time to do it, he was getting quite angry with her. So what if he had killed a stupid Muggle? He had killed many before and she knew it! She had no right to be angry with him for this long!

He cursed again, his anger rising. Damn that girl for getting under his skin like this. He hated to admit it, even to himself, but he missed her deeply. At first he had been angry and disappointed that she wouldn't contact him to find out what he had managed to find about Atlantis. He wanted her view on it, but if not even her curiosity could manage to get her to talk to him, what would?

Well, now he didn't care anymore. He would go to the girl and drag her back here. He was sick and tired of waiting for her. He was Lord Voldemort! He didn't wait for anyone!

Although… he hesitated. Perhaps it wasn't for the best to just storm in. If he turned himself invisible, he wouldn't risk exposing himself. He didn't know which man had touched her. It could be Potter, or someone inside Hogwarts. He didn't want them to know all his secrets.

A moment later, he Apparated invisible and soundless to where the Dark Mark told him Hermione was. The sight that met him made his anger change to horror. Hermione was lying on a bed in the hospital wing, screaming like the world was over. What had happened? The school nurse (was it Pomfrey?) cried out a spell and Hermione started to vomit. When she was lying down again, her screams was replaced by sobs and groans. Pomfrey mumbled another spell and Hermione passed out.

What had happened with her? Voldemort wondered if he should go over to her or wait until someone said something.

Just then, the man who was lying on the bed next to Hermione's sat up with a groan. "What happened?"

Pomfrey looked up. "I don't know, professor. What is the last thing you remembered before you passed out?"

Voldemort eyes narrowed when he saw the teacher blush.

"I'm not quite sure. I was patrolling the halls when Miss Granger showed up. She looked quite crazy actually. Then she just grabbed me and kissed me! I didn't know what to do, but in the next moment I was pushed away and… I must have fainted." He looked very confused. Voldemort heard he wasn't lying, but he must have found Hermione attractive, otherwise the spell wouldn't have kicked in. Voldemort memorised his face. This man would soon have a rather nasty accident in a dark alley.

Pomfrey looked suspicious. She went to the fire, threw in some floo-powder and called for the headmistress. A moment later McGonagall showed up. She was very shocked to see Hermione lie on the bed.

"What's wrong with Miss Granger?" she asked.

"I thought she had been poisoned with lust potion, but when I gave her the antidote she only got worse! I don't know what to do, but her fever is rising too quickly for my taste. I made her unconscious so at least she wouldn't suffer," Pomfrey explained quickly.

"A lust potion?" McGonagall looked horrified. "But how? I spent the whole night with her in Diagon Alley! We ate the same food!"

Voldemort felt himself grow cold. He only knew of one lust potion that would make the victim worse when given an antidote. Severus had developed it for him. Of course! That was why she had tried to kiss her teacher! Voldemort felt relieved that she hadn't tried to shag someone else by her own accord. Then he got worried again. Who had poisoned her? And how on earth would he manage to give her the antidote without her teachers finding out? He couldn't just take her and Apparate away until the other three left the room. If they did, he could make it look like she had just woken up and run off. Not like he had saved her.

He watched with increased worry as McGonagall and Pomfrey tried to find a way to help Hermione. The male teacher, who McGonagall called Timothy, tried to help too, but when he touched Hermione, he was thrown back and vomited before he fell unconscious. The two women correctly assumed it had something to do with him touching Hermione, but blamed it on the potion. They sent him back to his own room.

Voldemort became more and more impatient. Someone must have poisoned Hermione's food when she was out in Diagon Alley eating. He guessed that had been around seven. It was now four o'clock in the morning. Most victim of this potion went mad with lust after just twelve hours. He didn't know if it was the same if the victim was unconscious (he hadn't let his victim fall unconscious), but he didn't want to risk it. Alas he decided that if the two women couldn't come up with a solution before six o'clock, he would reveal himself, no matter what.

At five o'clock however, McGonagall asked Pomfrey to leave.

"This girl needs me, Minerva!" Pomfrey objected, sounding very tired and distressed.

"But apparently your knowledge isn't enough," McGonagall retorted, also distressed. "I know someone who may be able to help, but I can't risk him being seen. Please leave so I can call for him. Try to get some sleep. If this doesn't work, I will call for you again."

Pomfrey did what she was asked, but muttered under her breath all the way to her office. Voldemort watched McGonagall curiously. Who did she have in mind? The answer became clear when she called for Severus Snape. A minute later, the Potions Master stepped out from the fire.

"I'm not saying I trust you, Snape," McGonagall said bitterly. "But there is something horrible wrong with Miss Granger and I don't know who else to call for."

Severus simply nodded. He looked around in the room. Voldemort suddenly realised Severus must sense his present due to the Mark. Damn. Oh, well, his Death Eater wouldn't expose him. At least not if he knew what was best for him.

McGonagall told him what they knew about Hermione's condition and when Severus' expression grew dark, Voldemort knew Severus reached the same conclusion as he had.

"It sound as if Miss Granger has been poisoned with a potion the Death Eaters commonly use to interrogate prisoners," Severus said bitterly and went over to Hermione. "It's the only lust potion I know off where the common antidotes don't work."

"Do you know what does work?" McGonagall asked eagerly.

Severus hesitated. "Sperm."

McGonagall gasped. "Of all the sick twisted things…"

"I know, Minerva," Severus said in a low voice. "However, Miss Granger did make some enemies among the Death Eaters while she was kidnapped. If it weren't for the Dark Lord, I know at least one person who would have given her this potion a long time ago."

Voldemort mentally groaned. Lucius! Of course. No doubt had his will for revenge increased when Hermione gave him a lesson in his own house. Damn that man! Voldemort would have to deal with him when he got back. But first he still had to take care of Hermione. Perhaps Snape could help him.

He soundlessly stepped up to Severus and touched his shoulder. The younger man twitched a little, but otherwise didn't give away his surprise.

Voldemort leaned closer to him so he had his mouth right next to Severus ear. "Only I can help her," he said in an almost soundless whisper.

"So we just have to give her some… sperm and she will be better?" McGonagall asked with a grimace.

"It's not that simple," Severus said. "The sperm has to be alive, and as you know, sperm dies very quickly if it's outside the body. And also, when she has had the potion inside of her for this long, it will no longer work with just a little sperm… and neither can it be taken orally in this state. It will take too long for it to work if it goes through the digestive system. I'm afraid it has to be taken either vaginally or anally so it can quicker get into the affected areas."

McGonagall stared at him in shock. "Are you saying that someone has to have intercourse with Hermione?"

"In theory, yes," Severus answered. "But I'm afraid it's a bit more difficult still."

"Do tell," McGonagall said in a weak voice. She looked both sick and shocked at the news.

"Miss Granger is under the influence of another curse," Severus said with a sigh. "If a man with sexual intentions tries to touch her, he will feel pain."

"Why on earth would anyone put her under that curse?" McGonagall seemed to be wondering whether this could get any worse.

"The Dark Lord is quite possessive over his things," Severus said mildly. "And I'm afraid, if we want Miss Granger to live, we'll have to give her to him."

McGonagall gaped in silent for several minutes. "But we can't do that!" she finally exclaimed. "Do you have any idea of what that monster has done to her?"

"Quite a bit, actually," Severus replied with a grimace that made Voldemort chuckle.

"He killed her Muggle friend!" McGonagall continued to rant, making Voldemort's chuckle freeze. "And the poor girl is already blaming herself for it. We can't give her to him!"

How on earth did McGonagall know that? Voldemort looked at Hermione. What had she told the headmistress? Just then, a clock stroked six. Damn, he had only an hour left to do something.

"I'm sorry, Minerva," Severus said and he actually looked sorry. "But unless you want her to die…"

Just then, Hermione started to move and groan. It would appear the spell Pomfrey had cast on her couldn't keep her unconscious anymore. Voldemort knew she must feel horrible. On other victims, the potion had made them scratch their genitals bloody by now, trying to get the ache to go away. Someone should really bind her hands before she did it too.

Lucky for him, Severus got the same idea.

"What are you doing?" McGonagall shrieked when Severus bound Hermione's hands and tied them to the bed post over her head.

"She will hurt herself otherwise," Severus said in a tired voice. "I've seen this potion work before. And we don't have much time left either. Her fever is already too high and if we don't act soon, she will go mad with need."

"But we can't call You-Know-Who!" McGonagall said desperately. "There has to be another way!"

Severus shook his head. "It would take too long to develop another antidote. Miss Granger has an hour at most before the damage may be permanent."

The headmistress looked very old as she closed her eyes and thought over her option. "What makes you think he will help her?"

"I'm sure he will. But it's not my place to tell you why. That is up to Miss Granger if she wish it," Severus said gravely.

McGonagall pressed her lips together. From the bed, Hermione let out a cry.

"But do we really have time to take her to him?" she asked anxiously.

Voldemort's patient was up. He changed his appearance and turned himself visible. "You don't have to, Minerva. I'm already here."


	24. Chapter 24

Gah, sorry, I forgot to update last night. Blaming men in general. Horrible creatures… except Voldemort of course, but then again, he is so much more than just a man… and he is evil, not horrible! Oh, well. One to the update

**Warning! **Some not too graphic smut coming up!

Thank you all for reading and reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 24

McGonagall's look was priceless when Voldemort revealed himself. She looked at him in a mixture of horror and disbelief.

"How did you get in here?" she whispered as horror took over.

Voldemort smiled unpleasantly. "You mean Hermione forgot to mention the little fact that I can Apparate to her side immediately, no matter what protection is around her?"

During the time he had waited for them to call for him, he had realised that after he saved her, Hermione wouldn't be safe within the reach of the Order anymore. If he saved her, especially in this intimate way, the Order would realise that she meant more to him than any other Mudblood. It may take McGonagall some time to get over the shock, but then she would talk about this with the rest of the Order and someone would realise it. But there was nothing else to do. The risk of Hermione getting permanent damages was already too big. He couldn't afford the time it would take for McGonagall and Severus to transport her to him.

"But we'll talk more in a little while. Now I'd like some privacy with Miss Granger," he said in a soft voice.

McGonagall gasped. "You mean you will…?"

Voldemort frowned. "Of course. Who else would?"

"I thought… can't you remove that curse from her and let someone else do it? I mean, even Snape…"

Voldemort interrupted her with a chuckle. "My dear, Minerva. The reason I put the curse on Hermione in the first place was because I don't want other men touching her. I've always been quite… jealous for my belongings."

McGonagall was so shocked she sank down on the bed next to Hermione's.

"Severus, will you please make sure Minerva doesn't interrupt us?" Voldemort ordered, then he stepped up to Hermione's bed, pulled the curtains close around the bed and opened his robe. This was not the way he had imagined his reunion with Hermione would be like. Nonetheless, he could always work up an erection for her.

Hermione was tossing and crying, but she calmed down a little when he placed his hand on her chin. She was very hot. He knew that if this continued, her internal organs would begin to boil. But not before she turned forever mad. Oh well, best to get to work. He vanished her nightgown and moved on top of her. Her cunt was slick of arousal and he could smell her clearly. Bending down, he captured a nipple in his mouth. Hermione let out a starlet gasp. Voldemort started to stroke himself with his hand. It just took him two minutes to get ready. He pushed into her cunt. She climaxed instantly, letting out a happy moan. He put his hands on top of her tied ones and stroked her arms and down her chest as he pushed into her.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Hermione hissed and moved her hips against his, working herself to another orgasm.

Voldemort kissed her mouth. Her tongue came, battling with his, then she bit his lower lip as she reached her second orgasm. Her cunt became very tight and he started to speed up. It wouldn't be long now. She was so wet you could clearly hear every time he trusted into her. Voldemort hoped McGonagall was listing. Perhaps the old woman would die of shock and save him the trouble of killing her in the future.

When Hermione climaxed for the third time, Voldemort followed with a groan, empting himself inside her. He landed on top of her, enjoying feeling her beneath him again. This was where she belonged. He kissed the top of her head before he sat up, looking down at her.

Her eyes were open and clear. "Voldemort?" she whispered, uncertain.

He nodded. "Who else?"

She frowned. "I had the most horrible dream…" The she yawned. "I feel strange."

He became a little worried. Had he been too late? "In what way?"

She shuddered. "All shaky and weak… have I been sick?"

"In a way," he answered, searching every part of her body with his magic to find out if there was something wrong. "But you'll be fine. You are only dehydrated. We can fix that."

He poured up a glass of water from a can that was standing on the table next to the bed. Hermione drank thirstily. When she was done, she lay down again, closing her eyes.

"I think I need to sleep," she muttered, but then she opened her eyes again. "You'll be here when I wake up? We need to talk. I want to know what happened."

"Of course, dear. I will not let you out from my sight again for a while." And he meant it. He would especially not leave her alone with the Order again. They would most defiantly hide her away from him.

Once Hermione was asleep, Voldemort cleaned them both with his wand and straightened his robe. He pulled away the curtain and found McGonagall and Severus looking most uncomfortable. He smirked. They had heard everything, then. He put up a silencing spell around Hermione's bed so she wouldn't be disturbed, then transfigured an armchair for himself and sat down. The plan was already clear in his head. Now he just had to get McGonagall to agree.

"Now when that's taken care off," Voldemort said with a soft voice. "Severus, will you tell me what you are doing here? I was under the impression McGonagall hated you?"

Severus let away his surprise by a blink, but then he seemed to understand that Voldemort wanted to secure his place within the Order. "As I've explained before, my Lord, the Headmistress has access to me since I haven't been officially sacked yet; they need my signature to sack me. And when I heard it was Miss Granger who was in trouble, I came."

"Ah, yes," Voldemort said and pressed his fingertips together. "Then I assume you'll wait for me at the headquarters when I come back? By then I will have decided whether to punish you for helping my enemies or for harbouring forbidden feelings for my possession."

Severus bowed sternly. "Of course, my Lord." Then he left through the Floo.

Now McGonagall woke up from her shocked state. "Severus Snape may not be my favourite person, but he only came here to help!"

Voldemort sighed. "Minerva, we are at war with each other. I can't have my minions running amok like that. If you haven't noticed, we have tried to kill each other for decades! If it weren't because of Hermione, I would have killed you tonight. But I still need Hermione and therefore, I still need you for a bit longer."

McGonagall's eyes narrowed. "Why are you interested in her, Riddle? She is an excellent student but otherwise…"

He chuckled. "You know, I will never know why not someone in the Order has seen her true potential. Not that I complain, it worked out very well for me. She is mine now, completely, and nothing you'll do can change that fact. So, I'll be taking her with me once she is fit for travel."

She gasped and flew up from the bed she had been sitting on. "Hermione would never join you!"

"There is where you are wrong," he said with a satisfied grin. "I admit that she will never be a Death Eaters, but she 'joined' me after just a week in my company. Without her, I'd never have got this far so fast."

"What have you done to her?" McGonagall spat, pulling out her wand, pointing it at him.

Voldemort gave her wand a bored look and then made it fly out from her hand with a snap of his fingers. McGonagall looked very surprised.

"I said I wouldn't kill you, Minerva," he reminded her softly. "But I won't let you draw you wand at me. As for what I've done with Hermione… well, you never appreciated the poor girl. It wasn't hard for me to help her uncover her true abilities. She has been very thankful for what I've taught her… very thankful indeed." He gave the old Professor a naughty smile.

McGonagall looked horrified. "You mean you have actually… before this? Riddle, she is a student! She is barely off age! You are old enough to be her grandfather!"

Of all the things she could have complained about, it was the age-difference she chose? Voldemort smacked his lips. "Says the former Head Girl who had a thing for her 81 years older Transfiguration Professor. It must really have angered you when you found out he was homosexual," Voldemort smirked. "I remember you where quite angry when he continued to turn you down."

McGonagall turned red. "I… That still doesn't justify what you are doing! Albus was being a gentleman!"

Voldemort snorted. "Albus wanted a big cock up his arse, and you couldn't give it to him."

"How _dare_ you?" McGonagall was furious. She fisted her hand and meant to punch him. Voldemort grasped her wrist before she reached his face at the same time as he stood up and spun her around, twisting her arm behind her. She let out a hiss of pain.

"Yes I dare," Voldemort spat. "And you can just admit that you are jealous on Hermione for getting what you never got!" He let go of her, pushing her toward the other bed again.

McGonagall turned around, nursing the arm he had hurt. She had tears of anger in her eyes. "I was never attracted by you, Riddle! You just used me in a weak moment and I regret ever allowing you to touch me!"

Voldemort crossed his arms. "So that is what this is about? You are still angry I tricked you into bed? Minerva, that was fifty years ago!"

"Don't flatter yourself, I got over it a long time ago. But I'll not allow you to use Hermione in the same way!" she screamed. Then she seemed surprised over her tone and lowered it. "Believe me, Riddle, I will not let you destroy her as you and your band did with so many other girls."

"Why would I let her be destroyed?" he asked harshly. "I'll keep her for as long as she lives and trust me, I'll not let someone else touch her."

She stared at him hatefully. "What makes you think she wants to stay with you? Do you really think she will let you control her for long?"

"'That is what I wish to discuss with you," he said forcing himself to calm down. "Tonight, someone managed to poison Hermione. I have a good idea about who it was and he will suffer. But I have the feeling he won't be the first one to try to get rid of Hermione. Besides, now when you know the nature of Hermione's and my relationship, I can't let her stay here. You and the Order will no doubt think that you can use her to get to me. I won't let either of that happen. She will return with me and I will protect her. But I know she takes her education very seriously and therefore, she will come here when it's time for her to sit her N.E.W.T:s. However, she will be closely guarded so you won't be able to stop her from returning once the tests are over. Is that clear?"

McGonagall fisted her hands again. "Do you care for her, Riddle?"

"If I did, you'd be the last person I told," he commented dryly.

McGonagall snorted. "Well, it's clear that you are attached to her, why else would you put yourself at the risk by showing up here? And if it was just for sex, you would have grown tired of her by now. I remember what you were like."

Voldemort tilted his head. "Are you sure you aren't jealous?"

She huffed. "Don't be ridiculous, Riddle. You weren't even that good."

"I was sixteen, what did you expect!" he retorted impulsive.

She put her nose in the air and looked down at him in the exact same way she had done fifty years ago, when she had been Head Girl and he just a sixth year prefect. However, he had had the upper hand then as well, knowing about her love for Dumbledore and after Christmas that year, also knowing what she was like in bed. Now he had the upper hand because he was more powerful than she had ever dreamt of being. He would be able to crush her like a bug if he wanted to. That thought made him smile unpleasantly at her, making her lose the superior look.

"No matter what you say, Hermione will be leaving with me," he said in a soft voice. "I just want your word that you will allow her to take the exams once the time comes."

Her eyes narrowed as she thought. "Well, it's not like I can punish Hermione for something you are doing. But I want to talk to her myself before I make my decision." She sank down on the bed.

Voldemort followed her example and sank down in the armchair. The old enemies didn't say one more word to each other as they waited for Hermione to wake up.

xxx

Hermione woke up feeling sick and tired. All she wanted was to turn over and fall asleep again, but when she turned, she realised that she wasn't in her own bed. Opening her eyes, she recognised the hospital wing. What was she doing here? Her eyes fell on an armchair next to her bed. In it sat Voldemort, with his snake-like features on. He was looking away from her and when she followed his gaze, she saw McGonagall sitting on a bed, arms crossed and staring back at Voldemort. When Hermione gasped, they both looked at her direction.

Voldemort rose. "About time you woke up." He came over to her and sat down on the edge of the bed, putting his hand on her forehead. "Your fever seems to be gone." His hand travelled back to her neck and Hermione shivered with pleasure of feeling his hand upon her again. "How do you feel?"

"I'm not sure," she confessed. "What are you doing here? And what…?" She looked at McGonagall, but the disgusted look on the Headmistress face made her silence. Why did McGonagall look at her like that?

"Someone poisoned you," Voldemort replayed softly. "You remember the lust potion the Death Eaters use?"

Her eyes widened as foggy memoires from last night came back to her. Oh, Merlin, she had kissed her professor! She had a vague memory of having sex as well. But it couldn't have been with her professor, Voldemort's curse would have put a stop to that, so then…

"No," she gasped when she realised what must have happened and why McGonagall looked so disgusted. "You fucked me."

"Easiest way to get the sperm inside you," he said with a shrug.

Hermione pressed her hands against her head. "But I told you to go away and leave me alone."

"And you knew as well as I that you wouldn't be able to stay away. Now the circumstances have forced us together. It was just a matter of time. But let's not discuss it here, you'll have to come with me," he said with a low tone.

"What? Why?" she asked in disbelief. Why had her world suddenly turned upside down again? She looked at McGonagall, but the headmistress wouldn't meet her eyes.

"I'm not leaving you here," Voldemort answered, grabbing her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Now when the Order knows about us, you know as well as I that they will try to use you against me. I won't allow that to happen."

Hermione opened her mouth to retort, annoyed that he was trying to control her, but then remembered McGonagall. She couldn't speak freely around her. She reached for her wand which was lying on the table next to her and cast a silencing charm over them.

"What makes you think I can't defend myself?" she asked, angrily. "Aluga taught me too! And I was even better than you at it. Besides, they don't know I can do it, so if they try to take me against my will, I'll have surprise on my side."

"Oh, please, you would never hurt your so called friends," he scorned. "And now when McGonagall knows about us, how long do you think it will take before the rest of them find out? They won't want you here. What will you do then?"

"Well, what else can I do?" she hissed. "I refuse to let you lock me up in your tower."

"It will only be temporary," he hissed back. "Once you read my translation of the Atlantis books, you'll see that too! But before I put those plans into action, you'll be able to come back to Hogwarts and take your exams."

"You just pointed out that they won't want me around!"

Voldemort rolled his eyes. "McGonagall can't deny you to take your exams. You are off age, you are allowed to leave the school and learn on your own, and then just take your NEWT:s with the same chances as succeeding as anyone else. When that day comes, I'll have come up with a plan to make it impossible for anyone to kidnap or hurt you."

Hermione pressed her lips together as she thought. "Can't I just… go someplace else?"

Voldemort crossed his arms. "Fine, if the thought of staying with me repulses you so much, then you can go where the hell you want to! I don't have time for this! If I knew you hated me this much, I wouldn't have bothered to save your life." He stood, clearly angry.

Hermione grabbed his arm before he managed to leave. "Don't be such a drama queen! I was just thinking. Don't you realise how hard this is for me?"

Before Voldemort had time to reply, McGonagall had stood up and waved their wand, breaking Hermione's silencing spell.

"As amusing it is to watch your soundless argument," she began in a strict tone. "It's now almost nine o'clock. I know Madam Pomfrey will want to get her hospital wing back and I do have work to do. I think it's for the best if the two of you leave."

Hermione was hurt. "You are throwing me out?"

McGonagall eyes narrowed. "Miss Granger, it's quite clear who's side you have chosen. I do hope you realise your mistake before it's too late. I had so high hopes for you."

Her disappointment felt like a thousand knives in Hermione's stomach.

"I'm not a Death Eater," she objected tearfully. "I'm just…" She didn't know what to say.

McGonagall sighed. "I know, but it's quite clear what your feelings for him are. And as long as you continue to feel that way about him, you can not be on our side. I suggest you think this through carefully. What is more important to you; him or us?" She took a few steps toward the door, but then turned toward them again. "But, for what it's worth, you are welcome back here to sit through your exams."

"Thank you," Hermione whispered as the headmistress left the hospital wing.

"Are you ready to go?" Voldemort asked after a little while.

Hermione looked up at him, tears running down her cheeks. It was quite clear she couldn't stay here. There would be too many questions if she went to her parents. There was no way she would be able to go to the Order. Even before this happened, they had said she wasn't welcome. She had no one but Voldemort left. However, she had sworn not to go back to him.

He seemed to be able to read her thoughts. "I'm sorry I killed your friend, Hermione. But once you come back with me and sees what his computers did, you'll realise he didn't die in vain. There are few people who can say their life's work have changed the world, but I think your friend did just that."

He was giving her a lie. Hermione wanted it to be true. She wanted to think that Calvin's death had mattered. But she couldn't.

"You'll have to come up with a better way to apologise," she muttered.

He smirked. "I will think of something. Shall I Apparate us to your room so you can get your things?"

She nodded. McGonagall hadn't said anything about it, but she would need her things if she would study for her exams. Besides, it would be nice to have her own clothes this time around.


	25. Chapter 25

New chapter! Sorry, no smut today!

* * *

Chapter 25

Voldemort felt very relieved when he and Hermione landed in his rooms at Malfoy Manor. He had started to get quite worried she wouldn't join him. Thankfully his little drama queen-act had worked. He could still manipulate her when he needed too. Now when she was here with him, he was certain he would soon turn her back to him. With a small shake he looked like his true self again.

Hermione took a step away from him. "I think I need a shower."

"Let me join you," he purred, his eyes travelling over her body which were now hidden by a long blue hospital gown. No matter, he would get her out of it.

Or so he had hoped, but then she turned toward him with a painful look on her face. "Just because I let you take me here doesn't mean I have forgiven you. I don't want to take showers with you. And I want my own bed too."

Voldemort stared at her. This was not what he had planned. He crossed his arms "So saving your life isn't enough?"

She crossed her arms too. "Not when it was your curse that made it impossible for anyone else to save me."

He arched an eyebrow. "So you mean you wanted someone else to fuck you?"

"It wouldn't have required fucking if someone could have helped me sooner," she reminded him dryly. "Look, I just don't feel like I can trust you anymore. I won't shower or sleep with someone I can't trust. The only reason I joined you was because I couldn't stay with the Order anymore. They won't trust me now." She looked very bitter.

Voldemort sighed. Why did women have to be so complicated? "What is it you want me to do then?"

"Something that proves to me that I can trust you again," she said, but she seemed doubtful he would be able to. "Although, it has to be a big gesture. You killed my friend. I'm not sure I can get over that."

His eyes narrowed and he pressed his hands against his hips instead. "Haven't you realised what you mean to me yet? Haven't I proved again and again that I want you to be with me?" He had decided to go with a more romantic version of his "I own you"-speech. However, Hermione didn't seem to buy it.

"Can't we take this later? I just want to shower, eat and then sleep some more." She did look quite worn out.

"Very well," he said, not happy. "I'll have some food ready when you get out."

"Thank you," she said and left for the shower.

Voldemort didn't like this. She wasn't even angry at him! She was just cold and… depressed? Could she be depressed? He cursed. He could handle her if she was angry, but not if she was depressed. Had he really hurt her that much? Damn it!

Nevertheless, he had to get back the normal Hermione. He wanted her the way she used to be. And what the Dark Lord wanted, he got. Oh, well, he could be a gentleman first, lure her into a false sense of security, then he would seduce her knickers off faster than a Firebolt.

Until that happy moment… he ordered a House-Elf for some food and asked if Lucius was home. The House-Elf told him that Lucius was at a business meeting, but would be home in time for dinner. Voldemort decided that he could wait to punish Lucius until he came back. It wasn't like Voldemort had time to go and find him.

A moment after the House-Elf returned with the food, Hermione came out from the bathroom. She had a towel wrapped around her body and another around her head. He watched as she went over to her trunk and searched for something to wear. Once she found something that looked like a pyjamas, she turned and looked at him.

"Hm… could you…?" She made a gesture for him to turn around.

He scowled. Enough was enough. "It's nothing I haven't seen before Hermione, don't be silly."

She sighed, turned around and let the towel drop. Voldemort regretted not turning around. His fingers itched to grab that beautiful arse and rub it against his groin. It was a good thing he wore a loose fitting robe, pants would have got uncomfortable. Thankfully, she quickly pulled on the pyjamas. He transfigured a chair and placed it in front of the desk where the breakfast was. They ate in silence. When he began to eat, he realised how hungry he was.

"I believe I need more sleep," Hermione said once she was done.

He looked at her closely. She had shadows under her eyes and looked rather pale. He raised his hand and placed it on her forehead. She was a little hot, but that could be after the shower.

"Very well. Tell me if you start feeling worse." He rose and transfigured a bed for her. "Do you want to be there when I punish Lucius for poisoning you?"

There was a sadistic glint in her eyes which made him feel all warm and fuzzy. "I'd like that. You are sure he was the one who did it?"

He smirked. "That is what we will find out."

She lay down on the bed, but then she frowned. "Oh, I overheard something. Between McGonagall and Moody."

He was surprised. "Which involves me?"

She nodded, then hesitated.

"You know I would never force you to reveal something about the Order you don't want to," Voldemort said in a low voice, not really meaning it. It had to be something serious for her to even mention it. If she didn't tell him, he would search her mind while she was sleeping.

"It's not really about the Order," Hermione mumbled, looking down. "I think someone from Atlantis has come to hurt you. All I heard was that they had met a woman who knew how to use magic without a wand and how she wanted to punish you for something."

That information was worrisome. However, by telling him, she proved that she still held feelings for him. That was very good. He would get her trust back soon enough. But first… "I believe I have some new wards to put up."

Hermione nodded. He helped her pull the blanket over her. "I'll wake you up tonight."

She had already closed her eyes. Voldemort watched her for another moment. Memorising the lines of her face and the way her hair caressed spread out over the pillow. Then he stood with a sigh and went to get the wards ready.

xxx

Hermione was having a nightmare. Calvin, the way she remembered him from when they were young, was staring at her with accusing brown eyes. Then the space around him started to burn, consuming him. The dream was soundless, but Hermione could see him scream and scream. She knew he was screaming of pain, but also that it was all her fault that he had died. It was all her fault…

"Hermione!" She was awakened by someone shaking her lightly. For a disoriented moment, she had no idea where she was, but then she recognised Voldemort. He looked down at her with a frown.

She sat up, trying to calm herself from the nightmare by taking deep breaths.

"What did you dream?" Voldemort asked in a low voice.

She winced. The tears were near. Hadn't she cried over this enough? However, being near Voldemort made her feel worse again.

"You are thinking about that boy again," Voldemort stated in a cold voice.

"Calvin," she hissed and pulled away from him. The anger pushing away the tears. "Or is it above the Dark Lord to remember the names of the people he killed?"

Voldemort's eyes narrowed. "Hermione," he said warningly.

"No!" she spat and uncontrolled magic pushed out from her. But instead of sending Voldemort into the wall like the magic usually did, he simply blinked and the magic flew past him, smashing a painting which was consumed by fire in a matter of second.

"How destructive," he remarked dryly and stood. "Where you trying to kill me?"

"Of course not!" She jumped up. "Why can't you just take responsibility for your actions? Aren't you even sorry?"

"Are you sorry you just destroyed my painting?" he asked and glanced at the burned wall behind him.

"Don't change the subject!" she hissed. She wanted him to feel some remorse.

"I'm not," his voice turned cold again. "I've been reading up on this magic since we last saw each other. It can be highly destructive, especially when you let your emotions run wild. There are of course ways to defend oneself, but if I hadn't been aware of them, you may have burned me to dead instead of that painting."

Hermione gaped at him. "But you protected yourself so what…?"

"Yes, but your friend couldn't!" he retorted. "I never meant to kill him. I told you, I got angry, just like you did."

Hermione stared at him, feeling torn and about to cry again.

Voldemort seemed to sense her mood. He sighed and came over to her, taking her hands. "I was humiliated when I realised a Muggle-made thing managed something I had been struggling with for months. I never meant for Calvin to die, just as I'm sure you didn't wish to kill me."

Hermione was surprised over his honesty and for a moment she thought she saw a flicker of regret in his eyes. However, she wasn't ready to forgive him just yet.

He seemed to sense that too. "You know I don't wish to force you to be with me. But we'll be spending a lot of time together from now on. What is it you want me to do to make you like me again?"

"Stop killing people?" she suggested, knowing that wouldn't happen.

Voldemort just sighed and let go of her hands. Turning around he said; "I'm still the Dark Lord, Hermione."

Did he sound bitter? Hermione felt a small light of hope in her heart.

"Am I allowed to leave when I want?" she asked carefully.

He turned toward her again with a tired smile. "Of course. As long as you come back again. And I would suggest you used some sort of disguise. The Order will no doubt want you back now when they know about our relationship." He sat down on the chair next to the desk, his face turning serious. "In fact, it's very important that you understand what kind of danger you are in. People will think they can hurt me through you. And when they find out how much we have been shagging, they will look at you with disgust and not hesitate to cut off one of those pretty hands to send to me."

Hermione swallowed. "The Order would never do that."

Voldemort snored. "No, your beloved Order would not be so drastic. However, I've other enemies. Most of them are as bad as my Death Eaters. And then we have my Death Eaters…" He sighed again. "Lucius stunt should prove something to you. And now when I punish him, some other Death Eaters will most likely be angry. You are, after all, just a Mudblood."

"Then why do you punish him?" Hermione couldn't stop herself from asking.

Voldemort eyes became hard. "Because Lucius knows very well that he is not supposed to touch you in any way. I can't let him get away with it." Then, as an afterthought, he added. "Besides, I would hurt anyone who hurt you."

In some twisted way, his word warmed her.

He came closer to her again. "So, do you understand how important it is for you to stay here with me? At least until I've sorted some things out."

"What are you planning?" she asked, trying to read his eyes.

He smirked. "You'll see."

Hermione sighed. "I guess I will."

"So you will not try to leave?" he asked quickly.

She shook her head. "No, you made your point. People would try to cut my hands off and so on. But that doesn't mean I have forgiven you."

"We'll get to that," Voldemort said confident.

Hermione sighed and Voldemort seemed to once again sense her emotions because he quickly turned her attention elsewhere.

"Now, aren't you at all curious about my translation of the language of Atlantis?" he asked.

She gave him a smile, glad that he let go of their personal dilemmas for something academically. "Of course. You said you just had to cross-reference every old language there is?"

"Yes. A lot easier said then done. But once I knew the fundamental structure of the language it was just to work my way up." He led her over to the desk and sat down on the chair again. Hermione took the seat next to him and picked up one of the notebooks with his handwriting in it.

"The book which started this whole quest is in fact a diary," Voldemort began with an eager expression. "Remember when I said that I thought it was written by several different people over time?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well, I was both right and wrong. It is in fact written by just one person, but under different alias! And this person is several thousands years old. Eleven thousand three hundred and fifty, give or take a few decennium."

Hermione's eyes widened. "But the people at Atlantis said that they just lived for at the most a thousand years and then they killed themselves?"

"Almost everyone at Atlantis does that," Voldemort agreed. "But not the ones who were cursed!"

Hermione frowned and let Voldemort continue talking.

"The beginning of this book is written by what can only be called a teenager. She was the youngest daughter of the female twin, from the Atlantis-legend. When the war broke out, she was only three years old and has no recollection of it. But as I have understood from the other books, both twins actually had quite a large family. Two or three mates and nine or ten children. When the king cast the curse which would make all the Dark Arts of Atlantis disappear, he also cursed his own immediate family. They where the ones cursed to live forever to rebuild and serve the population of Atlantis. The curse makes it completely impossible for them to die." Voldemort took a couple of deep breaths.

"The first part of this diary is, as I said, of the teenage daughter. She tries the curse in every single way. She lets herself drown, burn, bleed and at one point, she even tries to decapitate herself. Every time, she comes back, like a Phoenix. Sometimes, the damage she does to her own body forces her to go through every stage from infant, but mostly her body will just heal itself. And she always remembers who she is and what she has been through, even if she has to be reborn as an infant."

Hermione was completely amazed. Could this be possible? Or course, she knew that a Phoenix could do it, so why couldn't there be humans with the same powers?

"This rebel teenage thing, or what ever we should call it, goes on for about a thousand years or so, but then she, as they say, grows up. Now the entries in the diary become more seldom and I think she leaves it behind for some hundred years to travel the world, she mentions it sometimes later in the book. When she comes back, she has given birth to a daughter. But the curse doesn't seem to apply on the new generation. Even if the daughter ages very slowly, she still dies after a while. At time they realise that this is also true for everyone else who isn't in their family."

Voldemort picked up another thick book which he had stolen in the Atlantis library. "After some thousand years when Atlantis is a civilisation again, under the ice this time, they start to do tests and experiments to see why the other people can live so long and yet die. It turns out that the curse is contagious. Because the water at Atlantis has healing abilities, the curse can move in it. It's not dark magic to live forever, but because the other people don't have the curse in their blood (I don't know if this is just a matter of speaking or if it's really in their blood) their bodies starts to reject the curse after a while. They seem to think it's because the body wants to die." Voldemort huffed at this.

Hermione didn't comment that.

"Anyway, because the cursed people don't want to arise suspicions, they start to fake their own deaths in bonfires. This seems to be the most effective and less painful way for them to be reborn completely. So now it appears that they pretend to be mortal in a way to fit in among the others. My guess is that the Highnesses are three of them. If this book is right, they are nineteen in total. It's said that the twins died and I have seen nothing that falsifies that fact."

He grew silent. Hermione sat silent too, digesting the new knowledge.

"So now you want to be cursed in the same way they are?" she asked after a couple of minutes.

"Exactly," he answered and then turned to look annoyed. "However, I haven't found anything in this books that explains the curse. They mention that it has to have come from the Source of Magic, whatever that can be. It appears rather mythical. I'm quite sure none of these nineteen which are left of the royal family knows what it really is. They think they are the only ones who know the language of Atlantis, so they write quite freely in it."

Hermione mused. "But how is the curse contagious?"

"Through the royal family's bodily fluids, it would appear," Voldemort said with a sigh. "I think I'll have to kidnap one of them. Do some experiments on my own. But I'm not sure how. The author of this diary never writes her own name after the first time, just the names of her children. The last entry in it is about a new son, Migu."

"Like the name on the gravestone!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Exactly. And since he was only the child of someone with the curse, he could die. So it will be very hard to find out who has the curse. And I'm not sure I can risk going back to Atlantis."

"But someone from Atlantis has come here to hurt you," Hermione reminded him.

Voldemort's face lit up. "You are right! We'll just have to kidnap her and see what information we can acquire. Do you know where she is held?"

"Probably at the Order's headquarters," Hermione said, a bit reluctant to plan a kidnapping.

"I'll have to think of something," Voldemort mumbled. Then he suddenly lifted his head, as if he was listing to something. "I believe Lucius has returned. What to see me torture the blond arse?"

Hermione felt a sadistic shudder go through her, the bloodlust rising. Yes, she wanted to see Lucius suffer for poising her and indirect forcing her to leave Hogwarts. "For a little bit."

Voldemort couldn't have looked prouder.

xxx

After some transfiguration on Voldemort's part, he Apparated them both down to the basement. He was very pleased that Hermione wanted to watch. Perhaps he could even convince her to torture Lucius as well? Sighing happily, he mused over the fact that Hermione was becoming more and more his for every day. It didn't matter if she didn't want to sleep with him just now, he could wait a few months. In the mean time, they could read more about Atlantis' secrets and work out a plan to make him just as immortal as the members of the royal family.

They stepped into the basement of the manor which had always been a sort of prison, used by the Malfoys for centuries. Voldemort opened one of the more pleasant (which meant it was clean and without torturing devices) room. Lucius was placed in a big cage and when he saw Voldemort he stepped up to the bars.

"My Lord! What is this? Why…" Then his eyes fell on Hermione and his mouth fell open.

"Surprised to see me, Malfoy?" she asked coldly. "Thought your little stunt killed me?"

Lucius quickly put on his cold mask of aristocracy. "I have no idea what you are referring too. Clearly there has been some misunderstanding. My Lord?"

Sometimes Voldemort liked the denying-game and to beat the truth out of his Death Eaters. Now it just angered him.

"Spare me, Lucius," he said harshly. "I know you poisoned Miss Granger. Despite my order to never touch nor harm her. Now you will pay the price for disobeying Lord Voldemort. _Crucio_."

Lucius sank down to the ground as he screamed of agony. He had planned to keep it up for some time, but when Hermione placed her hand on his wand arm, he stopped. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Sir, I believe fair is fair," she said loud and clearly. "Why don't we just make Malfoy drink the potion and let him wait for as long as I had for release?"

Voldemort considered it. "How long did it take before you were given the antidote?"

"Ten hours," Hermione replied.

Voldemort turned to Lucius, who was still breathing heavily after being cursed. At least he seemed to be aware of what they were saying judging by his horrid expression.

"That does seem fair," Voldemort said with a smile. "And I know that there are quite a few Death Eaters who would be more than happy to distribute the antidote. Of course, after ten hours, there is only one way for them to deliver it. Perhaps we should be on the safe side and let them all assist you?"

Lucius was noticeable paler. "M-my Lord," he stuttered.

Then Hermione did something very peculiar. She growled at Lucius. Not just any growl, but a deep-in-the-troth-showing-your-teeth kind of growl. Almost like a wolf. He frowned. It was full moon tonight as well. Could that have something to do with her unusual aggressive reaction?

"Well, it seems your faith is sealed, Lucius," Voldemort said softly. With a spell the potion appeared and with another spell, he had forced Lucius to drink it. "Have a nice night."

He quickly guided Hermione out of the room and Apparated them back to his room. One look out the window confirmed that the full moon was rising over the tree line.

"Why did you leave so quickly?" she complained in a very uncharacteristic way. "I want to see him suffer!"

He changed back to his real appearance and lifted her up on the desk so he could have a better look at her. Stroking the hair from her neck and shoulder, he spotted Lupin's bite mark.

"To what extent are you experiencing the side effects of the werewolf's bite?" he asked with a frown.

She shrugged. "I hardly notice it anymore. I guess I hear and smell better. I haven't grown more hair, thankfully."

He looked at her questioningly.

"Snape said I may grow more hair," she explained. "But I haven't notice any."

"You don't need more," he teased and stroked the hair behind her ear before he grew serious. "But this sudden bloodlust? Have you had it before?"

She frowned. "I don't know. I just want to see Lucius suffer for all the problems he has caused me. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing's wrong," Voldemort assured her. "I just want to know if it's new or if you have always been sadistic."

Hermione blushed. "I wouldn't call it sadistic. I just want people to pay for what they have done."

"Like?"

She shrugged. "Well, I punched Draco in school once for being a little prick. Then when we founded DA I put a curse on the members list so if someone ranted us out we would know."

Voldemort laughed. "Well, it seems your sadistic side increases during full moon. How do you feel?"

"Quite hot actually," she answered him. "And restless. Wouldn't you help me with school work? Can't we duel or something?"

"So the full moon gives you more energy and makes you reckless as well? Interesting," he commented.

"What do you mean, reckless?"

"Hermione, there will take a long time before you will be able to beat me, or even wound me in a duel."

She jumped off the desk. "Then I better start practising! Besides, I want to know everything I need to my NEWT's."

Voldemort snorted. "Very well. I will tell you 'I told you so' when you are lying on your pretty little arse."


	26. Chapter 26

Hello there. Last chapter coming up! There will be an epilogue, but I'll be going away until Wednesday so unless I manage to edit it tonight and post it, you won't see it until then, sorry!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 26

After a month together with Voldemort, Hermione felt happy again, even if she still wouldn't sleep with him. It was just hard to be bored when you were with Voldemort. They had come up with a silent agreement; she helped him with the research of the Atlantis books and he helped her study for her NEWT's. It was only two weeks until they were due. Hermione felt both excited and scared about taking her tests. There had been nothing in the newspaper about her and Voldemort, so she guessed McGonagall had made sure to keep it a secret within the Order. The only Death Eaters who knew she was there were Malfoy and Snape. Malfoy had apparently learned his lesson and he kept as far away from her as possible. Snape could keep anything a secret.

It was a sunny afternoon at the end of May and Hermione lay resting on a balcony Voldemort had conjured up some time ago, adjuring his room. They had just finished a duel and Hermione had been knocked out three times in different ways. The only thing she could comfort herself with was that she had managed to hit Voldemort with two spells. One had made him fly into the ceiling and the other one had made his legs shake uncontrollably. At least she was getting better. The first couple of times she hadn't been able to hit him at all.

"Here, drink." A glass was placed under her nose.

She looked up from her sunchair and saw Voldemort standing next to her. She took the glass he was holding out for her and peered at him as she drank the juice spiked with pepper-up potion. The afternoon sun forced him to squint his eyes and made his pale skin almost glow white. Other than that, he looked much healthier. His face was no longer hallow and he had got a little fat on his bones as well as muscles. His hair had grown longer these past months, since he hadn't bothered to cut it at all. She was the only one who saw him like this anyway.

"You are getting better," he remarked and sank down on the chair next to hers. "I have no doubt you'll have the best grades for your year. Maybe even for your decade."

She grinned. "I was aiming at the best grades for the century."

He chuckled. "I will not tell you what my grades were."

Hermione had tried in vain to make him tell her what grades he had got on his NEWT's. All she knew so far was that he had taken the same subjects she did. He had promised to show her his grades once she had got her results. No doubt was he certain his would be better.

"Have you finished the book on Atlantis biology?" he asked, probably feeling it was best to change the subject.

"Yes, last night. And I can see why you were so excited. The healing plants in section three seem too good to be true, but I assumed they had to have something amazing at hand if they had found a cure for lycanthropy." Hermione stopped herself. It still hurt to think about Remus.

Voldemort didn't notice her distress. "No, not that. Section thirty-six and thirty-seven; normal wizards contra the royal family. The curse is in the blood! It appears it heals the body of everything that is wrong as well as altering the abilities of the brain. And if you look at the book written by Hinul he thinks that it's this altering that makes it possible the royal family always remember what they have gone through. Of course, he thinks it's because they have to remember as part of the curse, but..." Voldemort trailed off when he saw her grimace. "What?"

"You promised I could use our findings for people's benefit," she reminded him. They had had a big fight about it three weeks ago. There was so much information in those books that Hermione didn't think it was fair only Voldemort got to benefit from it. "If I could find a way to cure a werewolf..."

"Yes, and there is nothing stopping you from being a good girl. After we have discovered a way to make me immortal the same way they are," he said, reminding her, as he had three weeks ago, that his interest was still in priority.

Hermione sighed. She knew Voldemort would never change, but still... he did seem to care more now than he had when they first met. At least about her. She knew he could just order her to do something and she would probably do it. But he seldom did anymore. He treated her as an equal. Almost. Also, if you trusted the Daily Prophet (which she wasn't sure she did) there had been far fewer attacks from Death Eaters lately. Of course, Voldemort had been working with her every waking hour. Just twice had he left for meeting with his Death Eaters.

"I wonder if there is a way to exchange blood with another human," Voldemort thought out loud.

"Muggles do blood-transfusions," Hermione said hesitatingly. "But they have discovered that humans have different blood types and if you get the wrong blood, your body will reject it and you'll die."

Voldemort closed his eyes for a moment. "How Muggles can know such things and yet be so stupid is beyond me."

"Perhaps Muggles just aren't stupid," Hermione muttered, but she knew she was speaking to deaf ears. Voldemort had already risen.

"That isn't even our first problem," he mumbled. "We have to get a hold of someone from the royal family. But we don't even know their current names! All the names in the diary are their first. They have changed alias so many times that there is no way of telling which one is of the royal family. I guess we can figure out which ones are foreigners, but they are able to have children... didn't you say there was around two hundred natives?"

"That's what the Highnesses said."

Voldemort sighed. "We need some way to identify them..."

Hermione frowned. "Perhaps we can ask whoever it is that has come for you? Shouldn't it be someone trusted? I mean, with their law that no one can leave?"

Voldemort sighed. "Yes, I guess that is our best choice. But we don't know who it is or where she is."

"Well, if the person wants to hurt you, she will probably try to contact you," Hermione remarked.

Voldemort made a grimace. "Yes, I know. That means we just have to wait." Silence fell. Then Voldemort looked at her in a whole other way. "What could we do while we wait, I wonder."

Hermione felt a pleasant shiver run through her. Even if she had made it clear she wouldn't sleep with him because of his inability to feel regret for killing Calvin, he didn't stop making suggestion. And she couldn't stop herself from being tempted. She was attracted to him and also painfully aware how much she loved him. However, she didn't want him to think that she loved his killing side and before he showed any regrets for his actions, she would not tell him she loved him. If she had sex with him, she wasn't sure she would be able to keep her mouth shut.

"You could question me on Transfiguration," she said, as always ignoring his hint.

Voldemort sighed. "Fine. Get your book."

She smiled and jumped up. As long as they both had a lot of things to do, it was easy to stop herself from sleeping with him. She tried not to think about what would happen after her NEWT's were over.

xxx

Aluga asked herself once again why she didn't just break free from the Order's so called security spells and went to find Voldemort herself. Then she remembered that she still had no idea where he was and this Order was the only ones she knew could help her. Unfortunately they were quite reluctant to help her. She had been questioned by several different members of the Order, including Sirius Black. It hadn't been so surprising to see him. What was surprising was that he had no memory what so ever of Atlantis. It appeared Voldemort had done a very good job completely erasing his memory of the last two years. That was very helpful for Aluga. One person less to worry about spreading the secrets of Atlantis.

She wasn't sure how long she had been locked inside the Order's headquarters. At first they had kept her bound, but when they had become certain she wouldn't harm any of them, they just locked her inside a small bedroom and gave her everything she needed to be comfortable. The problem was that they were sure she could tell them more and that's why they wouldn't let her go. They were correct, of course. She could tell them a lot more that would probably help them win their petty little fight against the Death Eaters in a matter of days. However, Aluga didn't feel helpful. She just wanted to find and punish Voldemort, not get involved in some outside world activity.

Then, on a warm sunny afternoon, the door to her prison opened and three persons entered. She recognised all three of them. Minerva McGonagall had been to talk to her many times now. The young man to her left she recognised from Sirius's memories as Harry Potter. The third person was Severus Snape. His eyes widened for a moment and Aluga knew he had recognised her as well. This could be dangerous. What was he even doing here? Apparently he hadn't known she was here. Would he tell them about Atlantis?

"Good afternoon, Aluga," Minerva said. "This is Harry Potter and Severus Snape."

Aluga nodded at them. She was interested in finally seeing Harry. The chosen boy. She had heard whispers about him since she came here. He was a powerful magical being, but she doubted he would be much of a match against Voldemort.

They sat down at a square table and Minerva conjured up a drink for them all. Aluga took a small sip of the orange drink. The fruit juice made the water somewhat more tolerable to drink at least.

"Professor McGonagall says that you want to punish Voldemort," Harry said. "Do you have a plan?"

"I plan to find him and start a duel with him," Aluga said confidently. "I only need to know where he is."

Harry frowned. "Do you think it will be that easy?"

Aluga sighed. "As I've said before, I don't see why you won't just tell me where he is and let me have a chance. I know spells you don't, no, I don't wish to deluge them, and yes, I know he is a very powerful wizard. What harm can it do? Either I take care of him and you are probably rid of him or he kills me and you get rid of me."

Minerva sighed. They had been at this conversation many times now. "He will be heavily guarded, Aluga. We are not even sure where he is..."

"I just want to hear your guesses," Aluga interrupted before she had to listen to the whole speech. "You can't keep me locked in here all the time."

Minerva seemed to be about to say something else but Severus stepped in. "How do you plan to punish the Dark Lord?"

Aluga noticed that he used the other title for Voldemort. Did that mean these people knew he was a Death Eater? He had seemed so devoted to Voldemort at Atlantis.

"Can't we speak in privet?" she asked the other two, nodding at Severus.

Minerva hesitated.

"Of course," Severus said quickly.

Minerva looked at Severus questioningly, but he just shrugged. She stood with Harry and the two of them left. Once the door was closed Aluga cast a silencing charm around the room.

"I thought you were Voldemort's ally," she remarked.

"And I thought he killed you," he remarked with an arched eyebrow.

"He just managed to really annoy me," Aluga hissed and rose from the chair. "Officially I'm here to make sure none of you will spill Atlantis secrets. Sirius is already clear. You, apparently, is not. I'll take care of that in a moment, but first you'll tell me where I can find Voldemort and Hermione."

"Will you kill me?" he asked in an almost bored tone.

She tilted her head. "Do you wish to die?"

Severus sighed. "As a matter of fact, I don't care anymore. The world considers me a traitor. The only reason the Order allows me here is because I returned Black to them. But they don't trust me, they never really did."

"Do you wish to return to Atlantis?" Aluga asked. Severus had struck her as a very reasonable man. Why would anyone reasonable want to stay here?

"My work here is not done," Severus stated.

Aluga sighed. "I'm sorry you feel that way." A second later, she attacked him. With no mercy at all, she began tearing down his mental defences. He was very talented at keeping his mind blocked, but Aluga had ages of practise on how to infiltrate another persons mind. Once his defence was gone, she went straight to his information about Voldemort. It would appear Hermione was with him in a great mansion. She got the location out of his brain before she withdrew from his mind.

Severus lay on the floor, unconscious. Aluga looked down at him. For a moment, she had seen something familiar in his mind. Then she shook it off. It was probably nothing. Now when she knew where Voldemort was, she didn't need the Order anymore. Severus would be in no position to reveal any of Atlantis secret. That is, if he lived. Aluga didn't care anymore. All she wanted was to punish that cursed man called Voldemort.

xxx

Hermione yawned as she stretched, trying to ease up her tense muscles after sitting down for so long.

"Perhaps we should leave the reviewing for tonight?" Voldemort suggested, yawning as well.

Hermione hesitated. She wanted to have the highest mark on all her NEWT's. Perhaps one more hour?

"Hermione," Voldemort groaned when he saw her face. "I didn't even review this much for my NEWT's and you are not that much stupider than I am."

"Thanks for the reassurance," she snorted, but then she yawned again. "Very well, I guess sleep could help." She moved her neck, trying to work out the small ache.

Voldemort stood and placed his hands on her neck, starting to massage. She let out a sigh of pleasure as he started to work out her small nicks.

"You really should do something to relax more, Hermione," he mumbled, his hands working their way under her shirt.

Hermione just sighed, not really wanting to stop him just yet. She liked being touched by him and she had denied herself any contact with him for so long now. Perhaps it was the fullmoon coming closer, but she had felt a little... needy all day. Alas, Voldemort managed to remove her shirt and start to kiss her neck before she stopped him.

"Just kiss me, Hermione," he asked in a low voice when she stood. His eyes were burning lustfully and he hadn't let go of her body. "I promise not to force you into anything else."

Against her better judgement, Hermione leaned toward him and let him capture her lips in a soft kiss. It made her knees weak and she felt his arms tighten around her. She felt as if their very souls stroked against each other as she deepened their kiss. How she had missed this. For a moment she didn't even remember why she had allowed herself to miss it, but then she did and she sighed, withdrawing from him. Voldemort sighed too and opened his eyes and looked down at her with an almost longingly look.

He opened his mouth to say something.

"Cute." Another voice said.

They both spun around and saw a figure emerge from the shadows by the door. "Your defence system surprised me, Voldemort. Awfully powerful. I almost burned to death."

Hermione gasped when the figure stepped out in the light. Her face and body was covered in big burn marks, and the clothes were still smoking. But as she walked, her body healed itself, restoring the skin. Just seconds later, Aluga was fully healed and with a snap of her fingers, so were her clothes.

"You think that being burned alive is harder to heal than being pushed off a cliff," she said with an arrogant smirk to their shocked faces. "But then I had to heal every bone in my body as well as some broken internal organs. Now it was just the skin and that doesn't take so much time."

Voldemort snapped out from the shock first. He pushed Hermione down and attacked Aluga. She answered by putting up a shield around her but was still able to attack him back. None of them spoke a word. Voldemort moved his hands, but Aluga didn't even acquire that. Hermione crawled away to the wall, knowing she didn't want to come in Voldemort's way. However, the room was small and she wasn't sure if she would be able to avoid being hit. She scowled at herself when she realised she could just put up a shield around herself. After doing that, she turned her attention back to the fight.

The bed was already gone, only a pile of black ash remained. The desk seemed to have exploded and pieces of paper and parchment lay everywhere. Hermione felt a small ache in her heart when she saw all the destroyed books. The ache changed into anger as she turned to look at Aluga. The woman showed a stone cold determination as she attacked. As far as Hermione could tell Aluga's shield was impenetrable while Voldemort's has began to flicker. Hermione thought quickly. Aluga was indeed powerful, but surely she still required air? A plan formed in Hermione's mind. She didn't know if it was a real spell, but Aluga had showed her that she was able to do anything she wanted with magic.

Hermione let her magic out, forming a second shield around Aluga, one that made sure she kept oxygen away from her. Neither Aluga nor Voldemort noticed. They continued with the fight, but Hermione could see how Aluga became more and more tired. The shield around her started to disappear. A moment later it was gone and Voldemort cast one final spell. The green light filled the room and when Hermione could see again, Aluga lay on the ground, her eyes open in shock. Hermione turned to give Voldemort a smile only to see him sway and fall down on the ground as well.

"Voldemort!" she gasped and flew up and to her lover.

"I'm okay," he gasped. "Just tired. What happened?"

"I cut the air off," she said, smiling relived.

He sat up, giving her a weak smile. "My clever Hermione." He groaned and made an attempt to rise. Hermione supported him. "But I think we better bind her and make sure she can't use her magic. I have a feeling she won't stay dead."

Hermione's eyes were wide. "Wha...? Oh! You think she is of the Royal Family?"

He nodded. "I threw her off a cliff and she survived. She managed to go through my wards even if they can kill you ten times over."

"And she is a native," Hermione said slowly.

Voldemort took a deep breath and with some fast movements he had Aluga bound and with a magic-absorbing shield around her. Hermione conjured up a sofa for them and asked a House-Elf to send up something to eat. They didn't know how long it would take for Aluga to come back after being hit by the Avada. Nevertheless, they could use some new energy. The elf soon returned with coffee, fruit and bread. Voldemort sat down on the new couch and ate hungrily. Hermione went over to the destroyed desk and tried to restore the books. The Atlantis books came back together in one piece, but her school books didn't appear to have had the same protection and most of them seemed to have burned. She sighed.

"We can buy you knew one," Voldemort comforted her when he saw her distressed look.

"I know, but I like my books," Hermione mumbled and sank down next to him on the sofa.

He handed her a mango which she ate in silence. Half an hour went past with no movements from Aluga.

"Are you sure she is immortal?" Hermione finally asked.

"Quite. However, she doesn't know that we know so maybe she is just waiting for us to leave. They are very protective about their secrets," Voldemort mused and walked over to their prisoner. "Perhaps I should torture her and see if she reacts?"

Hermione made a grimace. "Can't we try talking with her first?"

Voldemort arched an eyebrow in her direction. "How can we talk to someone who is pretending to be dead?"

Hermione stood and walked over to them. Kneeling next to Aluga she eyed her closely. The other woman hadn't closed her eyes since her "dead" and Hermione couldn't detect any breathing. However, if Aluga was indeed one of the Royal Family, they had managed to fake their own deaths for ten thousand years.

"Uhm, Aluga?" Hermione tried. "We know about the Royal Family and how they can't die, ever. If you don't talk to us, we will have no choice but to..." She looked up at Voldemort. What would they do if Aluga was indeed dead?

"To put you in a completely magic-absorbing casket and bury you at a place where no one can find you," Voldemort ended helpfully. "Now, if you are dead, that won't bother you at all, I'm sure. But if you aren't dead, I imagine it will be quite boring lying inside a casket for all eternity."

Hermione scowled at him. Did he really plan to do that?

However, his threat must have worked because Aluga took a deep breath and finally closed her eyes. Hermione couldn't help but to jump back. It wasn't every day you saw someone come back from the dead. Voldemort took a step back as well, but he didn't look frightened.

"So you managed to read the books you stole," Aluga commented, her throat sounding rather dry.

"I did. Now, you'll tell me how to put me under this immortal spell," Voldemort said softly.

Aluga moved her bound legs so she could sit. "Now, even if I knew the spell, why would I tell you?"

Hermione frowned. "You don't know the spell?"

"Nope. Don't have a clue. I was two years old when the King cursed my family. Some of my siblings may be able to tell you what it felt like or what happened, but I only know that I'm cursed. And before you start threatening me with all kind of torture, I want you to know that I've endured every death possible. Neither will you be able to use me as a way to get to my immortal siblings. I'm not in their good grace. Also, they never leave Atlantis and if you would try to go back there, you'll be taken into custody and stripped by your magical abilities. Oh, yes, we can do that too." Aluga laugh reminded Hermione of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Voldemort's face was unreadable. "You didn't seem too keen to be buried alive with no means to even come out?"

Aluga shrugged. "I'm not. But if you bury me alive, I will not be able to tell you anything anyway. Besides, if you were to bury me, I would just place myself in such a deep sleep that when someone eventually finds me, it will only have felt like minutes for me."

"You are taking this awfully calmly," Voldemort remarked, a hint of irritation in his voice.

She sighed. "I'm tired of this outside world. My official mission was to make sure the secrets of Atlantis wasn't spilled. Sirius has already had his memory removed. I've taken care of Severus and if you two just give me a wizard oath never to tell anyone of what you know about Atlantis, I'm okay with that," she said with a shrug.

"But I heard you had come here to punish me?" Voldemort asked with a frown.

A flicker of something Hermione didn't recognised flew across her face. "I've come to realise that living in this world is punishment enough for you."

At ones, Hermione's mind started to wander. "What did you do with Severus?"

"I broke into his mind, getting the location of you two," Aluga answered with a shrug.

Voldemort looked at Hermione, questioningly. She ignored him and went over to the ruined desk, picking up the first book which had started this whole mission.

"Do you recognise this?" she asked Aluga.

Aluga stared at the book. "Where did you find that?"

"Hermione?" Voldemort asked. "What are you doing?"

"I just remembered," Hermione said with her eyes on Aluga. "Zemuni told me the name of Aluga's son. It was Migu."

Both Aluga and Voldemort looked at Hermione with wide eyes.

"About three hundred years ago, a daughter of the Prince family here in Britain met a foreigner. She became pregnant with his child, but when her father found out, he killed the foreigner. The only reason the woman was allowed to keep her child was because she could prove the father was a wizard. He had given her this book, which was clearly magical. This book was later passed on through the generation and to a girl named Eileen. Voldemort and Eileen knew each other when they were in school and he made her give him this book! Because of that, Eileen was thrown out from her family. She married a Muggle named Tobias Snape. They are both dead now, only their son, Severus remains."

Aluga's normally pale skin had become completely white and she was gaping in horror.

Voldemort was also staring at Hermione. "And the other Prince-children all died in the war. Severus is the only one left."

"No," Aluga whispered. Hermione could actually see the moment Aluga's heart broke. Her whole body seemed to tense, tears started forming in her eyes, then she opened her mouth and let out a heartbreaking cry. In a way Hermione could understand her. She must have done something rather painful to break through Severus' Occlumency shields. To then discover that he was her only living descendent... Zemuni had said that she never got over Migu's death.

She looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Voldemort was standing next to her, making a gesture for them to leave. Once out in the hallway, he placed a ward as well as a silencing spell around the room.

"I think it will be best to give her some time to think," Voldemort said in a low voice.

"What about Snape?" Hermione asked.

Voldemort sighed. "He is with the Order. I don't know what I can do. If Aluga has caused him brain-damage it already too late to help him. If she hasn't... well, then he will heal on his own."

Hermione nodded with a sigh.

"Why do you care?" he asked as they walked into the room they usually used when they were duelling.

"I just... I have come to respect him again. I know that he killed Dumbledore..."

"He didn't," Voldemort interrupted her.

Hermione looked at him in surprise. "What?"

Voldemort shrugged. "Or well, technically I suppose he did, but Dumbledore was already dying from my curse. Severus said Dumbledore had asked him to kill him so he at least would die fighting."

Hermione gaped. "How do you know that?"

"Severus told me. Of course, he waited until after Dumbledore was dead so I wouldn't be able to stop him. I know that you know that I can't kill him because of the oath." He conjured up a bed in one end of the room.

"But who is Snape loyal too?" Hermione couldn't help but to ask.

"Severus is a special case," Voldemort admitted and yawned. "We should try to sleep a little before we question Aluga further."

Deep in thought, Hermione started removing her clothes. "You don't care that Snape isn't loyal to you?"

"Severus can never be loyal to the Order because of how so many of their members have treated him. I know he will always come to me in the end because he knows I'll give him the challenges he require. Alas, he is a little like you, my dear. You and Severus don't need force to come to me. You are too curious of what I have to offer to stay away." He sat down in the bed and moved to give her room and then he added. "Although, in Severus' case, that's what makes him so entertaining, because he hates me more than anyone. Yet, I'll always know that I can count on him. As I can with you."

Hermione lay down next to him with a frown. "So you trust us?"

Voldemort chuckled. "Perhaps you can call it that."

Not until after he had wrapped his arms around her body and she was almost asleep did she realise that she was in fact sleeping with him. For a moment she considered leaving, but then realised she had no wish at all to move. Instead she let out a sigh, snuggled closer to him and fell asleep, feeling completely safe.

xxx

Voldemort woke up after four or five hours, feeling refreshed enough to do whatever he needed to get the information to become immoral. Although, he was very comfortable in the bed as well. It had been far too long since he had Hermione in his arms and certain parts of his body were more eager than others. Unfortunately Hermione was still reluctant to have sex with him. He knew it had something to do with her friend's death, but he just couldn't figure out what. So instead of waking her up like he had done many times before when they slept together, he kissed her neck and rose. There was another door leading to the bathroom from the hall. After he had taken care of himself he returned to their improvised bedroom. Hermione was still sound asleep and he decided to question Aluga himself. Perhaps it was better for Hermione not to see what he was willing to do to become immortal. It had always been his life ambition. He wouldn't let anything or anyone stop him now when the goal was finally within reach.

Entering his real bedroom, he discovered Aluga lying in the exact same position as they had left her in. When he closed the door, she moved her legs.

He sat down on the couch and removed the bindings around her hands and feet. The magic absorbing shield was still up and Voldemort knew from a lot of experience that she wouldn't try to attack him physically at this moment. Better to show some mercy. It often made them talk.

"You don't know what it is you are asking for," Aluga finally said with a hollow voice. "You have read my diary. I hated being immortal. Especially when the ones I loved and cared about started to die. I tried to end my life so many times but it never worked."

"But then you went to the outside world," he said in a low voice.

"Yes," Aluga sighed, her eyes focused on something in the distance. "I fell in love again. Got new friends. But they died just the same." She blinked and looked at him instead. "If you manage to become immortal, what will you do when Hermione dies?"

The question took him off guard. "Why would I care about her?"

Aluga smiled unhappily. "The healing you endured didn't just heal your appearance, Voldemort. It healed your soul and mind as well. You didn't even know your mind was lacking something? No, of course not. How can you miss something you never had? But you must have seen it."

The impulse to torture her rose, but he pushed it down. He could stand hearing things he didn't like for a while. Aluga was already broken by the news that she was related to the man she had tortured, she didn't need more encouragement. Talking was what he wanted her to do after all.

"Seen what?" he asked instead.

"The love. People caring about each other. The sorrow when they are parted. Guilt. It appears that part of your brain which usually deals with these sorts of things have been inactive. The water changed that too. But it takes time. Especially when you cut yourself off the water. However, the healing continues. It will take months, perhaps years, but then you'll be able to feel like a normal person." Aluga suddenly stopped herself, frowning.

He waited.

"How had you planed to get the curse?" she asked.

"That is what I want you to tell me."

"I already told you, I have no idea. You must have some idea."

Voldemort rose and went to bring the books he had stolen from Atlantis. The notes seemed to have been destroyed, but it didn't matter much now.

"This books states that the reason the water of Atlantis is healing is because it has been inflicted by the same curse that makes you and your siblings immortal. It also states that your long-term lovers seem to live about a hundred years longer then the rest of the non-cursed inhabitants," Voldemort summarised. "This makes me think the spell is contagious. Most likely through bodily fluids. The only thing I could come up with was that I had to really become infected by the curse. But as we have noticed and several of the authors in these books points out, the curse isn't permanent on anyone but you."

Aluga gazed into the distance again. Voldemort sank back in the sofa, waiting.

"I had an older sister," she finally said. "She was only two years older than me. I can barely remember her. When I was four, our father's brother came and took her. After the King's curse, everything was chaotic. Somehow my father's brother found out that we couldn't be killed. Just like you, he was jealous. We never found out what happened to my sister, but one day, hundred of year afterwards, some of my siblings travelled to Egypt. Because of the Kings's curse on our land, the climate all over the world had started to change. Some of them saw it as their duty to help the defenceless magicless beings. I wasn't with them, but one of my older brothers told me that they had found our uncle in Egypt... playing God."

She let out a humourless laugh. "He had become immortal the same way we are. But he wouldn't tell us what he had done to our sister. My siblings were furious. I believe they chopped him into pieces and placed him in boxes like the one you threatened to place me inside. As far as I know, he is still there. Hopefully suffering."

Voldemort felt a shiver run down his spine. "How did he do that?"

"We never found out. We don't speak about it, and my mother, wanting to make sure it will never happen again, pretends like my sister never existed." Aluga's face twisted into a grimace that all too clearly said what she thought about her mother.

Voldemort rose. "I believe I have something that could interest you. One moment." He left the room and went to wake up Hermione. She became a bit sour when she heard he had questioned Aluga without her, but quickly forgot it when he told her Aluga's story.

A moment later they both walked into the room Aluga was in, but now he was also carrying the corpse they had found in Egypt, months ago.

Aluga's eyes widened when she saw it. Hermione explained their trip to Egypt for her and how they had found the girl's body buried in the sand.

"Can you tell if this is your sister?" Voldemort wanted to know.

Aluga nodded. "But you have to allow me to use magic."

Voldemort hesitated only for a moment, then he lowed the shield around her. They would be able to stop her if it became necessary.

Luckily for Aluga, she didn't make any attempt to flee. She crawled closer to the remains, closed her eyes and held out her hand. Voldemort could sense the magic she was sending out, searching the body. Several minutes later, she removed the hand and looked up with sad eyes.

"He drained all her blood from her body," she whispered. "Of course."

"Of course?" Voldemort asked eagerly.

"There have been theories that the curse is in the blood. It's the blood that keeps us alive. It never leaves us body, not really. It always comes back... he must have switched their blood. But how did he manage to make sure the blood didn't come back to her?" Aluga pressed her lips together.

"Well, perhaps the blood only goes to where the rest of the blood is?" Hermione suggested. "Like magnetism. If he managed to switch all their blood at the same time..."

Voldemort gasped. "The text around the pillar!"

"The one that led us to Mexico?" Hermione wondered.

"Yes! Aluga, have a group of people ever been banned from Atlantis?"

Aluga shock her head slowly. "No... but there was a group which escaped. It happened almost a hundred years after they killed my father's brother. It was the reason we started to reborn ourselves. They knew we where of the royal family and they wanted to know our secrets. Of course, we pretended that there was nothing different with us, but... some people are too curious for their own good."

Hermione and Voldemort exchanged a smirk.

"We started to alter the memories of some of them. The rest became scared and ran off. We don't know what they knew, but they never returned," Aluga said.

Voldemort picked up the glowing glob from a box. "Do you know what this is?"

Aluga's eyes became wide again. "I-I'm not sure... where did you find this?"

"In an ancient tomb in Mexico. A banded people had used it. All we know is that it can glow and makes people calm. We have also discovered that the magic in this is similar to the magic we found on the corpse, while the magic on your diary is completely different," Voldemort explained.

"Yes, I developed my own spells back in the days," Aluga mumbled and reach out for the globe. Voldemort let her have it.

She was silence for many minutes, her eyes closed. It almost seemed like she was listing to something. Voldemort could feel magic vibrating from the globe, but something told him he shouldn't interrupt her. Finally she opened her eyes with a sigh.

"This is the Source's magic," Aluga said in a low voice. "My father's brother must have manipulated it somehow to do his bidding."

"What is the Source?" Voldemort couldn't stop himself from asking.

Aluga shrugged. "I don't know how to explain it in your words. It's not something with a mind of its own. It's not something to be worshipped. It just... is. Everywhere if you know where to look. Wizards and witches have learned to control it to some extent. This object is somehow taken directly from the Source. It was created for just the thing you want to do." Aluga let out a small laugh. "Somehow, you managed to get everything you needed to do just what you wanted."

"How can he do that?" Hermione asked, frowning. "I mean... after everything he has done, how can he get everything he wants?"

Voldemort arched an eyebrow at her.

"Well, it's not fair," Hermione muttered.

"It hasn't to do with fairness," Aluga said. "Like I tried to teach both of you, your magic is able to do whatever you wish it to do. It's not about what you have earned or anything like that. If you are completely certain something is possible and works hard enough to achieve it, you'll get it. I guess your own magic lead your straight to the Source so you would be able to do what was necessary to become immortal. You have never doubted what it is you want and you are arrogant enough to believe you can do it."

Voldemort couldn't help but to smile. "Yes. I have never questioned my wish to become immortal and I've always known there was a way."

"And now you have managed to capture the only one of the royal family which actually hates you enough to do the change with you," Aluga said.

Both Voldemort and Hermione stared at her. However, while it bothered Hermione, Voldemort didn't seem to mind one bit.

"So you'd give up your own immortality to me?" he asked.

"I'll tell you why I don't mind. After we do the change," Aluga said.

Voldemort frowned. Whatever she didn't want to tell him before they had already done the change had to be something bad. Perhaps he had to take her place in some Royal Family-business and stay in Atlantis all the time. Or what if the curse was really painful to carry around? Whatever it was, he was sure he could find some way to either deal with it or change it. He would be immortal. It was everything he had ever wanted. His life ambition.

"What do I have to do?" he asked.

xxx

Hermione was shocked when she realised Voldemort would do it, just like that. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes," Voldemort said in a final tone, looking at Aluga.

Aluga held up the globe. "All you need to do is to place you hands on this globe while I hold it and know what it is you want to do."

"Change our blood?"

"And take over the curse from me," she confirmed. "Hermione, you should put protection around yourself. I don't know what will happen."

Hermione felt like she should tell Voldemort something. To be careful or to reconsider. It wasn't so bad to be mortal and the fact that Aluga wanted to die should tell him something. However, his face looked so determined and his eyes were burning with greed. She made a small grimace, took a couple of steps back and put up a shield. Biting her lip, she followed Voldemort's moments as he stepped forward and placed his hands on the globe Aluga was holding up. Hermione closed her eyes, sure that something she didn't want to see would happen. When she didn't hear anything, she opened them again.

Voldemort was looking down at the globe and Aluga with a confidence Hermione found herself envious off. She realised that Aluga was right. Voldemort had always managed to get everything he wanted with a remarkable confidence and loads off hard work. Hadn't he managed to get her to do whatever he wanted and more? Sure, sometimes things happened that made him angry, but in the end, he managed to sort it out. Hermione knew she could be very insecure in her own ability. Even if people told her how good she was, a little part inside of her always doubted herself.

Right then, the globe began to glow. It was a soft pulsing glow. Friendly, if you could call it that. Hermione was about to lower her shield, thinking it was unnecessary, then the glow increased. It blinded her and she could hear Aluga let out a cry before two thuds came. Hermione blinked furiously, trying to get her sight back.

Annoyingly slowly it came back. She saw Voldemort and Aluga lying on the floor next to each other. When she stepped closer, Voldemort groaned and slowly sat up. Aluga opened her eyes.

"It worked," she said, sounding a bit groggy. "I'll be dead soon. Finally. Hermione, leave."

For some reason, Hermione didn't even think about disobeying. She left the room. For ten nerve-wreaking minutes, she paced the corridor, wondering what was going on. Her pacing stopped when she started hearing sounds from the staircase. Explosions and sounds of fighting. She was about to go down and check when the door opened and Voldemort stepped out. He did not look happy.

"Voldemort?" she asked nervously.

He pulled her into the room. "There was a big catch," Voldemort said grimly. "Aluga has left me several tasks I need to do. Apparently, I also have to pledge for the Highnesses so they won't come after me and do what they did to her uncle."

Hermione frowned. "But how are you feeling?"

"Excellent," he said with a shrug. "But if I don't do this..." Voldemort started coughing. "Ah, apparently I can't even talk about it." He sighed. "We don't have much time. The spell that changed our blood destroyed all wards around this place. Aurors as well as Order-members have come."

"Then we have to go!" Hermione said with a gasp.

Voldemort took her chin in his hand. "No. I have to go alone. You'll take the credit for killing the Dark Lord."

Hermione gaped, not sure what shocked her most, that he was leaving her or that he wanted to stage his own death.

As always he seemed to know what she was thinking. He stroked her cheek. "Listen to me, Hermione. The Dark Lord is gone and if anyone is to take the credit, it should be you. I can't be the Dark Lord anymore, and frankly I don't want to be. You'll tell Potter and the others that we found a place where my soul was restored, that's why there are no horcruxes anymore. Then you'll make them believe as if this was your plan from the beginning. Here." He turned her around.

Aluga was lying on the ground, looking more peaceful and happy than Hermione had ever seen her before. Although, when Voldemort raised his hand, the body was transformed into his former, snake-like appearance. Hermione just stared.

"Something is missing," Voldemort mumbled. "Oh, of course. Do you think you can summon Gryffindor's sword?"

Hermione frowned. Just an hour before, she would have doubted. Now she had seen what Voldemort's determinedness could do and she was sure there would be no problem summoning the sword. Nevertheless, that didn't explain why he wanted her to.

"No one will doubt you if you make them believe you killed the Dark Lord with Gryffindor's sword. It's rather fitting, isn't it?" he remarked with a smirk.

"Oh." Hermione closed her eyes and pictured the sword in her hand. The next moment she felt something heavy.

"Good. I should be going then."

Hermione opened her eyes, feeling a bit panicking. "How long will you be gone?"

Voldemort seemed pained. "I don't know. Years, possibly." He raised his hand again and stroked her hair. "Believe me when I say I don't wish to leave you. But I have to do this alone."

"I don't doubt that," she whispered. "It's just that... I love you."

There, she had told him. Her heart was beating painfully. What would he say?

If anything, he looked even more pained. However, when he leaned in and kissed her hard, she felt herself relaxing. His arms went around her, he held her so tightly she hardly managed to breathe.

An explosion was heard uncomfortably close. It made Voldemort let go of her.

"Give me your arm," he whispered.

She knew which arm he meant. The mark was blackish red against her skin. He pressed it and Hermione felt a small burn run through her arm.

"I've destroyed everyone else's mark now," he said in a low voice. "Everyone except yours. I want you to remember that you will always belong to me. You may do whatever you want now when I'm gone, but remember that one day I will come back and you'll still belong to me."

His words were more comforting than she though was possible. Just last year she would probably have run away from a man who told her that.

"Stick the sword through the heart," he advised her. Then he captured her lips again. Hermione closed her eyes. When she opened them again, he was gone.

Like under the Imperio curse, she walked over to the transformed body. She pushed the sword through the chest and more blood than should be possible emerged from the body. She hardly noticed. Instead, she sank down on the floor, clutching the sword handle.

Running footsteps was heard from the stair. A door opened and then closed. Hermione could feel the wind at her back when the door to the room she was sitting in opened. She didn't have the energy to turn around, but from the collective gasp, she guessed there was more than one person behind her. Slowly, the footsteps came closer. When they were right next to her, she looked up, recognising Harry, McGonagall, Kingsley and Bill. They were all staring at her with surprised and frightened looks.

"The Dark Lord is gone," she said.


	27. Epilogue

Hi! I'm on vacation, but luckily I managed to find some internet so I can post the final piece of this story! I have seen that I've gotten a lot of reviews, but since I don't know how long I'll be able to be at internet, I decided that you all probably wants the chapter more than a review-answer. But I promise you that I'll start to reply as soon as I can! I'll be back home on Wednesday!

So thank you all so much for reading! Here is the epilogue of Atlantis, an Adventure!

* * *

Epilogue

The next five years passed both quickly and slowly for Hermione. While she was caught up in these five years, she thought time was mocking her with how slowly it passed by. Once they were over, she hardly remembered anything of them.

Just two weeks after the Dark Lord's defeat, Hermione sat her NEWT's. She felt completely numb while she did it, however, this proved to be very good. Since she didn't second guess herself, she managed to do anything that was required by her. She graduated the best student for over a century. McGonagall let her know that only Albus Dumbledore had had better grades than her for a period of almost three hundred years. For Hermione, it didn't matter much. The only one she wanted to tell was Voldemort and he wasn't there.

That summer she also got the Order of Merlin, First Class. None had doubted her story about killing Voldemort after gaining his trust. As Voldemort had instructed, she told them all about how he had managed to regain his soul in hope to achieve immortality. Everyone honoured her as a hero, which made Hermione feel guilty. Even if she had believed Voldemort when he said he would not be the Dark Lord again, she didn't like the fact that she was lying about killing him. However, one night Harry came to her temporary rooms at Grimmauld Place. Since Voldemort's "death", he had been very quiet.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked and made room for him at the bed.

Harry sat down stiffly. For a moment they just stared at each other. Then he suddenly hugged her and started crying like a baby. "Thank you," he whispered. "Thank you so much."

After that Hermione came to terms with her unwanted hero status. Harry had been her best friend for so long and she was happy to be able to get the stress away from him. She still cared for him and her other friends, but after everything that had happened, she just couldn't feel at ease with them. They had all changed, but in opposite directions. She often found herself getting annoyed with how naïve and slow they were in their thinking. Not that they had much to talk about anyway and besides, she always got the feeling they were a bit scared of her when they did.

The money that came with her Order of Merlin let her rent a fairly big apartment in London and live a comfortable life for at least ten years without having to work. Her guilt, on the other hand, didn't allow that. When she wasn't publishing papers about "new" type of magic and herbs (without mentioning anything that could lead to Atlantis) under a false name, she volunteered to St. Mungos- There was where she found Severus Snape again.

After Aluga messed with his mind, he had slipped into a coma. When Hermione was allowed to visit him, he had been in a come for a year. No one understood her reasoning when she demanded to care for him herself. Rumour had it he had been her lover while she was kidnapped by Voldemort. Since it was better than the truth (which only the Order knew), Hermione let them believe what they wanted. After some nasty little curses Voldemort had taught her, the press didn't dare to bother her. All she wanted was peace and quiet and to heal Snape. She reasoned that if Voldemort could become immortal by share stubbornness, she could heal Snape. Voldemort had told her Snape only killed Dumbledore because he was already dying and he had been very helpful when she was kidnapped. She didn't want him to just waste away.

It took months for Snape to regain consciousness and then almost a year before she managed to restore him to complete health. They became friends during that time, but never more than friends. As the years passed, they became closer friends. Severus was the only one Hermione could be completely honest with and Severus admitted that he found her company tolerable. After sometime, he was almost the only one she spent time with on a regular basis. Two years after Voldemort disappeared, Harry and Ginny announced their engagement and Ron sheepishly had to tell his parents that he had knocked his girlfriend up. Hermione still visited them and such thing, but it became less and less frequent.

From the last three years, Hermione hardly remembered anything. Her life was filled with some small jobs at St. Mungos, spending time with Severus, Harry's and Ginny's wedding followed by the birth of their son and sometimes helping Ron with his daughter. She had a short affair with Charlie Weasley one summer when she got a temp-job in Bulgaria (the curse had disappeared when Voldemort changed blood with Aluga). Severus also made sure she hooked up with some random men at bars. Most of the times it was pleasurable, but she never felt more than a sudden rush of attraction. None of them could be compared to Voldemort. Her heart belonged to him. Even when her parents asked about "Tom", she used to say that they were still together, but he was busy with a new dig somewhere and could only meet her once every few months.

She did try to forget him now and again. Hence the affair with Charlie. But she just had to take off her shirt to know whom she wanted to sleep with. The mark Voldemort had forced on her was still black against her skin. Sometimes she hated herself for waiting for him. Even if he had promised to return, there were no telling when that would happen. But since he had promised, she just couldn't let go.

If it hadn't been for Severus, she may have done something very drastic to find him.

"Enjoy your life, Hermione," Severus said one night at dinner in her apartment when she once again had started to think about Voldemort. "He said that he would be back. I'm sure he will. Not that I understand why you would want that, mind."

Severus was the only person she had told the complete truth to. She had even told him that Aluga had been her great-great-great-grandmother or something.

"Voldemort said that you and I are rather alike," she mumbled into her wine-glass. "We are too curious to stay away from him."

He sighed. "That may have been true from when I was younger, but not any more. That man destroyed my life. I don't care how interesting the research was, I don't want anything to do with him, ever again."

"I know," she sighed. "But I miss him."

Five years, three months and fifteen days after he left her was a Friday. As were their tradition, Hermione and Severus met around seven to eat at their standard bar in Muggle London, not far from her apartment. It was well past midnight when they decided to call it a night. Because Severus had got a bit too much to drink, Hermione offered him her couch, as she had many times before.

"You should have taken that boy who was flirting with you," Severus grumbled as they walked up the stairs in her house. She was living on the third floor.

"The one with all the pimples? Really, Severus, sometimes you seem to forget that I'm not nineteen anymore," she said with a laugh.

"I'm just concerned about you waiting for a man that..."

"Severus," she stopped him with a sigh. They had been down this road before. Severus just wanted her to have a healthy relationship. She just wanted Voldemort.

"I'm just want you to live your life, Hermione," he mumbled as she turned the key in her door.

They stepped into the dark apartment. "I know, I keep telling you the same thing," she reminded him.

Severus closed the door behind them and Hermione was just about to press the light-switch when the room lightened up. Hermione stared at the lamp with a frown. How had it managed to do that?

"You."

Her eyes snapped down when she heard Severus' word. For a moment she could hardly believe her eyes. The hall they were standing in was small, opening up into her living room which contained a sitting area in dark blue leather. Her favourite armchair was turned in the direction of the hall, right next to the wall which was hidden behind four book-shelves. It wasn't unusual for her to fall asleep in that armchair, reading a good book. This night it was doubtful she would fall asleep in the armchair. It was occupied.

Voldemort was sitting with one leg over the other, his hands in his lap. His head was leaning against the high back of the armchair and he was wearing a soft smile on his lips. His hair was longer than she remembered and he looked as if he had been sick for a long period of time. But his long blood red robe was clean and his eyes filled with fire.

"Don't tell me you have forgotten my name, Severus," Voldemort said but his eyes were on Hermione. "Although, I have to admit, few people call me Voldemort these days."

As in trance, Hermione walked to him. His eyes were locked with hers. She stopped right in front of him, her knees touching his.

"Hermione." His voice caressed her name.

She slapped him. For a moment he looked very surprised, and his surprised increased when she fell down in his lap and kissed him thoroughly. However, he wasn't late to follow her lead. He pressed her hard against him. It felt as like he was trying to devourer her through the kiss.

"Perhaps I should take the Floo home?" Severus voice interrupted their kiss.

Hermione felt a blush creeping up on her face. She made an attempt to rise, but Voldemort kept her done. Instead she turned in his lap so she could look at Severus.

"Uhm... I didn't mean too..." she stuttered.

Severus sighed. "Don't mind me, Hermione. I know a lost cause when I see one. But know that you are always welcome to come to me." He took a step toward the fire.

Voldemort's hand was slowly stroking circles on Hermione's thigh. "One moment, Severus. I don't want anyone knowing I have been here. Can I still trust your discretion?"

He hesitated, but then he looked at Hermione. "For her," Severus replied.

"I also plan to take Hermione with me when I leave again. Could you inform her other friends that there will be no need to worry?"

Severus arched an eyebrow and looked at Hermione.

Hermione was also quite surprised that Voldemort was deciding what she would do again. She looked down at him with a frown. He just answered with taking her left hand and with a very smug expression kissing her mark. Hermione was reminded by his finally words. He wouldn't let her leave him.

"You can tell them I found a job in China. Harry, Ron and Ginny all know that I have wanted to do something adventurous again. There are a lot of archaeological work there, you know," she said in a low tone. "I'll come and visit you."

Severus sighed. "If that is what you want. Do be careful."

Hermione smiled at him. He lit the fire in her fireplace and with a last "good luck" he left them alone.

"You managed to heal him." It wasn't a question.

Hermione nodded. Her hand travelled over his face, stroking his chin, cheek and up in his hair. It was clean, but seemed a little lifeless.

"What happened to you?" she asked in a low voice.

Voldemort sighed. "It took the royal family of Atlantis two years to decide that I wasn't a threat against them. I don't believe I would have been so fortune if Aluga hadn't been so disliked. Only her mortal family liked her. Although, I still had to prove my worth to the royal family. I'm not allowed to tell you what they forced me to do, except that I can never 'pretend to be a God'. Alas, I can never be the Dark Lord again. Since I now have Aluga's blood inside me, they have some power over me. However, I also hold power over them. They may be older and more knowledge, but they are awfully close-minded. I'm able to do things that they can't even imagine."

Hermione chuckled. "I don't doubt that."

He returned her smile and his hand came under her blouse. "Then I spent three years finishing Aluga's businesses."

"Why?" she asked. It didn't sound like Voldemort to do something just because of a dead woman's wishes.

"Aluga let me know things. It's difficult to explain. At first I didn't intend to do it, but while I was at Atlantis, I started to feel... guilty. I wasn't able to sleep well until I had decided I would take care of what she asked me too. Besides, I hate unfinished businesses." His hand stroked her back. "Although, I didn't think it would take as long as it did. Aluga had some enemies she wanted me to take care off. I underestimated them and they managed to capture me. It took me three months to get away and kill them. Another month to recover. Then I wanted to see you."

Hermione didn't know what to say, so she kissed him again. The snogging quickly turned more heated and somehow (none of them really remembered how) they got each other's clothes off. Hermione's fingers danced over his body, exploring old sensitive areas and some new scars. Voldemort did the same with her, kissing every part of her upper body, sucking at her nipple and massaging her bum. She rubbed herself against his rock hard cock, teasing him until he let out a growl and forced himself inside her.

Breathing heavily, they stopped every moment and stared into each others eyes. Hermione could feel his unspoken question and allowed him to enter her mind. He saw everything she had been doing the past five years, as well as her love affairs. With a sigh, he withdrew. His hands moved over her back.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he finally said.

"For what?" she whispered, confused.

"For not being there when you needed me too," he said in a whisper. "For having to fuck other, lesser, men."

Hermione let out a surprised laugh. She caressed his face. "You haven't changed."

He smiled first, but then he became serious. "I have. To some extent. I am sorry I killed your friend. I realise now that it was what made you hesitate to sleep with me again. But know that I never wished to kill him. If I could redo it, I would have acted differently."

A weight Hermione didn't even remember she had been carrying lifted from her shoulders. Slowly, she started to rock back and forth in his lap, creating pleasuring friction. Voldemort closed his eyes, his hand tightening over her hips. When he started to move her up and down his cock, she closed her eyes as well, enjoying to finally have him close to her again.

Once they had worked up a speed, his left hand found it's way down to where they were connected. He started to stroke her clit and Hermione showed her pleasure by moving even faster. It didn't take many minutes until she exploded with pleasure, taking him with her.

She collapsed in his arms. He placed lazy kisses down her throat. She was almost asleep when she felt him lift her up in his arms. Snuggling against his chest a small part of her asked whether Voldemort had just said he was sorry because he knew that was what she wanted to hear. After a moment of consideration, she came to the conclusion that it didn't matter. She loved him just as much as she did five years ago. At least it showed that he cared and wanted to be with her, otherwise he wouldn't have bothered to lie.

He laid her down on her bed after pulling away the green covers. Not until Ron pointed it out had she realised that her whole bedroom was decorated in Slytherin colours. She had scowled then, telling Ron that it was just colours after all. Now a part of her wondered if Voldemort would comment it, but he just lay down next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Are you still on the contraceptive potion I gave you?" he asked in a low voice as he slowly stroked her stomach.

"Yes," she mumbled, her eyes closed, but not ready to sleep just yet.

"Hm."

"What?"

He was quiet for so long she opened her eyes and turned to look at him. He had the most peculiar expression.

"What?" she asked again.

"Well, I knew you wanted children. I thought that maybe you had decided to get one by now."

She snorted. "I won't even be twenty-five until next week. It's still to early for children. Besides, I do want my child to have a father and none of the other men I've met managed to capture my attention to long."

He chuckled. "I'm glad to hear."

She felt her stomach clench. She didn't want to think about their issues now when they were finally together again, but if she didn't bring it up, she would always regret it. "But I still want children one day."

He nuzzled her neck. "I figured as much. And I've decided that I can live with that. I'm immortal after all, I can spare seventeen years on upbringing. Besides, it will be... interesting to see you fat with my baby in your tummy."

She scowled at him, but inside she was basking in happiness. They continued to just lie together, enjoying each others presence.

"Where will we be going now?" she asked after a while.

"Anywhere we want," Voldemort answered. "Since I carry the curse, you'll be infected with it and hence begin to age really slowly from now on. I also think I have found a way to make you immortal for real, if you wish to. Although, I warn you, it will probably take years of research."

Hermione smiled. "You want to be with me for all eternity?"

Voldemort rose a little so he could look down at her. "I believe eternity would be quite boring without you."

Hermione stroked his cheek. "Okay, well, before we leave England, we need to visit my parents. They have started to doubt if you really are good for me. But... well, I can't see how a little research could hurt."

He chuckled. "No, a little research can't harm much."


End file.
